Omni Takato
by marc1986
Summary: A retelling of Digimon Season 3, Digimon Tamers, only with Takato wielding the power of the Omnitrix.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon is owned by Saban Entertainment

Omnitrix and aliens are owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network

Chapter 1:

A very big surprise

There was a boy with yellow goggles, blue shirt, brown pants, and white sneakers walking away from the park, thinking of what has happened to him over the past couple of days. 'I can't believe that a Renamon is my enemy.' He thought remembering the emotionally challenged red-head that he fought earlier in the day and of that yellow fox. 'Truthfully, when that card came out I immediately had a crush on her; it's a pain in the butt that she's the enemy.' He added with a look of pure pity on his face. Then something strange happened: as he was passing by the garage that he fought them last he stopped and began to walk inside. "What is this feeling?" He muttered to himself when he was deep inside the complex; he felt like a piece of metal following the attraction of a really BIG magnet. The pulling sensation stopped right in front of the hole caused by his partner Guilmon, and Gargomon a Digimon owned by Henry Wong. He willingly walked into the whole, and in the process he lost his left yellow wristband on a broken piece of metal. "Maybe this was a bad idea; I mean Guilmon didn't say that he found anything. Come to think of it he didn't even notice the hole that he made." He said, trying to convince himself that this was stupid while thinking back to the last of the battle.

"Did I do okay?" His red dino asked after plowing a machine gun bunny through a solid concrete wall. He also recalled that as he watched the redhead leave he saw that her face had nothing short of pure terror on it.

"I suppose that I would be scared too, if a Digimon was pointing a gun that can turn a pickup into scrap with one-shot." He said as he still found himself digging through the dirt. 'I only came here to see a battlefield, not a treasure…huh?' His recent thought of convincing was stopped when he say something shining with its own glow. As the boy reached for it, the object in question leapt out of the dirt and onto his wrist. He walked out of the whole for some lighting but what he saw did not make sense. "It kinda looks like a watch, but why would anyone would choose to put a watch in the wall of a garage?" He thought aloud. He was instantly intrigued by the devices design, he examined it a bit and the main thing that he found interesting was the button closest to him. Out of curiosity he pushed it and as soon as he did the top of it popped up allowing the two points on the sides to come together and show a picture. "That's freaky." He said trying to deal with this latest development in his life. 'Okay recap: I recently meet a Digimon that I created and that was a disaster, then I meet a lady that I saw in a dream who wants to plow both of our faces into the pavement, I then meet another tamer and that was a disaster too. To top it all off I have this strange watch.' He thought, thinking of the past events. Without realizing it he pushed the head down and suddenly felt really weird.

"For a second there I felt strange but now I feel fine." He said not noticing that his voice has been altered, however he did notice that his hands changed into a pair of black three-pronged hands. "What the heck!" He yelled and went over to a car that didn't have busted window; which was kind of hard. Once he finally found one he was amazed at what he saw. "What did that thing do to me?" He said aloud, finally realizing that he had a different voice. The appearance was this: blue and black vertical stripes on his tale, black and white on his torso, arms, and head; he also had a blue/green face with black stripes and yellow eyes. "Hey, that's the watch's logo." He said after taking a close look at his chest. "If I couldn't tell my parents about Guilmon, how can I go home like this?" He whispered before letting reality catch up with him. "Oh man! My mom is going to kill me." He nearly yelled at the top of his lungs. He didn't know when but some sort of mask slide over his face and he was off in a blink. Suddenly, he found himself zipping past buildings and the people and cars in the streets seemed to be going at slow motion. In no time at all he found himself in an alley to the left of his bakery. "Wow." He said in amazement before adding, "Where were you when I had to do laps in gym class." He then heard a strange sound but before he could see what it was a bright red flash consumed him, and just like that he was human again.

"How did I turn back to normal?" Takato questioned in his voice as he looked at his hands and was grateful that they were back to normal. He then walked out of the alley and into his home. His parents were busy with feeding their masses so he was able to slip in with no questions. The novice tamer decided to take a bath hoping that would clear some cobwebs; he even used some of his mother's herbal soap - since he really smelled. "I wonder what Guilmon will be like when he digivolves?" He questioned as he kicked his feet. After plunging into the water for a moment and when he surfaced he added, "I sure hope he doesn't get any bigger than Gargomon." The rest of his bath was divided between what his new friend will look like in his altered form and the watch. Back at the park Henry had fallen asleep, waiting for his partner to de-digivolve. As he slept his subconscious decided for him to relive of how he met Terriermon. After having images of a video game involving his partner going against a cyber-ape he awoke in shock.

"Henry, Henry where are you?" His partner questioned in panic wondering where his human alley was. The creature now running to him was ankle height. He stopped short of the boy and asked, "Can we go home now?"

"Glad to see you back to your old self." He replied, and walked on, while his partner glided to his head and stayed there. After a few moments of eerie silence between the two the Digimon decided to say something.

"Sorry about today." He said in a sincere tone. That still wasn't enough to stop his worry. "I just couldn't help it." He added, knowing that his human friend was the cautious sort.

"I told you not to digivolve, I was about to move you in with Guilmon." He said in a serious tone, but he threw in the last part to relieve some stress between the two.

"I didn't mean to do it." The creature said, still sounding very sorry for his accidental evolution. He did not receive an answer so he added one last thing in attempts to calm him down, "Come on Henry: Momentai." Takato had just gotten out of the tub and was in his room with colored pencils and paper so he could draw what his creations evolved form will be.

"Check it out." He shouted in excitement to no one but himself. "A digivolved Guilmon; he'll have HUGE teeth and big red gnarly spikes and a laser guided missile system. Ka-pow! Ka-pow! Ka-pow! KA-POW!" He added while raising his red and black colored pencils into the air to represent the missiles. As the boys were filled with excitement and worry the girl that they met up with in the park and in the parking garage was in her room: ticked off at them.

"That little weenie digivolves on his own, and Renamon stays the same even with two modify cards." The red head girl said in anger as she looked at the four cards on the table in front of her before adding, "What does that goggle-head have that I don't." She then took a look at the cards in her left hand. "This is ridiculous. You better digivolve soon Renamon; I'm not going to be threatened by some over grown rabbit. Back with Takato he once again looked at the device on his wrist, still curious about it.

"Let's see, I turned into that speed guy when I did this…" He repeated the same process as he did in the garage, but when he came to the pictures he moved the head around. "Let's see what happens if I use a different picture." He said to himself before slamming it down.

"Well from what I can guess I didn't turn into that speed guy, so who did I turn into?" The new voice said before going over to the curtain, pulling it back and saw his reflection, and he was less than pleased. "Oh man, I'm some sort of overgrown root…no maybe a vine." He stroked his new chin and added, "Yeah, Wildvine, that's what I'll call it." He turned to his bed, 'Suppose I should get some shuteye.' He thought before getting onto his bed by stretching his feet vines and laying his new body on his bed; hoping that nothing bad will happen with him on it.

"Hey Takato, you better get up son or your going to be late for the school bus." The father of Takato Matsuki yelled from the bakery half of their home. This startled the young boy awake.

"Dad has to be kidding; it can't be that late." The goggle wearer said before looking at his Paildramon clock which read: 7:40. "Oh crap, I AM going to be late unless…" He said before look back at the watch and that is when he noticed that he was no longer a plant which was great. The dino tamer ran down stairs and into the alley beside him. "This will be the last time I use this thing." He whispered before activating it and turning it. He didn't stop until he came to one that had wings: he slammed it down and saw that he was a bug of some sort.

"I'll give this form a name later." The creature said aloud before picking up his backpack and flew off at his highest speed; he got there just in time. When the school bell rang and some child civilians were going about their business they failed to realize a white and purple creature on one of the streetlights.

"Humans must be easy to tame. Look at them, the bell rings and they come running." The creature said with eyes of wonder. Takato was with an old friend who was messing with him with the pack of modify cards that he just got.

"Look, new modify cards." There were three cards in his hand but he gave the goggle wearer the one on the far right. "Here you can have this lame one, I don't need it." Takato looked at the 'lame' card, but the name of it didn't make sense to him.

"What are training grips?" This question seemed to get under his skin as he instantly answered back.

"Geez, don't you know anything? They make your Rookie big and strong so it could stomp out the enemy. It's like resistance training; you probably won't use it, but maybe you can get some sucker to trade for it." As he answered back he provided visual aid for big and strong along with stomp. While that conversation was going on his fellow monster tamer was calmly walking beside him.

"Yeah." He sees his comrade but decides to take a closer look at it while adding, "Just what I need another useless card." In truth he did not seem to care he was more concerned about what to name that bug and that speed creature along with the fact that he can't stop getting any image of that yellow creature from his dream out of his head. While he was meeting his friend an unknown group that made base at those towers was up to something.

"Sir, I've detected another one." A young girl stationed at a strange console stated to her leader. The leader who was opening and closing a silver colored lighter said back to her in a calm fashion.

"So, what are you waiting for?" The young girl understood and answered back.

"Yes sir right away." There was another girl to her back with the same strange console and added back.

"Pinpointing tracer quadrants." After a few key strokes on the dome screen above them a green arrow was following a red dot. The one with the lighter said in a still calm tone.

"They just never learn, do they?" The creature was running for something, but the boys and the rabbit dog had no knowledge of any danger.

"Sometimes I think Kazu gives me these cards so he can use them against me later." Takato said, referring to his 'generous' friend. His alley did not think so.

"You give him way too much credit." The holder of the goggles thought of that statement for a moment and said back to him.

"Yeah, I got to work on that." He put the card he acquired in with the rest of his cards. Takato was about to tell Henry about the thing on his wrist instead of the 'game watch from the US' excuse from school, but the Digimon who was hanging on Henry perked his ears up after sensing something.

"What's up?" Henry questioned at his partner while knowing full well that had to been a given for a bad pun.

"My ears for one thing." He answered back, but that didn't make any sense to his human friend.

"Your ears?" He questioned aloud, but he got his answer when he looked up. "Oh no."

"What's that?" Takato asked while pointing to an object that looked a lot like an ordinary cloud, but something didn't feel right.

"I hope it's not what I think it is." Henry said, ignoring his friend's question.

"Me too." Takato said before reminding himself that he still did not know what it was so he added, "What do you think it is." He saw the object's arrival and decided to say his next comment in alarm. "Whatever it is its coming right at us."

"You know something…" Henry began as he saw it came toward them a bit faster. "You just might be right." He completed before running away from it. Takato was right on his tail with that object of unknown origin behind him. "Come on." Henry ordered as he ran.

"Oh, this is some week we're having." The little one said while holding onto his partner. The two were going down the same path that they started from.

"Must run faster." Takato said as he had a feeling that they were not losing it at all. He looked down but his mind already knew what the gut wanted, 'No not yet.' The logical side of his mind said. The newbie of a tamer was so deep in thought that he almost missed his friend's answer to his comment.

"I could if Terriermon wasn't chocking me." As the two were running Henry decided to in a way bring some light in the situation. "This is impossible: it's a Digital Field." What he said interested the follower as he asked while running.

"This just keeps getting better and better. What is a Digital Field and why is it chasing us." He did not receive an answer just a bad comment that would have ticked him off if he wasn't already busy with something else.

"You picked a dumb time to ask questions." The green and white life form said while still along for the ride.

"For once I agree." Henry said; surprised that he was actually agreeing with a creature that was his opposite. The blue shirt boy glanced over his should and saw that it was just over head and gaining ground.

"It's gaining on us. We'll never out run it." Takato said in alarm to the others. Henry also saw this and added his own thought.

"Oh man, that thing is fast. We'll have to split up: you take the bridge."

"Right." Takato said before picking up the speed, heading for a staircase in the middle of a sidewalk. Henry on the other hand kept on the concrete path.

"See you on the other side." Henry said to him, guessing that he would see his friend on the other side of the street.

"Get the lead out Henry, this is serious." The rabbit dog said to his partner, forgetting that the human was the tamer. Takato took a gamble and decided if the Digital Field fell for their division tactic but it didn't.

"Oh no, Henry, It's after you." Takato yelled to his friend as the field was heading for Henry for some reason or another. "Keep running! I'll go get Guilmon and come back as soon as I can." He then continued the rest of the way down the bridge and into an alley. 'So much for that bug being my last time.' He thought before repeating the process and turned into a creature with black, white, and green skin.

"What to call you." He said aloud before noticing a moped by the building he was by. 'I wonder if I look like a machine maybe…' He thought and placed his big right hand on the handle and with a thought saw that his new body was becoming one with it. 'Least I know what this guy does.' He thought as he drove over to his digital partner's home. Henry wasn't fairing so well.

"Now would be a good time to hide." Henry's partner said as it was realizing that running wasn't enough.

"You're just full of ideas, aren't ya?" Henry answered back as he kept on running. The two soon made it to a construction site. The dog like creature spoke again only in the form of a question.

"I suppose Momentai really isn't appropriate now, is it?" The two of them were getting close to a brake in the fence so the monster gave his human directions, "Quick down there."

"I thought I was the tamer." Henry said as he jumped over the caution colored hurdle.

"It's just a suggestion." The creature answered back. After taking a quick glance at the area the logical tamer did not like the location.

"How about suggesting a better place to hide?" Henry questioned, not noticing that the cloud that they were fleeing from was covering the entire construction site. As a dome was forming the group in the towers were analyzing the whole thing.

"What's the status of the anomaly?" The man with the lighter questioned his lackies.

"It's bio-emerging." One of the two said while typing on her console. Around town people were trying not to be run over by a black and green moped.

"Sorry new moped straight from the shop." The machine said as he kept a look out for a dino walking around which he found just leaving one of the park entrances. "Guilmon, I take it you know of what's going on." The possessed vehicle said before adding, "I'll explain this later: get on." The dino shrugged before gripping on to the handle bars and standing on the seat. 'I feel like I can…' He thought before feeling himself adding turbo boosters to the back of it and turning them on – full power. The two just got there before the strange red flashing of the watch and of the shockwave of the domes completion.

"How did you turn into that machine, Takatomon?" The raptor questioned but the goggle-head had other concerns so he decided to answer in a rushed tone.

"Don't know how; find out later. Come on." With that the two entered the strange fog both hoping that they hadn't missed out on the action. The two stopped beside Henry who had a run in with the support beam beside him.

'Oh no, it can't be: I didn't think I'd see him again.' Henry thought not noticing the arrival of his friends. The fog cleared around the new creatures and they all saw a black and white gorilla with a cannon for a right hand.

"Terriermon…" The creature said in a low growl after spotting the said creature before him. Both Takato and Guilmon were in awe at the creature before them.

"Wow, he's a big one. Who invited him to the party?" Takato questioned, wondering who brought this creature here. With aid from the red rookie's eyes Takato was able to get some data from his digivice. "Let's see: Gorillamon – He's a beast Digimon, Champion Level." As he was doing that the big eared creature was making small talk.

"Hi Gorillamon, it's been a long time." He then saw a metal object come down on him so he added a, "Whoa!" While dodging the metal beam

"Gorillamon, stop it! Don't you remember me?" Henry said to the black and white beast, hoping that he did. This action confused the Jurassic duo so Takato had to say in alarm.

"Henry what are you doing!" The orange vested boy ignored the goggle-head and continued his conversation with the ape.

"We played the game together." He said, still hoping that his words will reach him so the two did not have to fight again. As an answer the gorilla began to beat on his chest. "Listen to me. I won't let Terriermon fight you so just leave him alone; this isn't the game." Henry said, not liking the direction this meeting was going.

'He remembers, all right.' The dog creature thought in a serious way. The four watched as the ape was still beating his chest: egging them on to fight him.

"I take it you two have met before." Takato said, finally getting the gist of this meeting before glancing down and not liking that the watch was still red. 'And this thing is still down so I'll have to stand down if things get hairy.'

"Go back to the other side." Henry said too focused on his mission for peace to listen to his comrade. The four noticed that their visitor has long sense stopped his chest banging and was now staring at the four of them from that higher ledge.

"I don't think he's listening." Terriermon said to the others after seeing the intense look in the monkey man's eyes.

"Fight." Gorillamon said while beating his chest and the lizard was more than ready to oblige their visitor's request. He charged there but once he had his upper half on the high ledge the enemy was on he was put back down by Gorillamon's feet. Once the monkey landed he explained himself.

"Not you; him." He then looked at the three who were taking to the stairs that led to his view point. Guilmon tackled him with his right shoulder, but as soon as the monkey was down he was kicked off and landed on a support beam in a hand stand form.

"Hey, look I did it." He said in enjoyment at the thing he tried back in the park, but when gravity kicked in he added, "Oh, nuts." The little one saw that and was not pleased that he was missing out on all of the fun.

"Hey, no fair." Henry, who was on the landing saw his partner who was going to be the last one up there and knew what he was planning.

"Terriermon: don't!" He said in an order tone of voice. His command did not agree with the dog since he had something to say to that.

"Oh, come on, how come Guilmon gets to have all the fun?" He questioned in a whiny tone of voice.

"I told you before; I don't want you to fight!" He almost yelled at his digital ally. The Rookie then used the fight to his advantage.

"Tell that to Gorillamon." The yellow protected one understood the creature's perspective since it was his monster in the line of fire.

"Um…he does have a point, ya know." As the three were talking Guilmon was having his tail pulled while holding onto the support beam he was just on. Despite the pain he was still able to talk.

"I think I've had enough fun now." The ape wasn't listening since he was still pulling, and he didn't stop until his true enemy shouted to him in a ticked fashion.

"Hey, monkey boy!" The selected Champion pointed his gun, but the long eared one came to him as a glider, slapping him in the face, and making him nearly hit the humans.

"Get down!" Takato said before wrapping his left arm around Henry's shoulders and forced him down to the ground. They made it though that blast – barely.

"That was close." The logical one said while he was on the metal surface. Feeling irritated that his friend was making light of them almost being scraped so he said back in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah that's one way of putting it." As the two were getting back up from the attack Terriermon decided to try something aside from an ear to the ape's face.

"Pellet blast!" He yelled before firing small green spheres from his mouth right onto the opponents face. All hits were right in between the eyes. Out of pain the gorilla growled in anger and held his head.

"Terriermon stop it!" Henry yelled out, not liking his comrade disobeying his orders.

"Well what do you expect me to do: stand down and let him peel Guilmon like a banana?" The long eared one questioned in anger. That was another thing that Henry did not want either but was there another option for them. He recalled the first fight between his Rookie and that monster of a Champion. Those same thoughts were running through the ape's mind as well, and once his head was done throbbing he turned to the two.

"He looks mad." Guilmon said before Terriermon and he dodged a straight on left punch. Even though he did not hit them he kept going until it hit a concrete post. This site was something that the goggle wearer could not handle as he said to the other human in alarm.

"They need help; we got to do something." He looked up from his kneeling position and saw that and saw one of the basic human instincts: fear.

'I can't.' Henry thought, not wanting the same incident that happened in cyberspace to happen here as well. The dependable one thought back to a day that his dad gave him and his sisters and brother some gifts. His eldest sister got a sleeve-less shirt that read: 'NBB ', the youngest sister received a gift but she feared the pretty ribbon more than what's inside, his brother received a pair of new sneakers that he was planning on breaking them in with a one on one basketball game that he had with an old friend; Henry on the other hand got one thing that he was really psyched of getting, "Wow, it's the new Digimon game." He said holding a light blue box with red letters. His father, who was sitting in an armchair while smiling at his family's joy about their gifts. He thought of how his dad had to wait in line to get it and that there was a whole mess of upgrades. Then there was his rejection of choosing Gorillamon and going with Terriermon. While those images were going through his head the battle still raged on.

"What ever he said, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Guilmon after seeing the gorilla tried to hit the Rookie with a metal club. He then tried to take a whack at the bigger monster.

"Way to go Guilmon!" Takato said, praising that his friend made an effective hit on their attacker.

"Run away!" Both Rookies said with Terriermon standing out of the way and the dino running away from the cannon wielder. Henry was still thinking of that one moment in time of the beginning of his theory of his friend and of Digimon as a whole. He recalled that he was done for the day but for some reason the computer refused to shut down and the young boy guessed that maybe his latest program froze that device until an idea dawned on him.

"Maybe…maybe Digimon have a reality outside the game, but that's not possible…is it?" He stared at the still running screen for an answer. Coming back to the present he finally spoke to his comrade. "He must have come from the other side." Takato was too busy watching the battle unfold to even hear the strange thing that he said next, "I brought him here: It's all my fault." He then thought back to that day – the day that he saw this very creature obliterate innocent by-stander Digimon and absorb their brand of life force. He could remember the exact measure of fear that he had that day. Thankfully when it came to Terriermon he missed, but just by a hair. "How's Terriermon supposed to beat him he's too small." Henry's past self said as he saw the battle.

'Henry sure picked a fine time to zone out during a battle.' Takato thought as he pulled away from the gorilla putting his creature in a headlock and running with it.

"What should I do? Modify cards…" The past Henry said as he saw the battle and mentally hoped that they still worked on his partner. "Terriermon it's time to make you faster – Speed activate: Digi-Modify, and I better give you some strength too; you're going to need it. Power activate: Digi-Modify." He said while sliding them through a scanner that came with the package. The tide in that battle quickly turned in the rabbit-dog's favor. "Way to use your head Terriermon he's down for the count. All right now it's time to sharpen up that aim of yours – Targeting activate: Digi-Modify." He said before slashing another card in the scanner. He then watched as his partner used his long range attack. "We're almost there. All you need is a little more energy to finish him off – Stamina activate: Digi-Modify." As soon as he slid that card something strange had happened to his alley transformed to his second form for the first time. He was still in wondering if he was the one that caused that or maybe it was something else. The newly formed gun wielder began shooting and against the ape's better judgment he fled from battle. "That's it yeah." Henry said in praise before he saw that his friend was still shooting only this time at nothing. "What have I done it's all my fault." He said as he stared at the screen he then heard the scream of his partner and was snapped back into reality. "Terriermon!" He exclaimed.

"You okay?" The red one questioned after catching the long-eared pop fly and placing him on the ground. When he looked up he saw the bad end of the cannon and heard their opponent's voice.

"Playtime's over." At that moment Takato picked up a pipe and raced down the stairs that they climbed up shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Hey: ape face over here." Already ticked off of meeting the creature that embarrassed him in battle he did not say anything to the human. Instead he pointed his cannon and fired; luckily the pipe was only disintegrated and he fell over the edge.

"Are you all right, Takato?" Henry asked after seeing the incident and headed over to see him on top of his cement bags. He stood up, dusted himself off and said back to his friend.

"Peachy." He then saw that his friend body checked Gorillamon and both were on the floor. "Guess I should try a modify card – Power activate: Digi-Modify." He said and pulled out the selected card from his back pocket and slid it through his digivice.

"Pyro—." He was stopped when the gorilla grabbed a nearby bag and shoved it in his mouth. This was not what the tamer wanted as an end result.

"Oh man, it didn't work, and Terriermon is too little to give off some real damage; maybe if he could just digivolves." Takato said while looking up at the other tamer who immediately voiced his opinion.

"I won't let him." This attitude did not make sense to the goggle-head – if they had a Champion level Digimon in their corner they should use it.

"Henry, why not?" That minor question from Takato made Henry think back to his conversation with his father back at their house. In short he was depressed of what happened to the small creature and his father assured him that all of the creatures that he saw weren't real just a bunch of zeros and ones, and at first he believed those words until his saw the still on screen of the battlefield. As he saw the now small Digimon on his screen he was over run by emotions: out of nowhere while he was begging or forgiveness a blue card appeared, and as soon as he saw it he used it. The scanner turned into a digivice and Terriermon was released into his room – still injured. He remembered their conversation and the promise that he made perfectly.

"You're real and look at what I've done to you." He then thought, 'And those other Digimon in the game: I hurt them too." He began to cry.

"Hey, excuse me. Do you mind, that stuff's kinda cold." The small one said after feeling the tears on his head.

"Terriermon, I'm so sorry." The human said with his tears of sorrow still in view.

"What for?" The rabbit/dog questioned; wondering of what this creature was talking about.

"I'll never make you fight again." Henry said as he fell to his knees, his fighting spirit gone.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm fine: see." Terriermon said as he got on top of his head and after hearing some soft sobs he added, "Momentai." When that word past the tamer returned once again to the present with his word buried in his head.

'I can't break my promise.' He thought to himself not even looking at Takato anymore.

'Henry has been out of it since the start.' Takato thought before looking over to the watch. 'I guess I should really give this thing a good test run.' He added before running off and leaving his cards behind. Once at a safe distance away from the fight and the in trance tamer he activated the watch. "I'll go with one that has muscle." He whispered while turning the dial and once he got to one that had a big build he slammed it, but something was wrong when he was done.

"Now what did I turn into?" The new one questioned before looking at his hands. "Great, I'm some sort of tissue paper man." He said before looking back at the battle and added, "No time to waste I'll just make things up as I go along." He ran as best as the body could to the battle.

'Who is that?' Gorillamon thought as he saw a walking heap of paper heading in their direction. The first thing that Takato tried was a in the air punch, but the ape countered by grabbing his wrist and threw him away. The trip was short-lived as he slammed into a beam.

"That could have gone better." The mummy said aloud before realizing that he was face to face with the gun. Out of instinct, at least that is what he hoped it was, he wrapped his fingers around the gun and forced it upward. The strange the was that even with that explosion Henry was still out of it. 'This may work.' He thought as he stood up and tried throwing him; he did but not far enough. Gorillamon got his footing back and ripped the bondage on his firing arm, spun him around, and threw him at the support to the landing before returning back to the battle of his kind. "Man, I seriously have to figure out what this guy can do before I'm used as ape-face's toilet paper." He mumbled before hearing something above him.

"Huh?" Henry said finally drawing out of his trance. He looked at the battlefield and then saw a mummy standing up and looking right at him.

"Henry, listen to me Terriermon has to digivolve to Gargomon now to really raise some shell." The mummy said to him before glancing over to the fight and once again saw that the monkey had his creature in a headlock while charging at one of the posts.

"There's got to be another way." He answered back while watching the fight before another thought entered his head. "Where's Takato? He was here a moment ago." After he said that he then looked down he whispered loud enough, "Takato…how."

"Later." He glanced over to where he fell and saw his cards. "My cards, they might help, but I doubt it." He said while pointing over to the pile of four cards. The pacifistic tamer ran over to the cards to see if there was anything they could do.

"I can't believe that we're all out of cards." Henry said angrily before seeing the card that just might help. "Unless…of coarse." That statement of exclamation caught the mummy's attention so he saw what he had found.

"What, that card?" The monster questioned and got a nod as his answer. "It's just a training card – what will that do?" He questioned still wondering what he was planning.

"Just watch and learn." He answered back before standing up and saw that his monster was running away so he said to his digital partner, "Terriermon, it's time for a little resistance." He then slashed the card in a fancy way while yelling out, "Digi-Modify: Training grips activate." The little one who took refuge behind his right leg raised his ears up and prepared himself for his gift, and when he appeared the bandaged one was still confused.

"You mind sharing of what your plan is pal." He questioned before seeing Terriermon throw his grips at Gorillamon who was now truly trapped in bondage.

"NO!" The Champion said in anger while trying to pull himself free. Around this time Takato got the gist of the plan.

"I get it now: with the training grips on him: he's too tied up to fight us." He said before looking at his creature who nodded before charging at the tangled enemy with the mummy right behind him. Both of them delivered devastating punches, and once the ape was on his back the long-eared one took over.

"Terrier tornado." He said before spinning around and launching a small twister at the opponent. As it was headed for him Takato had to tie himself down to one of the support column because he felt the air wanting to take him too. Luckily it didn't: Gorillamon went up before shooting back down – screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Well, what goes up must come down." Terriermon said after the enemy slammed down into the concrete back first and Guilmon agreed with him. All four of them were standing there the Digimon in front followed by Henry and Takato right behind him; they all wished it was all over but Gorillamon busted out of his oppression.

"That is one tough." The small creature said, admiring the fierceness that he was still showing. The bad thing for him was when he aimed his gun and Terriermon attacked then and there, "Pellet Blast." He shouted and instead of hitting the body he aimed for the barrel of the cannon witch forced him to self-destruct. Following tradition the rabbit like creature walked over ready to accept Gorillamon's life force.

"Wait, Terriermon I don't want you to absorb his data." Henry said with some concern that he may lose his friend if he did so. The small digital life form seemed disappointed, but he had an excellent way to make himself feel better.

"Can I at least do a little victory dance, can I?" He questioned in a good spirited voice. After that the Digital Field evaporated leaving the four of them alone in a construction site.

"So, what do you think happened to Gorillamon's data? Do you think it just disappeared?" Takato, still mummified, questioned his friend.

"I'm not really sure, but hopefully it went back to the other side." Henry answered back as he stared upward. Terriermon who was in his partner's arms looked up at him while the mummy and Guilmon stared upward as well. "Right now we have another problem: how did you transform into that thing Takato."

"I'll explain on a simple walk, come on." He said and headed out, grateful that it wasn't windy. Henry was about to protest but thought that the people around would think that it is a guy in a 'bad' mummy costume.

"That was amazing. You and Terriermon make great combination, ya know that." Takato, now human, said to his friend as the four of them stood on top of the bridge from earlier.

"Yeah, thanks Takato." The other male human said while looking over the street below.

"Why are you thanking him, he didn't do anything." The small creature said, perched on the rail, said to his teammate. 'Even though Takato did try to help me out as that mummy guy and failed.' He thought, thinking back to the fight.

"We're a good combination too." Guilmon said happily to his goggle partner who nodded with a smile: agreeing to his statement. He then added something strange, "Like Peanut Butter and Bananas."

"You're obsessed." Takato said with a chuckle. Terriermon decided to congratulate his partner.

"Hey, Henry…" He said to make his partner to look at him with a 'huh' look on his face before jumping on top of his head. "Momentai."

"Takatomon, I think I'm hungry again." The red dino said to his human friend.

"Guilmon, for the last time – I'm not a mon." Takato said with an annoyed sigh before adding, "Forget it; let's go eat."

"Okay, Takato." The red creature said to the boy; almost hinting that he knew that the tamer was not a monster. The four parted ways to get some rest and food with Henry thinking of something.

'First Takato, me, and that girl all get Digimon and now Takato gets his hands on a strange device; why do I have a bad feeling that we are really going to need that thing's help.'


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation

Omnitrix and aliens are owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network

Chapter 2:

Dream a little dream

'Can't believe that I made it to school on time.' Takato thought as he walked past the brick wall of the school. He was with his old friends: Kazu and Kenta and they all saw a crowd of people at the playground. "What's going on at the soccer field?" The goggle wearer questioned before the three went over to the group.

"I don't know: a Soccer game maybe." Kazu said in his usual sarcastic tone of voice. Takato knew that his friend has always used that type of speech so he decided to counter with logic.

"At 7:30 in the morning?"

"It could happen." Kazu answered back for his return argument. Others soon gathered around the already growing group and the others began to voice their opinions.

"Hey, what's that over there?" One of the students stated making another one add something to it.

"Whoa." A few more came and that is when one of the females said something insulting.

"I bet it's a prank from the Hopscotch team, all that hopping has jarred their brains." One of the male students tried a different outlook on the image.

"I don't get it. Is it supposed to be a drawing of some kind?" The same girl as before answered back harshly.

"Yeah, it's a drawing of the masterpiece of a squiggly line." The image was so weird that even the teachers and the principal were in awe over what it was; or even if there was supposed to be any logic to it.

"Everyone laughed at me when I said chalk was dangerous, well who's laughing now, huh? No one!" A kid that has been dubbed beyond paranoid said in triumph.

"Man, check out the vein on his forehead." One of the more level headed students whispered to another. It took a while before the kids went into their classrooms, but they were all wondering of who used up all of that chalk. Even in the classroom most of the students would not be silent about their theories so their teacher spoke up.

"Okay, okay give me you're attention…for a change." She said while closing her attendance book before adding, "You too, Kazu." With a groan from said person she knew that he was listening. "I assume none of you vandalized the Soccer field although I wouldn't put it past some of you, but if you know of anything about it: let me know, okay." After that message she added something else, something that would get their minds off of the drawing, "Now, take out your pencils; it's time for a test!" She then heard a lot of the students gripe and complaints mainly circling: 'she didn't say anything about a test.'

"It's not fair." Kazu exclaimed while waving his hands which both had a notebook. Takato, who sat in front of him, was getting out one of his pencils.

'I've got to get better friends.' He thought after getting his pencil. He then sat up and saw that his teacher had the tests in hand.

"If life were fair, I'd be in Maui. Maybe this will teach you to pay attention in class." She said while giving some tests to the person at the beginning of each row.

"I don't want to learn that." Kazu said in a whinny voice. Despite the sound of Kazu's muttering about how he didn't want to learn the test went by pretty quickly. Soon they had lunch in their classroom. While Takato was eating his routine meal he listened to the others guesses.

"I'm telling you man there's something really weird going on here. Those drawings on the Soccer field are just like Crop circles, and those are made by aliens." One voice said, with one of his friends nodding his head in agreement. While a boy on Takato's side of the table had his own guess.

"You guys are WAY off base, there's no such thing as aliens. What it really was, was a ghost, and that dinosaur that the principal saw was a ghost dinosaur." As he said that Takato had picked up his milk carton and started to drink while still listening.

"Okay, but how did a ghost eat all the food in the cafeteria." The one that nodded earlier questioned not noticing that the goggle classmate had milk dripping out of his nose.

'I was really hoping that these guys forgot about Guilmon's little all-you-can-eat buffet.' He thought while hearing out the ghost believer answer.

"Everyone knows Meatloaf is a ghost's, like, favorite thing. Besides what else could eat the Cafeteria food and NOT DIE." The kid, to most, spoke the truth over the Cafeteria food.

"That is true." The one that questioned the ghost theory said.

"He's right." A girl who was sitting beside the ghost believer exclaimed. After wolfing down all of their food the students were assigned to move the tables and start sweeping the floor. Takato and a fellow 5-2 classmate: Jeri got sweeping as their job.

"So, after all that then they started saying it was demons conjured by last weeks spud balls." Takato said, telling her over what the others had said ending his tale with a laugh. He stopped laughing when he saw that his friend stopped sweeping. "W-what's wrong? Don't tell me you ate the spud balls." He said the last part in fear. Normally rumors such as those did not bug him, but after the Digimon coming to him and the watch on his wrist he did not what to believe anymore.

"I saw what did it." She answered back with an expression that was a mix of fear and sorrow. He turned his complete attention to her.

"Uh-oh." He said after hearing that under his breath while adding, 'Knowing my luck, it was Guilmon again.' In thought form; he then decided to dive deeper into what she meant. "What do you mean: you saw it?" He was seriously hoping that he was wrong.

"It all started this morning. I wasn't feeling well so I went to the infirmary." She started to tell him and pictured the whole thing while continuing, "There I was tucked in tight with nothing but the smell of iodine and camorra oil to keep me company. It was so quiet when suddenly…" She paused as she mentally recapped of the sound of shaking glass containers. 'Hello, who's there?' Her flashback image stated to the wind. While she was speaking of the past she may have fudged the truth, "I got out of bed and fearlessly marched over to the cabinet to see what was there." When in reality she was a little bit fearful. 'Probably just a cat.' Her past self said to herself. Her story continued, "I moved in like a lion stalking its prey. Step by step, inch by inch." In the past she asked the shadow, 'Here kitty-kitty.' A pair of green eyes saw her approaching.

"Uh-oh." The creature said before jumping out, and starting the girl. The past Jeri looked around to try and see that shadow.

'Where did you run off to, nice kitty-cat?' She questioned in the med room before looking up from her sitting position. On the ceiling were small, in pattern, smudges. 'Since when do cats know how to walk on the ceiling?' She questioned in fright before adding with a shaking body, 'That's impossible.' She said to Takato while gripping the handle of her broom, "I was lucky to get out of there in one piece?" He could see that this strange experience did startle he decided to calm her down.

"Man, your brave." While mentally thinking over what that could have been. School was routine after that, and soon it was over.

"Here it comes." The goalie of the school's Soccer team said to the others before kicking it. A few of the students spent after school hours to brush up on their Soccer skills and their drills. Takato and Henry were talking of the chalk design.

"No one has any clue who drew the chalk lines." Takato spoke to the logical alley, thinking that maybe he had an idea.

"Probably a prank." He answered back. That was the same thing that most of them had already said.

"Yeah, but you'd think they'd have some sort of lead, but they don't." The shape-shifter answered back to the orange vested one. He still was in thought over the whole thing, but he decided to continue the conversation.

"Well, who ever did do it must be pretty clever." That did make a lot of sense to the both of them.

"They won't think their pretty clever once one of these guys get a hold of him." Takato questioned while pushing up his wrist to show him the watch. Despite the conversation they both failed to realize a creature in the trees watching the humans playing with the black and white ball.

"Yeah!" The unknown creature said to himself as he watched them play before getting a strange idea into his head: the creature as a Soccer Player. He also dreamt of what others would say about him.

"He's unstoppable. The best player ever. He's too good. I want my mommy." He shot for the goal and gained lots of praise. "Yay Calumon, Yay Calumon, Yay Calumon."

"Yeah, me." He said with a blush, falling prey to his own subconscious. The white creature continued to watch until the end of the match.

"Great game guys don't study too hard this weekend." The boy that seemed to be their leader said to the others.

"Are you kidding? On the weekend, I don't know what the word study means." Another said and the three remaining got a good laugh out of that before saying their goodbyes.

"Yay." Calumon said while staring at a now empty field with unshed tears of joy. "Yay." He said again, still wanting something to happen. "Yay?" The last one he said seemed more of a question. The creature then shrunk his ears, since when he was happy his ears were pulled out a bit. When night fell, Calumon was still in the tree, but he had a question to ask, "How come no one is here?" He got out of the tree and still spoke aloud. "Maybe that black and white Digimon they were kicking around got destroyed." An idea soon hit him as he trotted over to a small shack he added, "Wait, I know how to get people here." He tried to open the door, like last time, but couldn't. "A door earring?" It questioned before trying to pull it off, but to no avail. "It just needs some gentle persuasion." The small creature came back with a rock and started beating the lock. Takato, who could not sleep still thought over the mess on the field.

'What really did make that drawing?' He thought before looking at his wrist. 'I may have said to Henry that the watch can handle who ever did this, but I haven't used it once today.' He thought before activating the dial. "Let's see I went: Stinkfly, Upgrade, XLR8, Underwraps, and Wildvine." He said: saying the names he thought of during the test. "Time to try a new one." He said and slammed down on a different picture.

"What happened?" He questioned with another different voice. He looked at his reflection and saw that his body way gray with one eye and several lines covering him; he also saw that he had no legs just a tail. "I had no idea that a ghost and an alien were one and the same." The creature said to the walls. Takato felt something, but he couldn't peg what it was. "Ghostfreak, I'll call this one Ghostfreak." He then phased under the sheets and went to bed. Back at school Calumon had just now got the lock off.

"Now they'll come." He said after pushing up the lever and pushing the chalk container to the pattern of his choosing. 'But they'll play my ways without those boring straight lines. This is out of bounds and this is the goal line, and if you cross this one you'll have to hop like Frogmon for the whole game.' He thought before letting the empty container fall to the ground. 'Now that's a field that makes sense! The whole world will want to play with me the most cleverer Digimon ever!' He thought in pure joy. He played for a while by himself. "He shoots, he scores. Yay Calumon, yay Calumon, yay Calumon." He shouted before looking around the darkness and saw no one. "No one came, but it's the best game ever."

"Another great sleep. I just wonder what that feeling was when I was Ghostfreak." Takato said, but added the last part in a whisper. He got dressed and then saw the calendar. "Today's my turn to feed the rabbits. At least this time I can take Guilmon without incident." The goggle wearer walked over to his balcony and opened the window. "Best way to get there is by flight and the main man for that job is…" He said and stalled as he slammed the head down.

"Stinkfly." He then took flight and headed for Guilmon's home. When he got there the insect unknowingly cut a tree limb with his tail until he heard a crash. "Whoa." The insect yelled in alarm before adjusting the blade on his tale and said in awe, "Got to watch out for that." The good thing was that was only a few steps away from the creature's home.

"Huh?" Guilmon said when he heard a tapping sound in his home. The red dino popped his head out of the hole he made and saw a big bug with an hourglass on his face. "Takato?" He questioned and got a nod as his answer.

"Yep, it's me boy. How about you head over to school with me? Come on it'll be fun." The insect said to the friendly dinosaur and then he added, "I'll even give you a ride."

"Okay." Guilmon said and then leapt as high as he could without damaging the roof. Stinkfly got into position, but as soon as he did that there was a beeping and a flash. "Takato, why aren't you a bug anymore?" He questioned after seeing the brown hair of his partner.

"Watch must have timed out." He strained to say. Guilmon got off and he continued, "We'll have to walk." Guilmon did not seem to mind of doing that either. The two walked over there not really talking because neither of them actually had anything to say. When the raptor saw the building went into in hopes of finding Takato he had to ask his human friend a simple question.

"So how come it's okay to come here today?" The question did make since considering he brought a lot of commotion when he visited last time.

"Cause it's the weekend." Takato answered back with a slight chuckle. The answer confused the 'new born' so it continued it's question.

"Weekend?" The goggle man saw that he was confused so he decided to clear the confusion.

"Yeah, no one's at school, see." Takato saw that he picked up on that as he spoke back to him.

"Right, but you and I are here, see?" Takato looked into his friend's yellow eyes and answered back that comment.

"But no one else is going to be here, see?" The two stopped talking when they made it to the brick opening. The tamer and Digimon stopped when two men were having a discussion over a new chalk drawing.

"This is even worse than the last time. Do you have any idea what our chalk budget is going to be this year? And we're hosting that big Hopscotch tournament." The shorter of the two men stated with his back turned to the boys.

"I have an idea, why don't we use some ground up bread crumbs?" The taller one answered back. The statement did not make the shorter one happier.

"Bread Crumbs?! Have you been reading that Fairy Tale book again?" The shorter one questioned, while loosing his temper for a moment.

"I just like the pictures." He answered back while looking away, hiding a blush of embarrassment. The two soon walked over to the teacher's parking lot.

'I can not believe that one of the teachers here has a Fairy Tale book fetish.' The brown haired human thought while also making a mental note to get that guy the movie 'Hoodwinked.' After snapping his head out of his thought the two went over to the rabbit cage. "Eat up guys; don't worry its not from the cafeteria." He said to long-eared, white furred creatures who ate the veggies in no time. He then saw that Guilmon was sniffing at a curious.

'I wonder what that little thing is.' Guilmon, who was outside of the pen looking in, questioned. Takato saw the two sniffing one another and had to add his own insight of what he saw.

"Making a new friend, Guilmon?" He then walked closer and saw that the rabbit was trying to get closer by putting its front paws on the pen which he could only laugh about that. "Just don't eat him, okay." The boy said to the reptile who looked over to some equipment over to his left.

"Hmm?" Guilmon said without moving his mouth. Takato saw that he had his attention to something else, something other than the rabbits.

"What's the matter, Guilmon?" He questioned, worried over what his pal had detected. Now with his body turning in the direction of the scent he answered back.

"I smell Digimon." This worried the boy greatly. With a shocked expression he had to say something else to him.

"Digimon?! Careful it might be dangerous, and me without a weapon; unless its afraid of rabbits." He then looked down at his wrist, 'Duh!' He thought before activating and slamming it.

"I just hope this one can do something." He said while walking out of the pen as a creature.

"Back there." Guilmon whispered after taking a few extra sniffs around the school's roller. The new creature placed the bucket down and started to walk to where the other was located. On the way there he felt his right hand transform, and when he looked down he saw that his hand has become a club of some sort. 'This is cool.' He thought before continuing to walk. With silence the two went into to two different sides, ready for a fight. The new creature lifted up his weapon and was about to attack first until he saw that it was a small, sleeping creature. "Hey, he's a cute little guy." He said before recalling his weapon. He soon saw that he was starting to wake up and when the green eyes of the creature opened the stone man decided to be friendly, "Hi!" He said with a wave.

"Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello." During that welcome the ears on its head enhanced in size and on the last 'hello' it almost seemed as if they moved.

"Hey there." The rock said and got down on his knees. 'I'm not sure if I can hold anything, but here goes.' He thought before trying to grab the small critter. The problem was that he jumped away from his mineral hands.

"Uh, uh, uh." The creature said to the rock. This confused the lizard monster.

"Huh?" He said, while wondering about this strange white monster. The stone alien was not ready to call it quits of getting a hold of this ball of fun.

"What's wrong?" He asked before sliding over to him and adding, "Don't be afraid. We're your friends." This attempt made the creature jump deep over his right side. The creature was blushing and its ears were bending for some reason after the latest alien spoke.

"PLAY!" The small one exclaimed happily. No matter which alien he turned into Takato was always willing to have some fun.

"Okay." He said with a smile and tried again, but met only air again. "Tell ya what, why don't we play later." Takato asked the playful critter.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." It answered back while shaking its head vigorously. This only made the human ask himself a very important question.

'Why do I always get the difficult Digimon?' He then looked around. "I have to make a phone call." He said and headed for the school. 'Good thing this place is unlocked for the janitors.' He thought while walking in, Guilmon and the strange one right behind him. "Guilmon, I'm going to teach you how to use a phone." The golem said while picking up the receiver. "Gently press down on the buttons I point to." He instructed.

"Okay, Takato." Guilmon answered and did just that, and soon he got a dial tone.

"Hello, Wong residence, Henry speaking." Henry questioned when he heard the phone ringing.

"It's me, Henry, Takato, in short head over to Guilmon's home, I got something to show you." He said before hanging up. "Let's get going guys." He said and headed out. There was some staring, but they probably stared because of the stone man, and the only break that they took was when the watch started to beep.

"I've got to find a better place to hide next time." Takato said, thankful that they were near an alley, even though that alley had some rank objects in it. The two made it to the park and to Guilmon's home where the rabbit/dog and its tamer were waiting; when they all got inside Guilmon started to sniff the newest beast who was very ticklish to this form of investigation.

"So your Calumon?" Guilmon questioned, since the little one said his name several times on their way home.

"Right!" He exclaimed when the dino took a break of memorizing its scent, and just like that Guilmon went back work causing the fits of laughter from Calumon.

"I wonder where he came from; I didn't see any digital field when we found him." Takato explained as the other three stood near the corners of the small building. Henry just looked at the laughing creature.

"I am amazed that he was out there on his own." Henry said back, looking from Takato and then back to the other two. The shoulder creature had to add an additional sarcastic comment.

"He's out there all right." Terriermon was looking at the two and thought that there may have been something wrong with the smaller one.

"How do you get your nose so tickly?" Calumon said while being sniffed and laughing. The three were off on their own conversation. Takato just smiled at the two's playtime.

"Hey, maybe we should find a tamer for the little guy it looks like he could really use one." Henry suggested to his fellow human.

"Yeah, but who?" Takato questioned before putting his left hand on his chin in thinking pose. After a few moments something came to mind, "I've got it."

"Who is it?" Henry questioned his friend for an answer for the tamer quest.

"Who—oh not that I was thinking of a name for the latest hero: Diamondhead." Takato answered back to an annoyed Henry.

"You mind focusing?" He questioned, causing the other boy to sweat in embarrassment. The yellow eye wear one decided to calm down his new friend.

"Sorry, but seriously, I really think I know someone who could do it." He said with confidence and his hand on his chest in a, trust me, fashion. Trusting the new tamers words Henry answered back to him.

"All right. Then let's get going."

"Yeah." Takato said: knowing that they were doing the little one a favor. Guilmon looked over to see what they were saying allowing Calumon to come up with a whole thought.

'Oh, that red Digimon is great, but those other ones need to lighten up.' The group of three headed out: leaving Guilmon in charge of Calumon, which Takato knew may have been a bad idea.

"That's him right over there." Takato said once the two of them got to the playground. 'Even though we would have gotten here sooner if this thing didn't take it's time recharging.' He thought while glancing at the red and black device.

"All right make your move." A red shirted boy said to his fellow card player. The one with the Poker visor glanced at his hand before deciding to use a powerful maneuver.

"Hmm-k, I play my Upgrade card." He said while flipping a card face-up on the battlefield.

"Hey, that's not fair." The one with the glasses, who was sitting in between the two, said in the tone of a complaint. The two outside of the playgrounds decided to speak.

"The one that just played the upgrade card is Kazu. He's the one I was thinking of." Takato said while pointing to the person in question. Henry looked from Takato and back to the card game with a, hmm.

"I won doesn't matter if it's fair or not." Kazu said in a huff. He then placed his hand on yet another card, ready to finish it.

"Does too." Kenta said back, but knew that his old friend wasn't listening; Kazu was all about winning. The dishonorable card player slammed yet another card which the opponent had to complain.

"Ah- no, not again." The two on the sidelines went back to talking about a tamer for Calumon.

"He knows just about everything there is about Digimon." Takato said while pulling back his pointer finger. Henry, who by now was done with his thoughts for this person, decided to tell the other of what he thought.

"Hmm, but even so I don't think he'd be a good choice." He then continued with his theory by using the card game as an example. "Look at the way he plays that game. He gives his Digimon so it can beat up the other guy, but he takes away all the energy it uses to protect itself." The goggle-head knew that the other tamer spoke the truth about his long time friend.

"Yeah, that definitely sounds like something Kazu would do alright, he's really big into power." Takato thought before daydreaming of boxing match.

"And so we enter the ring where these two pugnacious pugilists plan to pummel each other into pulp." The mental announcer shouted to the dark room.

"Your going down, Guilmon." Mental Caluman said while raising his gloves.

"Yeah, get `em! Upgrade energize. Upgrade, upgrade, upgrade!" Mental Kazu, who sported an eye patch said while flinging a card into the arena. While in the ring Calumon put its arms down for a moment, accepting the power boost, but also to hear Guilmon out.

"So, your mother dresses you funny." The small white ball charged at him with a straight forward punch, but the dino blocked it with his blue boxing gloves. Calumon glided back down from the punch, since it was smaller than the lizard, and just looked up in confusion. Guilmon then tried his turn while Calumon tried it again only for its face to meet the blue glove.

"Fight." The mental image of his old friend said despite the fact that he had lost. Back to the physical plain: Takato had his mouth open for a bit after the thought of what Kazu would do as a Tamer.

"You're definitely right about that one, Henry." The blue shirted boy said and put that thought in the trash. With no one else in mind he looked over to his newest friend and questioned him, "So, who could we try next?" The truth was that Henry was still analyzing so he was still not sure.

"Hey, how about Suzie?" Terriermon questioned, while still being positioned one Henry's shoulder. The boy that he was using as a tree was caught off guard by that suggestion.

"What!" The logical one said with a shocked expression on his face. That name was foreign to Takato so he decided to question the two on that name.

"Who's Suzie?" Henry looked at him and decided to tell the other human of who she was.

"My sis, she's nice, I guess." The two walked all that way since the watch was still red. He may have gotten in a couple of days ago, but Takato was already getting used to the aliens, and it bugged the crap out of him why it didn't recharge faster. Despite the tamer trying to get the dial to activate the three were able to get to Henry's apartment, there he saw a small girl playing.

"Miss Pwetty Pants, time to get weady for the ball." The small purple haired girl said talking to a toy that was about six or so inches high.

'I REALLY hope that I don't have an alien THAT small.' Takato thought while listening to the rest of her conversation with the inanimate object.

"Let me wear my chiffon coat; Heathcliff loves me in it, it brings out my eyes." The girl spoke, for the doll while then speaking for herself next.

"Whatever Miss Pwetty Pants wants Miss Pwetty Pants gets. Here ya go! You'll gonna be the bell of the ball, and everyone will me your friend forever and ever and ever." The girl said while putting the brown haired girl in said outfit. On the edge of their living room Takato was having a hard time believing that a person a playful like Suzie could be related to the slightly paranoid tamer.

"By nice do you mean: Crazy?" Takato questioned with his hand over his mouth, so the little human did not see his lips move. Henry, who was sporting a nervous expression, had to answer to that question.

"Pretty much." The answer was, but that did not bother Takato one bit of her being the playful Digimon's tamer.

"But Calumon isn't playing with a full deck either." He said back with a slight shrug of the shoulders. He honestly did not see the harm in her at least having him for a while.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't wish the 'Miss Pweety Pants' treatment on anyone." Henry said, and he meant it. Not even that red-haired girl deserved THAT level of torture; even though she was bordering on it in his opinion.

"How bad could it be?" The changeling questioned before letting his imagination get the better of him. Using his now limited knowledge on how this girl treated her toys she pictured Calumon sitting there, both waiting for something to happen.

"`K let's dress for the ball." The girl said while holding a pink frilly doll dress. The creature was confused but the girl did not notice, "Here's your pwetty pink dress." She said presenting it to it and poof it was on the creature. "And your cutest wibbon." She said and put it on, just like before Calumon liked it. "And your favorite necklace." She put that on and by that time Calumon was starting to really get nervous, since that piece weighed like a ton. "And your finest Easter bonnet." She put that on: Calumon got confused in the darkness and fell face first.

"See what I mean?" Henry Questioned, seeing Takato come to the end of his thought. He got an 'm-hm' and the three left before they were spotted. They got out of the building and thought of their problem on the bench out side.

"Of course we can get a new dress for your doll." A mother, that was passing them by said to the little girl.

"Yay, pink dress, pink dress." The girl said happily. While Takato was sitting there thinking of a Tamer for Calumon he also thought of Renamon.

'That vixen would have gone crazy if she got Suzie as a partner.' He thought mainly after the two spoke. Just as his mind was about to think of Renamon suffering Suzie's playtime he was interrupted by Henry

"You know…a girls not a bad idea, but we need one our own age." He said while knowing that his Digimon will have some ribbing for that comment later. Truthfully, Takato was surprised that Henry dug having a female to the team, despite meeting Renamon's misguided partner.

"Really?" Takato questioned, wanting to know of where he was going with that statement.

"Yeah, is there anyone from your class?" Henry questioned while looking from the road to his human ally, mainly to see if there was an embarrassed reaction.

"A girl from my class, huh?" He questioned back while thinking once again of the tamer selection. He pictured his green outfitted friend complete with her mutt puppet on her right hand.

"Ruff." The mental Jeri said while opening the puppets mouth.

"You seem nice." Mental Calumon said while landing on her left shoulder. She turned in his direction, and everything was good until… "Let's be friends." He said while pulling out its ears. At first nothing, except the puppets mouth: mirroring of how she felt and then they both screamed.

"Man, mom's right, my imagination is a curse." Takato said while placing his face in both of his palms. That statement confused the other two. Despite those three setbacks they continued, but as for Calumon it was sunset and he had yet to have any real fun.

"But playing is like breathing, I'll pass out if I don't do it soon." Calumon said in a complaining/persuading style. Guilmon held true to what Takato said and he was trying to make the smaller one understand that.

"We can't leave." He said while sitting at one corner of his lair; Calumon still wanting the reptile to let him out or at least come with.

"Pretty please." He said first before moving to Guilmon's legs. "We could play tag." He said at that spot and then moved to behind Guilmon's neck. "Race each other." He then was at the dinosaur's nose and added, "I'm so bored I'll even play chess."

"I'm bored too, but we have to do what Takato said. He'll be real mad if we're not here when he comes back." Guilmon said with his voice still coming out great, despite his decoration. The ball of fun hopped off and decided to use the lizard creature's loyalty to his advantage.

"He'll be even more mad if your not happy, right?" He questioned the taller Digimon, really wishing that this will work.

"Well…" Guilmon said with a raised claw, and could not add anything else. He placed his raised claw to his lower lip, in a form of a thinking pose, but still nothing. He looked down at the new Digimon and tried again, "You see…" He stopped again since he still did not know what to say. He began to sweat and make nervous groans, but after staring at the creature and having a feeling that he was still going to bug him he caved. "Maybe we should play." He said and that was the right thing to say.

"M-Hmm." Calumon said with perfectly exposed ears. The three others were still looking despite the night sky. With a lot of dead ends the two made a quick stop at a bakery, even though that his parents may not like it that he took a few of the new rolls. He knew that that watch was recharged, had been since meeting Henry's sister, but he thought it best to get to Guilmon's home the old fashioned way: walking.

"I can't believe it. We couldn't find anyone right for Calumon and it took us all night." The rational tamer said in disbelief of their discovery. Takato was also down about that, but knew that they couldn't really do anything about it.

"Yeah, let's get back before Guilmon eats the whole park." Takato said while holding the bread for his partner. That one sentence was the only thing Terriermon needed for him to speak.

"Let's wait, maybe he'll eat Calumon and solve both are problems." The two boys knew that it was supposed to be a joke, but it came out kind of mean too. This conversation was in front of the school and despite having a Digmon with them they failed to notice the monsters in question at the sports shed.

"Well, this is it." Calumon said, stating the building in front of them was their source of the little one's kind of fun. The both of them did not have a problem getting there at night but Calumon saw a new problem. "Oh-no, there's three door earrings. This thing wears WAY too much jewelry. Who's it trying to impress?" Calumon questioned not noticing that the other had a plan to get in until he heard the sound of digging.

We can dig a tunnel underneath the door." Guilmon said, taking a break after making an already impressive hole; he then continued to create their passage to fun.

"Yay, whoo-hoo." Calumon said and jumped in. Thanks in part to Guilmon it did not take long at all to get the chalk out. Calumon sat on it and Guilmon pushed it along. "Don't forget the line that makes you hope like Frogmon if you cross it." He said, knowing of all the rules he made the last time.

"Okay, hold on." The lizard said and made that line. Calumon was laughing all the way, and when it was done the small creature heard his big friend ask a question, "Are we all done?"

"We need a line that makes you crawl like Wormmon." Calumon answered back, and the lizard was happy to follow.

"Yeah." He said and the two made lines this way and that. The two were also laughing all that time.

"I'm getting dizzy." Calumon said and added, "I think I'm going to be sick: THIS IS THE MOST FUN EVER!" The two were soon done with their artwork. "Looks good Guilmon." Calumon complimented the lizard creature; not knowing that they were looking at the Star of David. Suddenly an explosion was made causing the unknown Digimon to question his friend, "What did you do Guilmon?"

"Me!" He answered back.

"Typical their gone." Takato said before walking out of the small building. "I told them several times not to wander off." He added while scanning the area.

"Doesn't matter how many times you tell `em if their not listening." Terriermon said, still perched on his favorite spot.

"Everything will be fine." Henry said, trying to counter what his partner just said to ease Takato's worries.

"Yeah, I guess your right." He said back with a sigh, but that relax period was over when he saw something that was still new to him. Henry also saw the object in question. "That doesn't look fine to me. How about you, does that look fine to you?" He said with fear.

"Its by the school." Henry said, but was blinded by a green flash of light. He turned to where Takato was.

"You two climb on." He said and Henry jumped onto his back. Before the passengers knew it they were speeding at that direction in record time. The two in the field were about to have company.

"Is that the inky void that makes you waddle like Penguinmon?" Guilmon questioned, thinking that they were still playing when a dark blob appeared.

"I don't know, but good idea." Calumon answered back, getting nervous about that hole.

"Something's coming." The red one said and walked over to get a closer look. A small laughing devil like creature came from that pit.

"Get back hideous creature: beware my wrath." It said after taking a big leap away from the too close Digimon.

"Don't be scared. Don't worry; I would hurt a tiny little thing like you." Guilmon said back while still in the pose he was in when he was first sniffing the new arrival.

"I'm not tiny! I'm a dangerous Digimon who's power will make you tremble in fear." The creature said, getting mad at those that state the obvious about his size, but not as bad as a blond human would.

"And your tiny." The dino said, now back to full height and Calumon to his right side.

"I'm just overdue for a growth spurt, okay?!" He said in anger and then made the first move by jumping into the air and said, "Nightmare Shocker!" Visible sound waves came from his mouths, missed the two, but obliterated the chalk holder. Don't seem so tiny now, huh?" He said boastfully before going on the offense again, "Nightmare Shocker!" This time the two of them started to flee.

"Sorry about that Hot Dog stop, I was just starving." XLR8 said after raising his mask again. The two dismounted, still feeling a head rush from that trip.

"No problem, but it looks like we were right: it is a Digital Field." Henry said, looking at the ball in front of them. "Which means a Digimon is coming through." He added.

"Then let's be the Welcome wagon for him." The speed creature said before he and the others jumped over that small barrier. "Why do I know this involves Guilmon?" He muttered after putting the mask back on.

"Why are you picking on me? Guilmon's the one who insulted you." Calumon said after hearing the evil laughter coming his way when they split; he also heard that his friend took offense to what he said.

"I don't care: Demon Dart!" He said waving his arms: forcing and shooting dark projectiles at the innocent Digimon.

"Pyro-Sphere!" Guilmon said when he saw that his friend was down and the creature was about to take advantage, and launched his attack. The attack startled but did not hit its target. The small enemy changed target, but not for long.

"How about I give you a proper tail lashing." A new voice said and just like that the figure leapt onto the field leapt back up and swung his tail in a horizontal fashion. That alone sent him flying for a little while. "And there's more where that came from." XLR8 said with a smile, and by that time the other two joined them.

"What is that thing?" The dog/rabbit questioned while Henry went straight for his Digivice.

"Vilemon = Nasty little thing." He said while mentally reading the stats. The alien wished that his friend would speak of what this thing is.

"No worries, you just leave everything to XLR8." He said and if on cue the watch timed out.

"On second thought…" He said while pulling out his Digivice and one card and added, "This may be better: Hyperwing Activate." He slid the card which gave his pal white wings. "Now show him who really rules the sky." He shouted to his friend.

"Right." He then took flight. Vilemon who by now recovered from the tail was also in the air. The winged vermin was shocked to see the reptile fly but was more shocked of what came next. "Pyro-Sphere." He said and forced the creature back on the ground.

"Not so easy, now that Guilmon can fly too, is it?" Takato said as his Digimon gently fell to earth since his wings were gone for now.

"Aw, nuts." The dark creatures said and prepared for another attack.

"Terriermon, it's your turn." Henry said while looking at his partner, while seeing the attack was on its way.

"I'm on it." He said back and knew that his partner would choose the right card.

"Digi-Modify: Speed Activate." Henry said and after he used it he saw a green aura around Terriermon which meant that it worked. He sped over just in time.

"Nightmare Shocker!" He shouted, but his aim was off due to the head-butt maneuver. The good thing was that the other three had time to duck. Calumon walked over to his down friend and asked a question.

"Are you okay?" He got a not as an answer. The four looked back up at the opponent who was enjoying that they did not know what to do.

"Have you had enough yet fools?" He questioned in a gloating mood. Takato stood up and glared at the monster.

"You bet I have." He said and was greeted by a good beeping sound. He looked at the watch: activated it, turned and slammed it down.

"Don't say you weren't fore warned." He said in a new body. This one was red skinned, four arms, and four yellow eyes. He leaped and tried a straight punch, but the creature dodged at the last moment.

"Not even that weird power is a match for me." Vilemon said and he along with the others watched as he slammed into the sports shed.

"Maybe, no one will notice." He said after digging himself out. The creature had his attention on the new hero. 'Think; he's too fast for this guy.' He thought before grabbing a chunk of metal: ready to toss it, and the enemy was also ready.

"Demon…" He said as he reared back his arm, and the creature pulled the metal back: ready to throw it. They were about to when they heard a familiar voice.

"Yeah right, your too tiny to bother with, but a fights a fight. Renamon…" It was the red haired one with Renamon, the one creature the goggle-wearer had a crush on, stood ready.

"I hate to beat up on a girl, but if you insist." Vilemon said, forgetting the alien and charged at the vixen. The red skinned giant was going to intercept until he saw the red haired girl pull out a card.

"Digi-Modify: Clone Activate." She said as she slid the card.

"Nightmare Shocker!" He shouted and launched; not even paying attention to the card or her plan.

"Yes." She whispered and watched the attack come. The strike looked like it made contact, but he was a mile off.

"Ha! Gotcha!" He said in victory once he landed on the ground. The problem was that the girl lived to burst creature's bubbles of victory.

"What you have is a serious case of the uglies, look behind you." She said and pointed, up and behind him.

"Uh-oh." He said and that was all he could say since the moment he turned around he was attacked.

"Diamond Storm!" The beauty said as she channeled the attack and launched it. While the attack was going on Takato, still in alien form, leapt over to join the others, but didn't miss a thing; which may have been bad since he saw his crush do one of the most dishonorable acts of them all.

'No way, she didn't think twice about absorbing him.' Takato thought after seeing that display of gluttony.

"Don't bother with the thanks, I did it for the data and that's all." She said in a cold tone, and that alone ticked off the juggernaut.

"Data?" The 10 foot man questioned causing her to look up at the yellow eyes. "Digimon, are living, breathing, sentient creatures, and you slaughter them without a care in the world." He added; she seemed sad over what he said to her, but he didn't buy it.

"He's right: they are alive." Henry added while giving Terriermon a hand back to his shoulder. She heard of what they said to her as they tried to appeal to her humanity, but the bruiser had a feeling that she had no humanity and she helped support that claim over what she said next.

"No. Digimon are nothing more than data." She was about to add something for her Digimon but was interrupted.

"Then in that case you wouldn't mind if you failed with a different slaughter and Renamon was killed – you would feel nothing. You would just walk off, not caring of her." The four armed one said which surprised them and then he added, "Not me pal I would never let anything happen to any creature especially a breath taking one be taken." He then slammed his upper arms over his mouth.

"Let's go, Renamon." The girl said not liking the air, particularly when the alien said that last part. When she turned the two females saw a small Digimon. "What is that little thing?" She questioned under her breath.

"Hi, wanna play?" Calumon looked up and questioned, not really noticing or was too oblivious of the kill that the canine made. There was a bright red flash, but the girl did not see it; she did hear a voice.

"Hey, don't even think about it." Takato said, he may have been human, but he wasn't about to let her kill another. She glanced back in anger and then looked down with some form of fear at the other creature.

"Come on, Renamon, why would I want to stay these Goggle-heads." She said as she walked off. The wind blew some of the battle around, but not a lot.

"Good riddance." Takato said before crossing his arms and adding, "What the slag is her problem?" There was still a bit of tension even after she left which was gone when Calumon talked.

"Finally, a little fun." He said which surprised the ones there, before hopping to the woods that were across their battlefield.

"Hold on, it could be dangerous out there." Takato warned, but had a feeling that what he said was pointless.

"It's dangerous around here with you two, and there must be other people more fun than you." Calumon said while bouncing. "Good-Bye Guilmon." He added and then he was gone.

"I really hope he'll be okay." Takato thought while thinking of that girl.

"He's a strange little Digimon." Henry said while thinking of all the Digimon he knew and added, "I've never seen anything like him. I don't think he even wants a tamer."

"Or how long the tamer would survive." Terriermon added while looking at Henry. The three of them looked at Takato and Henry decided to ask a question in a concerned tone.

"Are you going to be okay?" His question was a valid one considering of what he said to that girl.

"Peachy." Takato answered and with nothing else they went their separate ways: Guilmon to his home, Terriermon and Henry to their home, and Takato to his house. 'I seriously wish that you got a different partner, Renamon.' He thought and was also secretly hoping that she didn't read too much into that last part. The school was all in a buzz about the new changes that the battle made especially the two men:

"First it's chalk, now it's chalk and holes. I'm about ready to pave this area over with concrete."

"We already have a parking lot."

"You can be replaced you know." The students also saw it but their guess were just like last time, but with some lame twists. Takato and Henry heard them all and talked among themselves.

"Well, they would never believe us if we told them the truth." Takato said: knowing that these guys wouldn't accept something so 'outrageous'

"I know." Henry answered back. The two shared a good laugh before they were called in by Takato's teacher: Nami Asagi, one of the few people that cared more for school work rather than new land development.


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation

Omnitrix and aliens are owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network

Chapter 3:

O partner, where art thou?

"You know the routine, Takato." His fourth grade teacher: Nami Asaji said to the brown haired youth coming into her classroom. The boy nodded walked back outside and sat along the wall beside his homeroom. The boy got out a pad and pencil since he was often sent here more than once he decided to be prepared. He flipped it open to a still in progress picture of his current enemy: Renamon.

'Why didn't this thing turn me into the right hero?' He thought after he got ready to continue his drawing. He thought back to when he was going to be late for school – again.

"Late for school, not a problem." The few hours ago Takato said as he dialed in the right hero to get there: Stinkfly. The problem was when he slammed the head he did NOT go Stinkfly he went…

"Fourarms? Why did I turn into you?" The red skinned warrior said before shrugging it away. "No time to wander, have to get to school." He said before leaping to his destination. "There's the school, just a little bit further." He said in praise before the watch began to beep while he was in the air. "NOT NOW!" He screamed still as the multi-armed creature. The flash consumed him and he fell straight down to the ground.

'Am I dead, I think I'm dead?' Takato of the past thought when he saw that he was surrounded in darkness. All around him was darkness and he thought the worse until he heard a familiar voice.

"Takato what are you doing in that bush?" Mr. Iwamoto, a teacher of his school said when he looked into the bush he fell in. The yellow-goggle wearer looked up and saw the teacher look at him with a raised eye-brow.

"Freak trip accident." He answered back after getting out of the bush, grateful that he landed in a thorn less one, and went to class. This brings the red dino holder to the present. He peaked into the room and saw that his teacher and student were engrossed in a lesson.

"A little time away from school won't hurt." He whispered, but instead of doing it in public he decided to play it old school ranger style. As he stood up he used the: got to pee act on. "Ms. Asaji, can I go to the bathroom; I'll come straight back." He questioned and stated once he reached the door.

"Very well, Takato, I'm holding you to your word." She said back to him. She knew that often the boy liked to drink his fruit and veggie drinks in chugging form. He nodded as his answer and headed out. He got into the boys room, checked the stalls and then went for the watch.

"Ms. Asaji would be impressed of what I can do in the time of a potty break." A familiar blue skinned alien said before letting his windshield slid down. He then dashed out of the stall, out of the school, and into the streets. He whizzed past all of the buildings of his hometown, but one caught his eye so bad that he had to stop and stare at it. The building before him was two stories with a white paint job and a red roof; he then looked at the brick and Iron Gate that was around the building and saw a plaque. "An all girl school?" XLR8 questioned after reading the kanji on the plaque. Another thought entered his mind at the same speed as this creature. "I better head back to school; don't want this thing timing out on me." With that he sped back to his school. Unknown to him was that was the school that the red head attended.

"Rainforests are critical to the survival of this planet, and yet they are being destroyed world wide at an alarming rate. In fact in the one hour we spend together over 12 acres of this most precious resource will be completely decimated." The science teacher said to the group as he walked down the line. He could hear that the students were concerned about something else. It was mother/daughter day and all of them were talked about a blonde mother in particular. The only one that was not involved was the tamer of the class, she held a bored expression of not just the lesson: that she could handle, but of all the 'hot' praise over her mother. Out of her boredom she opened her small pencil case with a built in mirror and saw her biological superior – waving at her. The small amount of attention was dashed when her phone rang and the mother had to answer it out in the hall.

"Hello, Mrs. Nonaka?" She said into the phone pleasantly and then continued after the other spoke, "When's the shoot?" She asked and the heard the answer. "Now? Uh…uh…" She answered back which made the person on the other end said something around, 'We can reschedule'. "No, no problem. That's fine." She said back to the person, hung up, and rushed off. Back in the classroom Rika saw that her mother was not coming back so she simply shut her pencil case and listened to her teacher.

"I'd like to thank the parents and family members that have joined us today because the only way…" The rebellious red head heard that and then faded from the conversation for the rest of the day. Nothing new happened at school so she walked home.

'Why does my mom always have to do that?' The girl thought almost in a disappointed tone. She then added harshly, 'Whatever. Like I care what anyone thinks anyways.' When she thought that a memory went active it was of her and her mother.

"What's that?" The mother questioned as she saw her daughter concentrating on the cards before her.

"Nothing." She answered back bitterly.

"They look like Tarot cards, have you become a fortune teller?" She asked her before bending down.

"Yeah right." Rika said in a sarcastic tone, not paying attention to the elder woman.

"Well, whatever it is at least you're interested in something." She said with a happy smile, and then gave her some insight to her own past, "When I was your age I didn't have the luxury of playing little card games; I was already hard at work." She thought that she would get an honest answer from her descendent, but all she got was an 'uh-huh': which she knew meant – I'm not paying attention. She stood up and gave off some words of wisdom, "Might want to think what you want to do with your life." Once again she got the same answer as before. "Well fame and fortune awaits." She said and left not noticing the sigh the smaller girl gave or the look of sadness in her eyes. That was the last bit of the flash back before she thought of the present.

'I know what I want to do with my life, but she'd never understand. A little card game, HUH, taming Digimon is a lot or respectful than modeling besides I'm good at it; I don't need her approval.' She thought when she was just a short distance from her house. About to cross a four-way intersection she saw a familiar sight – a digital field. "Whoa, time for me to go to work." She said with a satisfied smirk and started to run back to her home. She ran all the way to her front door, took off her shoes, and headed straight for her room. "Hi grandma, I'm home." She said in a hurried voice.

"Rika, is that you?" A woman wearing a yellow shirt and off red long skirt questioned to the voice that she heard while looking at some art work. The girl did not answer since she wanted to get her 'work clothes' on and kick butt before the shape-shifter did. "Hello?" The grandmother said trying to get an answer and got nothing for a response.

"Ready, Renamon?" The girl questioned after her quick change from school to action, and putting on the belt made for her cards and Digivice. The creature in question appeared out of thin air in the corner of her room.

"Always." She answered back, in a relaxed tone.

"Party time." Rika said to her while glancing over her right shoulder. The yellow fox understood what that meant and added her own comment.

"And we're the entertainment." That said she faded away while the human had to get to that location the old fashioned way. She rushed out the same way she rushed in, passing her grandmother in the process.

"I'm going out for a while." She said as she whizzed past her grandmother. Her grandma, Seiko Hata, saw her leave as she sat down for some tea. With a surprised look she found herself asking…

"But honey, you just got home." Figuring that she was at the door by now she added, "Well, make sure your back by dinner time."

"Don't worry grandma, I will." She said to her as she was putting her shoes on. Naturally she then asked the one question family members always ask, "What are we having anyways?" She was praying that it was something edible and not something found under a rock.

"My special eggplant and liver casserole." The older family member said in a proud tone. The selection of food was not what Rika wanted to hear.

"Terrific." She said in an under breath sarcastic way. She then set off, hoping that she wall get there before the others. Speaking of the boy of the tamers they were at Guilmon's hovel playing a game of sorts.

"Ready…set…go!" They all said together after a four way stare down. They each threw out their right arms with their fingers in a specific pose. "And scissors cuts paper." They all said after they were done with another rock/paper/scissors game and moving onto another one; even though the lizard did not understand the rules he put his hand in for another go. "Ready…set…go!" They through down and three of the four added, "Everyone wins but Guilmon." The dino in question looked at them then where they threw down back up, but it was too much and he fell on his back out of exhaustion of learning this game.

"Not your game, huh, buddy?" Takato questioned before he and the other two laughed at Guilmon's expense. The rabbit/dog creature was the next to speak.

"I ought to play you for your peanut butter next time." He said and the three continued to laugh. The reptile was now getting over his brain strain moment and that was when his instincts went active, Terriermon's as well. Guilmon's eyes became feral, he stood up, and began to snarl loudly.

"What is it boy? What's the matter?" Takato question with concern since the only time he looked like that was when he and Renamon were in the middle of a brawl.

"Another Digimon just appeared, I can feel it." The green and white one said to his partner, but Guilmon decided to go on ahead.

"Hey! Wait up Guilmon." Takato said while instinctively reaching for the watch, but saw a dull green. The orange vested tamer saw this and spoke up while the other tried to activate it.

"Looks like you'll have to go as you are." He said and then as they followed the red-tail he added, "Maybe next time you won't change during school hours." During their walk to Guilmon's home the goggle-wearer told him of his time as XLR8; which he got the 'watch is not a toy' sort of lecture from his fellow tamer. Rika on the other hand was now at the battle ground staring at their latest victim.

'Oh yeah.' She thought after she took off her dark blue shades.

"Bring it on." The yellow vixen said to her challenger once he revealed himself, and gave her a loud growl. It was a blue Tyrannosaurus Rex wearing Indian warrior garbs, but the tamer decided to get a better idea with the device on her waist.

"Allomon: An armored dinosaur type." She said while reading the data and then added, "Let's see if his Dino-Burst attack has any real bite to it." She looked away from the info and gave the order to her…partner? "Walk all over him." She said in a tone that was either anger or just emotionless.

"My pleasure!" Renamon said, ready to do whatever her tamer said. She leapt up and after a couple of spins kicked him in the nose. The canine landed and saw him grabbing his nose, so she tried again.

"Ow. Oh, my turn." Allomon's injury wasn't even minor, he was just baiting her, and she fell for it. Before she knew what was going on he gave her a proper tail whip attack. Rika did not approve over what she saw.

"Scaly bum." She said in anger, not really caring of her down partner to her right who landed with a grunt of pain. The girl busily reached for her deck and got the right modify card. "Time to fight." She said and prepared to slide the card. "Digi-modify: Agumon's frozen wind – activate." She said while sliding the card. The vixen stood up and felt the new ability, so she leapt up ready to show him her latest attack.

"You look a little over heated. How about a nice cold breeze: Frozen Wind!" Renamon said and shot a very light blue blast from her right fist. The enemy dino was already for that attack.

"Dino-Burst!" He shouted giving her a flamethrower type of attack. Outside the digital field the other four could see the two colliding elements. Takato looked down and was grateful when he saw a bright green staring at him.

"Henry, get there as fast as you can." He said and then went for the watch. He turned it for a little bit and saw someone that might help and slammed it down.

"Guilmon, Terriermon with me." The new creature said before charging straight ahead. Rika who saw the draw battle between the two was getting annoyed, very annoyed by her creature's performance.

"What are you doing!? This isn't some stupid little game?!" She said through grit teeth, not noticing the hard time the vixen was having.

"Too strong." She said back, in a warning to her partner sense. The dino saw her tiring so he decided to pour on the power.

"And for desert fox flambé." He said and powered up his flame attack. The attack out weight the ice attack and forced her to hit a telephone poll: HARD!

'Man that hurt.' She thought as she slid down the man-made tree letting another painful groan escape her lips. The blue reptilian fiend slowly stomped over to his prey, ready to finish his meal.

"Come on get up. If you digivolve you can beat him." She said, not grasping the seriousness of the problem. The carnivore moved in, his jaws ready to be one with that digital fur until…

"Keep those jaws to yourself." A flaming creature said as he plowed his right fist into the creature's right cheek. To surprise the tamer even further it began to ignite, causing even more pain. 'Did not know he could do that.' He thought and saw that the creature was still standing, only now had his attention aimed at the fire based life form. "Guys…" He said and just like that two more attacks hit him.

"Pyro-sphere." Guilmon announced and fired a small fire ball.

"Terrier tornado." The little one said, spinning around and launching the low level gust. Both attacks hit their mark and forced him back further. Rika growled in anger: knowing that the tall one was the goggle-head, and where the long-eared one was his human was not too far behind.

"I knew it had to be you." Henry said after seeing the female human standing on the sidelines. Rika turned her anger at the human behind her.

"This Digimon is mine. Why don't you wannabes find somewhere else to play." She said to him in a harsh manner. The 'w' word got the magma creatures attention.

"Wannabes?" He questioned under his breath while looking at the third Digimon who was lying against a pole. The idea of turning his flame to the red head felt so right after seeing the canine in that state, but right now he had to deal with the T-Rex.

"You know, you don't have to be so nasty. Why are you always making your Digimon fight anyways." Henry said to her, which he was not really expecting a straight answer on his question.

"You're starting to sound like a broken record." She said in settled anger tone before continuing the business. She pulled yet another card and slid it through her Digivice. "Digi-modify: Hyper chip – activate." The yellow furred woman stood up after feeling the update. She walked in between the red coated men.

"You shouldn't be here. Stay out of my way." She said darkly. The tone was so serious that Takato felt the flames that help make this form freeze just like that.

"But why?" Guilmon questioned to her with innocents in his voice. She ignored the question and decided to deal with the current lizard.

"Let's finish this." She said in that still dark fashion. Thinking nothing of the cold vapors coming into her back the opponent attacked just the same.

"Dino-Burst!" He yelled and shot. Out of some sort of instinct Takato put his hands to the fight, to handle the fire: he guessed, but stopped when he saw the beauty counter it.

"Frozen wind." She said, and this time she held the attack at bay…for a while. "I think you need a cold shower." She said and REALLY used the frozen wind attack to cover the creature in solid ice.

"How is this possible? I've always hated the Ice Age." Allomon said before screaming in pure anguish. The wind storm was over and the three saw that he was frozen solid.

"Now, don't move." She said sarcastically and then added, "Good boy." The vixen leapt into the air and said one final thing, "Buh-bye handsome, Diamond Storm!" Her signature Rookie level attack cut right through the ice – obliterating him just like that. She then absorbed its data, and the battle was over.

"Renamon it's time to go." Rika said to her partner who disappeared in the blink of an eye. The flaming man decided to talk to her; even though he knew she would never listen to the truth.

"Can we talk for a moment?" He asked calmly, controlling his anger as best as he could. She stopped walking and spoke to the four with her back to them.

"Sure, I've got something to say." She said in order to get their attention and then continued, "Don't EVER try that again. Renamon and I work alone." She said, and that was when he lost his focus.

"In other words: Renamon takes a pounding while you sit on the sidelines, where it's safe." He said in a somewhat composed voice. This caused a snarl to come from the girl, but he continued. "Face it, you don't care about Renamon. You care about all of that power." The snarl became louder. "Are you sure that you are fighting the monster or are you the true monster." She tried to suppress the snarl, not knowing that he was leaving the other way.

"Does this count as a conversation?" Henry questioned and saw that they two continued to walk in two totally different directions. When neither said anything he said aloud to himself, "I guess it does." He then went over to the pyro classed creature. "What was that all about?" He questioned.

"Sorry, but people like her really burn me up." He answered back and that was when he looked at his hands. 'That just might be the right name for this guy.' He thought and that was also the sound of the watch timing out.

"Takato?" He questioned with concern. The tamer in question turned from his hands to his friend.

"I'm fine, and you can call that one: Heat blast." The child baker said with a smile and then his face got serious. "I meant what I said: that's why I couldn't bring myself to watch most or all of season two of Digimon." He saw that the sun was setting, and that gave him an idea. "Guys I think we should head back to our homes." They nodded and they were off. During the whole thing – from Allomon to present, none of them sensed another Rookie class in the area.

"Hmm, what a pathetic little gathering of fools; no self-respecting Digimon would be a slave to a human. If they don't change they're going to pay cause Impmon's plan is underway." The figure and decided to deal with the most loyal of the three first.

'Man, that lady ticks me off so bad!' Takato thought as he walked through the city as a human. The boy was just walking around trying to clear his head. 'Better not worry my parents.' He thought once he saw a pay phone. He put in the money, dialed, and waited.

"Matsuki Bakery, what's your order." Takehiro, Takato's father, answered with a smile on his end. This pleased the young tamer since he knew his father was a little easier on him.

"Hey, dad, it's me. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm just still out. Things have been pretty hectic at school so I'm taking a walk. Tell mom not to worry, I'll be fine. Thanks dad." Takato said, not letting him get a word in edge wise and hung up. He then went back to walking, glancing down and grateful that the watch was at full power.

"Are you trying to make me look bad?" Rika questioned her partner once she was at home. They were both outside: Rika staring at the moon's reflection through her pond and Renamon sat near the edge of the roof with her feet dangling. The vixen could tell that her partner was mad.

"Why would I want to do that? I only want to make you happy." Renamon answered back to her truthfully. She could tell that it was not the response the human female wanted to hear.

"I don't get it: what's your problem?" She questioned while trying not to get her anger in her voice.

"I'm just waiting…that's all." She answered back. Mentally she was hoping that the words, harsh as they may be, from that one boy would get through to her.

"Well I'm not going to wait around for you to Digivolve when you FEEL like it." She answered back, thinking that she was taking a slacker approach to HER desire. "One other thing: DON'T try that 'damsel in distress' thing like before." She ordered to her.

"What do you mean, Rika?" Renamon questioned her, wondering what she was getting at. The girl, still with her back to the canine answered her.

"Don't give me that. You were stalling with Allomon so that shape-shifting goggle-head could save you." She said not knowing how much that hurt her warrior spirit.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Rika…" The yellow furred one started but was interrupted by the mother of her tamer. She turned her head to the source of the voice, flipped from roof to Rika's room and then vanished.

"Rika, I'm home. Where are you? I had the most amazing day." The blonde woman said cheerfully. The tamer did not look forward to what that woman had to say to her.

"I'm out here mom." She answered back and went over to her. Just as she thought: she did not like the conversation and after that she went to bed. She stared at the ceiling, trying not to think of the words of the two creatures. "I've got to find a way to MAKE her Digivolve. If I don't then I'LL never really be the best." She said aloud to the four corners of her room. The creature in question was walking the sidewalks like an average person – also trying to figure things out. 'And I have to be! I can't let her hold me back.' She thought and went back to that faithful day.

"I'm toast." The finalist said in defeat after Rika made her combo. The large group cheered in victory.

"Rika Nonaka – our new champion!" A man wearing a Roman outfit said on stage with the girl in question beside him. The girl was holding the main trophy but did not look too thrilled despite the praise that was meant for her. "That was quit an overwhelming victory, Ms. Nonaka, what did you do to prepare?" The man questioned with his red microphone in front of the victor waiting for a response.

"I didn't do anything. It was easy." She said flatly. This was not what the man wanted to hear, but he spoke anyways.

"Uh…ok, great." He said, and the contest was over. Rika returned home, threw her medal on some discarded cards on her table. She then lied down beside the table and looked up at the ceiling.

"I am so board." She said in a board tone. The doors to her room closed on their own, and then the room looked as though it was one with the shadows. "Whoa!" She yelled in surprise as she sat up in a hurry. "What's happening?" She questioned in alarm before seeing a light coming from her table. The source of the light was: her card scanner which produced three floating flat screens before the girl. "What's going on?" She questioned, wanting an answer. The white screens were soon covered with silhouettes of Digimon: and some that she saw were of high rank.

"There she is: the Digimon Queen." One of them announced to the others. Soon the little girl was assaulted with sentences all coming down to: 'be my tamer and make me stronger.' She was a little scared at first, but her fear grew when the shadow creatures began to reach through the screens. She slid all the way to the wall and began to shake involuntarily. Soon she had enough of their words and spoke out.

"I can't tame all of you! I just want one strong Digimon!" She shouted to the creatures, and that was when a new light began to shine: it was one of the cards, it turned blue. The Digimon saw this and slowly vanished from the screens. It was not the light that scared them away, the center screen showed a new comer walking over and they instantly fled. "Are you Renamon?" The girl questioned after seeing the newest shadow walk closer and closer to the screen.

"You said you wanted someone powerful, didn't you?" The figure questioned, and then all three screens disappeared.

"I must be dreaming." Rika said, still freaked out over what just happened. She slowly walked over to the table and picked up the new card. "Huh? This is different." She said after picking up the card and moving her wrist: showing a blue dinosaur within a yellow circle in the center of the card. Taking a chance she got her card scanner and slid it in the slot. "All right, let's see what we got." She said and slid the card, and on the screen several numbers appeared on the screen. With a dazzling white light the device turned into a Digivice. "I am dreaming!" She said aloud, believing herself to have gone off the deep end; the small screen of the device shown off a powerful light causing her to think, 'Maybe this means I get a wish. Well, there's only one thing I really want: I wish Renamon was mine! And that I KNEW how to make her Digivolve. I wish I was a REAL Digimon Tamer.' She thought with closed eyes. When she opened them she saw that her room was fine and that the vixen warrior was floating before her.

"I have been searching for a strong tamer, and you are the one." Renamon said as she slowly landed. She continued to speak, "And you are the one." She could see the complete awe in the human's eyes. "It is no accident that we're a team. Share your strength with me and we will be unstoppable." She said, finishing her speech to the Digimon Queen.

'Be patient Rika.' The present Renamon thought and added, 'I will Digivolve, but how soon might depend on you.' She continued to walk in silence until she was walking past an alley, and so one of her 'enemies'. "What is he doing up this late?" She muttered as she saw that brown haired youth.

"I guess I should get home." He said to himself and then added, "I just wish I understood that girl is all." This caught the yellow dog's attention. "I mean she may be a partner to a gorgeous Digimon, but she's doing it all wrong." He said, not knowing the creature in question was right behind him.

' 'Gorgeous'.' She thought before pushing that word to the back of her mind.

"Being a partner is more than physical power. It's about ideals, caring, helping for one another." He said, giving off his side of a partnership. The vixen thought it over for a moment before hearing another one of his comments. "I suppose I shouldn't be so quick to judge, I mean, I don't even know her name." While he was talking he had his back to the street he then to where she saw his right side; he raised his left arm up. "Time to try another form." He said: activating and slamming the head.

"I bet this guy's a mean, green, butt-kicking machine." The voice of a green plant said as he analyzed his form. The fox decided to take her leave before he spotted her in any way. The woman went over to the alley of the fight and rested on the wire of the pole she hit.

'All I really have to do is destroy one Digimon that's strong enough and load his data, but it may not be that simple.' She thought, while trying not to think of what the boy said earlier. She was also trying to figure out how he changed like that until an unknown voice caused her to go on the defensive.

"Aw, aint that sweet: a Digi-babe pinning in the moon light. Don't look to me that you look to happy there toots, but then again what Digimon would be when ya gotta answer to some snotty-nose kid like you were their pet or somethin; am I right." The voice belonged to a small, purple, white face creature lying on the light that was connected to the pole. He looked at the defensive creature with a cocky smile: knowing/believing that he was right. Back at home Rika's Digivice was reacting to this latest creature.

"Huh? A Digimon." Rika said after she saw he device give a faint glow on the screen. She pulled off the covers and went straight into a battle-ready mindset. "Renamon, it's time to go." She said, but got not response. "Renamon? Where are you? Get out here now?" She tried again before looking at the Digivice and saw that it was giving some information. "Impmon? A new player for the game, well I'm in."

"Look, I'm not a slave. Rika happens to be my partner." She said with something close to a snarl in her voice. She was already annoyed about this guy, and didn't want to hear him talk.

"Well, your partner's not that impressive. Even so, she's got you believing that you can't do anything for yourself. It's the most pathetic thing I've ever seen. All you Digi-slaves are the same deep down you want to me just like me. I mean after all who wouldn't want to be like me: dancing and free like a bird in a tree! Ba-boom!" He said, trying to convince the female before him to come with him. He already had some fun things the two of them could do. He got angry when she did not answer him. "Hello? This is class-A material honey. Anyways like I was saying I think your really sad, and you know what that makes me, huh, angry: that's what. And anger's not good for me to see a good looking Digimon going to waste wants me to THROW UP!" He said the last part as loud as possible to get her attention.

"Why do you think I'm sad?" She asked, honestly curious about this creature. Wondering how this thing thinks it knows her so well.

"Why?! I mean, look at you: out here moping around in the moonlight like a puppy that chewed up a slipper and got tossed out of the house. You're in serious denial, lady. There's a whole world out there, actually a couple of them, but if your happy fetching balls for some human – then be my guest." He said to her, still wanting her to bail the human – like he did.

"If that's your best material then you need a new writer." She said after hearing enough of his dribble. She stood on the wire she was on and leapt off. He watched her do just that and hated how little respect she gave him.

"Hey, where ya goin? That was rude, ya know." He said as she dropped to ground level and added, "Didn't your HUMAN teach ya any manners? ." He saw that she was not paying any attention to him which gave him an idea. "Apparently not; well maybe I can teach her somethin – in today's lesson we'll begin with tough love." He said standing up, with a small flame on his right index finger, "Bada-Boom." He added and threw the low class fire ball. The canine heard it coming, but when she turned to face it the attack burst. She shielded her eyes and then looked up and glared at the gnat of a Digimon. "Hey, take it from me toots: you got to stop being stupid to really be free – GET AWAY FROM THAT HUMAN IMMEDIATELY! Ha, ha; Ba-boom!" He said to her, but that was when she saw something more important than that low-class Digital creature.

"A digital field." Renamon said as she saw it appear. She was not the only one there were a few others that saw it, and one did not seem so friendly.

"Looks like a wild one." A woman with long hair said to her boss.

"They just never learn, do they?" He said back while flipping his lighter open and closed.

"Establishing tracer lock: now." She said and set their digital device to find out where this one was entering.

"Excellent." He said back to either praise her on her find or the fact that they knew another Digimon location.

"Sir, it's bio-emerging." A woman with shorter hair informed when the back to back chairs turned her around. The other person was the plant who for the moment was still figuring out his powers.

"Okay, so, this form has: stretchable body, thorns coming from anywhere, and pods on the back for explosives or other things." He said after getting a handle on his attacks. "Not to mention, merge with other plants." He added while looking over at a nearby bush. "I wonder if I'm a plant then couldn't one of the pods be a…" He said and stalled as he pulled it from the lowest right and looked at it. That was when the beam came down for him. "A digital field." He said and tossed the pod over a few houses to his left. "Ten bucks, says that girl will be there which means – Renamon will need back up." He said and was about to start walking when his vision was consumed in a bright red flash.

"As soon as the watch recharges." Takato said, miffed that it timed out before he could send the plant into battle. 'Maybe I can try something else.' He thought and ventured into the yard to his left; while testing out his pods and stretching he saw that the yard was full of toys. 'Those might do the trick.' He thought and picked up one of 13 baseball bats and a trashcan lid. 'This thing is nice and sturdy.' He thought and snuck out of the yard, around the sleeping Husky, and out of the passage.

"I wonder if Renamon is already here." Rika questioned as she enter the digital fog. As soon as she entered she saw natures tapestry around her: in bundles. "What's with the web?" She questioned while looking around.

"Rika, run." The voice of Renamon said to her which caused her to look forward. "Watch out." She added while grabbing her and with a flip, landed her safely away from the web based attack. "Are you all right?" She questioned with concern as she held her partner protectively.

"Yeah." She answered in a strained voice while still a little surprised by that attack. The two of them look up in the web and sees a digital arachnid climbing down to them. Unknown to them all was that Takato was there as well hiding on the other side of a tree.

'Can't help out just yet.' He thought and saw that the watch was still red. He glanced past his safe spot and saw that the spider was within striking range, but the three were striking up a conversation.

"Perfect. I was just thinking what to do for dinner." The yellow headed spider commented while looking at the lower level Digimon with glutton in all nine eyes.

"Eat dirt." Renamon responded in a serious tone. The threat did not phase the creature, if anything she was amused by it.

"Ooh, your spicy too." The eight limbed one said back to her. She was currently wondered what she tasted like. Rika was hard at work using her Digivice.

"Dokugumon: Whoa, Champion level, finally a worthy opponent, with her Poison Thread attack this spider is deadly as she is ugly." Rika said, thanking fate that it sent her a worthy opponent.

"Then I better step on her." The vixen said, but Takato did not want her to.

"Renamon wait." Takato said, exposing himself from behind one of the trees. All three turned their attention to him, and two of the three had the same thought.

'What is he doing here?' He walked over to them adjusting his grip on the trashcan lid to where it was under his arm, he dropped the bat entirely, and took a strange stance. The three of them did not know what he was doing until he threw it and it slammed right into Dokugumon's face.

"Thank you Captain America for giving us that all important shield throw." He said, praising that he often read American comics. Renamon took this chance of confusion for herself to go on the attack.

"Diamond Storm." She announced, not wanting to used a hands-on attack like last time. The spider saw the shower heading straight for her, she turned her back to it and countered.

"Poison Thread." She announced as webbing came out of her abdomen. The two different attacks met and cancelled each other out. After not sensing any more crystals she went on the attack. She turned around and said, "Venom Blast." A dark purple color smoke came out of her mouth and slammed the fox head on. Being blinded by the attack Renamon fell down into the web: trapping herself.

"Renamon – don't give up." Rika said and charged forward without her Digivice or cards in hand. That action surprised Takato in a big way.

'Maybe she does have a heart.' He thought before seeing the spider coming closer to the two. Renamon, as good as she could, also saw that, and did not want the spider to go after her tamer.

"Rika get out of here." The vixen yelled out in alarm. The girl in question stopped and stared up at the big arachnid. It turned around and was happy to have the second have of this pair all to herself or so she thought. It was about that time that Takato heard the 'ready for duty' beeping.

"Poison Thread." She said as she turned around and fired. None of them saw a great green flash or the small twister on an intercept course. The spider turned and saw that the attack was blocked by a yellow ball. The ball rolled over to Rika and opened facing the Digimon, they saw: a face on a white body, there was some black, and yellow which seemed to be his shell.

'I wanted to run to defend, but I ended up rolling. I guess that's how this guy gets around.' Takato thought while not realizing the stubby legs. The web-spinning enemy did not like this new creature at all.

"Venom Blast." She shouted to the two on the ground. She wanted her digital meal watch as she played with the rest of her food.

"Goggle-head?" The girl questioned, feeling somewhat out of place through out the whole fight. The good creature saw the attack coming, and decided to protect Rika – regardless of his opinion of her.

"Talk later, survive now. Get in." The voice of the latest hero said to her. Not waiting for an answer he grabbed her, balled up, and bounced around. He was able to dodge pretty easily outside the shell, but there was another matter inside the shell.

"Let go of me you sorry excuse for a marshmallow." Rika said to the curled up alien. She was referring to the fact his body had a soft underbelly. He did stop and let her off.

"Okay, so you want to handle that?" He questioned and gestured over to her opponent. She turned and saw that she had her back turned to them.

"Poison Thread." She yelled out, still wanting the strange billbug and the girl. The Digi-Queen saw the attack and then looked at him.

"What are you waiting for? Get me outta here." She yelled at him, and he knew she meant out of the attack; not the battle itself. He did so and went to bouncing around. Renamon saw him protecting her partner so she decided to use the distraction by attacking the enemy.

"Diamond Storm." She yelled and attacked from behind, a method she really did not like. The spider was successful to dodge the attack, giving the two time to stop and watch as the bug-like creature was heading for the bound fox. "You two get out of here: NOW!" She yelled out – concerned what will happen to the two if…

"I'm not going anywhere." Rika said defiantly, and got her device and a card ready. She slid the card and said the name, "Digi-modify: Snimon Twin Sickles – activate." The card's effect gave the canine the insect's weapon.

"Time to cut loose." Renamon said and used the weapons to cut herself free from her bondage. "Twin Sickles!" She announced and used the one time attacks on the annoying bug, but he defended with her horns. The vixen landed on the lines and glared at the spider.

"Now, it's my turn." Dokugumon said as she charged straight ahead. Before the yellow furred warrior knew what was going on she found herself in the jaws of the spider, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Leave her alone." The red head said as she saw what was happening. Takato was about to say something like that, but he was in complete shock over that one moment in time.

"My pleasure." The spider said to her, and eagerly tossed the fallen warrior aside. The two on the ground saw the defeated creature, and did not know what to do. The stumpy creature could feel something building inside of him – something bad.

"You two, save yourselves." She groaned out, while her body was in severe trauma. Their enemy turned to the two on the ground, and prepared to attack them: just as bad.

"Venom Blast." She shouted and attacked the two – namely the girl. The hero could see the fear in her eyes and for some reason something incredibly stupid entered his mind.

"No!" He shouted and positioned himself before the blast. For some reason he did not know why he did that until he carefully turned around, making sure not to fall, and saw that Renamon used herself in front of his shell.

"Oh! Renamon, why'd you do it?" Rika questioned in concern to the now even more damaged Digimon before her.

"Because Rika, you're my partner." She answered back before giving into the pain and falling to the ground. Rika helped ease the fox to the ground, and looked at her apologetically.

"I'm so sorry Renamon." The Digi-Queen said while trying keep her voice level despite wanting to cry at her friend's condition. The hero saw this and that was when something snapped inside of him.

"That's it: I'm gonna bowl a perfect game on your face!" He shouted and took a couple of steps and then went into a ball. In his ball form he slammed the spider and used the trees, trying to cut down on power, and the web to attack her as many times as possible.

"Game over." A small white and purple creature questioned as he trotted onto the battlefield. With a child like demeanor he did not get what was going on, and his presence was not known to any of them.

"Rika, get away while you can; I'm not sure if he can stop her." Renamon strained, feeling her body slowly shutting down. With the slit of her blue eye she saw her tamer look at the fight.

"Your goin down for what you did, bug-face." The creature said as he unrolled and tried to steady himself by a tree. He curled back up and was about to attack until a familiar beeping. "Don't." He shouted in the shell and turned human, which Dokugumon bound him in a 'T' form with her Poison Thread. With the fight stalled Rika turned her attention back to the dying creature before her.

"Don't go away, please don't leave me." She said, fearing what the boy said earlier was true. She was desperate of trying to keep her friend there – with her.

"I have to: please go." She said to her partner and closed her eyes for what might be the last time. Fear grasped the female human immediately after seeing this. As for Takato he was having his own problems.

"I am not a fool, I know how you transformed." The arachnid explained to the bound boy. Her first attack may have been at that girl, but she saw him reach for that thing on his left wrist. "If I destroy that device then you won't have any way of stopping my feast." She explained and set her jaws to the watch, she went right over to it, but as soon as her jaws barely touched it the device let out a devastating electro-defense; which sent her to the other side of the main web.

"Wait, you can't." Rika said to her partner, not even glancing up at the boy's plight, and added one last thing in desperation, "RENAMON!" A powerful light from her Digivice ensnared them both. The vixen, who was near death, felt an amazing surge of power.

"Digivolution." A voice in the Digivice said as it aided the beginning of the girl's desire.

"Renamon digivolve to…" The vixen stopped as she felt her data being rewritten, her body being altered. "Kyubimon." She said once everything was done, and the light that surrounded her ceased. Both of the humans were in complete awe of the new canine before them.

"You did it…but how." Rika was able to speak out, once the shock was over. Standing before her was the evolved form of her partner, and she had no clue how it happened.

"It was you: Rika. You helped me digivolve." She said back while emphasizing her partner's involvement in this miracle. The little Digimon saw what had happened, not knowing of the glowing triangle on his forehead. Dokugumon, who also saw what went down, shook off the shock from that device, and decided to deal with the new puppy.

"Let's play." She roared and just like last time turned around and tried to trap her enemy. "Poison Thread." She called out and shot. The vixen saw the bound human and decided to counter attack.

"Payback time: Fox-tail Inferno." She shouted, exposing all nine tails and shot a light blue fire ball from each of them. The flames did more than deal with the attack it was also dealing with Dokugumon's field advantage. One of the fire balls was even dealing with the stuff holding Takato, and surprisingly it wasn't harming him.

"Not so fast, hotshot!?" The spider said angrily and lunged at her in a desperate plot to be rid of her. The four legged fox did the same and charged straight at her.

"Step into my parlor." Kyubimon said, using an old Earth quote that she had picked up as she was heading for her opponent. "Dragon Wheel." She yelled out and spun around into a ball: creating a blue dragon which tore through the web-spinner. She absorbed that creature's data, but this time Takato could not argue with her for that decision.

"Unbelievable." Rika said, completely blown away over all that power. The other webs faded away, the fox landed elegantly on all fours, but the yellow goggled one fell on his back in the grass.

"Rika, now do you understand?" The evolved one questioned after she had landed. The girl looked at the new form of her friend and nodded.

"Mm-hmm. I think I do." She said to her. The vixen could tell that she understood so she decided to speak.

"I couldn't Digivolve until you really cared about me." To the girl the whole emotion thing was still a bit new, but it was worth it to get these results. Unknown to the three was that there was another set of eyes – a set of eyes that had watched the WHOLE thing from the start to right now.

"Oy, yuck. Time for me to fly before I loose my lunch." Impmon said and ran off. 'Just wonder where that black maple syrup bomb came from.' He thought while trying to rub it off of his scarf. Rika was all for praising her friend's success.

"That was some victory, huh?" She questioned, wanting to change the subject quickly.

"It's not about winning Rika." The fox said back as she saw the outstretched hand. That sentence did not make any sense to the girl, so she had to dig for more information.

"But winning made you stronger." She said in a questioned tone as if she was asking, 'didn't it.'

"No. You made me stronger. You weren't afraid to show how much you care about me like a true friend." Renamon said back to her and accepted Rika's and on her muzzle.

"I see. Do me a favor: don't tell anyone." She said back with a voice that was not of harsh tone, but of actual concern and other softer emotions. Then the two heard a groaning coming from behind Kyubimon.

"Man, that didn't tickle." Takato said as he stood straight up while trying to deal with the pain coursing through his spin. He turned to the others and was happy that they were both fine…until he saw the anger on the girl's face.

"As for you…" She started to say before looking around and saw the bat that he had earlier. She picked up the piece of sports equipment and stormed over to the boy. She grabbed the collar of his blue shirt and pulled him close. "If you breath a word of my lapse here, or touch me in those monster forms of yours: I'll use your head as a baseball on a daily basis." She threatened before releasing her grip. He took a couple of steps back before answering her.

"Would you look at the time?" He said, raising his watch to her, and added, "I gotta get home or my mom will freak." He then activated the dial and went for a trusted friend. "Goin XLR8." He slammed it down, but did not turn into the creature he was hoping for.

"Where did he go?" She questioned as she looked around and did not see any creature; at least nothing eye level. The evolved partner walked beside her partner and saw him.

"Rika, look down." She said and saw as her partner followed her advice. The two of them saw a small gray creature with a pair of yellow and black eyes. They also saw that he seemed confused over what he turned into.

"Weird. I'm not XLR8, but then who am I?" He questioned as he looked at his from like body. He turned around and saw the two creatures only there was something different. "Aah! A hypersomia Vulpes." He screamed out after mainly seeing the yellow coated one, and then hid under a leaf; which fell during the first alien's attack.

"Look, she's not a…whatever you said, you just shrunk." The red head said and added, "Have a good time getting home. Come on, Kyubimon." She started to walk and the noticed that her partner was not following. "What is it?" She questioned, even though she knew the answer.

"We can not leave him here, Rika." She said back and then walked over to him. "You better climb on, little one." She said before bowing her head down. The small hero walked over to her and seemed a little slow to do anything. "It is alright for you to climb on my face." She said in a soothing type of way. Takato climbed on her, but ended up being lost in her white fur when she stood up.

"I can't believe this." Rika said when she saw her friend walk over to her with the passenger. "All right. I guess since we have him we'll take him home." The girl said in defeat: knowing that her fox based friend was on a mission. The girl climbed on as well and they were off.

"Now, where do you live?" Kyubimon questioned to the small creature. It was under three minutes and they were not that far from his home. The gray one scanned around and then came up with an answer.

"It's after the third, four-way intersection." He answered while sitting on the red and white bow around the creature's neck. He was also trying to think of a couple of things, 'What did this thing do when Dokugumon tried to bite it? Who ever or whatever made this device did a lousy job of putting this brainiac in it.' He then observed the rest of the trip.

"We're here: get off." Rika said in an angry fashion as soon as the canine landed. It was not a moment too soon since his back started to blink red.

"Uh-oh." He ran from the bow, to the tip of her nose, and jumped off; just in time for the time out. Takato stood there, grateful to be full size again. He turned to the two, he saw that the girl still held the bat, but he did not care.

"Thanks for the save, Kyubimon. I can tell, your in good hands." He said to her, causing both of them feel uncomfortable at this sudden show of praise. To make it even stranger he began to pet the fox's head: right on the yin/yang symbol; strangely she liked the boys hand on her fur. "Well, I better get inside, bye." He said to them after the pet, but before opening the side door and leaving from sight.

"Let's get out of here, Kyubimon. All these good feelings from that guy are making me nauseous." Rika said and the two headed off to their home. Both also were not sure what to make of that boy now.


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation

Omnitrix and aliens are owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network

Chapter 4

Now you see it, now you don't

The morning after defeating Spider-Woman's digital doppelganger seemed pretty peaceful. The city was quite, or so it seemed. Back at the twin towers near the center of town were two workers scanning an unknown power flux. "Did you catch that energy flocculation?" One of the workers asked the other after glancing at her computer.

"I'm already searching for the source." The other said meaning that she also detected that irregularity.

"This area sure had a lot of activity lately." The first one said. She also thought of all of the other problems that they had detected. "What do you think is going on?" She questioned her old friend, thinking she has some sort of idea.

"I think something big's going down." The longer haired one said back, and she had a gut feeling that she was right.

"Like how big?" The first one questioned the other. She may have been a curious sort, but her imagination in this field was seriously lacking.

"If these reading are correct, and I think they are, we're going to get a level of bio-emergence unlike anything we've ever seen before." She answered back, but she feared what she had just said. Unknown to the both of them was for an instant there was a figure with an unknown shape in front of their work place, but then disappeared. Rika, who was sitting on her porch staring at her sleeping champion, didn't know what to think.

'Why would she risk her life to save me? Can data really have feelings? I never thought this would be so complicated.' The girl thought and then images of a shell creature that helped them out came to her. 'What is the deal with that guy anyways?' She thought, even though she knew of how he transformed, she still did not know why he was there when they were there. As for Takato he had just gotten up and ready for school.

"No need to make breakfast." He said to his parents as he made a straight B-line for the door to the alley. His mother heard his statement, and decided to tell him an obvious piece of business.

"We own a bakery, that's all we make." He knew that she was right, but he too decided to add something to her comment.

"Point made." He then closed the door and rushed over to Guilmon's location. 'I know I can get there with ease, but after changing into that one creature; I better not try it.' He thought, and was grateful that they lived pretty close to the park. He was able to reach that area, and made sure no one was around as he ran up the flight of stairs that led to his friends' room, "Morning, Guilmon." He said when he reached the gate.

"Morning. Guess what? Last night while I was sleeping it felt like I disappeared and went someplace else." The lizard creature stated when it reached the other side of the gate. The sentence confused the new tamer, and he only thought of the worse.

"Oh, crud, you didn't break out again, did you?" He asked while opening the gate, and let him out for a bit. He thought of the devastation that Guilmon, Vilemon, and Fourarms did at the school, but after a while logic came over his mind. "Oh, I get it, that was a dream." Takato informed his digital dude as they walked on the sidewalk.

"A dream?" Guilmon questioned since he had never heard of that word before, but decided to give an example. "Like when I dream of snacks?" Instead of an answer he got a chuckle from the shape-shifter.

"No. It's like going into your own world inside your head." He explained to his creation. He could only give off that short of an answer since he didn't know anything beyond that point. The statement got to the dinosaur, and the red one found itself asking a very good question.

"Do you dream?" He asked and that caused Takato to think of his dream last night. It involved him seeing through the eyes of Diamondhead, but he was giving one of his shards to an unknown creature, but he decided to stay on course.

"Everyone does, but…" He was interrupted by the raptor who was eager to know what the human offer dreamed about.

"Is your dream world is boring as mine? All white and bright and empty?" The lizard asked while giving him a description over what he saw. Takato decide it best to avoid anything about the yellow one or the strange ones involving the creatures of the watch, so he decided to go vague.

"Mine's full of stuff. That's where I fist thought of you, Guilmon." He said to him, giving him the truth and a lie at the same time. Hearing that only made the dinosaur more miserable about his dream plane.

"I must have the most boring one ever. Can I paint my dream all blue?" Guilmon said back to him which earned him another chuckle from Takato. Then he realized something: he may have been a great fan of this hobby, but he had no idea if there was anyone that knew if Digimon dreamed.

"It's weird though, I've never heard of anyone talk about a Digimon dreaming." He confessed to his partner. That info even got the dinosaur's interest, but not by much. As they were walking down the hall the boy saw something that made him freak. The two of them were standing in front of some tunnel and Guilmon's body was half there and half fragmented.

"Why's your face all funny?" Guilmon asked, not even registering that there might be something wrong with him. Out of fear Takato grabbed a hold of his right arm and pulled him, and when the two were both near the edge of the sidewalk he was whole again. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" The lizard questioned in his child tone of voice.

"No, but something really weird is going on here." He said to his friend. 'What ever it is - its trouble. Gotta ask the fellow tamer about this, and maybe Renamon…I mean that girl.' He thought and then decided to take Guilmon back to his home while he went to school. 'Gotta use one of my forms.' He thought even at the risk of turning into that mini creature again.

"Okay, at least I know you." The voice said. The new form was the one he tried at home: Ghostfreak. Using the fact that the form was missing in legs, he floated to school as soon as possible. By the time he got to school he was a civilian again.

'Good thing I flew low today.' He thought and decided to seek out Henry, the bell sounded, 'As soon as I have some free-time.' He thought grimly. A little into the school day the kids had recess, but the team decided to speak with one another in the building about this.

"Wait. Start at the beginning." Henry suggested after hearing the tale once, but not really grasping it. Since they still had some time Takato decided to do just that.

"Okay. We were just walking, and then…I don't know, it was like half of him was there and the other half was starting to be rubbed away with an eraser." Hearing the short story for a second time gave the pacifist tamer an idea, but he had a feeling that Takato may not like it.

"Well, Digimon are not of this world. Maybe some of them can't last long here and they get pulled back into their world, or something like that. Or maybe our world eliminates them like our bodies gets rid of a virus. The same could be said about that thing on your wrist as well." Henry's words truly did not go over very well since Takato stared at his left wrist for a while, cursing his luck that it was still red.

"I do not understand: Guilmon just got here, I don't want him to disappear. He just can't go back to the other side, and neither should this." Takato said to his friend while gesturing to his fancy wristband. Terriermon, who was there with them since the beginning of the conversation, decided to put his two cents into this conversation.

"Momentai. The world I'm from, the world your from: they're both really the same if you think about it." The dog creature's words only upset the new tamer even more.

"Yeah. Well, thanks professor, but I want him here." Takato said in a serious tone. Henry, who was still thinking of that Champion that he couldn't bring down while this talk was in effect, knew that this path was hard for the goggle-wearer to handle.

"That may not be possible." Henry answered back in a grave tone of voice, keeping his eyes on the window they were at.

"What!" Takato retaliated, not believing that a fellow tamer was throwing in the towel for this problem. "What are you getting at, Henry? Do you know something? Tell me: now. Before I go hero on your butt." He questioned, holding back the need to wale on him.

"I just know that nothing can last forever, Takato. Nothing. I'm sorry." Henry answered back, still grave about this minor problem.

"Last I checked - Guilmon isn't Digital vapor yet, and I've got a watch full of go to heroes that can back me up, so there is still a way to make this stick." Takato said to him pal in defiance, not wanting what he heard to be fact. He then walked off, he had to get some distance from the 'everything is possible to fail' man and his smiling shoulder pet. As the shape-shifter was thinking of which form could bail him out there was a man under a train track who was thinking of how to eliminate the digital dilemma.

"This had better be important." He said into the phone, which only needed one ring, and after he put away his lighter.

"Sir, we're getting some strange readings and one of the researchers need you to explain something to him." The girl on the other end said since she knew that he was all about getting straight to the point when it came to anything of his defenses.

"I don't know why I bother explaining. None of these imbeciles understand what I say anyway." He answered back with a disturbed sigh. If there was one thing that he couldn't handle was the fact of workers that couldn't grasp his ideas.

"So, what should I tell him?" She questioned back in a calm tone.

"That he's a vicious little toadie." He answered her in under a minute of thinking but then added, "I'll be there, shortly." As he walked away he hung up his cell phone, but he also felt something graze his neck. "What was that?" He questioned aloud and then turned around and added, "Could have sworn I felt something." All around him seemed peaceful, nothing out of place. Takato, who was done wandering the halls, was now in class with the same thought pestering him.

'What will I do? I mean if Henry is right, and I hope he's not, and that leather-head completely disappears; what will I do?' He thought and then mumbled softly to himself, "Digivolution seems to have done wonders for Renamon, so maybe if Guilmon Digivolved he can handle this threat." His statement did not go unnoticed as an old friend of his saw him look out the window.

"Digivolve?" She questioned to get his attention which it did. "Bad." She said through the mouth of her puppet; a puppet that didn't do dogs justice.

'Prime. Now Jeri thinks I'm nuts, and she's more nuts than Calumon.' Takato thought of his female friend. His teacher changed gears from Math into an old tunnel that they really didn't use.

"Well, kids, the city wants me to talk to you about the tunnel beneath the park that's for use when the rain causes flooding, but it seems like a useless lesson, to me." Nami said to the class, and the words 'tunnel' and 'park' got the tamer's attention. "I mean everybody already knows about the tunnel, right?" She added to the class, and wasn't really looking for an answer.

"I don't." Takato said, but she ignored and continued to talk about the passage.

"So, this tunnel…" She began, but the tamer had his mind leave this conversation and concentrate on the dreams he has been having. Soon the school day was over, and Takato only had one destination in mind. He hid in the bush by the entrance/exit of the school, used the watch, chose Stinkfly, and took flight.

"Ah, poor Guilmon must be bored out of his mind." The insect said to himself while flying the that destination, and got there pretty fast…for a alien fly. When he landed and looked through the gate with his four eyes he saw the white furred nuisance with his creation.

"Just one game of tag, please." Calumon questioned the taller Rookie while hopping up and down. Seeing him already made the bug regret coming over to see his friend.

'Calumon, great.' He thought, but knew that it was bad manners to leave without giving a reason, so he decided to grin and bear it.

"Hey, look, Stinkfly's home." Guilmon informed as the insect opened the door and let himself in. As he walked inside, he turned the upper eyes to the rear and to the insect's surprise the small hovel was big enough for this form: tail and all.

"So, you two staying out of trouble." He questioned with all four eyes back on his targets. The two played the innocent card at him, even though they haven't left the stone room.

"Nope." Calumon answered for the both of them. He learned his lesson, he goes anywhere and a short evil Digimon will come for him.

"Calumon, where do you hang out when your not with us? You must have a home, right?" He questioned since ever since the mess at the playground he doesn't remember seeing him anywhere else. He tried lending his hand, but he giggled and jumped back from it.

"I can go anywhere I want in the whole wide world. So, I don't need to have a home, silly." The small one said back to him with a big smile. The answer saddened the Digimon lover greatly.

"Aren't you lonely?" He questioned with sorrow on his face. He could see that the triangle wearer wasn't phased at all by his question.

"What do you mean, lonely?" He answered with happiness in his tone. The question DID get the bug to think, since he didn't know how to simplify that kind of answer to the little Digital Monster, but he gave it a shot.

"Like when your by yourself making all of these pictures of all sorts of heroes, villains, and other stuff, but there's no one around to look at your hard work." He used a drawing scenario since it was the only one he could think of.

"Hmm, never felt like that." Calumon answered under a nano-second while hopping out of the small home. "Kinda silly." He added while at the border of the door, but still on the move. The lizard thought of his partner's statement and Calumon's views over that question, and came up with his own statement.

"Hey, you know, it is silly." He said and then watched as a flash consumed the place. The red light meant the Stinkfly was gone, and only the civilian was there: staring at the doorway, and feeling bad of what they said of his idea. Back at a research facility one of the head workers was giving a grunt the low-down of their work…again.

"I'm only going to go through this one more time, so due try to pay attention. The network of interlinked electronic devices around the world: the Internet, the Stock Market, and even wireless communications essentially created a whole new plane of existence - a Digital Plane. This system: H.Y.P.N.O.S. monitors that world and records every exchange of information across it; looking for anything out of the ordinary. Simple enough for you." The blonde man said to the grunt as the two stayed underneath a sphere that monitored the whole thing.

"Do you keep track of personal data?" The other questioned him in a calm voice, not the least bit overwhelmed by all of this.

"How else could we monitor criminal activity." The blonde business man answered back, just as calm.

"If any of the general public found out about this: we'd be treated like criminals. Make sure to keep this very quiet." The other informed since he did not want to put a blemish on their invisible company.

"Really, Gee, that never occurred to me. Listen, there's no need for any of you to worry we've got everything well under control." The blonde one said after walking in front of the fellow non-believer of Digital life.

"No, you've got nothing under control, Yamaki. You've shown yourself to be powerless to stop those anomalies. Find a way to prevent them from bio-emerging, and find the ones that have already come through and eliminate them." The other Digimon hater said to the one now known as: Yamaki.

"Maybe Calumon is right about not needing a partner." The red come commented as he and the human were walking in a crowded section of town. His statement made his human a bit nervous, but just a little.

"Guilmon, do you want to leave me?" He questioned while keeping his tone down, so not to sound angry or hurt.

"No, do you want me to leave?" Guilmon questioned back also confused over what the human said to him. The tamer could tell that this conversation was about to be weird so he decided to end it.

"Guilmon, you are one confusing Digimon, you know that." Takato said, hoping that would put an end to their conversation so they could focus on their current task. 'Maybe some people of that school that I saw as XLR8 knows something.' He thought and the two went over there to find out. The two were in luck because school had just ended. Both of them saw a group of four girls, and as three of the girls took an interest in the lizard Takato decided to speak with the fourth.

"Hey, don't be go grabby." Guilmon said as the girls began to pet him and grab his ears. :Takato, help." He complained, wanting some reinforcements for these girls. The human male on the other hand was trying to gather information on the ball of fun.

"Let's see…he's got these huge ears." Takato said to the girl while giving a vague description with his hands on his head. The girl only needed a moment to remember where she saw such a creature.

"Uh-huh. There." She answered while pointing down a street that Takato was sure he passed by as the speed creature.

"Thanks for the info." He said, and shook her hand as a symbol of thanks. "Come on, Guilmon." He said to his Digimon pal, and the two set off in the path given. Neither knew that the girl that had given the Intel was staring at Takato.

'He's not too bad of a looker.' She thought before rejoining her friends who couldn't stop talking how cute the mini-red Godzilla was. A little ways in Takato decided to let his friend in on what he found out since he was being bothered.

"This must be where Calumon has been hanging out so keep your eyes peeled." He said to the creature behind him, but as soon as they were at a four way path Guilmon got a familiar scent and traveled toward it. "Guilmon, what's wrong boy?" He questioned when he saw him running off. Out of instinct he went for the watch, which recharged on the way to the school, looked around making sure no one was around, and went through the roster. "Let's see: eenie meenie minie…here goes." He said and slammed down on a new icon.

"Don't know what you can do, but I got to catch up to Guilmon." The new creatures voice said and he ran behind him. Takato realized that this form was a bit fast since he could already see a familiar red tail. "Seriously, why do I end up chasing him every time." He said aloud, and realized something: this form may have been colorblind, but the ears and the nose made up for it. When he realized the smell of bread made a dead stop, so did he, but a new almost familiar scent came to him when he reached the alley. "Renamon." He said and saw a black and white figure that fit her design.

"Who were you expecting boys, your mommies?" She questioned the two in that cocky tone that she often liked to use. The canine came to that location to clear her mind, and she was a little surprised when she first saw the wolf until she saw a familiar symbol on his waist.

"Hilarious, Renamon." He commented with a low growl in his muzzle. The boy was trying to stay in control, but with his crush in combination with her scent being so strong - that was beginning to be a problem.

"I don't think I have a mommy, do I? Wait, Takato's my mommy." Guilmon said after giving what she said some thought. After hearing that he dragged his three fingered right paw down his face out of anger.

"Come on dude, don't call me that." The wolf said to the lizard. The thing that the red one said gave Renamon room to make a snide remark.

"Why not? You'd make a better mother than a tamer the way you baby your Digimon." She said which earned her another growl from the big dog, but she added, "Now, are we going to fight or are we going flap our gums all day." The transformed tamer decided to shelve his anger for now and ask her a couple of questions that have been at the back of his mind for a while.

"Got a couple of things to say: first is why do you want to wale on Guilmon, but I guess a strong warrior is always looking for a challenge. The second is that are you okay? I mean after that scuffle with Dokugumon you had me really worried." He said to her, and was somehow able to keep his temper out of his voice.

"In a way you are right about the warrior suggestion, and as for the second part: yes I am fine. One quick rest was all I needed." She said honestly to him. She kept her dream of a brown haired youth and herself on a swinging park bench enjoying the sunset together to herself since for some reason she didn't know why she had it either. As the three stared each other down, waiting for someone to make another conversation a SHARP pain in Takato's new found tail occurred. He turned around, ready to strike at whoever hurt his tail, but was not really surprised of who it was. "Rika?" He questioned, gathering that she probably stomped on his tail with those steel toed shoes.

"Why do you keep following me around?" She questioned since he went solo when she tried to handle the spider, and now he was here in a new form. 'And what the heck are you doing to MY partner.' She thought, but decided not to ask that to him; might make her seem jealous that he was talking to the yellow Digimon, but she asked something around that subject, "You in love with me, lover-boy?"

"Look, I'm not following you around, okay." He answered back with his back to the other canine. The two stared each other down for a bit, and as they were doing that Guilmon wondered about something.

"Are you two guys gonna fight?" He questioned which got the strange dog's attention. Takato looked away from the human over to his partner before pointing at the girl and then himself. "Mm-hmm." He said with a nod, and that surprised the human.

"Are you kidding me? This lady would have a new wolf pelt in no time." He answered back, not noticing the black and white figure to his left smirk at his statement.

'At least he knows his place.' She thought and then heard him trying to give good advice to the dinosaur.

"You know, kicking someone's shell down the neighborhood and back to prove your point isn't the right thing to do." He said to Guilmon, hoping that what he said was getting through that skull. He knew when they first met that Guilmon was all about the butt-whoop, but maybe he could talk him out of it.

"The cowards credo." Rika said since she knew the ones that couldn't fight always said something like that. She also tried to ignore images of the creature Cannonbolt fighting off that spider.

"You know what, I think the two of us might have gotten off on the wrong foot." He said to her. Wanting to change gears before he had to find out what the latest form could do in such a narrow area. "I'm Takato and you are Rika, right?" He added, trying to figure out if this was the lady Kazu was babbling about a while back even though he had a feeling that she was.

"Yeah, so what? What, are you writing a book about me, or are you in love?" She questioned him, which he answered with a groan. In truth Takato couldn't tell if what she said was true or if she was just annoying him.

"Have a personal question to ask, but I think we need somewhere more secluded." He informed her. Rika knew that her mother and grandmother weren't home she had a feeling that was the best place, so she started to walk in that direction and the other three followed behind her. Guilmon walked beside Rika while the dogs brought up the rear.

'Looks like someone's trying to impress you.' A deep corner of Renamon's mind thought out to the rest of herself.

'What are you saying?' The fighter side of herself thought back wanting to know why the softer side of herself was talking about.

'First he calls you gorgeous, worried about you after the bug problem, and now he's in a wolf form: an elbow away from you.' The softer side answered calmly. Unknown to the vixen and the Canis Lupus as a whole was that their tails were holding each other. After a while the four of them arrived at their destination, and after fitting through the doorway they made their way to a backyard sort of area of her home.

"All right I admit it - I did see you in a dream a while back, and that's what's been bugging me since I have no clue what that means. But don't get the wrong idea. I didn't seek you out because of that; I only have some concerns about Digimon, and that's all." The wolf said to her, giving her a reason of why he needed her aid.

"All right kid, don't get your undies in a bunch." She answered back to him in a bored tone. She truly had better things to do than talk to this loser: like sort out her thought over what went down with Dokugumon.

"What do you mean by kid? We're the same age…I think since I'm not sure how old these guys are and…" He said back offended that she refereed to him as kid despite that they were the same age; well at least in his human form not sure of beast forms, but Rika cut his babbling off.

"I'm calling you kid because you don't know anything about anything." She explained to him in an angry tone and added, "You show up talk about seeing me in a dream, do you know how weird that is?" He could tell that she was a little freaked out of how he kept bringing that up.

"See your point, but I thought that we could work together on this." He said to her while his ears were picking up the sound of a door closing. 'Sounds like someone came home.' He thought and realized that he was still wolfed out.

"We can't." Rika answered flatly to the boy not knowing that he wasn't paying attention.

'Got to de-wolf: fast.' He thought not noticing Renamon pick up his partner, who was sitting near some flowers, and hide on the side of the building. The person that the two of them heard spoke aloud.

"Rika, you home?" This caused Takato to worry since he did not wish to scare who ever was coming, but thankfully the watch timed out when the door was barely open. When the sliding door did open a woman with dark grey hair stood there wearing a yellow shirt, brown pants, and a green apron. "Oh, hi, uh, sorry, I'm not used to Rika bringing boys home. What's your name?" The woman said and asked the new youth before her.

"Takato Matsuki, ma`m." He answered her with a nod. She could tell that he wasn't half bad, and she hoped that he could break her of this 'Ice Queen' style which happened since the divorce.

"He's not going to be staying here long." Rika assured her elder and then saw that he was about to speak so she added firmly, "Your not." The grandmother decided that the two young ones may needed to talk, and she knew the best way to talk to someone is with food.

"Why don't I make some snacks for the two of you. It'll only take a second to pop some cookies in the oven." She offered to the both of them. "Would you like to help me Takato?" She asked since she often saw the boy at a local bakery, and thought that he would know a thing or two about cooking with bread.

"Thanks, I'd like that." He said and was about to do just that until Rika opened her mouth in an objecting sense.

"That's okay grandma, he's not staying. Your not." Rika said and this time made her point clear of the last part this time. The elder woman feeling like she was making whatever conversation that they were having worse decided to leave.

"Well, bye. Hope you come and see us again." The grandmother said while shutting the door, but held it open to hear his response.

"Sure, I'd like that." He said calmly and watched the door completely shut.

"Your not." Rika said to him again after she saw the door shut. Also when the door closed the red dino was able to get out of the canine's grip.

"Let go! Oof." He said and she did which made him do a face-plant as soon as she let go. Both of the humans saw it and thought it was funny, but Takato went back to the task at hand.

"Um, so, listen what I wanted to ask you was weather or not Digimon turned back into data. I mean do they ever disappear and go back to their own world?" He questioned the red-head. He was banking on the fact that she has had more fights than either men than she should have some form of good news.

"Of course." She said to him without even giving it a moments thought. He thought that she did not understand his statement so he tried something different.

"Not in the sense of how you beat Vilemon, but just for no good reason what so ever." He said to her hoping to get a different response.

"Digimon are just data anyways, so probably." She answered bluntly to him.

"Hmm, after what went down with Dokugumon I thought your outlook may have changed." He said to her with a sad tone. She looked at her partner, who was just standing there, and allowed a piece of her softer emotion to consume her for a moment. Feeling that there was nothing else to do, and it was getting late the shape-shifter and the dinosaur decided to head home; the girl and the fox showed them to the door.

"Stop pushing." Guilmon complained since the vixen kept on pushing him in the back.

"Move faster than." She answered back in a calm tone, but kept pushing until the two of them were on the other side of the door frame.

"Well, Rika, Renamon thanks for the talk after all it's not everyday that you get to meet your dream girl." Takato said to them and received a groan from the human female. Guilmon also decided to say something to them.

"Renamon, bye-bye." He said and waved, but got a grunt as his answer. The two of them were on their way home, but after ten paces Rika decided to make one thing perfectly clear to the both of them.

"Hey." She shouted which caused them both to turn. Guilmon gave off a common 'Huh' Takato spoke back to her.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked and prayed that it was good news to his question from before, but somehow he doubted that.

"You mention that dream again, and I'll send you to Dream Land for good." She said and preformed a perfect roundhouse kick before storming back into her property. Her attitude about him bringing up that dream, even out of humor, was terrible.

"Jeez, she can't take a joke." He said and then went back to walking. While the two of them were heading back home the team of H.Y.P.N.O.S. had detected something, but it was not a Digimon, or wild one, this time.

"Got another weird reading." One of the scanners said to her boss.

"For once it's not another wild one." He said as he looked up inside of the sphere, and was grateful of this arrival. She naturally did not like giving him, bad news, but she had to.

"This is what I've been talking about. I've never seen data like this." She said to him and had a feeling of the request he was about to say to her, so she already did so.

"Send a tracer." He told her calmly, and watched the dome's screen and the mess of black and red.

"Already on it." She said and they all saw a green circle heading for the two colored mess, but something unknown happened to their invention. "What!" She said in alarm as a blob of white appeared on their screen.

"The tracer was absorbed." He whispered to himself with muted amazement. "What is going on?" He questioned to the others, and then the team there began to try to figure out what that mess was. The two boys were on the home stretch to the park, and they were getting bored with the silence, so they decided to talk about the girls they met.

"That Rika sure is a barrel of laughs, huh?" Takato went first and decided to go with the human since he had a feeling that the reptile wanted to talk about the Digimon partner.

"What about Renamon? Her idea of a juke is to punch me in the funny bone." The lizard said back, and that caused the boy to only make a VERY light chuckle since he didn't believe that all that much.

'NO, I think she, like Rika, puts on that front when deep down she wouldn't really hurt us." He whispered to himself, but he saw Guilmon stare at him so he changed the subject all together. "Man, I was hoping that Rika was going to have more answers for me. Something that would make this problem go away." He said and heard the sound of disapproval from Guilmon so he continued, "I've always loved Digimon, and I've always thought it'd be cool to have a real one of my very own; then like magic you appeared everything after that was perfect. But now I'm not so sure if your going to stay with me or not, Guilmon. I thought with our visit I could learn more about Digimon, and I'd be able to stop whatever's trying to erase you with or without my hero form." He then abridged all of that into three words, "I'm scared, Guilmon."

"You know what? Calumon told me that being scared is pointless. It's kind of like trying to ice skate on sausages." The red Digimon said as the two of them walked on the outside of the park at night. The statement did not make Takato feel better just hungry and really confused, but he stooped and looked at his child-like friend.

"Hmm, I guess your right, Guilmon, but I just want to spent as much time as possible. You know?" He stated and questioned very softly to his chum. He saw the happy sparkle from the lizard's eyes and knew he felt the same way.

"YEAH!" He shouted enthusiastically to the human. The red creature decided to share his sudden brainstorm to his partner. "Hey, let's do something REALLY fun tomorrow: we could play tag until we drop, or eat until we can't move." Takato watched as his friend walked and talked, but also saw that what he feared was happening again.

"It's happening again. Guilmon!" The tamer shouted. Unlike the first, this time Guilmon COULD feel his body starting to fade. He turned around to his creator and the boy could see the complete fear in his eyes.

"I feel weird." Guilmon said with his body being broken down all the way up to his shoulders. Fear was gripping the tamer even more. "I must be dreaming again, right?" He questioned as a little piece of his mind was still in denial of what was really happening to him.

"Guilmon?" Takato questioned, not sure what he could do. He hadn't felt this bad since the moment he was biting into his crush's right arm.

"Everything's fading." The lizard said. After a green vehicle drove by his fragmenting accelerated up to his neck.

"No." Takato said in a strained voice, and added, "There's got to be something in here that can help." He was trying to press the button that gave him the dial, but it wouldn't respond.

"I'm…I'm going away." Guilmon said to him as if he was giving up the fight. As soon as the goggle-head heard that he abandoned any idea of using the watch, and wrapped his arm on the barely there neck.

"No, Guilmon, please hold on." He begged while still trying to hold in his tears, but was failing. "I just got used to you having you around. I can't imagine life without you anymore. You can't go." He pleaded with now exposed tears. Despite his fragmented body the reptile class was still able to barely feel the saltwater, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

I'll do my best to stay here." He said before his body truly faded. What was left of his physical form faded forcing the boy to land on his knees.

"Guilmon?" He questioned, hoping that he was able to beat whatever was trying to get rid of him. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw that his fear was there: and Guilmon was gone. "GUILMON!" He yelled to the heavens out of anger when he saw the last pieces of his friend fad away. 'No.' He thought to himself. 'Guilmon's gone. I can't believe it.' He thought and added aloud, "It's like he was never here." As he stood there with tried tears on his face and added, "There's nothing more I could do." He heard a noise from under his shirt, so he pulled out his digivice. "What the? That's Guilmon's signal, but how?" He questioned and saw that it pointed at the structure beside him. "The tunnel?" He muttered. Before he went in there with the watch hopefully working; he needed back up, so he searched for a phone.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" Thankfully he was able to find a phone, but he could do without seeing who picked up on the other end. It was Suzie Wong, Henry's kid sister.

"Do you mind stop saying that? I need to talk to Henry now." He said to her while trying not to raise his voice at the little one even though he had a feeling that he was failing.

"It's an angry kid for Hendwy." She said to her home with a little alarm on her face. The blue shirted human felt like groaning after hearing that, but he was able to keep it inside.

"I'm not angry." He defended himself even though he knew she wasn't listening. 'Okay, maybe I am a bit pissed off.' He thought after considering her words.

"I hope Takato's all right. He's never been out this late before, has he?" Takehiro questioned his wife as he looked at the dish across from them, and saw that it had yet to be touched. The mother, just as worried as he lover tried to be the strong one.

"Oh, we were the same way when we were kids. Always running around, playing losing track of time." She said back while trying not to think of him coming home late last time too, or of the big yellow fox she 'imagined' last night.

"I vaguely remember: that's about the time the dinosaurs died out, right?" Takehiro questioned his beloved with humor in his tone. She heard the tone and knew that he was trying to make a chuckle of the situation.

"Oh, stop, we're not that old." She answered back with a chuckle in her voice. The conversation became a bit more serious.

"I hope he's okay though." He said back to her, worried of their off-spring. The mother tried to raise his spirits.

"I'm sure he's fine. I can be harsh on him from time to time, but I DO trust his judgment." She said and after some thinking he knew that she was right.

"Yeah." He said to her with somewhat a sigh of relief in his voice. Feeling that the parents deserved a reward of speaking of their child and the mother knew what they could have.

"But since he's not here let's eat the ice cream we saved for desert and tell him it melted." The mother offered him, but saw that he had a face of terror after saying that.

"Uh, I already ate it." He informed her which earned him a hit on his right shoulder. Takato had been sitting in front of Henry's apartment, he got there in human since he had to use hero mode sparingly, but he did not know what was taking the fellow male.

"I'm here, Takato, let's go get Guilmon." Henry said after finally getting outside. He then explained himself, "Sorry, it was my turn to tuck in Suzie." He stood up from the bench and headed down the sidewalk. "Um, what are you doing? The tunnels the other way." Henry said after seeing that he was going the wrong way.

"We're going to need someone else." He said to him while heading to the Digimon eliminator's home. Deciding to sheath his dislike for this choice he ran behind him, grateful that he has yet to use a hero form. As for Rika, she had decided to see what her grandmother had been doing ever since Takato left. And when she opened a door to one of the rooms she was greeted by an unusual sight.

"And I said: girlfriend, as if. Don't go there." Her grandmother was on a site. Talking what she was typing. The red-head decided to take a closer look at the site.

"Annie-chat?" Rika questioned after looking at the screen and added while turning her head, "Huh? Humph?" The lesser of two adults spotted the youth watching her type so while still on the computer she decided to strike up a conversation.

"You know I bet your mother would get you a computer if you really wanted one." The grandmother offered her. She wanted her child to have another interest without losing her love of Digimon. The girl did appreciate her effort, but she decided to use her cold personality.

"Computers are boring." She said back with a sneer. Luckily before either could come up with another thing to say there was a knock at the door.

"Maybe that's your mother now. Would you get that dear?" The grandmother said and suggested to the girl. With a groan of dissatisfaction she did as she was told, but when she got to the door and opened it; she did not like what she saw.

"Ugh. Great." She groaned when she saw her least favorite boys and one of two of her least favorite Digimon. Takato decided to cut to the quick.

"I have a deletion problem and I need your expertise." He told her and walked off while adding, "I'll show you where he vanished, but then I'll need help." The four decided to follow him, some out of concern for his health and the last out of them followed out of boredom. As they walked over to that location a certain group was getting ready to attack the unknown enemy.

"My little Yuggoth program should disinfect the entire area." Yamaki said to himself as he put a device into his Pocket Organizer and then attached that to one of the ports on the wall. The woman beside him, who was usually on monitor duty, was helping him install it, but didn't feel right about it.

"Shouldn't we study the phenomenon?" She questioned since she knew he often preferred to gather Intel then jump straight into action. Even though she could tell that his attitude about the unknown was changing.

"Don't get soft on me now Riley. This little anomaly or whatever it is, is causing more grief then it's worth, and it's about to become nothing more then an unpleasant memory." He said back to her darkly. As he spoke he paid close attention to the screen in his hand to see the download of his own personal weapon.

"But sir, unapproved programs are strictly forbidden." She said back to him. She was trying to have him see this in a logical light, but she knew that when he started something: he didn't stop.

"Forbidden? Those fools upstairs can't begin to understand this technology let alone that there's a whole digital world out there. Who do they think they are to forbid me anything." He said in a sarcastic and serious tone back at her. He was hoping that she had his back since she backed him up no matter what his crazy stunts in the past.

"Yes, sir." She said back to him in a withdrawn style. Her attempts failed for now, so at the moment all she could do was hope that it won't cause serious harm. The group of kids and their digital comrades arrived at Guilmon's last stand.

"This is it you guys, this is where he disappeared." He said to them and they stopped right around where the dino dissolved, but they had to stop early because of some sort of disturbance. A problem that freaked Takato out even more.

"Rika!" Renamon said to the others in alarm. This caused the others to turn behind them and saw that the canine had presented her paws to them. The digital creatures paws were half gone due to the effect of this disturbance.

"She's disappearing too." Takato said with surprise and worry in his voice. After the incident with the arachnid Rika feared that this was a repeat performance of what happened then, so she gave a common statement.

"Don't move." Henry saw this and then thought of the dissolved dinosaur, so he wanted to see then damage of his partner to find out what he should say.

"Terriermon?" He requested to the shortest of the group. The long-eared one leapt on to the small brick wall beside them: eager to worry his partner.

"Check it out." He told them and they all saw that the tip of Terriermon's ears have also faded due to this unknown threat.

"It's happening to Terriermon, too." Takato said, worried that Renamon…and Terriermon were going to suffer the same fate as his partner.

"Whatever it is that causing this seems only to affect the Digimon." Henry said, restating what the others already gathered. He turned to the tall one and added, "Renamon, you better leave before you start to disappear too." The vixen stood her ground and thought to her partner.

"Rika?" The partner heard her name from the dog and she knew what the yellow furred thought to her, and gave her an answer.

"It's okay, you can go." She said and with that Renamon vanished from view. The only Digimon there saw that one disappeared and the second voluntarily left, so he got the hint.

"I suppose you want me to go too, huh, fine." Terriermon said and then walked on the brick path that he was on. Rika lost the calm tone she used on her partner not too long ago and spoke in her harsh tone to the males.

"Don't order my Digimon around, huh, she's mine." She said to Henry in a harsh manner. The pacifistic tamer turned to her completely and decided to answer her truth fully.

"I'm just trying to keep them out of danger." Henry said to her, but he knew that she would not listen worth a darn.

"Why bother? Digimon are JUST data, who cares if they disappear." Rika said in a casual tone. Takato, who was standing behind her, just glared at her.

'How come every time she says something like that why do I feel a need to nuke her as Heatblast.' He thought before setting his mind back on task. "Be silent, I don't care what you say: Guilmon was my friend. And I'll do everything in my power to find him; with or without you." He said to her with his head slumped down. Henry, who was grateful that his digivice had locked onto Guilmon's signal and decided to get this out of the way.

"I'm getting a signal. Come on, let's go and find Guilmon." Henry said to the squabbling duo and started to walk over to the fence, and Takato went too. Rika saw the two head over to the cave and could only mutter one thing.

"Let's go and find Guilmon." She said in a mocking tone. When the guys jumped over the fence she checked her device and added, "Waste of time." 'Why do those two give that big of a care to data, and for that matter why did I start bawling over Renamon's body.' She thought and decided to go with them.

"He'll be home any minute: I'm sure of it." Mie Matsuki said while washing the dishes. She said that since their son had yet to show up, and she didn't like it.

"He's probably turning the corner for home, right now." Takehiro said back while reading the paper. Those words were to try to calm both of them down since he was worried too.

"Yeah." She added while rubbing one of the plates with a sponge, but stopped. "But it is getting late, isn't it." She said with a face full of doubt and worry for her little Flintstone. The two of them tried to go on with their relaxing activity, but while they thought of their son there was another that was worried about his objective.

"Done." Yamaki said after closing the door to the panel that he installed his gem to. The woman to his left tried to voice her opinion one last time before giving up all together.

"I've got to state my objection one more time, sir. This program could cause wide-spread network damage." She said to him which he turned his head to her direction, not liking that she was not seeing what he was trying to do.

"And I've got to warn you one more time that your walking on thin ice, Riley. So, start the program before that ice breaks and you drown." He said to her even though that he really couldn't see himself doing something that bad to her.

"Yes, sir." She said with mostly suppressed anger of what he was doing, and that he wasn't taking her opinion seriously. In the tunnel that they were targeting were two of the tamers. Both were staring into the long and somewhat scary tunnel before them. The goggle-head could tell that this place wasn't as creepy as when he goes ghost.

"Why, don't they make tunnels that AREN'T dark and scary?" Takato questioned to Henry as the two looked at where they'd be walking. Their thought of going ahead was stopped when the door opened up. Both of them thought it was a maintenance worker, but the brown haired one was relieved that it was Rika. "Hey, Rika, you decided to come. That's great, like I said with you skill we can handle this: no prob." Takato said and that earned him a stern, yet scornful glare, and after seeing that Takato decided to change gears, "I mean you know, whatever." He said praying that she bought that recovery.

"A tamer doesn't walk away from danger." She informed the 'novices' before her. Henry decided to take charge of this mission yet again.

"Yeah, right. Enough talk: let's go find Guilmon." Henry said and started to walk off and the two left right after him, but was able to catch up with him pretty quickly. A couple of steps past the starting doorway Takato decided to speak to the others.

"Yeah. Um, it is still pretty scary down here, right guys." He said and the others could not believe how he was reacting to this.

"Oh, brother." Rika said as they were walking to search for the third Digimon. Only ten minutes into walking Rika decided to complain of their mission, "How long is this stupid tunnel anyways?" She asked the ones that thought this was a good idea.

"My teacher, Nami Asaji, said it goes all the way to the next town." Takato informed which gave them another complaint to listen to.

"That's so stupid." One of them gave an answer to what she said.

"So, you say." Henry said to her as they were walking. Takato decided to lesson their load with a bad joke.

"It's too bad they don't have one of those people movers: you know like at the airport or fair." After he said that he looked down at the watch, but unfortunately his humor did not raise Rika's bad mood one bit.

"It's not funny you know: I don't want to walk all the way to the next town just to get your little friend." Rika said back in a grumpy sort of way. Her statement of walking got the orange vested ones attention quite easily.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better Rika. The tunnel could flood and we could all swim there." The other males statement made her even more annoyed.

"It's just my luck to get stuck down here with a couple of comedians." She said back while looking away from the two of them. Takato, by now was looking at all of the images, and believed he found just the right one for the job.

"Since, we're talking about getting there faster: I got just the thing." He informed them before slamming it down. The two of the others were blinded by a bright green light and then when it died down they saw a big orange dog-like creature sitting before them.

"This thing's is even uglier then you are normally." Rika said in a serious tone after walking closer to the creature. The animal just made small grunting sounds, but that changed when she added, "Someone better put a flea collar on you, mutt-face." That was when it let out a roar of anger, but that did not phase here. "And no eyes? What good is this one? It can't see." She said while waving her hand in front of it, and that was when she caught what she had just said.

'Uh-oh. That look can't be good.' Henry thought when he saw a cruel smile on the red-heads face. Rika walked behind the dog, and rose her foot up to use the same roundhouse as before, but this time to his butt. The problem was that the creature turned it's head as good as it can and opened up some 'gills' which gave him an image of her putting her foot down, so he ran up the side of the wall and landed behind the two with a big grin.

"Ok, mutt- goggle-head, maybe it's not a total loser." He ran up to her and used its hind legs to kick some loose dirt in her face which got her angry. "You want to fight?" She questioned/demanded, but before an answer could be given Henry interrupted the two.

"Let's just focus on finding Guilmon." He said and that was when the canine opened the 'gills' and found his friend's scent again. It did it's best to pick up the two and ran in the only direction. They were both surprised of how quick they were going. After a few paw thumps they came to a big white dome.

"What is that thing?" Rika questioned while the two of them were still on the dog's back. About the time they came across the object so did H.Y.P.N.O.S.

"I pinpointed the energy field." Riley said while zooming in the image of the latest object. Her boss what was said that time.

"Well done. Prepare to delete the area." He ordered to her. Unknown to that gang there were two kids and a dog investigating the bubble as well. The mutt slowly trotted to one side and then the other, but could only smell his friend in the heart of that bubble. It stood there trying to figure out what to do, and tried not to feed into the beast instincts of this form.

"I wonder how this was formed?" Henry questioned which started a concerned to a lazy conversation between the two, they were so wrapped up that they did not see a big red flash.

"Do you guys mind getting off?" He questioned which made the female a bit nervous since she was sitting behind his shoulders. The two stood up and then he added something a little off, "Guilmon IS inside that thing, I know he is." The blue shirted one said of praise to his latest form.

"Don't be stupid! How can you possibly know that?" Rika questioned, wondering if that slobber-jaws brain seeped into his human form. Of course she had a feeling that his relationship with the dino was different then hers with the dog.

"I caught his sent as…Wildmutt, and for some reason I can feel that he's in there." He answered back and gave off a name to the latest form in the process. Now that he could see the bubble with his own eyes he tried to seek a way in, but he couldn't find anything. Soon their digivices responded to their plight and each shot out a beam of pure light. "This is new. Any opinions?" He said and questioned while watching the light hit the ceiling.

"Digivices connect us to our Digimon. Maybe we can use `em." Henry guessed and shot his beam at the blob. The other two saw his actions and followed his lead. As soon as all of the beams hit the mass of white a small opening was formed. 'Whoa, it actually worked.' He thought to himself and then said aloud, "It's opening."

"Guilmon. Don't worry I'm coming." Takato said to the hole. Not wasting any time he charged in without the others. Fearing for his friends safety Henry followed after him.

"Hey, wait." The reasonable tamer said and gave chase.

"Stupid!" Rika said as she followed the second one. 'Why am I even here?' She thought to herself while putting her last foot in the bubble.

"Maybe the Digital World from the TV show is real, and we're in it." Henry guessed as he and the others, still wearing eye-ware, floated there. Rika was wondering where the ground went while Takato was able to spot their target.

"Guilmon! I think I see him." He informed the others. He knew that Superman style of flying wasn't going to cut it, so he doggie-paddled to the spot where he saw his friend. "Cool, this is how I fly in my dreams." He said aloud, even though that was a cover story since his dreams were of the watch or of his yellow enemy, but he had a feeling that they believed him.

"Wait up." Henry said, not wanting to be left behind. Rika, who wanted to hurt him for talking of his dreams again, decided to do that some other time, and follow them.

"You and your dreams." She said with a groan. After five minutes of swim/flying they caught up to Guilmon. The digital life-form had several tentacles around him, obviously draining him somehow.

"There he is! Guilmon, wake-up." Takato said when he was close enough. The sound of his voice brought the dinosaur around from his sleep cycle.

"Right now? Five minutes." He said back, still feeling a bit drowsy. The three earth based creatures just stared at him.

"Don't worry, boy. I'll get you out of there: somehow." The watch-man said to keep the lizard calm. The two behind sported a small smile at the reunion between the two. Henry soon heard an unknown sound, lie something splashing inside the bubble.

"What's that!" He shouted, and he was not the only one that discovered that irregularity: H.Y.P.N.O.S. did as well.

"Sir, some unusual data has entered the zone created by the energy field." Riley reported with an image of the opponent on the screen. The man below did not seem bothered of this report one bit.

"I don't care just run the program. Delete everything now." He ordered to her. She activated the code and the program went to work. The kids all saw that the bubble that they were in was becoming unstable, and they had a feeling that spelled bad news for anyone inside the dome.

"Look, it's being erased!" Rika warned them which got Takato to look away from the decomposing bubble to the tentacles around his creature.

"Blast, not enough time to get there on my own." He said to himself and added, "Henry, slingshot maneuver." Henry knew how that went, but he need a second person.

"Hey!" The calm one said to the girl who seemed out of it. She was thinking of her friend fading on the fight with the spider, and wondered if Takato could handle loosing Guilmon like she almost had to, but Henry's voice snapped her out of it. Each of them took one of Takato's arms and flung him at the bound one. Luckily, Guilmon was able to break from his bondage himself.

"Oh man, I thought that I had lost you for sure." He said as he hugged the scale-belly. An unknown ability went active on Guilmon which let him create a red road for the others.

"He's created a road for us." Henry said in awe of that feat.

"Yeah, well, Renamon could have done the same." Rika answered back and they both headed for the road. As the two of them were running the human and his partner landed on the bridge last.

"You, okay?" Takato questioned while looking at his partner in the eye. Guilmon decided to answer him in Calumon code.

"Skating on sausages." The two humans turned to the last of them, and saw that they were still at the beginning of the path, so one of them decided to say some words of encouragement.

"Have your reunion later. We gotta get out of here before we're erased." Henry said which made the last two nod at the statement, and they all headed out. Back at the lab the symbol for the disturbance vanished, but Riley decided to say to her…friend.

"The zone has been deleted, sir." She said to him. He just smiled, took out his lighter opened it up and shut it while saying.

"Problem solved." Unknown to that group was that the kids and their creatures had survived the ordeal and were recapping at a street light in the park. Takato was grateful that the bubble was gone, and he was happy his pal was back, but he was very happy that Renamon… and the others could walk by the tunnel without fear.

"I never would have gotten Guilmon back without your help. I don't know how to think you guys." Takato said in an honest tone, and he was being honest since he did not know if his old friends would do that sort of thing.

"That's easy, just say: thank you." The lizard said to his human. The goggle-head was happy to hear his creations voice again.

"Momentai." The rabbit eared one said while clinging to his partner's left shoulder. This brought the level headed one of the three to speak.

"The little one didn't even DO anything." Renamon said to them after hearing that word; she stressed the word 'DO' meaning that he shouldn't have said anything since it was the humans that did the work.

"Well, neither did you." He answered back. He was shocked that she was like that even after explaining to her the meaning of that word. Henry just looked at his friend out of worry since he knew Renamon could beat up Terriermon without a fight.

"Look at you: blubbering over data." Rika said to them and then left without another word. The vixen disappeared when she saw the red-head leave. That statement caused the others to chuckle of it, especially Takato who knew that she was trying to get over the fact that these creatures may be more than data.

"Takato?" A voice in the park questioned and then they heard another one after that.

"We bought more Ice Cream." Right off the bat Takato knew exactly who those voices belonged to.

"Those can only be my parents." He said since he knew that his mother was a monster when ever it came to anything Ice Cream.

"Even without those heroes, you were really brave, you know that?" Henry said to his fellow tamer in a semi-serious tone. That comment was both insulting and gratifying, so he decided to respond in a gratifying manner.

"Seriously? First time for everything, I suppose." The yellow eye-ware one said back to the other male tamer.

"Well, something tells me you better get used to it." Henry said as he and Terriermon ran into the park, not wanting to make an awkward situation should his folks see them.

"You were brave, too, you know." Takato said to his dino with praise.

"That's because of you." Guilmon answered him honestly which made his eyes show tears of happiness. He glanced over and could see that his folks were getting close so he decided to make the good nights quick.

"Good Night, Guilmon. Tomorrow, I'll bring you some Ice Cream." He said while running to his parents. That promise made the red ones heart soar.

"YAY! Ice Cream!" He shouted in pure joy. Soon they were where they need to be, but one of them could not stop thinking of one thing.

"Why can't I get that wolf's face out of my head?" Renamon whispered while laying on the roof of her partner's home.

'Maybe you like that face and the human behind it.' Her inner voice said, but it didn't stay.

'Shut it. I do not. My goals are to get stronger and make Rika happy.' She thought back while trying NOT to think of Takato or his forms.


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation

Omnitrix and Aliens are owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network

Chapter 5

A question of trust

It has been a good two days since the vanishing act, and that has caused the watch man to think not of who was in the watch, but of what his creations next form would look like. "Okay, let's see. Hmm?" Takato said in his room. When it came to thinking of a name for anything he needed a visual aid which he was doing right now. "I'll just add a bunch of spikes down his back, and put a few stripes below them." He added and then saw the flaw in an instant. "Nah. That's just dumb. Now I can't ride on his back." He said while gently placing the end of his thin marker to the side of his face. He then shrugged it off while adding, "Oh, well, they still look cool. Now what will I call him, uh, Guilymon, Goalie…Growl, Growlymon, Growlmon: that's it! Growlmon, now what's his attack." As he was doing that a disturbace was about to happen in the park.

"Uh…I have been doing a lot of thinking." A man in a causual business suit spoke to a fairly attractive female as the two were sitting on a park bench. The female gasped because his fingers barely grazed her hand. "Oh, not that. Not about that." He said knowing what his friend may have been thinking. He looked to the starry sky and added, "You see it's just…um…" He began, but did not know how to finish.

"It's cold out tonight." She said softly to the male.

"That's it, exactly." He added to her statement.

"And a fire would be nice." She continued. He knew of what she meant and that made him blush even more. The two shared a laugh and then she went on, "And a comfy couch…" Again with the laughter. "With me." They laughed a third time. Both them were unaware that their was a third member in their conversation.

"A fire? Allow me." A voice said, and in between them was a small hand which added, "BA-BOOM!" In that one instant a small flicker of fire became a bigger fire. With that shown the two of them high tailed it while screaming. "What? So, I forgot the couch." The voice said jumping on to the back of the bench revealing the body that came with the voice. The purple creature was laughing at his own crappy joke.

"Tasty goody bread." The red dinosaur said while digging in the hole that he made when he first moved in, and found a small container full of bread. As soon as the lid was up he stuffed his leather skinned muzzel in which caused one of the loafs to fall out. He saw the one that was about to get away, and after walking past the fun stuff his partner left for him he came to the bread. "Oops. Uh-oh. Come back here." He told in and when it stopped he added, "Ah-ha." Right when he was about to reach for it another person grabbed it and ate it.

"These are dry, ya know?" The purple creature before him said after taking one bite, but ate the other half just the same. He put his hand through the grate and when nothing was put in it he shouted at him, "Don't just stand there, ya big red bum, give me some more. Come on." The red one, thinking it may have been a new friend did as asked.

"You must really like that bread." He stated while watching the creature eat a spiral piece of bread.

"What makes you say that?" He questioned back before eating the rest. "More." He said and ate another piece. "More." He issued again and got the same response.

"Okay." He said and gave him another piece. He glanced at the container and saw that he was down to his last one, so he decided to voice his opinion before there was nothing for him. "Um, excuse me, sir. Do you think you could leave a little for me? Takato won't be back until tomarrow." That last sentence killed his appitite since this was the second to fall prey to the will of the humans.

"You have any idea how stupid you sound?" He questioned while taking a piece of bread and then jumped. He landed on the tip of the gate that held the dino in. "You Digi-pets are all the same: Takato this, Takato that." He ate the piece of bread and then continued, "You're living in a cage, my lumpish friend. Are you really happy being locked up like an animal in the petting zoo. Maybe you are, your pretty simple." He continued to eat the dry food, grateful to have ANYTHING in his stomach.

"Uh-huh. Of course, I'm happy. Takato's my friend and that's pretty simple." The red dinosaur said back with a big smile. The statement caused the visitor to almost choke on the chunk of bread that he stuffed in his mouth. During his choke he fell off of the bars and onto the ground.

"What did you say? Takato's your friend? Wrong, buddy-boy. Friends don't lock their little red pals up in cages." The creature said after he recovered. He then took a big jump away from the creature in the cage and onto the path. "Now look at what you've done. You have made me sick to my stomach. I think I have to go somewhere and puke my guts out." He informed with his hands behind his head. Guilmon on the other hand stared at him for a while.

'That was strange.' He thought before eating one of the few remaining pieces of bread.

"That takes care of Growlmon." Takato said after putting the finishing touches on the picture. "Yep, this one's good…" He started before opening up one of his draws to reveal a beginning of a drawn picture of Renamon. "This ones better." He finished. The boy used a simple style for Guilmon, but he focused and used patience on the canines pictures. 'That's out of my system. Now time to try out a new form.' He thought and then activated and slammed it on a strange two legged picture.

"What did I turn into this time?" He said after he transformed. He opened up the curtian and saw that he was now a strange fish creature. "This guy's weird looking." He said after looking at everything including the aqua leotard. 'Something tells me I better get to by bathtub.' He thought and walked over to the door, looked down the hall (happy that noone was there), and went into the bathroom. Using the claws for his hands he turned on the water, and jumped in.

"Takato? What are you doing in the bathtub, son?" Takehiro questioned when he saw his flesh and blood sleeping in their bathtub fully clothed. The boy woke up a bit grogily, but could make out that he was indeed in the bathroom.

"Uh…trying to get a start on the new day." He answered back while looking at himself. 'I guess the watch timed out last night, and those long toenails hooked the drain cover.' He thought before hoping out of the tub. "Well, I better get going." He said and ran out the door of the bathroom, grabbed some chow, and changed in the alley.

"At least I can still get there as Stinkfly." The creature said while flying. The boy within was grateful that the watch also had time to recharge so he could do this. The tamer was able to make it to school before the timer came online. By the skin of his teeth Takato made it before the tardy bell.

"Listen up class, there have been numerous reports of a child playing in Shinjuku Park after dark." Nami Asaji informed them and got some gasps of shock from the class. "I don't think I need to remind you of this, but just in case I do - no wandering around after dark, okay?" She continued to tell them.

"Okay." They said as a group. A little after that the class had some time to relax, so they began to chat about that Intel.

"Guess what I heard?" Kazu questioned as he lied back on one of the desk chairs while chatting with some of the other guys. "Get this guys. There's this pint sized pyromaniac loose in the park. Wish I thought of that." He said and was actually jealose of the one that was doing that stunt.

"Me too." A follower of Kazu added.

"How do we know you didn't, Kazu?" Kenta questioned. Between the two of them he was the somewhat level headed one, and knew not to try such a stunt. The blue shirted youth listened to them, and most of himself wanted to beilev that it was a simple human, and noting else. Soon his attention was put to the front of the class where a hand full of girls were doing the same thing.

"So, you wanna know what I heard?" A blond, ponytail girl said as she looked at her friends. "This'll really make you mad." She added, and one of her friends, like the others were dying to know what she knew.

"Really, tell us." The friend of the story teller said.

"Some kid is picking on couples in the park while they're kissing, can you believe it?" She questioned and informed while looking at them all. Takato listened as the group of girls complained of the strange activity before hearing their answer to it all. 'Yep, it's a boy all right." The leader said while staring at Kazu's group.

"Don't look at me." Kazu defended while getting out of his lounge pose after one of them stated 'confess'.

"Confess to what? We haven't done anything." Kenta added with a balled up fist. "Girls never play fair." He added and got a nod from the others. As that was going on a neutral girl - Jeri decided to comfort the goggle-head since he seemed out of place.

"No one thinks it was you. Don't worry, Takato." She informed him. He was caught off guard of her statement. He knew that no one thought that it was him since that was not his style, but he could not speak the same as his creation.

'Oh, Guilmon, what have you gotten us into, this time.' He thought while staring at a picture of his friend using the attack that he had made. 'Then again, maybe it wasn't Guilmon at all.' He thought as he recalled one of his stranger dreams…at least he wanted to believe that it was a dream.

"I still don't think that this is a good idea, boss." A tentacle chinned creature said in a feminine voice.

"I will take your comment out of advicment, Myaxx." A small gray skinned creature said to the woman.

"The Loboan, Thep Khufan, Transylian, Vulpimancer, and even the Lepidopterran I can understand, but a Ectonurite. You know those things can't be trusted, and you of all creatures know that their conceinsness is in everything of theirs. Chances are that they will take over the host the first chance it gets." The lady said back to him in anger.

"I am the creator and I know what I'm doing." He answered her calmly.

'Maybe those guys are right. Maybe a Ectonurite took over and I went around as Heatblast.' He thought before trying to concentrate on his school work. When recess began he decided to talk to Henry about this problem, but not bring up the watch.

"You think it was Guilmon?" The level-headed tamer questioned after hearing Takato's statement. Due to his child-like nature Henry could see, but he wasn't really buying it. "I don't know Takato, he doesn't really look like a kid to me." He informed and that was when the creator realized that he spoke the truth. Guilmon acted like a kid, but he didn't remotely look like a human.

"Hey, that's right. Can you picture him with a backpack…" Takato started and then the two did just that. They saw him with a traditional black backpack strapped to his back.

"Full of food." The two said at once while laughing at that image before them. Their laughing fit was interrupted by the smallest of the three Digimon popped in on them through the tree they were beside. The bunny/dog used it's long ears to keep from falling completely.

"Wise up, guys. They think it's a kid because it's too big to be an adult." He informed them, and what he had said made the goggle-head feel better since Heatblast was too tall to be considered a child.

"Did I ask you?" Henry questioned his partner and waited for an answer. Terriermon just hung there with his arms crossed, and when the orange vested youth did not get an answer he went on, "I didn't think so." He turned his attention to the fellow friendly tamer and said, "Anyway, I heard the principal telling the teachers that they have to start patrolling the park tonight." He knew that this would freak the shape-shifter even more, but it had to be said.

"Well, that's just prime. Those guys will find Guilmon for sure, this time." He said back with his face showing fear of such a moment. School went as always, but as night fell the group of 'protectors' were doing their usual routine.

"Sensors indicate another digital anomaly." The long haired one informed to her supervisor after her keyboard detected something.

"Another confounded wild one, I suppose." The blonde haired man said while messing with his lighter which was a habit of his in any situation. "Put a tracer on it, Riley." He issued to her since he knew that she was good when it came to tracking these unknown creatures.

"It won't lock. It's getting away from me." She informed him. He looked up at the dome monitor and saw that she spoke the truth. The green indicator mark was having trouble keeping up with the red indicator mark.

'It's time for a more global approach.' He thought and really wanted to use a tool that he himself have in the planning stages.

'Time to pay a visit to Guilmon.' Takato thought, and stuck with his human form since the park was already getting some of his teachers and he couldn't risk any of them seeing him transform. Just like all of his other visit's the creature took his package and began to bury it as soon as it was in his claws. "Why is it that every time I give you a meal, you bury it." He questioned since that was one thing that has been bugging him.

"Becaues then I can dig it back up and eat it." He informed his maker. He took a few steps back and chuckled about that.

"I had to ask. Logic is not your middle name." He answered back while shrugging his shoulders. He saw that his friend was still burying his meal, but he was able to continue their conversation.

"Nope. Don't have a middle name." The tamer decided to take a more serious tone since he cared for security when it came to this lizard. He knew that the adults would jump the gun and freak out first, and then ask questions.

"Listen, there are going to be a few teachers in the area, scanning for danger, so I need you to stay here, okay?" He informed and requested, hoping that even while patting the earth he would get the answer he was praying for.

"Okay." Nothing else needed to be said or guessed to be said Takato left the small building.

"I am so late." He said as he called his folks after school saying that he was only visiting the park for a short while. 'Please listen just this once.' He thought after taking one glace at the gate before high tailing it. About a blocks worth in distance or so was Asaji patrolling, which she did not see the purpose since nothing was amiss.

"Oh, this is silly." She informed with a sigh of annoyance. Her partner wanted to know what she had meant so he gave her the traditional.

"Huh?" He then walked and waited for an answer.

"It was just a silly, childish prank. You don't see the principal out here patrolling the park, do you?" She said and asked the man that was walking behind her. No matter how she looked at this problem, she did not see the point in this exercise.

"Ah, Ms. Asaji, isn't it our responsibility to see the moral safty of our charges. They're so impressionable, so innocent, and this…" He returned statement, but had to stall when he saw a couple kissing on a park bench, and a couple walking with the woman's head on the shoulder of her lover. The fellow teacher was salivating since he was with his crush, but he was able to find his power of speech, "And this isn't." He looked forward and saw that she was a good foot away. "Ms. Asaji." He said, wanting her to stop.

"Oh, Morey, will you grow up." She said dryly since the only thing that made her more annoyed than listening to the principal was listening to her fellow teacher's babbles.

"Ms. Asaji, it's not safe for a woman alone." The one known as Morey said while jogging up to her, but stopped when she slammed her arms to her side.

"Mr. Morey." She said to him in an almost commanding way, and after mentally counting to ten.

"Uh, yes?" he questioned while mentally praying that she was ready to get close to him.

"I think I left my oven on or something. I need to get home right away." She lied to him, and then walked off. That was one thing that he did not expect, and tried to use their orders for her to stay with him.

"Wait! Don't go!" he told her before scanning around and then added, "Who will protect the children." His plan did not work since she was still walking off. Guilmon who was still playing in the dirt, not knowing that his partner left began talking to himself.

"Box the bread, bury the box." He said and that was when her heard a whistle. The reptile turned and saw that it was his purple friend, "HEY!" He exclaimed of who he saw. He walked over to his side of the bars and asked, "Did you come for more bread? Sorry, but I just burried it."

"Hoping it'll grow." The gremlin-like creature sarcastically stated. The simple creature put his clawed finger to the right side of his face in a thinkning pose.

"Oh, I never even thought of that." He answered back and pictured what such a tree would look like. He was so focused on that he did not see his 'friend' stumble forward a little bit.

"I was making fun of you, pinapple-head. Don't you get it." He said after spinng to meet the dino face to face and continued with, "But how could you? How are you going to learn ANYTHING locked up in this stupid cage. Come with me, my little red disiple, and have some fun." He was determined to make one of them go with him on the path without a tamer, and he knew that he could persuad the canine. 'If the other pinheads follow my lead, then foxy will come begging for me.' He thought as he waited for answer.

"Me go with you?" He questioned and saw a slight anger in the little guy's face. That was not what he wanted to hear.

"That is: if your not afraid of the dark?" He questioned, thinking a newbie of earth would have that basic fear.

"Not afraid. Not afraid. Not afraid." He answered back while doing a little dance. "Huh?" He added when he saw the Digimon begin to leave.

"Good grief." He said since he believed that no self respecting Digimon would EVER act like that. "Chicken?" He questioned after landing from his jump.

"Don't like chicken." He said, still behind bars and added, "Takato said promise me that you'll stay inside tonight, so I stay." Again that was one thing that creased him: loyalty to a human.

"Fe, Takato told me to stay inside." He quoted in a mocking tone then added a simple question, "If Takato told you to set your foot on fire, would you do it?" He was about to continue, but Guilmon cut him off.

"No. Because he would do it himself with Heatblast." The lizard informed, and remembered of the small bit of power that he used on Allomon, and being a fire class himself somehow knew that Takato held back.

'Heatblast?' Impmon thought and was reminded of the alien that help defeat the blue dino, and mentally shivered as he still had nightmares of the pyromaniac defeating him without even trying. He found his confidence stride after shaking the image of his crispy shell and continued with his earlier statement, "I asked if he would ask YOU to set your foot on fire? I think not, so why listen to him this time? Hmm?" He questioned while looking over his shoulder. "Aw, forget it your no fun." He added while walking away knowing that that plan would work.

"I am fun, really." He complained back with an out stretched claw. He then opened up the gate, knowing that it was a bad idea, and after closing it went down the stone steps shouting, "Wait for me." Takato on the other hand was on the sidewalk just outside the park, thinking of the usual Tamer thoughts.

"Something, just doesn't feel right." He said while walking. That was when a tiny voice in his head decided to mess with him.

'Perhaps it's all this talk of romance and you haven't tried to talk to your crush yet.' The inner voice thought back to him.

'Will you get off that. Renamon and I are…enemies…I think.' He thought back.

'You think, isn't good enough.' The softer side commented, and right when he was about to come up with something to think a voice interrupted him.

"I say, boy, are you the one?" An officer before him questioned. The questioned only confused the rookie tamer.

"Uh, the one?" He asked. Wanting to know what this Foghorn Leghorn impersonator was babbling about.

"The one interrupting the progress of human courtship." He answered back with his hands still on his hips.

'Great. He said an answer that only Grey Matter could decipher, but he couldn't transform in public so he decided to ask another question. "I don't know." He answered with a hung head.

"Boy, are you, or are you not interfering the oscillatory activity concerning adults." He answered back, grateful that he brushed up on that thesaurus he bought a couple of weeks ago.

"I seriously don't understand." Takato said back with his eyes meeting the eyes of the police officer.

"What part don't you understand?" He questioned back. He was curious of a person interrupting these tender moments wouldn't know the words and meaning that came with them.

"Pretty much everything after 'boy'." He answered back in a slightly embarrassed fashion. The answer angered the man before him.

"You mean to tell me you don't comprehend your native tongue, boy." The man in blue said back. As they were having their conversation neither of them knew that they had an on looker en route to one of the various sets of stairs that led to the park.

"Sure I do, sir." Takato answered back. 'Along with one non-human one.' He thought remembering the only time he went Wildmutt. "I mean what I say: I know of my native tongue." He added, praying that this will be over since h was not in the mood.

"Boy your starting to annoy me." He answered back angrily. The boy once again had his head down while looking at the watch.

"That makes two of us, sir." He added to the officers line. 'I'm tempted of being exposed if it means I can give him a Fourarms wedgie. Just as his right hand drifted to his left wrist, he was saved by his teacher.

"Takato, I am so sorry about that." She said to the two of them. The two men in question turned to face the woman in yellow coming at them. "You see officer I was walking him home, when we ran into one of my friends." She lied to him while giving him an innocent tone in her voice. As this was being had Guilmon was journeying with Impmon.

"Are we there yet?" The red one commented to the smaller one.

"No." He answered back.

"Are we there yet?" He asked again.

"No, uh, yes." He answered back angrily, but then calmly. The two of them stuck their heads through the top of a bush to where their eyes were in plain sight.

"Excuse me, but am I supposed to be having fun?" Guilmon questioned since all they have done was walk and stop right here.

"Just watch and learn." He said back and then ducked his head back into the bushes. The two found themselves near a copy of the statue: the Thinker where a couple of humans were about to tie the knot.

"Heroco." The brown haired boy said calmly.

"Heroshi." The female brown haired one lovingly.

"Heroco." He said back and the two closed in for an old school passionate hug. The bad thing was that their happyness was about to be uprooted by an evil little gnome.

"Aw, that's nice." He said before calling forth a flame on his finger, but he had a different plan this time. He had the flame circle around them, just like fire on those old black and white scary movies. That started them than the pale as a clown creature came out of the bush beside them with his tonuge hanging out. The two then decided to flee. "Did you see their faces? That was absolutely priceless." Impmon cheered about his own childishness.

'This is what he calls fun: LAME.' The lizard thought as he watched the civilans flee. He ignored the creatures mocking and asked a simple question, "Is that it?" He trudged all the way from his home for that? "I don't get it. I'm going home." He said to the laughing man while walking out of the bush, and then walking on the sidewalk to his hovel of a home. The information surprised the creature he palled with.

"Hmm?! Hey, where are you going? I'm just getting warmed up." He shouted while jumping up and down. He ignited one of his fingers and then saw the statue that was looking at him, almost mocking him, so he shouted at the statue, "Hmm? What do you thing your looking at, huh!? Bada-boom." He shouted and threw the sphere of fire which only gave it a singe mark.

'You know that he's better.' A green eyed version of the imp said calmly in the back of his mind.

'He is not!' Impmon thought back, but saw a mental image of Heatblast doing the same thing he did, but blew the head all the way off. "He's not." He muttered before moving on.

"Thank you, Ms. Asaji." Takato said as he walked beside his teacher. "I don't know what to say." He added since he was still felt out of place walking around with his teacher since the two never do anything outside the walls (unless on a field trip).

"Say you'll stay out of the park from now on. How's that for something to say?" She ordered to him as she kept the flashlight close to the ground. The boy behind her was a little caught off guard of her comment.

"Yes ma`am, but just for the record: I'm not the one." He said back to her, and at that moment she could hear the worry in his tone.

"I never said that you were." She said, knowing that out of all the males in her class Takato would be the last to try something like that because of his morals. "But you have to admit it looks kind of suspicious." She added right after her first sentence. The woman's choice of words only made the boy more nervous.

'Suspicious? Oh, what's more suspicious then a big red dinosaur?' He questioned himself and then his imagination gave him the worst case scenario. 'They'll pick him up, and I'll never see him again.' He thought as he chased after a truck with his pal as Grey Matter. 'Or worse: they'll think he's a vicious monster. A threat to society.' He thought again and imagined his pal being shot by shield wielding officers. "I won't them do it." He shouted aloud and then ran off.

"Takato?" Nami questioned before just stopping and watching him run. 'What was that all about?' She questioned, but knew that he could take care of himself so she left.

'I have to get there fast.' He thought, thinking that his teacher may have been following him. The boy hid behind a tree, and after taking a look around he activated it and slammed it, but didn't get the right guy…again.

"I'll figure out what you can do later, but right now…" A small green creature said aloud before making his way to Guilmon's stairs. 'I have to be the lousiest tamer on the face of the earth.' He thought down hartedly. 'Why did I make you so big?' He questioned as he made his way to the top. "GUILMON!" He shouted with his new voice and mouth, and when he got no response he added, "No! You promised me you wouldn't go outside." After taking a firmer grip on the bars he added, "I'll never see you again except on the evening news: Digimon Autopsy."

"Who are you talking to?" The chosen creature said aloud. This got the attention of the green creature, and despite being in a new form Guilmon knew it was Takato, so he wasn't scared. "Do you have a new friend?" He questioned as he watched the green creature ran over to him with some form of anger in his white eyes.

"Where the devil have you been? You scared me to death." He questioned with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, Takato, I wish you had been there. I scared some people, they screamed really loud and ran away, but it wasn't really any fun so I came home, and here I am." He told him of his misadventure without telling him of the purple Digimon. The info got to the unknown warrior surprised side.

"No slaging way: It really was you." He said under his breath. "Okay, THAT IS IT. Guilmon, I can't take this anymore, do you hear me. I've had it with you! I've had it!" He shouted in anger and then fled. This choice of behavior confused the young one with one important question.

"Takato? What did I do wrong?" He wondered out loud with his ears dropped down in sorrow. The transformed tamer on the other hand was walking down the sidewalk, still in the new guys form, wondering what to do.

"While I am this guy I might as well see what you can do." He then found himself looking around and that was when he saw an empty bench. He opened his mouth to speak, but before that four tonges found themselves around the bench which recoiled: taking the bench with them. 'This is gonna suck.' He thought and braced for the pain, but was amazed that his mouth shaped to fit it. 'That's cool, but now what.' He thought and then tried to spit it out, but got an energy ball instead.

"What was that?" A panicked teacher said when he heard a small explosion, and was going to investigate. When he got there he saw a slight crater where a bench was.

'Mr. Morey needs to chill.' The creature thought, grateful that he was still in alien form. That was when he felt something, and when he looked down he saw two sets of tracks one was Guilmon's but he had never seen the other. 'Must be a dog.' He thought and then got out of there. Incidentally the creature that Takato really should be hurting was wondering around the park: angry.

"Humans are beginning to bore me." He said after kicking a soda can out of anger. He walked down a path to his right and added, "Always so predictable. So pathetically…huh?" His rambling was cut short when he saw a fellow Digimon in a Digital Field. "That's more like it. Someone's bio-emerging." He exclaimed and ran over there.

"Hmm?" The creature said after sensing something coming to his direction. When he turned he saw a Rookie climbing on a human made artwork and walked over to him.

"Hey, you there: four-eyes. What`cha doin`, ha?" He questioned in a mocking tone. "Aw, I'm sorry wittle baby-dramon can't get out of the mean old Digital Field. Guess your not so tough now ha." The little man said with a laugh.

'Guess Gorillamon was wrong, the first few moments of transfer are not peaceful, at least not with this guy here.' The devil-like creature thought as he wondered what it would be like to eat your own and NOT absorb their data. 'Knowing my luck he would give me indigestion.' He thought as he continued to listen to his low-level boasting.

"What do you say to that? Not a thing." He said and began dancing and mocking more.

'I'm trying to be calm about this, but this guy is starting to REALLY push it.' He thought as he growled at him. A standard way of saying, 'better get out of my face before something bad happnes'. During his continuous babble he cut a slight hole in the field that bound him which got him fearful.

"Who's the man? I am!" He said and then saw that he was free. "Come on, pal. I was laughing with ya." He covered, but with a palm slam on the stone gazebo caused him to fall off. The demon then laughed about the incident. "Uh-oh." Impmon said after seeing what he had done. "This is what's called a tactical error." he explained as he watched the creature fly. With it's release the other three detected it's presence starting with Guilmon. Nami Asaji heard something heading her way, but she was shocked of what she saw.

"That was no pigeon." She said as she watched the flyer fly. The red eyed one looked down at the innocent lives down below.

'I was planning on going with the flow and find someone worthy of me, but after dealing with that imp I think they're better off crushed.' He thought, but decided to terrorize them first. As he flew he watched with pleasure as some of the pieces of their roofs fell due to the wind.

"Geez, I thought I'd never get out of the park." The creature, which Takato thought of Upchuck as the name, said before jumping off of the ledge. As soon as he hit the ground the watch timed out, and out of worry he looked around, but no one noticed the change. That was when he saw a different problem in the heavens.

"Guilmon!" He exclaimed and went back into the place that he just got out of. As he was doing that the vixen also sensed the creature that was released.

"Are you ready to fight, Rika?" The canine questioned after appearing in her partner's room. She had not only sensed it, but saw it as well, and for now no one was fighting it.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" She countered after putting her cards into her holder, grabbed her digivice, and left. The enemy flyer then flew up high before perching on a building ledge. As he sat there he looked down and asked a simple question.

"Who out there is worthy of me?" He questioned and one of his eyes caught sight of a red Digimon running on a bridge in his direction. "Ah-ha!" He shouted proudly which caught the reptiles attention. As he glided down a man in the building that he perched on saw him pass by: it was Yamaki flipping his lighter.

"That's enough. This is becoming a personal embarrassment." He said, angry that this creature had the gall to perch on HIS building. He then got out of his chair, and onto the central command station of the building.

"Guilmon!" The transformer said before narrowly ducking out of the way of the latest Digimon as did the lizard who looked over his shoulder. The tamer pulled out the digivice to get some Intel on this monster. "WHOA! Devidramon - man he give evil eye a whole new meaning. Hmm, Champion level virus type: ouch. That crimson claw attack of his looks nasty." After reading the states he did not like his odds. The boy quickly looked at his watch only to see that it was still red, and then he looked at his partner, "Guilmon?" He questioned.

'Kick his ass.' The reptile thought while using the same eyes he used when he fought Renamon. Devidramon didn't move: just sat there waiting for the other to make a move. As the two were doing a stare off the blue heart girl came to the closest street corner, and saw the brute.

"Renamon?" Rika said to her partner to come forth. She did, but from where she was standing there was already ready to fight him.

"Not this time." She answered as soon as she appeared which caused surprise in her partner. "I can't Devidramon has dubbed Takato and Guilmon as his enemy, and I will not interfere." She explained, and got a disgruntled groan from the red head.

"Rika, where's Takato?" Henry, who's partner also sensed the enemy, said when he got there.

"Hmm! Up there." She answered while looking up.

"Right in the line of fire." Terriermon said ending in a playful giggle. He was counting that his comment would lighten the mood: it didn't.

"That doesn't help." Henry shouted and just like that the four of them watched.

"Pyro Sphere." The lizard announced and fired off his fireball. Being of higher level he snuffed it out with just his hand, and then took off. The two of them do just that, and that was when Takato went for his cards.

"Right. Digi-Modify: power activate." He said and slashed the card.

"Pyro Sphere." Guilmon shouted and tried another shot. They all saw that it was right on target, but he defended with his wings, and when they opened the opponent was just fine.

"Aw, man, that should have worked." He said when he saw that there was no damage. He dug through his pocket, and found another one. "Digi-Modify: hyper wing activate." He shouted and slashed another card, but was swat down. "No way!" The goggle-head shouted out before seeing his partner slam into the side of a building. "Digi-Modify: speed activate." He announced after another slash. The small creature dodged the claw, but not the tail.

"Uh-oh." Guilmon said before being slammed by the tail. The others saw how he was firing them off at random without strategy.

"Speed is useless here. Does he have any idea what he's doing? Oh, for goodness sake he's his own worst enemy." Rika said and then ran over to the fray.

"He's a basket case." Henry said, not noticing his partner got off of his shoulder, nor wondering the reason. Guilmon was slammed onto his belly by the enemy Digimon.

"Had enough, Rookie?" He questioned with mallise and then set his knee on him - hard. The tamer of the dinosaur saw this and was getting a little bit mad.

"Get off of him!" Takato shouted before looking at the watch. 'Now would be a REALLY good time for a full charge.' He thought before looking back at the fight. In the distance there was one that was enjoying this a little too much.

"A left, and a right and a fight, fight, fight." The creaure said in praise and the one that was enjoying this was Impmon. "Now that's entertainment: look at him go. Ol` pinapple-head is getting sliced, diced, minced and…" He said in praise before turning and almost falling of the sign that he was standing on. "Less enthusiasm, old boy. Less on the boom more on the Ba." He said while pulling himself back up. "Serves you right for walking out on me. I've outdone myself with this one." He added with praise.

"Um-hmm. I knew Guilmon didn't do it: not clever enough." The long earred one said before falling off of the limb he was holding with is ear. The imp barely saw the creature behind him.

"I must be seeing things." He said before wiping his nose and adding, "It's either that or a dog eared bunny rabbit just flew by - sheesh." He then continued to watch the brawl.

"Oh, shell, not good." Takato said when his pal took a building to the back. "I'm running out of cards." He said and then what was left fell to the floor. While he was picking them up his friends came to his side.

"Yo, hey, Takatomon. Guess what I just found out. Guilmon's innocent…well mostly innocent." The long earred one said after joining the others, and ready to spill what he had discovered.

"What do you mean, Terriermon?" He questioned since that did not make a lick of sense.

"He was set up by that nasty little puppy kicker: Impmon. Now go tell him your not mad anymore." He informed/instructed with his ear to the brown haired youth.

'That explains the extra set of footprints I saw as Upchuck.' He thought before looking over at the battle. "I was wrong." He said in awe before going back to the border of the fight. "You have to get up, old friend." Takato said to his partner who was currently pinned by the tail.

"I am trying." He informed with a raised finger, as to point out that he was doing juist that.

"You have to try harder. I can stand the thought of loosing you. You're my best friend." Takato confessed.

"I'm your best friend." He said with a choking voice. The tamer then heard a good beeping, and when he looked at the watch it was all the way green. "And as your friend it's time for me to step up." He then activated the watch and slammed it down. The bright green glow caused Devidramon to turn his sight to Takato or for the moment: Diamondhead.

"Now, if you really want someone to pick on: try me." He said proudly. Seeing this creature as a better threat Devidramon took his tail off of Guilmon and focused on the rock. The crystal changed his hand to club mode, and charged in, but was smacked away. This slammed him right into a parked car, an SUV.

"Takato." Guilmon shouted after seeing his partner fly into a car. They all watched as he cut himself free with the club.

"Now that's pretty cool." He said before standing back up. He saw that the devil was still flying, so he needed something else, "Club isn't going to work, so what now." He said to himself, and heard him coming ready for his own attack.

"Black Bite." He announced and tried to implant his fangs through Diamondhead, but as soon as they touched: they shattered.

"Just call me the ultimate jawbreaker." He announced and then felt his hands change into something different. Before he knew what to do both hands fired shards of diamond at it's neck, but he was able to survive and get away.

"You will die, human." Devidramon shouted in anger. Despite not having teeth he still spoke fine. Diamondhead continued to fire shards some hit, but most of them missed.

'Need something new.' He thought and then recalled a memory/dream involving a creature of Diamondhead nature creating a spear on an unknown battlefield. 'Worth a shot.' He thought and was able to do just that even though the top of it had multiple points. "Hey, demon-boy, try this weapon out." He shouted and charged. Devidramon stayed on the ground, but attacked with his claws which he dodged. When the boulder was close enough he landed on the left arm, to his face, and impaled his lower left eye.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The devil creature shouted in anger and swatted him with his right arm. In the middle of his flight the watch timed out forcing his now human back to hit a solid wall.

'Takato.' Renamon thought and disappeared from the safety of the others and focused on the boy. 'I know I should be worried for Rika, but I have a feeling that Devidramon is about to be distracted.

"TAKATO!" Guilmon shouted and then got angry and with that anger he tapped into his next form. "Guilmon digivolve to…" He began and then changed into a bigger dinosaur with a long white mane and the back of his head, "Growlmon!" He announced his name. When he fully formed he let out a devastating roar which frightened their white coated friend, who was minding his own business away, and their round two began. "Pyro Blaster." He shouted and fired, but missed and hit the building.

"I can't believe this is happening." The long haired one in the building said in astonishment after feeling that building shake.

"That's because it isn't." The blonde haired man said calmly.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"All program: auto earse. The world will never know of this little debacle." He said to her of what he meant and then added, "Riley, you'll be in charge of coming up with a convincing cover story."

"Your joking, right." She questioned, wondering if for once he was showing humor. Near the battlefield was the vixen who had not only found Takato, but had his head on her lap.

"Guilmon…" He began and tried to stand, but Renamon gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You have to stay down, you just took a hit to your spine." She said, and she knew that she may have been out of character, but she didn't care. She knew that she had a responsibility with Rika, but she felt responsible for the other two; she prayed that the other two felt the same way.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He told her, and gently stroked the right side of her face as to show that he was fine. She nodded, and let him get him. "Besides, I still have a boost card for him." He informed and pulled out his digivice from his shirt, and was able to pull a card from his back pocket. "Let's get going." He informed her before leaving as best as he could.

'Now that you know where his digivice is: will you steal it?' The softer side of Renamon thought after she had seen where his device was. With a shake of the head the voice was once again, gone.

'I have got to stop thinking like that.' The logical side said. As the two of them regrouped with the others they saw Growlmon try out an attack that Takato knew as Dragon Slash, but he was scooped up by Devidramon, and dropped on one of the closest street bridges.

"Growlmon." He shouted after finding the strenghteh to move right, and stand near the damaged bridge. The now big dinosaur was just fine. 'Good to see." He thought before looking up and seeing Devidramon nosedive at them. "Digi-Modify: ultra Pyro Blaster activate." He shouted and his partner did.

"Pyro Blaster!" He shouted and shot an intense blast at the enemy which caused him to dissolve by impact. The five all watch as Growlmon absorb Devidramon without a second thought.

'That rocked.' Takato thought while deciding to give a pun to Diamondhead. They all got an earful of Growlmon's roar of victory.


	6. Chapter 6

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation

Omnitrix and aliens are owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network

Chapter 6

Not as seen on TV

Takato stood on the battlefield staring at his Champion level partner. The other four left soon after the data was absorbed leaving him alone. 'Why did it feel that Renamon slapped me on the butt with her tail?' He thought to himself, but disregarded it since he now had to deal with the growling dinosaur before him. 'Okay, so he's a little taller than Fourarms.' The goggle-head thought as he looked at the size of his friend. He then looked at the silted eyes and that's when he remembered, 'Last time he had those eyes he didn't think twice of biting into Renamon's arm, so I better get prepared.' He thought and tried for the watch, but it was still red. 'Come on work you stupid piece of…junk.' He thought, but strained for that last part when he felt something wet hit his head. He looked up and saw that he was crying.

"Don't…go…hero." The new Guilmon said through in the throat sobs. The dinosaur knew how much power some of those guys had, and did not wish to be on the receiving end of those fists. Down below Takato saw that his eyes went back to their pure selves like in his Rookie level.

"Sorry about that buddy. I'm not afraid of you." The boy said while gently putting his hand on the lizard's left knee. 'I'm more concerned with Ghostfreak then I am with you.' He thought and was grateful that Devidramon's ruthlessness didn't become a part of him.

"Was I really scary? When I was fighting, I mean." The reptilian said to his partner. The two recalled the brawl that happened a couple of minutes ago even though the shape-shifter was out of it for some of the battle, so could not give off a straight answer.

'I wonder if he noticed that I was out like a light during some of it.' Takato thought as he then remembered coming to and staring into the beautiful eyes of the vixen.

"Takatomon, I want to get back to being Guilmon so Henry and Terriermon won't be afraid of me anymore, ok." The Champion against the dark creature said. He knew that Takato did not really fear him…that much because of the heroes, but he saw how the small Rookie was trying to use it's ears as shields when looking at the Champion.

"Sounds good, now, let's get back to the park: relax and figure out what to do?" He offered to the big guy. "It shouldn't be that hard, right?" He added and then the two started walking off.

"Takato, did you mean what you said: about us being friends." Growlmon questioned as they were walking.

"Yes. I did, old friend. I just wish that I was Grey Matter instead of Upchuck back at your home." He answered back and saw a perplexed look of the red face so he went on, "I mean with Grey Matter's brains I would have had the knowledge to wait and gather the evidence first instead of jumping the gun as Upchuck." The two were able to get to the park with no problem, and the two were even able to get to the stairs, and that was when they hit a snag.

"Push harder." Growlmon said to his partner. The snag was that as his Champion form was too large to fit in the whole it was built with.

"I am pushing hard." Takato said back. He was pushing hard in his civilian form. The watch may have been fully charged on the walk over, but he was trying to use it in case of an emergency which he got that idea with the latest fight.

"Push harder. Harder-er." The dino said back to him while he tried to use his arms to pull himself in.

"I'll give you harder-er." He muttered to himself, and they were able to make progress since the only thing left was the caboose. It was almost in when Takato heard the sound of bended metal which came from the gate door. That was bad, but not half as bad as what Growlmon had to say.

"I think, now I'm stuck." He informed his friend. The boy fell to his butt while giving out a defeated sigh.

"It's just no use." He said as soon as his butt hit the ground. "We've got to find out some secret of turning you back into Guilmon." He said before taking out his digivce, and looked at it for an answer which gave him nothing.

"Seriously, I'm stuck." The dinosaur said and shook around to emphasis his problem. The brown haired youth turned to the red problem.

"Maybe my digivice can help. Come on you piece of junk." He said before giving it a tap with his human fist. He then tried shaking it, fake throwing it, and then preformed a windmill move. He was about to try something else, but his partner called out to him.

"Takato, un-stick me." He said since the stone walls were starting to chafe. The tamer used the watch, and transformed into his big, red form.

"Here goes nothing." He said and grabbed the tail. In his new form he held it with all four arms and pulled which was a challenged even for him, but eventually he got it. "There you go, your free, but…your still as big as a house." He said and then added mentally, 'Not that I'm any different.' He knew that Fourarms could still fit in a house, but not maneuver very well. "Actually, I think your as big as a condo." He added even though he knew that wasn't helping. "That digivice must do something." He told.

"Where is it?" Growlmon questioned while looking around. Fourarms did as well, but that's when he realized the flaw that he just did.

"Oh man, I put it back under my shirt when I transformed." He said with a slap to the forehead. 'Something tells me I should try to put my digivice outside when I transform.' He thought and a few minutes after that the watch timed out.

'Never thought I'd be glad to hear the beeping.' He thought and then addressed the dinosaur dilemma. He took out the digivice and started pressing the buttons provided. "Maybe if I press the right button code…" He started but was interrupted by a computer voice.

"To set clock press one." When the voice said that it gave Takato a crazy idea to try out.

"Hold on. Digivolution deactivate." He shouted and slashed a card, but it did not work. Growlmon still stood, only concerned over what the goggle-head was thinking. "I thought if I slash the boost card backward, you'd de-digivolve, but that was a big goose egg." He explained his motive, and then added, "Is de-digivolve even a word?" He got a 'I don't know' sound through the leather skinned muzzle of his partner. In a few minutes another idea came to mind, "Wait. I've got it. Wait here." He told him and ran off into the trees of the park. The Champion grew concerned of his departure since he couldn't really hide in his form.

'Blast. Thing still needs time to recharge.' Takato thought and then added, 'I'll do it without changing.' That thought made he went through with his plan. Growlmon, still on the beaten path, waited for his partner, but then something came from the trees which gave the lizard a start.

"Why'd you do that?" He questioned his upside down partner in the tree. Takato saw that the only thing it did was make him fall on his butt, so he came clean to his lizard.

"I thought maybe if I scared you, you'd turn back into Guilmon. Another goose egg." He said and then stayed there in the tree upside down for a while: thinking. 'I knew it would have been scarier as Ghostfreak, since that guy even gives me the willies, and I turn into the guy.' He then thought aloud since he may have wanted Growlmon's insight in this. "Okay, just let me think for a minute. Digimon are made of data, and when they digivolve they add a whole bunch more data to their old data, so they can grow even bigger. Less data means smaller size." He hoped that would help his partner with a useful idea.

"Ooh, can we have goose eggs for dinner." Growlmon questioned since his partner kept bringing that up it was making the Champion hungry. Takato opened his eyes when he came up with the right answer.

"Of course. We'll work off the data." He said and with that he got off of the tree, and the two headed over to the outdoor gym. When they got there Takato gave him the word to start a few laps with a few tires he got from a different part of the gym. "Feel those muscles burning. Now work through the burn, love the burn, be the burn. No pain no gain, right?" He told him while using work out phrases he got from TV.

"I'd just like no pain better." The dinosaur said as he dragged the tied on tires while he ran. After his twelfth lap the tamer switched tactics: he untied the tires and had his partner hop across the lap track with his arms to his back.

"Come on, Growlmon. We've got to seat that extra data out of you." He said in an encouraging style. The next thing that he tried with the big dino was walking handstands. "Good. Good. Work that upper body. Push it to the max. Now, give me everything you've got. Good." He said when that was over, and then he tried the first trick again, "Now: run, run, run." He said, but instead Growlmon went to his knees followed by his chin. 'Okay using TV training style didn't work.' He thought as he watch his partner lie there. "Shower off buddy." He said and the two headed over to a park pool. "I know Growlmon, but digivolving takes a lot of energy, so maybe if we cool you down it'll get rid of some of that energy and you'll change back." He explained after he heard a whimper from his partner.

"Bless me, Takato." The red lizard said after giving off a big sneeze, and rubbing his nose.

'Oh great, he's catching a cold. I'm gonna go down history as the world's worst Digimon tamer ever.' He though and then saw the watch, and how it was done charging through the land work out. "Wait a minute 'tamer' Digimon need a tamer's energy in order to digivolve. Clear a space Growlmon, because I'm coming in there too." He said to himself, and then to his partner. The boy used the watch and successfully turned into the fish creature in mid-air.

"It's, uh, cold, huh?" The lizard questioned the fish creature. He looked at the latest face of his partner and wondered, 'How many faces does he have?' The fish on the other hand was thinking of something different.

'Weird, he claims that this is cold, but I hardly feel it. Better not let him know.' He thought and then looked at his partner to tell him, "Yep. It's refreshing." They stayed in there for as long as he was a fish creature, but as soon as the timer sounded the transformed boy high tailed it out of the water. By the time he reached the final step leading out of the water he was fully human. The two then went back to work.

"Okay, we'll work out together." He said and the two of them started off running for a bit. Takato then went for the jump rope while Growlmon hopped when he did. "Just a few more laps, Growlmon." He said breathlessly as the two ran around the track thirty times before collapsing.

'That was exhausting.' Growlmon thought as he caught his breath while lying on his belly.

"Grr, that's it time to get tough." He said as he got up, and had Growlmon follow him. The two decided to pay a visit to a nearby shrine, but on the way he saw a phone. "Give me a minute." He told the lizard before putting in the right change, and dialed in home. After three rings no one picked up not even his mom, and she was so quick the phone barely got done ringing once before she picked it up, but he was glad they had an answering machine. "Hey guys, just thought I'd let you know that I'm taking a walk, but I'll be home soon." He told the machine and then hung up. The two continued to the shrine. "A moment, Growlmon." He said while standing before the entrance. He used the watch and went Ghostfreak.

"Come on." The new creature said and the two went inside. Despite the place, alleged to be good spiritual place, Ghostfreak felt fine, but he was able to find the thing he was looking for: a hanging rope. He gave it a slight pull, and said, "I wish Growlmon would turn back into Guilmon very, very soon." He said that while keeping his eye shut. "What are you waiting for? You have to do it to, Growlmon." He said and got an 'all right' sound from him before pulling it. He enjoyed the ringing so he continued until the ghost said, "All right already, your trying to ring the bell not tear it down."

"Sorry." He answered back and then looked at his partner, wondering what to do next.

"Ok. Now do as I do." He instructed. "I wish that Growlmon turns back to Guilmon very, very soon." He said the same he did before, but this time as an example.

"I wish that I'll turn back to Guilmon very, very soon." The lizard said, and the two ended with two claps. The two left the ropes, but Ghostfreak stayed a while and looked at the bells and rope.

'Weird. Those sort of look like the bells on Kyubimon's bow, and I guess these ropes are like the white paper things also on that item.' He thought before floating over to the reptile who was in a corner. "Here's the plan: you spend the night here, Growlmon, and hopefully you'll be Guilmon again, and I stress hopefully." He said to his partner while still ghost.

"Ok. In the morning can you bring some bread." He asked of the 'human' since all that exercise made him hungry, but he did not wish to impose because of the digivolution thing and all.

"You bet, pal." He told him then turned around and started to float away, but not without saying, "Bye,"

"Bye." The other said back, only down heartedly.

"Don't worry, Growlmon everything will be fine." He said to him while floating off. After phasing through a few trees he got to the stairs that led out of the park, but stopped and looked around while moving his eye. "No one around." He said to himself after a quick look around. After what Impmon did he tried a bit harder not to be seen in his skins, but he was in luck as the timer went out.

'Weird. It felt like he was trying to stay out.' Takato though, but shook that thought our and then walked into sight. As soon as he turned left to go home a voice stopped him.

"Takato?" He turned and saw that it belonged to the ventriloquist at school: Jeri.

"Huh? Jeri? Uh, hi Jeri." He questioned of why she was out at this hour, but then realized that she could wonder the same of him.

"Where have you been?" She asked him while taking a few steps forward. There was one thing that he could not handle right now it was questions, but he made the best of it.

"Oh. Nowhere. Ya know just around. So, uh…see ya." He said before spinning on his heels, and walked away from her. The human female on the other hand was resilient to stay with the young boy.

"Do you need help?" She asked since to her he was acting out of character. He turned back to her, and knew that she could not give the proper help he needed, but he decided to give her a shot.

"No, that's okay. Well, um, I don't know…really" He started to her and thought to himself, 'I can't believe I'm gonna say this.' He then said to her with a blush, "Would you, help me, Jeri?" He questioned, and saw that she was blushing at his comment. He then motioned for her to follow him to the playground where the two sat on side by side swings. "I've got this problem with my partner, uh I mean, my friend; my good friend. This friend has gone through a change, lately - a big change. I'm talkin` big change literally. My friend has grown a lot, and I mean a lot, a lot, and it's caused a whole mess of problems, so I want them to back to the way things were before. What should I do?" He said while giving her SLIGHT hints on some dream creature like a red and white one for big, and the change is for Ghostfreak who felt cool at the beginning, but the other times he used him he felt something changing inside.

"Oh, Takato…" Jeri began after listening to all of the information and then smiled. 'I bet Takato has a crush on a girl, but she got taller now he feels goofy next to her, so he wishes she was shorter, again. That's so cute.' She thought of with images of a chibi-Takato and a blonde girl, then standard Takato with tall a blonde girl, and finally standard Takato with same girl about his size.

'Geeze, what's wrong with Ghostfreak? I mean I don't use him as much as the others, so maybe he's jealous.' Takato thought, not paying attention to the fact that Jeri was staring at him while thinking of his problem.

'I know just what he means. That growth spurt I just went through made me feel so gawky with everyone staring…' She though, and that's when she got the right idea. "Wait, I get it." She said aloud which brought Takato out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Get what?" He questioned to her. Not wanting to know that he was talking to the secrets of the wristband.

"Jeri likes you Takato, but only as a friend okay?" the puppet said to the tamer for her. "Don't worry there's a million other girls out there." She added, personally.

"Thanks, Jeri, that's a big help." He said to her and then decided to head home, and since the watch for now is still in need of recharge he walked all the way home. He went inside, and headed over to the table. 'Guess these two are groceries to buy.' He thought after spotting the list on the store counter. After taking off his shoes he asked an age old question: "Mom, dad: why are girls crazy?"

"They're not. Their husbands make `em that way." His mother said while washing some tools that she used to make the meal.

"Hmmm, right. It's the other way around." His father, who was reading the paper as his son made it into their kitchen before continuing. "Women has that crazy gene they've done studies you know." He was looking over his shoulder and could tell that his wife was not buying it.

"Really?" Mie questioned before adding, "Those must have been the same studies that said pizza and cookies are good for you." He knew that she was being sarcastic, and he knew that he was digging his own grave, but he countered with.

"Yep. That's right, you see it's all very scientific." In truth Takato didn't know what was up with the planet today: first the run in with Jeri, and now this business with his parents.

"Am I the only sane one in the universe,' He thought while trying to enjoy his Salisbury steak with fried rice and carrots in peace. After supper he hit the hay: hard, and the same could be said with Growlmon…almost.

"If I run anymore my legs will fall off." He muttered in his sleep and then added, "Oh, there they go." As he was enjoying the 'z's' a familiar white ball of fun came onto his left arm.

"Hey, you asleep?" The little one questioned and when he got no response he added, "Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey come on let's play." While poking the Champion. Takato, who had changed to sleep attire, and was in bed, but still up.

'What am I gonna do? If Ghostfreak is as bad as that woman said, how do I deal with that?' He thought. He was a little concerned over Growlmon, but not half as concern when it came to losing one of his forms. He was about to call it a night when he heard a voice from his window.

"I already know how to knock." Growlmon informed another and did so to his creators window. This caused the brown haired youth to get out of bed and open his shades, but before he opened them he heard a different voice.

"Like this." Which gave off more tapping, He opened the window cover just enough to see one of Growlmon's eyes.

"Growlmon!" The boy said in alarm as he opened the blind all the way and saw the dinosaur's entire face in front of his window. "What are you doing here?" He questioned since he recalled for him to bed down near that shrine.

"Calumon said that two o clock in the morning was the very best time to play." The reptile explaining his motive of being here. The name of the fun seeker caught the shape-shifter's attention.

"Calumon?" He asked and right on cue the creature in question appeared by bouncing up and down in front of him.

"Hey. Hi." The energetic one shouted in happiness. The lack of sleep and the sight of his partner before him got Takato a little upset.

"What about all that trouble about hiding you yesterday?" The little one got nervous of that stare that he was giving the two of them so he decided to high tail it.

"Aw, nuts. He's made again." He said and then jumped up and slid down Growlmon's tail, like a certain caveman, and then glided away by his ears.

"Bye." Guilmon said while trying to look over his shoulder. Takato got out of his room and stood on the ledge that his parents built for him.

"Calumon get's weirder and weirder everyday. Now what are we gonna do about you?" He said and then questioned the scrunched up dinosaur. "Give me a minute." He hold and then walked over to his own phone, and buzzed the dog/rabbit tamer which by luck he was able to get the right Wong. "Henry, meet me by the park. Trust me it's important." He soon hung up and went back to the dinosaur. "Let's go." He said and they left with the landing still intact.

'Takato better have a good reason of waking…me…up.' Henry thought as he and Terriermon saw Growlmon stomping over to them with his partner, fully clothed in street cloths, on his head. He got of the Digimon and decided to apologize to him.

"Sorry to get you up so late." He said to him as he saw sleep bags under the pacifistic tamer's eyes.

"Not a problem, Takato. After all I was only sleeping." He answered back, and knew that he should not have answered the phone when he heard it. His partner, who often always used his mouth, decided to tell the others one of Henry's flaws.

"Not just sleeping snoring too." The long eared Digimon said to the others which caused Takato to choke on a few chuckles. Henry had their fun and then after a while spoke to them.

"Come on." He said and the four of them began walking on that empty road. Takato knew that he could trust Henry for coming up with a plan, but he wondered what the orange vested one had in store this time.

"So, Henry, you told me before you left that you knew of a place that we could hide Growlmon." Takato reminded him, and he remembered how he left him hanging before he fled away second only to Rika and Renamon.

"Yeah, I do. Do you remember that huge tunnel beneath the park where Guilmon disappeared that one time." He questioned to the owner of said creature who showed signs of shock that he would ask such a question, but when he got close enough to Henry he thumped him on the forehead with the palm of his right hand.

"No offense, but have you gone Looney?" He questioned as three of them made it inside the tunnel while the fourth came in through the garage door. "We can't keep `im here. He'll go into that other world and disappear." He added when he saw the creepy tunnel.

"I doubt it. I think that was just a fluke." Henry said, in a way to put the fellow tamer's fear to rest, as he and the others were walking in. A little ways into the hole Takato used the power of the watch.

"Just give me a minute to sniff for danger." He said before activating it and then dial. He stopped at the Wildmutt icon, but something was off when he slammed it.

"Oh great. What am I this time?" The new voice questioned the others. The other three saw that he had black pants with the symbol as a belt buckle and had three toes on both feet. That was okay, but it was the upper half that was freaky: two big ears on head, and SEVERAL eyes on the outside of his arms, back, and Growlmon saw a big one on the chest.

"No idea what you turned into, Takato but it doesn't look half bad." Terriermon said while obviously making a joke due to his appearance. The tamer could see every angle around him, even in the distance.

"Well, everything seems fine." He informed the others and then added, "I really am sorry Growlmon, but this seems to be the only safe place for you. So, stay here until I come back to get you in the morning, okay."

"K." He nodded in agreement. The other three hated to leave him like this, but it was the only way for Calumon to not see him, and so that they can get some rest.

"Seriously, don't leave." The multi-eyed man said, emphasizing his need for his pal to stay here. "Even if Calumon finds the BEST playground ever." He added so he didn't hurt the reptiles feelings.

"See ya, Growlmon." Henry said as he spun on his heals to head to the exit. The last on to leave was another free spirited Digimon.

"Have fun without us." Terriermon said with a big grin, and then left with the others. On their way out the alien hero tried to see the moves the body had and he had to admit he liked the whole agility and maneuverability as he scaled the wall and ceiling of the tunnel. An hour after they left the saurian was visited by the anti-Calumon.

"Another night of fun for Impmon." Said creature said with a laugh. He then journeyed into the tunnel he saw when he was watching the Digi-pets talking to their partners, so he decided to enter. "Now I just have to find some fun." He said after walking in and soon added, "Oh, hello? What do we have here?" When he spotted the dragon dwelling in the cave. "Careful, careful, careful." He said as he tiptoed over to the beast. "Aw. Hey are you going to sleep all night, or what?" He questioned and then started to poke him twice and freaked, thanks to the Devidramon incident tall guys scared him. "So, you wanna play rough?" He said after being pushed aside from the sleeper for poking him. "Huh? Seriously, get up. I didn't come all this way just to watch you sleep. I'm a busy guy. I got go and make…well what I got to do isn't your buis-" He said with a shaking fist.

"Hey, Impmon." The Champion said with one eye open, and with that one eye he could see how freaked the Rookie was which was fine by him.

"Yeah?" He questioned wondering what the Devidra destroyer had to say to him.

"I'm not supposed to play with you." He informed sleepily.

"Why?" He questioned nervously, wondering what a 'human' said about him.

"Because Takato said you're a bad influence, and if you try anything he's gonna Glory Stomp you with all the forms he has." Growlmon said before going back to sleep as if he was never disturbed to begin with.

"Oh…" He started while trying NOT to think of how much a pounding he would get by the forms he has seen, but was able to add, "I get it. They were right. I guess size doesn't matter. You're bigger, but you're just as boring as ever, aren't ya?" He was able to bury the image of the beat down from those creatures since all of his attention was on Growlmon. "Bada-boom." He said while making a finger fireball and causing it to blow in front of Growlmon.

"Ow. Hot, hot, hot." He said waking up with a start which caused the dishonorable imp to laugh at his own lameness. Another idea came to him.

"You could use some exercise, big boy." He told him and then started to use the weak candle on the strong Champion. "Mush doggy, mush - Bada-boom." He said while giving chase to the bigger beast. He used that phrase for whenever he decides to go back to try to put Renamon on his team.

"How come Takato never helps out with the heavy stuff?" Takehiro said while carrying one of their free sample containers on the outside of the store, the next morning.

"I don't know. How come you never help out with the laundry." Mie questioned back to her husband while checking the contents of one of their bread holders. That is one thing that the father hated: being put on the spot.

"That's different." He said back to her, and was glad that he did not see her traditional rolling eyes move after he said that.

"Of course it is dear." She said to him. Both of them were unaware that their sun had went into their day old selection, and was stuffing a couple of bags full along with one in his mouth.

"I'm taking the day old bread. And the day old, day old bread." He told them while taking the side entrance. He decided it best to hoof it instead of trying for the watch. 'The running must have helped me, last night.' He thought as he found himself near it already. "Growlmon will be happy to see me…well the food at least." He said before entering the tunnel. "Aw great, he's gone." He said as he looked at the empty tunnel with the bags hitting the floor. "I wonder if stay put has another meaning." He said to himself and then tried something.

"You sure he just didn't walk down the tunnel?" Henry questioned around recess after Takato told him of the black passage. In truth Takato knew that his tale would not be believed even with his next statement:

"Yeah. I used XLR8's speed so many times down that tunnel that there's old school cartoon groove in the concrete." Henry believed that much since he himself has seen how fast that creature can go.

"Hey, Terriermon?" The boy questioned to his partner.

"Yep?" The little one questioned back after looking away at the rabbits in the cage, and over to his partner.

"Go ahead and see if you can find Growlmon." He said to him politely since he knew if you ask someone to do something nicely they often did.

"I'm on it." He said and ran off. "Since I guess I have no choice." He added under his breath even though he sure Henry heard him. The tamer ignored the quip and focused on the other human in front of him. "Hey, it'll be okay." Henry said with his hand on his friend's left shoulder.

'Sure it will.' He thought of the bad feelings he got at the battlefield which gave birth to Growlmon. 'Man, why does that building creep me out.' He wondered, but with nothing else to do the guys just hung by the wall of the school as the long eared one gave chase.

"Growlmon? Hey, Growlmon?" Terriermon shouted as he walked around the park trying to find a big, red dot. "Let's see? If I were a great big dinosaur looking for fun, I'd go…" He said and soon found himself in front of a playground. "Oh, who'd know where he'd go. Dinosaurs are weird." He said while climbing on top of a jungle gym. "Growlmon, come on. This isn't fun anymore." The small one said as he walked down a path. He saw a couple of civilians, so he dove into the bushes beside him.

"But honey, it's just a toupee." A man said to his wife as the two walked in the park.

"Yes, but you wear it on your chest." His wife said back, slightly embarrassed by that fact. Both of them unaware of the pair of eyes in bush they had passed by.

"Growlmon?" Terriermon said after getting out of the bush, and also getting his ear free. 'Better not tell Henry I got caught by a bush.' He thought as he continued the search. "How could something so big be so hard to find." He said as he continued to look, but added, "This shout be as easy as finding a haystack in a haystack." He jumped over a small guardrail that circled stone artwork to get a better look. "Where could he be hiding?" He asked while getting worried. That's when he looked past the stone pieces and say kids on something red.

"Yay! This slide is fun." One of the kids said as they slide down a new slide.

"Huh? Whoa! Growlmon!" The rabbit like creature shouted when figured out that the slide they were on was his friend: still in his Champion form. He ran all the way back to school which would make a certain caffeinated squirrel jealous of the speed, and told the humans what he found. After some speedy chatter he got to the word they wanted to hear, "Growlmon."

"Growlmon!" They both shouted and ran like their pants were on fire to the said location. The three got to the location that he told them, but after screeching to a halt all the humans saw were civilians.

"Where is he?" Takato questioned, but saw nothing big or red in the area. The other on the other hand wondered if his partner was playing games with them.

"Are you sure you saw him here, Terriermon?" He questioned and stressed the word 'sure'. The rabbit/dog knew that he was on the spot, but he knew what he saw. He just needed to convince the others. "Terriermon." He said a bit angrily when he felt his partner leave his arms. "Is this some sort of game?" He added while keeping the serious tone.

"It's not a game. He was here." The Rookie said to him. Takato decided to try to find him on his own, so he took off jogging to the path going left.

"Growlmon?" He questioned while looking around. 'Despite the people: maybe I should transform. I may need Eye Guy eye's to get a better view.' He thought and was about to activate the watch when he heard a voice.

"Takato, over here." Growlmon said near a whisper. The boy saw his creation in the brush so he forgot the watch, and headed over to him.

"Growlmon? What are you doing in the bushes?" Takato questioned before heading over to him. The two saw him leave, so they followed him. Terriermon saw his friend he knew that it was a good time to boast.

"See? I told you it wasn't a game." He said and Henry knew that his friend had at least that much room to gloat.

"First time for everything, I suppose." He said back as they came up to the other tamer and his partner.

"Growlmon, what were you thinking? I told you not to leave the tunnel." He said with his hands holding the straps to his backpack. The lizard was about to say that Takato didn't say that Eye Guy did, but he knew that his partner wanted the truth.

"I know, but I couldn't help it." He said with regret in his voice as he bent his neck down to show embarrassment.

"Couldn't help it?" He questioned and then added, "It seems like not leaving the tunnel is pretty easy to do." The lizard knew that he was right, but the human did not know the full story.

"It is. When Impmon isn't throwing fire balls at you." He said to him and saw that the shape-shifter had a 'huh' face so he went on. "He woke me up, and then Bada-boomed me right out of the tunnel." He began and remembered what went down next:

"Hey, who's hungry? I'm grilling up some dinosaur steaks. Ha, ha, ha Bada-boom." Impmon shouted and hit him in the rump again.

"Ow!" The adult Guilmon said after feeling the blow, but kept on running.

"I guess you want yours to go, huh? Ha, ha." He said to the luging lizard as it went down the paths. He was soon able to get on the Champion's back, and started messing with him from there. "Just relax. All you need is a little tenderizing, and maybe a pinch of salt." He said while tapping on the back.

'I've had it with this guy.' The Champion thought with a growl. He then bucked off the dork, and attacked. "Pyro Blaster, ha!" He shouted and preformed the attack, but the only thing it did this time was singe it's ears before dissipating into the night sky.

"Aw, nuts. That's gonna leave a mark." He said when he saw the scorched ears. "Now see here I'm not gonna fight you if your gonna fight back." He shouted to Growlmon and ran off while shouting, "Lousy Pineapple-head." The saurian saw that he was gone so he walked over to the open patch of grass and lied down.

"I'll just rest for a minute." He said to himself and drifted off which roughly brought the three others to the present.

"And when I woke up a bunch of kids were playing on me. I'm sorry Takato. I didn't mean to break my promise." The present Growlmon said to the others, and really felt bad for not keeping his promise.

"Forgive him already." Terriermon said, also feeling sorry for the big guy.

"It's okay, Growlmon." The bread man said to his partner with a sympathetic smile.

"It would have been better without all the burning." He confessed to the others. Through the corner of his eye the Rookie that was with them saw a slight health risk coming at them.

"Henry, people." He said which made the peaceful human picked up his partner and the three just stayed like that as a couple of women walked by them.

"And he wears it on his chest." One of them said with a suppressed chuckle.

"Oh, look at that, little boys playing with dolls how cute." The other said when they both spotted Takato and Henry. As they walked and talked away from them Henry only had one thought.

'No matter what that line will always be humiliating.' He thought, and when they were gone they got to work on dealing with Growlmon.

"So, Henry, where can we hind Growlmon this time? I mean I don't want him back in the tunnel if Impmon is going to go down there and try to be the Alpha male." He said while grateful of watching that documentary on wolves, curious of Lobo, and what at least Earth one's did, so he knew what alpha male meant. "It's got to be one place, he can't be seen." He added while looking at his friend.

"That's it: camouflage." Henry, who let go of Terriermon when they were gone from sight, said to him after listening to his last sentence.

"Aw, that sounds painful." The kid like creature said to them after hearing that strange 'c' word.

"We're just going to paint you like putting on make-up." Takato said to his creature after a short laugh.

"That sounds even more painful." He said since he also did not know what make up was. That's when the goggle-head remembered something of his folks.

"You know what? There's paint left over when my parents painted the store." He informed the other two.

"But, who would want to put make up on a store." Growlmon questioned since the tamer's words were confusing him. Deciding it to be the quickest option Takato used the watch.

"I'll get the paint faster then you could say…" He began as he fiddled with the watch and slammed it down.

"Stinkfly!?" He nearly shouted and then added, "I'm gonna need help, Henry, you've been drafted." He motioned for Henry to get on his back he flew there, told him where it was, which he was able to get, and head back. By the time he opened the cans with the tail and dipped the brushes he was back to normal.

'So much for making this easier.' He thought, but continued just the same. Hold still, Growlmon." He said while painting the forehead.

"It'll be over soon." Henry added while painting the right shoulder. The humans were on the upper body while Terriermon was still soaking up his brush. He slammed it on the dino's left foot which caused him to laugh. When he laughed the humans fell off of him, and the paint splashed onto him. The long eared one got so much of a kick out of that that he tripped and had brown paint spilled all over him which made the humans laugh at him. Soon they were done, without any help from the watch. "All done Growlmon." Henry said as he looked at their work.

"Man you look great." Takato said at his now camo creature.

"That must be one ugly store." Terriermon said, being blunt over what they had done.

"My dad wanted a military theme for the store, but my mom won the coin toss." He informed them of how he could have the right colors to make camouflage. "Okay, now, let's test it out." He said to Growlmon, and then turned around, but added, "Go hide Growlmon."

"Ok." He said to them after seeing the humans turn their backs to him and Terriermon used his ears like a blindfold. He walked into the shrubs, and soon vanished from the naked human eye.

"Ready or not, here we come." Takato warned him with the traditional statement. When he heard no reply he added, "You ready? Growlmon?" He turned and did not see him. "Hmm? Wow, he takes this hiding thing seriously." He said when he could not see him, but he had to try something, "Where are you, Growlmon?" He asked aloud.

"I can't just tell you, you have to find me." He explained with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Well, if I have to look for him, you have to look for him too." Terriermon said, assuming the humans around them were going to let him do all the work.

"Is that him?" Takato questioned at the first thing that he had seen.

"That's a stick?" The dog-like creature bluntly.

"Well, maybe if you look at it in just the right angle then maybe…" The watch wearer started to say, but was cut off by the Rookie again.

"It will still look like a stick." The three kept on looking with no luck at all. "Maybe he just left." The Rookie said to them since he could not find the fellow Digital Monster at all.

"No one will be able to find him." Henry said after not finding him either.

'That's good, and maybe I'm wrong about getting bad vibes from that building.' He thought and added, 'If they are up to no good at least they won't find Growlmon.' Their happiness was short lived thanks to the third Digimon owner.

"Pathetic." The voice said and the three turned to see the red head. "A person may not be able to see him, but any Digimon who wanted to could find him in a heart beat." She explained to the two with no emotion on her face.

"Prove it." Henry challenged believing that she was merely bluffing.

"Renamon." She said calmly, and just like that the yellow vixen appeared beside her.

"Where do you come from all the time? Do you just wait around to scare us?" He questioned the canine. She held a mental smirk over what he had just asked.

'If he only knew that I could have stolen his goggles on my way over without his notice.' He confidence side thought, but was greeted by her softer side.

'You would do that to see if they make a good doggy chew-toy.' Her softer side thought, but she was able to hear here partner.

"Renamon?" Rika questioned to her 'friend'

"Yes, Rika." She answered back, trying not to listen to her softer side.

"Find him, and teach him a lesson." She ordered, not caring that she is once again dealing with a higher level. She turned back to them and answered:

"My pleasure, Rika." She said back, wanting to do something to silence her softer by wailing on a strong enemy. "I'll find him." She said and her blue eyes became solid white as she looked around, but found him in a predictable spot. "There." She said pointing to the left of Henry.

"Hold it." Takato said while walking to blocking position.

"You guys aren't tamers. You're a joke. Digimon aren't supposed to hide their supposed to fight." She informed them in a 'I'm always right' tone. This caused the other boy to stand ready.

"Grr, you better just back off Rika." Henry warned to her.

"Or what you'll go run and hide on me. Ooh, I'm so scared." Rika said not really deciding that these are a threat.

"You should be." Takato started and looked at his watch, witch was at full power. He activated it, turned the dial and slammed it down.

"Got who I asked for." He said as his wolf form stood before them. The sight of this beast angered Rika.

'What's he gonna do? Serenade to Renamon, in a sad attempt to make her not fight.' She thought and added, 'She'd crush him.' He then stood before Henry while facing the duo with a sneer on his muzzle.

"Lay off my partner or prepare to get an earful." He told them and then his muzzle split opened to reveal a hole. In one of his dreams of this beast he had the ability to strike with a supersonic attack, and he intended to use it. 'Here goes.' He thought with regret since he did not wish to strike her, even with out Lobo's instincts telling him no, but then heard something over head. He closed his muzzle and looked up, "Odd. It wasn't supposed to rain today." Takato said as he saw some rolling clouds. He saw similar clouds when he was Stinkfly, but he really didn't pay attention to them.

"Since when has the weatherman ever been right." Terriermon questioned the group around them. He saw that they were either staring at the heavens or wanting a fight, but not paying attention to him. "Hello? Does anyone want to answer me?" He questioned wanting attention. "Fine." He finished when he realized that the others prefers to act as lawn jockeys than answer him.

"Um…Takato, I think we're going to have a problem." Growlmon said to the canine that is his human friend. For the first few moment he did nothing, but stare at her; then he found his voice.

"Yeah, a stunning vixen that want's to turn you into a leather jacket." He said while putting his claws into a fighting style.

"No. Something else." Growlmon said while not wanting to see a clash between canines.

"If it's not Renamon then what's the problem?" He questioned back while taking his eyes away from her and to his partner. When he did, the picture may have been in black and white, but he still saw it, the paint was starting to become undone on him.

"The rain's making the paint run." Henry said, taking the time to stop glaring at Rika and saw the problem.

"Aw, so he'll be brown instead of grey and green, what's the big deal." The shortest of the three questioned his partner.

"No, it's making the paint run off." He corrected the little Digimon.

'Weird. The last time I read that paint the cover said that it was long lasting; guess it expired.' Takato thought as he watched the paint race off his pal revealing his natural red scales. Once again the female decided to tell them their true flaw.

"You guys used water based paint. Your even more pathetic then I thought. See ya later, losers. Renamon?" Rika told them and ported away, but not before seeing the wolf's calm expression over that.

"So much for using that tactic to stay away from Impmon." He said while walking over to the big Digimon. The two were surprised that he was taking this so well, but they decided to give him some room while he chats.

"Sorry that I'm so big, Takato." Guilmon grown up said to him, cursing his new found size. The wolf however was not really broken up.

"It's cool after all the dinosaur Digimon on the show are pretty big in their other forms, so I guess you would have to." He said, confessing that he had a feeling that this was going to happen to Guilmon's evolved form. "I just wish we knew of a secret. I mean Gargomon stood on his head. He said and then added, 'I just wish I knew how Renamon got out of her Kyubimon form.' While he was thinking that the rain had stopped and a rainbow began to form which this one carried a unique ability.

"What's happening to Growlmon, Henry?" Terriermon said after claiming that they should have painted the lizard rainbow colors. The tamer in question saw what he meant and voiced his option.

"Those flecks of light must be digital matter. It looks like the rainbow is pulling them out of him. Or maybe the sun is kinda drying him out. I don't know: it's weird." The last part caused Terriermon to add to that.

"Not as weird as what I found between Growlmon's toes when we were painting him."

"True." Henry said after some thought, and then he saw that Guilmon was back to his Rookie form, but Lobo was still thinking of de-digivolution.

"Hmm? Maybe she too did a hand stand in her Champion form." He said aloud, and then was greeted by a familiar pain. "Don't mess with the tail." He said and snatched his tail from Henry's hands. Now that his attention was on him the pacifist pointed at his reptile. "Grow-I mean Guil- oh who ever you are your back to being you." Lobo said when he saw that his Rookie was back.

'He's right I am.' He thought as he looked himself over.

"Things are finally back to normal." He said while looking at the sky.

"Yeah." Guilmon said, grateful to be a Rookie again.

"Well, as normal as my life is now, anyways." He said to the others while not looking away from the black and white sky.

"So, we need to find a rainbow every time we want him to change back to Guilmon?" The long eared comedian questioned, and like before no one answered. "How come no one wants to answer me today." He demanded. The rest of the day went normal: Takato powered down, and the three with a Rookie Guilmon goofed off in the park.


	7. Chapter 7

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation

Omnitrix and Aliens are owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network

Chapter 7

The Icemon Cometh

It was an average day in the country of Japan - jobs and schools were being attended, but there was one worker at one particular job that seemed to be having a problem. "It's a wild one, but I've never seen anything like it." Riley a worker at H.Y.P.N.O.S. said to her boss while looking at one of their smaller monitors. Tally, fellow employee was tracking what he friend was seeing with the dome computer.

"It's trying to bio-emerge. I don't know what it's bringing along, but it's bigger than a bread box." Yamaki, who was standing behind his most loyal member all viewing the same feed as her.

"Unbelievable." The long haired beauty said back to him in pure awe over what she was seeing. A bright blue light came from the monitor, not as a distraction, but as a show of power. The sunglass wearing gentleman on the other hand stopped flipping his cigarette lighter after seeing that light.

'What ever this creature is, he's powerful.' Tally thought after gazing through her visor and saw that the tracer on the beast shattered without giving them an exact location. Back to the other two the light stopped and Riley only had bad news to the Digi-hater.

"Sir, it succeeded." She said to him and almost felt a cold shiver run down her spine when he looked at her. Outside of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building one of three tamers, the source of Yamaki's trouble, was walking on the sidewalk - trying not to think of one subject:

'Digivolving, I don't understand it.' Rika thought while listening to her music and recalled the dino's transformation.

"TAKATO!" The little one screamed out after seeing his partner taking a back to the wall before evolving, "Guilmon digivolve to…Growlmon." She also remembered how the fight ended, but skipped over that.

"I've seen hamsters with more battle experience then Guilmon, but still he could digivolve, and so could that weeny little rabbit." Present day Rika said aloud and then recalled that incident.

"NO!" Henry of old shouted after an explosion at the watch's burial site.

"Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon." The long eared one announced after making the step up from runt to gun totter.

"And when it happened to Renamon…" The red haired Nonaka said aloud and then recalled the moment of her creature's level up.

"Please…go." The weakened warrior strained to say to her partner.

"RENAMON!" The younger by days Rika shouted to her partner and then it happened.

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon." She changed from a warrior based yellow furred woman to a four legged power house.

"It's what I've wanted for the longest time. I should be satisfied." The Digi-Queen said to herself while stop walking all together. "Still…" She stressed as she recalled the incident with the painted Champion level and the two of them leaving them, sparing them the embarrassment of being absorbed. "I feel like there's something I'm missing." She said once returning to the present. She recalled some comments from the shape shifter.

"Then in that case you wouldn't mind if you failed with a different slaughter and Renamon was killed – you would feel nothing. You would just walk off, not caring of her." She recalled that is what he said to her after the Vilemon fight when he was in that big red alien body.

"In other words: Renamon takes a pounding while you sit on the sidelines, where it's safe." The flaming one said and added, "Face it, you don't care about Renamon. You care about all of that power." Admittedly she did get angry over what he said, but it got stranger from him later that day.

"Thanks for the save, Kyubimon. I can tell you're in good hands." His civilian said to them after the ride home when he transformed into that shrimp sized hero.

"Maybe that's what it boils down to - caring." She said after recalling those incidents, and was thinking that she may have been wrong all this time until an uneasy feeling came over her from behind. "What was that?" She questioned aloud after turning on her heels when she felt something cold on her back. 'That's weird. I could have sworn I felt something.' She thought s she looked at the empty sidewalk, but as soon as turned around she saw someone she knew.

"Hi." Calumon said to the female after her gasp of alarm, but added a laugh at the end. While the white colored Digimon was following her, since she passed him, and went on her way, Impmon was seeing what the third 'Digi-Pet' was doing.

"Some Digimon are so stupid it hurts." The purple clad creature said while looking through a sliding glass door to see Henry and Terriermon back to back on the couch reading books. "They hang out with humans so much they start actin like `em it makes my fur stand - HAVE THEY NO PRIDE!" The handkerchief wearer added before leaving the two without trying to convince the third of three to defect. Rika on the other hand was trying to keep that lone wolf vibe, but it was hard with a beanie baby like creature was following her.

"I don't have any food, so why are you following me?" She questioned the shorter creature after crossing the street. 'Is it an informant for that goggle head?' She thought and then added, 'No, not even he would trust a Digimon like this with that kind of mission.' She got her answer when the retractable eared one stopped behind her.

"Wanna play?" Calumon questioned after he saw that the girl was facing him again. "Huh?" The little one questioned with lowered ears. Once believing that her silence meant 'sure' he added, "Here I come." The Digimon leapt up, and out of human instinct Rika caught it, but not without being angry.

"What are you doing?" She questioned with anger since she did have a reputation to uphold.

"Eskimo kisses." Calumon answered with a big smile still on its white face. Soon though the owner of the body that was on the poster's to the girl's right side came up behind her.

"Rika." The voice said causing the redhead to turn in the direction of the noise and saw a familiar person in a white outfit coming over to her. Aside from the woman's laughter there were civilians talking over who that was.

"It's her.' One of the voices said and there were other comments, but right now the only thing on the woman's mind was the red haired one before her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" The Digi-Queen questioned while taking a protective step back.

"What a day." Rumiko said to her daughter and then explained what she meant, "We had a photo shoot, but before we could start all these people showed up wanting my autograph, asking the secret of my youthful good looks they just wouldn't leave me alone. We couldn't get anything done all day. Being famous and popular can be a pain in the neck. You are so lucky that you don't know how that feels." The older, yet still attractive, woman vented to her child.

'Great. She's at this again, and again she doesn't know she's making a crowd.' Rika thought as she wanted to leave since the people that were traveling down this same sidewalk took the time to look at the picture on the side of the building and then to the woman talking - now knowing who she was, and staying there. "Yeah, lucky me. Well, got to go." The Digi-Duelist said and was about to turn since she did not want ANYONE seeing her with this annoyance, but was stopped by her higher up.

"Wait." Rumiko, a pro model, said and when she saw the younger one turn she added, "Rika, I think your toy is just adorable." The duelist of the Digital World looked down at the creature in her arms, the one her mom was pointing to.

"You had to be cute, didn't you?" She said in anger, but only got a blink as her answer. After pushing through the crowd she thought to herself, 'luckily I have Renamon - beautiful but deadly.' As the learner was trying to find a place to dump the Digimon there was another who was taking a break on spying on the human trained creatures, and was just messing around.

"Bada-Boom!" Impmon shouted after launching a small fireball at a group of birds on a stone doorway. "Aw, fight back you cowards. I guess my fire power's just too much for you huh." The incompetent imp said to the birds while walking in while forgetting that when Growlmon fought back he fled. "I'll have to wreck havoc elsewhere." He finished while walking through the doorway he just blasted.

'This should be good enough.' Rika thought before setting the creature down, and squatted down almost too eye to eye level. "Listen you little squirt, I'm immune to you're ootsy-cutesy act, so scram." She informed the little one, at first Calumon started to turn around with sad eyes, but when the Digimon saw that she meant what she said he ran away bawling. "Keep going, shorty." She said once she saw that the creature was a good distance away. 'Perhaps that was a bit much.' She thought to herself before feeling the same sensation as with the sidewalk. "Renamon." She said before turning around and saw nothing, nothing but prayer ropes.

"You called." The canine asked casually to her partner after appearing near the redhead, but still hidden behind a tree.

"Where have you been?! What if I was in danger?" Rika questioned out of anger since that was often the main emotion on the top of her reaction pile.

"I was watching you from over there." She answered back while pointing with a tilted head over where she was, but she did not feel right holding back information, so she finished her comment. "But I began to think…" She did not have time to tell her partner the subject since the jumpy girl cut her off.

"THINKING?! You were thinking of what? That shape shifting goggle head?" Rika said in anger to her canine ally. Truth be told she was thinking of her other forms, but now that the human brought up the male human she began to picture them. The flaming one defending her, the boy petting her head when she was Kyubimon, and three other parts:

"I mean she may be a partner to a gorgeous Digimon, but she's doing it all wrong." The younger Takato said while thinking aloud over Rika's methods. The dog then recalled.

"Got a couple of things to say: first is why do you want to wale on Guilmon, but I guess a strong warrior is always looking for a challenge. The second is that are you okay? I mean after that scuffle with Dokugumon you had me really worried." He complimented and noted for her well being when he wanted answers over Digimon. And the final one had just happened recently.

"Yeah, a stunning vixen that wants to turn you into a leather jacket." He complimented her again and got ready to defend his partner. As she thought of those moments in time she was awoken from them when she heard a voice.

"Renamon, are-are you blushing?" Rika questioned since she could swear that she was seeing just the faintest signs of red on the fox's muzzle. "Don't tell me that you…" She started to say something, but this time it was Renamon who cut her off.

"Still though, you don't look well. Rika is there something troubling you?" The vixen questioned after getting out of her soft thoughts over the blue shirted boy, and back to her true concern - Rika Nonaka.

"N-nothing, I'm fine." She said back to her protective friend before walking off. 'I just have to shake off that feeling.' She thought, believing that she was a little jumpy since she hasn't had a fight in a while.

'There is something here.' Renamon thought and walked over to the prayer ropes, and could feel something. 'It's not a Digimon; it feels stronger than that.' She added to her first mental comment. 'Perhaps one of Takato's forms.' She thought before hearing a few pebbles move behind her. "Huh? Oh, it's just you." Renamon commented after turning and seeing that it was that annoying imp.

"Hey fine and foxy, so we meet again." The purple skinned creature said with a sickening smirk. Naturally her like the other two and one human decide that this Digimon is of no threat.

"Oh, it's just you." She said flatly before walking off. She knew that the evil that she sensed DID NOT come from Impmon, but rather something a lot more dangerous.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN: JUST ME!? Get back here!" He shouted in an insulted style while walking and standing in the spot she was at before she left. "Oh, check out miss high and mighty. Maybe a good fight will knock her off her perch." He said to himself while watching her tail sway while she walked. "Hey, I heard Terriermon call you a 'fat tail bully'. If I were you I'd teach that egg-shaped loud mouth a lesson." He informed the vixen which caused her to stop and hear him out.

'That's his best shot.' She thought after listening to the whole thing, and knew that he was only looking for a way to weaken either of them, so he could beat the victor up. "Ha." She said aloud, telling him that she did not believe him.

"What!? You're gonna let him get away with that." The dark themed one shouted out to her after hearing her.

"Terriermon won't fight." She informed her fellow Digimon while turning to face him better.

"Huh? Why not?" Impmon questioned while being blown by that bit of information.

"His tamer has forbidden it." She said back to the antagonizer before turning her back to him and walked off. As she walked a piece of her mind corrected what he said.

'Even if he did say that Takato would defend you from those sort of comments.' Her softer side said to the rest of her mind.

'Do not start that.' The logical side said back and added; 'Besides seeing why Rika seemed ill comes first.' As she had that discussion with herself Impmon was already coming up with a brilliant idea.

"What kind of Digimon doesn't fight? Those rotten humans, they've made him a pet - a Digi-poodle." The devil-like man said in a complaining style, but after saying that his devious side kicked in. "But if Terriermon can't fight back then I could whoop his doughy patooty, or steal his launch money, and get away without a scratch. Think of the possibilities." He said to himself and headed over to where he knew they would be, ignoring the logical side of his own mind.

'Have you forgotten that the blue shirted one called Takato is often always near either of the humans, and he does have all those forms?' The sane side of the brain said to the rest.

'Shove it, I can take on any of them, and walk out without a scratch.' The cocky side said back and then shut down the logical side while still heading to the big park. Rika on the other hand got to her home without incident - no Calumon, no fan-boys, and no creepy vibes, but that only put her on the spot for something truly horrific.

"Oh, how about this dress with the lace and loopy sleeves. Or this dress one; try it, it'll make you look more like a girl." Rumiko commented after dragging her daughter to one of their various rooms. The model looked at the tri-mirror beside her daughter while holding up a teddy bear themed dress. 'She'll look so adorable in this one.' She thought while ignoring the ticked vibes from her flesh and blood.

"Am I being punished for something?" The preteen questioned, mainly to the creator of all and to her grandmother since she knew that out of the four in the room only they knew what she liked. "I told you before I can't stand cute things like this." She told her mother for the umpteenth time. The dark blonde haired one heard that and decided to ask an important question.

"Well, what about that stuffed toy I saw you holding?" She questioned since seeing the two of them she couldn't help but recall how her daughter always wanted the cutest plush toys at the toy stores.

"That was for our Science Project. We had to measure the effects of gravity on small objects, so I threw it off a bridge." Rika answered back, and as she did her face went from thinking of an excuse to angry since she knew her mother often wanted her to be as she was.

"Oh, I really liked it." The mother of the Digimon Queen said, but her comment went unheard by the younger party.

"I'm outta here." Rika said while getting off the one step stepping stool and headed to her room after closing the door behind her.

"Well, I guess she's into tomboy chic." The second oldest woman said to herself which her comment was heard from her own mother who was enjoying some Jasmine tea, but it was instant, and she preferred to make it herself.

"Rika just has her own style, that's all. Honestly dear there are more important things in life than looking pretty." Seiko said to her daughter, defending her own granddaughter while eating a strawberry with her tea.

"Really? Like what?" Rumiko asked her mother over what she meant since as she told Rika once she was already thinking of her career, so she had little knowledge over what had happened around her. Rika was walking over to her room, still steamed over her mother and cuteness, over Calumon ruining her tough girl image, over Takato's meddling in her fights, over the uneasiness of Renamon's post ascension, but what bugged her the most was the creepy cold feeling that she had felt off and on all day.

'Here it is again.' She thought after feeling that sensation again. The female then rushed to her room and closed the door as fast as she could. "Renamon?" Rika said after a set of heavy breathing.

"Yes, Rika?" Renamon questioned appearing in the corner of her partner's room like she always does. Again she saw the panic in the bold redhead's eye, and grew concerned.

"Go and see what's out there, okay?" She suggested to her canine while kneeling down, and resting her arms and a placed table.

"As you wish." The blue eyed beauty answered back while heading to the door. Since neither of the parents of her partner knew of her the vixen stuck her head out, looked both ways of the hall, pulled it back in, and closed the door.

"Well, who was it?" The human questioned in a rushed tone since this strange feeling was starting to get to her.

"No one." Renamon answered back with an honest tone. She prayed that her statement would ease the young one's troubled mind, but it didn't.

"Don't lie to me. I know something's out there." Rika shouted back to the dog behind her. That's when the Digi-Duelist saw an unknown look in the Digital Monster's eyes. "What's that look for?" She questioned in defense while thinking; 'I bet this mutt thinks I'm crazy.' Renamon saw that her friend still needed consoling, so she tried something else.

"Don't worry. I'll do everything I can to protect you." She said and once again hoped that her truthful comment would help her with this problem she's been having all day, and again her words went the wrong way.

"You don't need to protect me." Rika said to her with an angered tone while standing up. "I don't even know why you say stuff like that." She added while glaring at her Digimon.

"Because Rika I'm your partner." The other female answered plainly back, thinking that for the first time the card shark was making a funny, but what was said next proved her wrong.

"Let's get this straight - I don't buy all this stuff about partners and feelings." Rika shouted back up at her partner while a part of her was shouting as high as it could:

'What are you doing? Take that comment back.' The logical side said to the angered side of her mind and then added, "if you don't then take a good look into her eyes.' Outside the mind the girl did just that and saw the stunned, almost hurt, look on her face which scared her a bit.

"I don't need you." The girl said while opening the door but added, "I don't need anybody." Before she left to get some air leaving her partner behind.

'Rika is that what you truly believe.' The prideful side of her mind thought since she wondered if the vixen made the right call.

'Perhaps when you viewed at all of the possible candidates you should have chosen Takato.' The softer side of her thought, and was expecting to be silenced but was surprised when there was no angered feed back. As for Takato, he along with Terriermon, Henry, and Guilmon were in the park.

"Before I show you my card stance I want to show you one of my latest heroes." Takato said to Henry after taking out his digivice and one card. "I saw the icon last night, but I didn't want to use him just yet." The goggle-wearer said while then activating the watch, turned it, but this time threw his digivice up before slamming down the head.

"Well, what do you think?" The new hero said with pride as he saw his fellow tamer and partner's stunned expression. Naturally it was the long eared one that found his voice first.

"So, what can this guy do?" Terriermon questioned and the group could admit that it was a good question, and at first the white faced creature could only rub his chin with his index finger and thumb - wondering what he could do.

"We'll figure that out after I catch my digivice." The latest alien said while extending its white hand up and caught the device, but then he saw that the card was drifting off the beaten path. "I better go get it." The new guy said to the others and chased after it.

"But…Takato, are you sure you can get it before someone else grabs it." Henry said since he knew that the wind had a habit of blowing personal items into unneeded territory such as his 1990's X-Men Banshee action figure glided right into Suzie's room, and was never seen from again.

"Yes, I…can?" The creature said but strained and questioned after feeling a strange pulling from the body, and then saw that he was staring at him self.

"Whoa. Freaky." The two said together and then they remembered of the card. "We better go get that card." They said as one and then chased after it.

"Quick jump onto my shoulders." The further alien said to the one trailing.

"You got it." The tagalong said and jumped up and the two were able to get it; the problem was that the two of them went for a tumble which forced them into a bush.

"That could have gone better." The one that did the running said in a complaining matter while dusting himself off.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" The one standing on the shoulders said as he also brushed off. As they both started to walk off they ignored a strange pain feeling and a tiny black and white winged butterfly.

"Well…Takatos, you said you wanted to show us something on the phone." Henry said while trying to get back on task. The two heard him and headed back over to the pacifistic tamer.

"Right, I…we wanted to show you a card slashing stance." The two said before meeting back with the other two. The dual action creatures stood shoulder.

"Okay, here we go…" The one to the left lifted up the digivice and shouted out, "Digi-modify -…" That was when the second one stepped in.

"Activate." He said that while grazing the thin gap on the side so it wouldn't activate.

"Well, how do you like it?" The digivice holder questioned to their friend and prayed for a good answer.

"Well, it wasn't bad…" Henry said back to his friend, not wanting to insult the newbie.

"Not bad?" The device holder questioned after hearing a certain tone in the answer.

"He means that we suck dweeb." The card holding one said to the other in anger.

"Who are you calling a dweeb, elf lips?" The digivice handler countered also in anger, and soon the two of them were at one anothers throats. The orange vested tamer decided to cut in.

"Guys, hey guys. You can calm down now." Henry started to say, but when he saw his calm voice wasn't catching on the rabbit/dog holder decided to be direct. 'ENOUGH!" That one worded yell was all it took to stop the bickering.

'Ooh, pretty bug.' Guilmon thought as he spotted the bug that the new guy woke up. The lizard, much like the bug, was sleeping but after seeing the flyer the red skinned one started to follow it.

"Card stances isn't important. Let's concentrate strategies." Henry said in a calmer voice and then added, "Have you heard of combos?" The somewhat wiser tamer questioned praying that the new guy knew that much about the game.

"Of course we do. That's when you use two or more cards at a time, right?" The duo said and questioned to the other.

"Yeah, and if you use them in succession you can get some pretty potent results." Henry said back to the unknown before him. "It's a good thing to keep in mind." He added to his first comment while putting two cards that he used as an example back in his pocket.

"Yeah, that and all the other stuff you told us about." The one to the left said in annoyance since the pacifist tamer has been giving him tips since the business with Gorillamon. Right when the mood of the area was calm and nice a familiar voice and body made itself known to a nearby tree.

"Well, if it isn't the dumb, dumb club." The voice said causing the three of them to see who it was, but they really didn't feel threatened. "Did ya miss me boys?" The imp questioned to them while hanging upside down from the tree.

"Just ignore him." Henry requested to the others since he would peg that Vilemon back at the school a stronger opponent than the devil child.

"Easy for you to say, you can't smell him." Terriermon said back to his human pal since he caught a foul whiff in the air a while back.

"Yeah, let's go." The creature to the right said in a board tone.

"Guilmon, come on." The creature to the left said to the red dino. Said creature was on his back with his tail up, and the butterfly resting on his tail tip.

"Aw, but I wasn't done with my friend Mister Butterfly. I was going to ask if he knew where a squirrel might be." The red one complained, but followed his orders, and rejoined the others.

"I just want to have a friendly fight; give you all nice, friendly butt kicking." The Rookie level threat said to them while stomping with one foot on the tree limb he was now standing on. The five of them ignored his words and just decided to hang out at Guilmon's home.

'Geez, what is that Digimon trying to prove with all of those empty threats.' Henry thought while looking through the corner of his eye at the yelling Digimon.

'Renamon was right. They won't fight. Well, here's my chance to blast some sense into them, and eliminate the competition while I'm at it.' Impmon thought with a toothy smirk.

"Hmm." The rabbit/dog fuzor said aloud while looking back at his fellow Digimon brother.

"Terriermon, don't touch him." Henry ordered since he knew how his partner likes to think sometimes.

"I know." The small-boned Digital monster answered back since he knew how his human thought too. Henry looked over at one of the two Takato's who were also looking back at the pain in the shell.

"You don't touch him either." Henry ordered to his fellow man.

"Sure, I can totally do that." The clone answered back with a devilish smile since he knew the perfect loophole.

"Bada-Boom!" Impmon announced after creating a fireball on his finger and threw it at them. As a counter attack the second Takato grabbed Terriermon by the ear, spun around on his heel, threw the Digimon, and halfway through the good monster put his plan into action.

"Terrier Tornado." The green and white one announced white creating a small twister around himself, launched it at the fireball - which was smothered, slammed Impmon which sent the creature flying, but there was a flaw.

"Great going Takato, but how are we going to get him down." Henry said and informed since his creature was on the tree branch.

"Don't sweat it Mac, we got this." The thrower said and then he and the other Takato ran to the tree, stood on one another's shoulders.

"Sorry, but that's still not enough." Henry informed and then he watched as just like last time more of the same creature began to be pulled out of the two that were there. The process continued until he…they formed a ladder which the Digimon used to come back down.

'Okay, this guy is good.' One of the clones thought and knew what to call this form, but the other tamer had something to say.

"Terriermon, what did I tell you a little while ago?" He questioned to the smaller one.

"I didn't actually touch him you know, and neither did Takato." Terriermon said while defending himself and Takato.

"You are incorrigible." Henry said while giving him a playful thump on the head with the back of his hand. Takato on the other hand was enjoying the view from the tree branch he was resting on while the other hims were keeping him up there, but when he moved his hand on the limb a sharp pain came over him.

"OW!" They all screamed causing the whole lot to fall on one another, holding their right hands.

"Uh, group of Takatos, what's the problem." Henry said to them after hearing the scream.

"My hand hurts." The closest clone said to him while holding his hand, but when the tamer looked down he saw nothing wrong.

"My hand hurts too." Another said, but when the short haired human looked again there was no damage. The same process came about until the last one, and that was when Henry saw something.

"There's a splinter in your hand." Henry informed and then took out a pair of tweezers from his back pocket, since his mom often told him to be prepared, but he didn't know that tweezers would actually be helpful today. As soon as the obstacle was taken out the black and white Takatos were feeling fine.

"That was weird I felt the splinter, too." One of the clones said and the others agreed which made Henry think of the problem.

"That's it! This guy can clone himself, but all of them seem to feel the others pain." Henry said to the other.

"That's why we're going to call this form - Ditto." The group said while going into a dog pile. The whole lot of them went back with their original plan of going to Guilmon's home. Around the hour of sunset the team was still in the park, with a powered down Takato, but there was also Renamon on her homes roof - thinking.

'Guilmon and his tamer…their relationship is so different from mine and Rika's. I wonder if I acted more human would she accept me - would she finally let me get close to her.' Renamon thought to herself since she really wanted the same kind of friendship Guilmon and Terriermon had with their partners. Rika was at a train station, wanting just to be left alone so she could think, but for some reason she knew that wasn't going to happen.

'Okay, maybe what I told Renamon was a tad jerk-ish.' Rika thought, mentally confessing what she said earlier was a little out of line, but as soon as she thought that the cold feeling came over her. 'Not again.' She thought wile wrapping her arms around her and began to shiver.

'So, your finally alone, and your finally mine.' The specter thought while descending from the ceiling.

"What do you want?!" Rika shouted, wanting answers, but only saw a pair of human males behind her.

"Uh…"The closer of the two said since he was at a lose of words why the young woman would be shouting at them.

"Nothing." The balding man further from her said to her in an honest tone. The two men looked at one another in a curios fashion not noticing the girl was now looking at a flight of stairs a ways down on the other side of the hall.

'That has to be what's been following me.' She thought since she knew that it wasn't an illusion, but an actual Digimon. "Get out of the way." She ordered while pushing the two away from her before running up the stairs. She ran up to the second landing and looked up since she didn't want to go any further without a plan, but her mouth beat her brain to the punch. "Hey. I saw you, you creep. Now come out." She shouted while looking around her.

'Get a grip, Rika, your getting a little too jumpy.' The lighter side thought while the body took a breather, but something bad happened the nanosecond she let down her guard. A pair of white arms shot from the wall she was near and latched onto around her face and torso before pulling her in.

"It's so cold." She said when the hands vanished from her and all she saw was an ice blue floor and darkness everywhere else. With her guard still down she didn't notice the Digimon that came from the ice themed floor behind her and wrapped his tattered wings around her. "Huh?!" She said in alarm after feeling the wings on her shoulders.

"Welcome to my humble abode." The creature said to her while having his wings lift the young woman's feet off the ground; up to his knees at least.

"Are you…a Digimon?" She questioned since she NEVER let any Digimon get the drop on her before.

"Yes!" He said back to her, believing that his plan will be simple if he answered her questions truthfully.

"So, this is a Digital Field?" She asked the white clad man, still feeling a little out of it for the moment.

"Exactly. Beautiful, isn't it? It suits you perfectly." He said to her and knew that she would accept the compliment.

"It suits me?" She questioned back to him since as far as she knew she didn't have a specific style.

"The way you treat people: how you think - your cold as ice, have no time for warm, weak relationships." He informed her, practically telling her that he had been stalking her for a while now.

"Yes." She answered back since the past few hours that described her quite well.

"You always expect perfection from yourself and others. You demand it." He informed her again, and to his pleasure he got a nod out of the girl. "I am the ONLY one who understands you Rika Nonaka. That is why we are destined to be partners." He informed her of the reason he stole her from her true partner.

"Partners? Us?" Rika questioned to the ice demon behind her that was still holding her above the floor.

"Yes." He said slowly to her; knowing that he was really winning her over.

"No, I can't. I-I already have a partner." Rika said back while still feeling drained, but she was able to say a familiar name. "Renamon." Despite the distance the creature in question sensed her name being mentioned, and this time it was her partner.

"Rika. Where are you?" The vixen said and questioned while jumping to the tallest part of her adopted home's roof. She was about to do what a partner and a friend is supposed to do when a friend is in danger - go after her, but a vocal memory played in her mind.

"I don't need you. I don't need anybody." Rika's mental words replayed in the mind of the canine which caused her to just stand on the roof.

"Rika." She whispered while looking at the ceiling tiles wondering if she should go and save or stay and not care if she made it out alive.

"What have I done?" Rika whispered to herself after realizing her critical bad call in judgment right at this moment. She was about to reach for her digivice and provide a distress beacon to her teammate, but a big white hand was gently placed over her own.

"I want to show you something." He confessed to her after holding her hand.

"What is it?" She questioned back almost sounding as though she had given into him.

"To prove I'm worthy of being your partner I set up a little show and tell, so you can see my power for yourself." He said to her before wrapping his fingers around the human's frame, and then opened his wings. The wings being opened somehow illuminated the whole area, but as he did that he officially made his base noticeable by all other Digimon in the area.

"Oh." Calumon said after seeing the chunk of digital ice on top of a building. For some reason or another the young one did not like the feel of that place.

"Looks like you were right boy." Takato said to his dino as they and two others ran for the Digital Field. 'It's a good thing I haven't called it a night yet.' He thought since he and Henry were still at Guilmon's home when the two sensed it.

"Hi, guys." The retractable eared one said after seeing four of his friends heading for the strange structure. "Whatcha doin?" He questioned and then after seeing them run under him, since he was hovering, he added, "Wait for me."

"For years I have hunted hundreds of Digimon and have absorbed their data. They were friends to some; maybe even partners." The devil figure explained to her while not telling her that his style was weaken them to the point of almost deletion, freeze them, and absorb their data through the ice; that way he had their physical forms.

'Oh, man, is this what Takato warned me about back with Vilemon and Allomon battles.' Rika thought after hearing his comment while a piece of her wondered if the partner part meant that he planned to do this sort of thing with her partner: Renamon.

"But as you once said: 'they are merely stepping stones'." He said to her, quoting to her what she said to Takato at the watch's burial site.

"I never said that." She defended herself to the fiend that was still holding her. Mentally she knew that she did, but now seeing the frozen one's fearful faces she saw the truth.

"Ah, but you did. I fight to digivolve; you make your Digimon do the exact same thing." He corrected to her, proving to her that he had been watching her in the human world for a while now.

"No, I couldn't see it before, but there's more to Digimon than fighting. I would eat dirt before I EVER let Renamon become what you are: a monster." She countered to him, finishing with an angry glare.

"Better a powerful monster than a weak nobody." The horned one commented back to her since to him the dog was nothing compared to what he could offer her. "Is that what you really want? To be a nobody?" He questioned knowing that she preferred to be feared than to be held back.

"I'll tell you what I DON'T want to be - the partner to some freak show Digimon." She shouted out and struggled out of his grip. Seeing that his partner wanted to stand on her own legs he let her go and placed his own feet on the ice as well. "You think you know everything about who I really am; well, you don't, so just spit it out, horn-head. What do you want?" She demanded with balled fists.

"You have no idea how exquisite you are when your angry." He said to her after her statement, but the girl had a feeling it translated to: 'seeing you angry is a real turn on for me.' "I've been searching so long for someone like you with a heart of ice, a will of stone, and now my search is over. I want you to be my tamer." He said to her and the last part totally threw her for a loop.

"In your dreams, pal." She shouted back, but was caught off guard when the Champion level threat grabbed her left arm.

"Don't play hard to get." He said back to her even though he was getting excited about her strategy of having him as her partner. "You want to be the strongest Digimon Tamer. I want to be the strongest Digimon. We're practically perfect for each other." He said to her while still keeping a firm grip on her arm.

"Never." She shouted back to him while thinking, 'Heck, I'd prefer to have Calumon as a partner over you.' He knew that there was one wall that was keeping her from being with him, but he knew how to break that obstacle.

"Hmm! Are you thinking of that pitiful excuse of a Digimon of yours? Renamon is it?" He questioned to the human even though he knew that he was right, but he still didn't understand why.

'Time to call in a partner.' She thought after breaking free and gripped her digivice, which was on the back of her belt.

"You've NEVER settled for second best before. Why start now? Why waste your time with beauty when you can tame the beast?" He stated and questioned to her, praying that she did not catch the hidden meaning of the second question. He saw that she was glaring at him so he goaded her, "But go ahead. Summon her. Perhaps you'd prefer a live demonstration of who's the superior Digimon is." He said knowing that she would like that but he was wrong.

"No way!" She said back to him meaning it since she not wish to see the vixen frozen like the others.

"Then I'll just have to call her myself." The ice demon said back to her with a smile before his expression changed to serious, and with that serious expression he looked at the ceiling of his ice home and fired a blue beam from the upside down home base symbol on his head. Unknown to either of them there was a cavalry of four coming up a stairwell, but stopped right before the door that went to the ceiling.

"This is it! Does anyone have any bright ideas?" Takato questioned to the other three.

"Just one, let's try not to get ourselves creamed." Henry said to the asker since he had a feeling that only a high level Digimon could manifest a Digital Field this big.

'Personally I was hoping for a better plan.' The goggle wearer thought before he and the other put on their eye gear then walked into the latest battle zone. The group opened the doors, walked in and none of them were expecting an ice field. "Looks like someone left the freezer on." The dino Digimon holder said to lighten the tension, but it didn't work after the other tamer spotted their target along with one other.

"Look, it's Rika." Henry informed while pointing in the necessary direction. Takato adjusted his eyewear to the top of his head, and saw what he meant. Terriermon looked at the white clad monster, so they knew what they were dealing with. "IceDevimon - whoa, Champion level: fallen angel Digimon." The tamer of the fuzor said after reading the info. His voice was heard by the enemy.

"And I thought you didn't have any friends." He said in anger since he had a feeling that they were going to ruin her to be with him.

"Let her go now!" Takato shouted while suppressing his anger. The new tamer knew that he could take him on with his creatures in the watch, but not when there was a hostage.

"My new tamer and I were just getting acquainted." The ice themed man said while pulling the young lady closer to him.

"Forget it you, hypothermic Hades, she already has a partner - Renamon." Takato said back to him, and wanted to add that she didn't deserve her, but he didn't want others to know that he had a crush on her…and that the human had this guy to deal with.

'Stupid kid, that's who I'm wanting her to forget.' The devil thought and then looked down at her and knew that she couldn't resist this battle. "I think it's time for a little upgrade, don't you?" He questioned to her while bending his torso to her level.

"Let me go, you frozen freak." She shouted over at the Digi-Ice Cream man since his hands on her person were starting to get annoying.

"What do we do?" Takato questioned to the other since he knew that Henry often always had some form of plan.

"This is NOT going to be easy." Henry said since that was the first thing that came to mind. He then added, "He's much stronger than any other Digimon we've ever defeated before." The strategist looked away from the field, and back to the others. "What we need is an effective strategy to deal with him." He spoke aloud and got a nod from both Digital Monsters.

"Like a kick in the pants." Terriermon suggested to the taller human.

"I wish it were that easy." Henry said back, accepting the comical comment just the same.

"Ready, Guilmon?" Takato questioned while the other male was thinking of the problem right now.

"Mm-hmm." The Godzilla-like Rookie said with a nod.

"Go get him." Takato told his friend.

"Ah, ready, set, and go." The reptile said childishly and ran straight ahead,

"Here's your chance, Terriermon." Henry said as he saw the red Digimon run off.

"It's about time." The rabbit hybrid commented before running off.

"Goody. Goody. Time to fight." The enemy target comment before firing a freezing beam from his eyes which froze them both in one sold block of ice.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted in surprise.

"Terriermon, no." Henry added to his friend's comment. Their partners did not, could not speak, so the only thing they heard was IceDevimon's cruel laughter.

"This doesn't look good. Not good at all." Calumon said after getting out of his hiding spot and walked over to the ledge of the roof over the door. Rika watched as Takato and Henry were able to find an old pipe and a chunk of ceiling to try to free their partners.

"Got to…get them…outta there." Takato demanded while he and Henry started pounding on the ice. The cause of the glacier saw their plight and decided to add to their misery.

"I hear one becomes quite warm right before freezing." He said to them which seemed to hit a nerve from Henry since he stopped hammering and glared at the villain of the day.

"You're so twisted it's scary!" He shouted before pulling out his digivice and a card he knew would turn this around. "Digi-Modify: heat activate." He said while slashing the card, but all it did was give a nanosecond worth of a red aura. 'It didn't work.' He thought with a gasp of worry after falling to his knees to get a better view.

'Fourarms could handle this ice, but with Guilmon and Terriermon inside, I better not.' Takato thought while sticking with pounding the ice with the stone slab.

"I don't get it? Where's Renamon?" Henry questioned after getting off his knees and looked at the other two. The devil chuckled a bit and then looked at the girl in his big hand.

"Renamon's gone." She said to them in a defeated tone. She recalled her words just like Renamon did, but unlike the vixen the girl also saw the look in the Digi-damsel's eyes.

"I don't need you. I don't need anybody." She said a few hours ago, but was brought back to the present with her head still away from the others.

"Even if I called her, she wouldn't come." She admitted to the three functioning men in the field. The two humans could tell that she REALLY was troubled over something.

"But Rika, why not?" The baker's son questioned in concern since he knew that all Digimon care for their partners.

"Come on, Rika, fess up - did you two have a fight just proves she's too weak to handle a special tamer like you." IceDevimon said to the girl while enjoying how she couldn't get out of his one hand, but he soon let her go so she could get a better view over all the creatures that were now his trophies. "You need a partner who understands you. Who appreciates you, and who craves your cold strength." He informed her after he let her go.

'Geez, this guy's obsessed with me.' Rika thought while looking up at him with a glare.

"Embrace the future I offer you." He announced to her with his arms raised to the heavens.

"Renamon." Rika said her partner's name under a whisper since for once in a long time she was starting to get scared. As soon as the name was said there was an explosion on the roof of the Digital Field, and when the smoke cleared they all saw the Rookie of the hour. "I don't believe it." Rika said since she did not expect someone that she yelled at to come to her aid.

"Ah, the infamous Renamon, I'd love to sit and chat, but I have to destroy you." IceDevimon said to her, letting his past victories, and his Digi-rank get to him. The warrior heard the threat, so she leapt from her doorway, and was ready to start the fight.

"Diamond-" Renamon started to say, but she was stopped when the devil of the arctic grabbed her mid-section, sending a surge of damage through her whole body.

"FROZEN CLAW!" He shouted back with her in his hand before pulling his right arm, the one with the opponent, to his left shoulder, and then flung the dog onto his hard Digital Field floor.

"Diamond Storm." She announced after bouncing back to her feet from her fall.

'FROZEN CLAW!" The Champion announced back, not wanting the old partner a second to attack, so with that attack he struck her neck, down her back, and a chop going up the right side of her face all while laughing.

"Rika she has to digivolve - now." Takato said to the partner, wondering why she was doing diddly squat to help.

'I can't let her digivolve, she might end up like IceDevimon.' The redhead one thought while still being confused over what was going on right now.

'What is she waiting for?' Renamon thought after letting a soft groan of pain.

'Forgive me.' Rika thought while looking away at her, but unfortunately her moved gaze caught the attention of the challenger of partner.

"Why do you look at her like that? A Digimon is only useful if it can fight." He informed her and then with a pointed finger added, "Tell me! Why do you care for this pathetic creature?" He wanted to know since she was not acting as his Ice Princess should be acting.

"She's my friend." Rika said softly, but soon felt her nerve come back so she said it again, "I care cause Renamon's my friend." That was when the light of her digivice was activated, along with a glowing triangle for the spectator.

"Digivolution." The voice of the device said and bathed the fox in a powerful light.

"Renamon digivolve to…" Renamon shouted once the light filled her, and then finished with, "Kyubimon." The light faded and all of them saw the four legged version of the canine.

"Why did you digivolve?" Rika asked her partner, but didn't get an answer since the vixen went back to trying to deal with IceDevimon.

"Fox-tail Inferno." She announced and started to create the same individual fireballs that defeated Dokugumon.

'I don't think so.' The opponent thought and took flight, causing the flaming spheres to hit each other.

"Where are you going, frosty?" The ribbon wearing canine questioned before striking again. "Dragon Wheel." She launched her blue dragon right at him, but he was ready.

"Tundra freeze." He said and shot a freeze beam from his eyes, the same that he used on Guilmon and Terriermon, but this time it froze and shattered her dragon. "AVALANCH CLAW!" He shouted out and hit her with a barrage of ice crystals while flapping his wings.

"Kyubimon." Rika said in awe as she saw the attack hit her partner hard. Takato had seen enough, the boy got off of the ice sculpture of his friends, and decided to deal with this.

"We've got to do something." Henry said while looking through his cards, and that was when he spotted Takato storming over to Rika. 'Wonder what he's going to do?' The passive tamer thought before going back to the cards.

"What the shell's wrong with you?!" Takato shouted in anger to Rika when he was close enough. The redhead saw the boy walking over, and saw by the 'silted' eyes that he was not fine. "That's your partner out there." He informed her while grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. "So, why are you just standing here!" He shouted in anger while slamming her into a frozen stalagmite. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" He shouted in rage, but saw that she was too scared to speak.

'Normally, I'd poke fun at him, but with everything going on, and the anger in his eyes - I better not.' She thought and felt him let go of her shirt. She then watched as he looked at the fight.

"Your not worth it, but he is." Takato said while activating the only hero that can handle this. "When it's fire against ice…" Takato started to say after doing the prep work before slamming it down.

"Fire always wins." Heatblast finished before walking onto the battlefield. As he did he saw the smoke from the avalanche attack fade and saw that the nine tailed one was still in it which he like to see.

"Fox-tail Inferno." She said weakly after raising one tail and firing one fireball.

"I think it's time to put the wittle puppy down, but don't worry I'll make sure to make these others fear Rika and her new partner." The devil said and started to dive-bomb her, but was interrupted by a simple fireball to the face.

"Creeps like you really burn me up." The pyro creature said to the ice prince before forming a fireball in his hands. "So, I'm going to return the favor." He added and shot off a flamethrower at him, but the fallen one flew around it, but that was a bad move.

"Now where did he go?" The arctic antagonist questioned/demanded when he no longer saw the soon to be dead man on the ground anymore.

"You might want to look up." A voice above him said, but as soon as IceDevimon looked up he was hit by a barrage of fireballs, and then a column of pure fire. "I call that move Armageddon." The flaming man said before walking off of the defeated ice monster. "Better see if she's okay." The transformed tamer said while kneeling down before the fox.

'Now that was power.' Henry thought as he saw the action before him. He soon went back to his search and in the last three cards of his deck he saw what he wanted.

"Are you okay, Kyubimon." The pyrotechnic said to her, and she could hear the worry in his voice.

"I…am fine Takato." She answered back to him. She stalled because she tried to stand, but quickly fell back to her belly.

"Don't worry, I got this." The hero said to her. He wanted to pet her, to assure her that he meant what he said, but he had a feeling that the form he was in could not do that.

"You see, Rika, only a WEAK Digimon would want help from a creature as repulsive as that." IceDevimon said while standing back on his feet, despite the damage.

"Okay, guess this requires a different tactic." Heatblast said before racing back over to his target, and created a fire tornado which also caused serious damage to the ice themed one.

"That was nothing. Rika WILL BE MINE!" IceDevimon shouted since he was getting annoyed.

"I've got it." Henry announced and then went to work of making it happen. "Digi-Modify: expansion activate." He shouted while slashing which caused the long eared one to expand so much he broke the ice. Guilmon was confused over what happened and Terriermon shrunk back to his old self.

"Hope your right you, frost bitten fiend, cause there's a lot more where…" Heatblast began to say, but a familiar beeping and red flash stopped him.

"That came from." Takato, himself, finished his comment.

"Now I can kill you both with ease." IceDevimon proclaimed meaning Takato and Kyubimon since he didn't notice the other two.

"I don't think so." The goggle-head started to say and added, "Let's do it Guilmon. Digi-Modify: Speed - activate." Takato said while slashing a card, and the dino sped from where he was all the way over to his enemy.

"Back for more already." The arctic devil said when he saw the speedy reptile. Despite being frozen over he could still see and hear, so he wasn't in a good mood either.

"Pyro-Sphere!" The young Rookie shouted out and fired a fireball at the enemy, but he dodged and tried a counter attack.

"Frozen Claw!" He shouted but this time stretched his arm out to the new threat for Rika acceptance, but the reptilian one grabbed the hand with both of his - stopping it instantly.

"Digi-Modify: Hyper Wing - activate!" Takato announced while slashing another card after he saw his partner had a firm grip on IceDevimon.

"That's it!" Henry said in praise over what was just played, and Rika could only gasp in amazement, but back on the field the Rookie gained said wings, grabbed the devil's mid-section , flew up, and slammed his head into his own Digital Field.

"Pyro-Sphere." Guilmon shouted while gliding back down, since the wings were starting to fade. The fireball hit, destroying him instantly, and Guilmon then absorbed him.

'I would have told him no, but after that fight I say: good riddance.' Takato thought while the field of digital energy faded away.

"Rika, are you okay?" Henry questioned after the field was completely gone from the human world.

"I hate him." Rika said darkly as her answer. The other humans believed that she was referring to her kidnapper which caused Takato to say:

"Well, he's gone now. All thanks to Heatblast and Guilmon." Takato said with a bit of pride in his voice, and not a trace of anger anywhere.

"Not him." She told the wearer of the watch which confused him, so she said it more simply, "I HATE DIGIMON - ALL OF THEM!" Then the others got the message pretty quickly.

'Looks like what she said in her room was true.' Kyubimon thought after a sigh, but while standing up.

"Rika, you don't mean that." The heir to the bakery said, and he was about to go after her until he heard nails on the stone roof behind him causing the guys to turn and see the other that was leaving. "Kyubimon, hang on a sec. I know we can straighten this whole thing out." He said to the other female even though he knew his words fell on deaf ears.

'IceDevimon may not be my partner, but at least I now know what the monster within me looks like.' Rika thought as she headed for the stairs.

'I suppose this is as high as I'll go.' The canine thought with her hind legs on an AC unit and her front paws on a fence guardrail. She then vanished from sight once she jumped.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Aren't you guys supposed to be friends?" Takato shouted out once both girls were gone. With nothing else to do they too decided to go home, and Henry decided to ask an important question in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation

Omnitrix and Aliens are owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network

Chapter 8

Much ado about Musyamon

Within a quiet home in a quiet neighborhood there was a redhead that at one point prided herself on the title - Digimon Queen, but after the dealings of a monster she was not sure of that title anymore. The young woman in question was standing in her room in front of a trash receptacle. "I hate Digimon." Rika said after throwing her digivice and her best cards into the trashcan. As she went to her bed to try to put the mess behind her, but in the morning the shape-shifter was dueling with an old friend.

"Digi-Modify, alright watch and learn boys I'm coming in for an aerial attack, Hyper Wings - your grounded pal." Takato said as he used the same combo on the card game as he had done just last night. The three were in the same structure as Takato found the blue card with the thee sitting on their heals.

"Huh?" Kazu, his friend and his opponent, said after everything was said and done.

"That's it: I win." Matsuki answered back feeling kind of happy that he actually won a game against the visor wearer.

"I can't believe you beat me." Kazu said after getting up from his inspecting posture. 'For once I have no excuse to make it so I won.' He thought and added, 'That was almost pro style.' Naturally the prideful player wouldn't admit it, but his glasses wearing friend didn't mind doing so.

"Amazing! What a game? I've never seen a combo like that before." Kenta said to the goggle handler who was already packing his cards into his shoebox to leave. Before he officially left he answered the watchers statement.

"Ha, not to shabby, huh?" Takato said before recalling the fight. The young man recalled the Heatblast encounter and the comforting the wounded Kyubimon, but most importantly he recalled the last bit.

"Pyro-Sphere." His creation announced and launched.

"Frozen Claw." The villain announced after dodging and threw his claw.

"Digi-Modify: Hyper Wing - Activate." Takato of old said after slashing a card. The reptile took flight, grabbed the demon, stuck him to the roof, and attacked.

"Pyro-Sphere." Guilmon said and launched an attack that shattered his enemy. The youngling then absorbed the foul beast's data. That was the last image of the past before he came back to present time.

"I guess having real life experience kinda pays off, huh? It's hardly ever a challenge anymore playing the card game." The current Takato said to them a bit smugly, making sure not to mention the creature he turned into.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean: 'real life experience'?" Kazu questioned his friend, making sure that he heard the bread maker's son's words right.

'Oh, I'm sorry we're out of time." Takato said while putting the cards that were still on the matt in with the others.

"Quite playing dumb, Chumly. I heard what you said. Now, what's up?" The young Shioda demanded with a calm tone to his friend as Takato placed the lid on top.

"Uh…You must be imagining things. Well, I gotta fly; it's been real." Takato said to his friends with a nervous expression. 'Better beat it before they ask anymore questions.' He thought as he angled his legs to the ledge that led to the outside.

"Aw, come on, just one more game." Kenta begged since he always got excited when his friends threw down their cards.

"Hey, get back here, goggle-brain, I want a rematch." Kazu said in anger since he didn't like to lose, and always challenged the one who just defeated him to another go.

"Sorry, buh-bye." Takato said to the two before pushing off of the ledge and let gravity take him to the ground. The boy then picked up his stuff, and ran for a bit, and he kept on going until he got some cover. "Time to visit one of my favorite in town." Takato whispered while activating the wrist device, and slammed it down.

"Now, time to see an old friend." Xlr8 said after picking up his backpack, and sped to the hovel. The bread boy realized that if he took off something like his pack or digivice then he could use them in hero mode.

"Aw, no more?" Guilmon whined once the black and blue creature came back into his home and present a backpack's worth of bread. The speed creature saw that the fellow three fingered one was disappointed after pulling out one of two pieces of bread from the pack.

"Yeah, sorry about this, but it's all we had left for right now." The transformed tamer said and then balanced himself on his tail before adding, "I'll bring you some fresh bread later - with Peanut Butter, alright?" The lizard creature liked the idea, and knew that he could visit him and go back home with any one of his forms, so he had only one thing to say.

"Mmm, `K." That one small statement brought a smile to the blue faced one's black lips since he liked making his partner happy.

"Good boy." XLR8 said while his friend munched nosily and then added, "We're a great team, aren't we Guilmon. There's not a Digimon around that's strong enough to beat the two of us." That was when his mind caught up with his mouth, 'You know that no matter which guy you turn into Renamon can kick your butt, and have a trophy at the same time.' As the boy thought that he heard the dinosaur say something about his comment.

"Yeah." He said with a slight laugh before eating the bread in one gulp. As the shape-shifter and the lizard hung out in the hovel his friends were not doing so well.

"People are giving me weird looks, you shouldn't have come." Henry said to his partner, who was on top of his head, after the sixth civilian attractive female almost laughed once they passed each other on the sidewalk above the streets.

"I had to. Suzie would have had me in tights and a tutu by now. It's embarrassing and painful." Terriermon pleaded his case while moving from the top of the head to the left shoulder while using his right ear to keep balance. As soon as Henry was about to give his partner a response there was some commotion on the sidewalk/bridge that he was on, so he looked in the direction the others were looking.

"There's some strange fog over by the West Gate bridge." A male civilian said to the crowd while looking at the strange bank rolling in.

"My the weather changes fast here." A tourist female from New York said after hearing the man's comment, but there was one that knew something strange about this 'fog'.

"Here they come." The pacifist said in alarm.

"Digimon!" Terriermon said in alarm, but once again on Henry's head, but with his ears raised as high as they could go. As the digital life form said that Henry grew ill since he recalled the encounter with IceDevimon, and of how savage Heatblast and Guilmon were. The citizens in the immediate area were not the only ones to see it there were also the people that worked at H.Y.P.N.O.S.

"I can't seem to establish a tracer lock on the anomaly's data." The short haired worker said while tapping on her console in the dome computer room.

"We're not going to make it. It's going to Bio-Emerge." Riley said with panic to the others, but that was one thing that her boss did not tolerate.

"Use Yuggoth. Stop that thing." Yamaki demanded to the two women that were trying to keep tabs on the current threat.

"It's too late, sir, it's already begun. Full breach estimated in sixty seconds. At this point the application of the Yuggoth program could be extremely dangerous." The long haired one warned her boss since she was secretly watching, through a double screen in her goggles, the worst case scenario of his choice.

"Don't question me! Circumvent the safety grid and release the program; that wild one's a ticking time bomb! Apply!" Yamaki shouted back to the two of them in anger. He was still angered that he let the other wild one slip past him, but just like the others it vanished.

'I know I should go down there and investigate, but what if this threat is just like IceDevimon.' Henry thought as he stayed where he was while listening to all of the honking from the nearby cars and other street noises.

"I realize how nice the view is from up here, but how long do you think it will stay this way if we don't check it out." Terriermon suggested and not waiting for an answer for the human got off of Henry's head, and ran on the level guardrail.

"Hey, Terriermon, wait!" The human exclaimed to his friend before giving chase.

"Come on, Henry." The little one said as he ran down the guardrail that was beside a staircase. He kept on going until his partner grabbed him by the left ear.

"Gotcha." The tranquil tamer exclaimed after the grab.

"Hey, that hurt!" The dog fuzor shouted since he did a face-plant on the steel rail when his ear was pulled.

"We've got to go home, now." Henry ordered to the other; he didn't like fighting since he kept thinking of the time his partner went into battle at the garage and he went nuts.

"What?!" Terriermon shouted back after feeling the human's hand release his ear.

"We're going home." He instructed again, but this time a bit more calmly then the first.

"Wait a minute. Please don't tell me you changed your mind about Suzie and the tutu cause I won't do it." The long eared terrier said and then tried to run to the action again, but was stopped by another ear grab, but this time with two hands. "Henry, let me go. I wanna see it." The Digimon exclaimed while still trying to move despite the anchor.

"Terriermon, how many times do I have to tell you?" The human said while trying to keep his anger in check since he saw with the devil what kind of fury Takato has when he unleashes his anger.

"Momentai." Terriermon said with strain in his voice since he was still trying to move forward, but he soon turned to look at his friend in the eye, and as he did there were a couple of people who saw what was going on.

"Did you see that?" A male said to his girlfriend as they walked down the stairs.

"I sure hope I didn't." She answered back to him as she followed right behind him. Henry heard them and knew that this location was becoming too hot for a human to be talking to a moving 'stuffed animal'.

"Will you stop." Henry said calmly while letting go of the ear and then picked up his friend by the Digimon's armpits. "Why don't we let someone else handle this for a change." He suggested to the shorter of the two not knowing how right his comment was as he put his pal back on top of his head.

"Confirmed. Yuggoth has found the wild one." Riley informed as she launched her boss' own weapon against the digital threat.

"Make sure its completely destroyed. I want nothing left." Yamaki ordered as he kept remembering of the one other wild one that Bio-Emerged with something big behind it.

"Yes, sir." The long haired one said back to him while working her magic on her keyboard. Within the border between the digital plane and earth the creature tried to flee, but the three pronged program got to him.

"NO!" The creature shouted after feeling something strike his back. Back on the highway the Digital Field that the small Digimon was interested in seeing disappeared which shocked both Digimon and human partner alike.

"Guess someone else handled it." Terriermon said after the 'fog' completely vanished. Back at a hidden base the 'purifiers' were grateful of what they saw.

"Termination of wild one is confirmed." Riley said aloud, and was surprised that the stunt worked.

"Tally, get me an analysis of the real world right away." The blonde haired man said to the other female with a lot calmer voice. "What's all the data you've got on the point of termination?" He questioned to her while muttering to himself, "No matter how they play it being living creatures they're nothing more then trash on the internet to me." He started to mess with his lighter with a laugh for a job well done, but a voice stopped him of that.

"I will…have my revenge." The creature they thought was gone said to them. Thankfully he was able to flee back to the Digital World just in time.

"Hey, Henry, you never explained why you didn't let me fight before. What's up with that?" Terriermon said to his human pal as Henry was walking along on sidewalk by the street.

"Nothing's up. I just don't want you to fight, okay?" Henry said back to the asker with a hint of defense in his tone. He took a right since there were fewer people around, so it wouldn't be too awkward for him talking aloud.

"Rika was right - you are starting to sound like a broken record." The Digimon said to his human while bringing up the hardcore, as far as he knows, Digimon Tamer, but that name struck a bad cord in the son of the Wong family.

"Leave her out of this! It's just that on the net Digimon only exist to do battle." Henry said to his friend while walking. He didn't really feel up to talking about Rika, not because of her tunnel vision on Digimon, but because the incident with IceDevimon seems to have spooked her.

"So, because I'm here now, you want me to lay around like a house pet?" The offended one said and added, "Is that right?" The human knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but his partner wasn't even hearing him out.

"Are you going to let me explain or not?" Henry questioned since he was starting to get annoyed again. There was a brief silence and right when the boy was about to start walking again his Digimon spoke to him again.

"Henry, you once told me that my very existence in the real world was wrong, is that still true? Is that how you feel about me?" He questioned with seriousness, and sorrow in his tone. The rabbit looking one jumped off the human's shoulders, and kept his back to his friend. "Because if it is I'll sign up to the Miss Pretty-Pants treatment, right now." He added with his back still turned.

'I really hurt him if he's saying that.' Henry thought as he turned on his heels to face the Digimon before kneeling down.

"You just say the word." Terriermon finished with unshed tears of sorrow. The human gently placed his hands on his partner's shoulders before talking.

"Hey, you know that's not what I meant. We're a team." Henry said before picking his friend up, and carrying him all the way home. In another part of the city, on the hour of sunset there was one that still tried to make sense over what has happened to her.

'Who should I turn to?' Renamon thought to herself as she leapt from roof to roof trying to clear her head.

'There are two other people that may help you, but I bet you prefer the insight of your savior.' Her softer side thought back since the canine was heading in that direction first.

'I am seeing him to straighten out what is going on with me and Rika, NOT because I like him.' Her stronger side thought back as the body headed to the bakery. When she got to the building across the street she saw a couple of people in the front.

'Burglars?' The protective side of her mind thought and the body got ready to fight until her ears caught a conversation from the two.

"I still can't believe that our son has gone to bed this early." A female voice said to the other.

"Well, I guess it's just what that Benjamin Franklin guy once said: Early to bed and early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise." The male said since they both often enjoyed watching channels such as A&E and the History Channel in the evenings.

"I guess your right, Takehiro, after all he has been doing great in school." The female said again as the two made their way to the front door; both unaware of a pair of blue eyes above them.

"I know that you didn't want to go out since A&E was doing a report on Mother Teresa, but don't worry I recorded it for you, Mie." The husband said to her as he opened it for her.

"Your just too good to me." She said back and the two went all the way inside. Seeing that gave room for the lighter side to talk.

'I know you want that same relationship with their son, right?' The gentler side of her mind thought out.

'No, I don't besides according to them he is already asleep so I better…huh?' She thought back and was about to leave until she saw that the curtains to a second story room were wide open. Out of curiosity she leaped onto the small balcony provided, and looked inside.

'This is good.' Takato's mind thought while the body rested. 'No dreams this time, but something still missing.' The thought continued and then his body slowly moved the hands up and down on the bed sheets.

'I wonder what he's dreaming about.' The logical side of the canine's mind thought since it grew concerned with the movement.

'Ah, that's what's missing.' Takato thought and got out of bed, still sleeping, and began to dig around his stuff like he did when finding his goggles.

'An interesting butt.' A coy impulse of the vixen thought with her right hand gently on the glass barrier.

'Stop that.' The logical side bellowed and pulled down her arm, but her tail was wagging without her knowledge.

'Ah, there you are.' The young tamer's mind thought after his hands found what they were looking for. When he stood up Renamon found herself stunned over what he was holding - a small plushy of herself.

'Is this real?' She thought as she watched him climb back into bed, pulled the covers up to his shoulders, and snuggled the stuffed animal before going to sleep. 'That's it, I'm going for the second one.' She thought and decided to head to that location before her softer side actually won. When she got to the second spot, by scent, it was already dark which worked well with her overall plan

"You didn't explain why you didn't let me fight before. What's up with that?" Terriermon's questioned echoed in Henry's mind while he was trying to forget it while soaking in the bathtub. He even tried splashing his face with the warm water, but that didn't help.

"Nothing's up. I just don't want you to fight is all, okay?" Henry's voice echoed in the Digimon's head, who was on his partner's bed.

"I'm gonna have to fight sometime, but…when?" The creature questioned aloud while going from his sitting position on the bed to a lying pose. That's when something bad happened to him - he heard a voice.

"Okay, mommy." The young human's voice said agreeing that she wouldn't bug Henry, if he was in his room. The youngest of the Wong's opened the door and saw her favorite toy. "There you are, Teweomon." Suzie said with a laugh as she walked up to her plaything.

'I sorta feel better.' Henry thought after getting out of the shower, put on his PJ's, and began drinking the rest of the milk from the carton. While he was drinking the boy decided to take in some of the night air on their wide balcony, but that's when he saw a familiar Rookie. "Huh?" He questioned before getting as close as he could adding a, "Renamon!" The tamer saw her elegantly flip away, and that's when he decided to try something.

'Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick.' Terriermon thought as Suzie began pulling on the sides of his face while laughing happily.

"And Upsie-Daisy." The girl said raising the toy as high as she could and then laid down on the bed while still laughing.

"I'm going to get more milk, alright. I'll be right back." Henry said to his mother and older sister before running off to do his own secret agenda. As he was getting ready to meet the vixen the other dog creature was having another problem.

"Nummie, nummie - dewishs milk." Suzie said to the hidden Digimon after taking out a bottle that she forced into the 'toys' mouth. "Oopsie, little spill." The young human said after seeing a trickled down the corner of the creature's mouth. "Let's clean you up." She said while whipping the mouth, and as she did that she added, "And now it's time for potty." The human looked at the creature and finished with, "Yay."

'If she comes near me with a diaper, I'm outta here.' Terriermon thought after sliding from sitting to laying on his belly. Outside on the quiet nighttime streets a strange chase scene was happening.

"Humph." Renamon said after landing on and off a 'yield' sign. She saw the single headlight of a bicycle and continued on.

'I think she wants me to follow her.' Henry theorized while following the long yellow tail.

'Catch me if you can.' She thought while still running at a speed she knew any human could follow whether on bike or on foot.

'You may be thinking that to Henry, but you really want Takato chasing you after seeing his little secret.' Her softer side thought, but was ignored. As of the boy in question he had woken up, like he often always does.

"Oh man, I can't sleep. I can't get out of my head how I almost lost control with that latest Digimon." Takato said aloud, knowing that his parents are fast asleep by now; he gently placed the plushy on the bed and then looked at the watch. "While I'm up I might as well give a new guy a shot." He said and began to flip through them. He stopped when an icon of a human shaped creature was displayed. "Here goes." The tamer said with a smile but when the light died down he was surprised over what he had become.

"Lobo, oh man." The canine said, and was about to go back to bed, but his nose caught onto something. "Wait, that's Renamon's scent." He said aloud and began to track it. "She was on my balcony…" He started to say and once the door was open added, "She went that way." As he tagged along the tamer and the fox the third human was still thinking over that mess.

'Guess I didn't make any friends yesterday.' Rika thought back to the roof.

"I hate `em!" She said and quickly added, "I hate Digimon - ALL OF `EM!" She heard the groan of five and the disappointed sigh of one after her comment.

"Who need `em anyway." Rika whispered to herself trying to forget that moment. "Renamon?" The girl questioned after hearing something in the corner of her room, and at first she saw her trashcan fall to it's side, but did not see the right Digimon.

"Nope, just me." Calumon said and questioned her by holding the things she pitched in either hand. "How come you threw this away, huh? How come?" She glared at the Digimon for his annoyance before talking back to him.

"Get out of my room, you overgrown rat." She shouted back.

"You're not happy, are you?" Calumon questioned with retracted ears. For a moment the creature lost the happy spark, but that lasted for only a moment since the creature said to her, "Hey, let's play. That'll make you happy." With ears fully out of the head the Digimon glided to the girls cover.

"Oh, please." She said while pulling the covers up to her nose, which caused the small digital creature to tumble down. "Leave me alone." She shouted in a muffle to the friendly invader. The strange one knew that she wasn't in the mood, but he still wanted to help.

"Maybe later this'll make you happy." Calumon said while placing her gear to the left side of her bed, which she saw his gesture. "Happy, happy, happy. Whoa-ho-ho." The creature said to her while bouncing in place, and then did a big flip over her bed before sitting down. "How about now, well?" The Digimon questioned with a smile.

'That was pretty nice.' She thought with a soft genuine smile on her face. Henry on the other hand had finally caught up where Renamon stopped, and decided to get a drink; both unaware that the third was able to keep up with them.

'For some reason Terriermon feels like he has to fight. Why would I purposefully put my friend in danger?' Henry thought after taking a drink from the local fountain. 'He just doesn't understand that if anything ever happened because of me - I'd never forgive myself.' He finished while looking up at the creature he was chasing while thinking of the garage moment.

"Gargomon!" The past Henry shouted after his creature blew up a parked car. The vixen, who was sitting on top of the swing set, decided to explain herself.

"Until recently I thought my only purpose here, in the real world, was to fight and load the data of those I defeated. Digivolving and vanquishing my enemies were the only things that made me feel worthy, and Rika…her only attachment to me was as a tamer who could make me stronger, but now I'm not so sure." She said to Henry.

"There's got to be a bigger reason why me and my friends were chosen to be Digimon Tamers in the fist place." The thinking tamer said to her after taking a few paces away from the fountain. "Let alone why Takato found that strange device, or how it lets him turn into all of those creatures." Henry added to her and that was when she got out of her sitting pose.

"Humph." She said while standing up with her back to him. 'That is one name that I don't want to hear right now.' She thought, but still listened to what else he had to say.

"It would help both of us if we could just figure that out. What do you think? Renamon? Hello?" Henry said back to her, but didn't get any kind of reply. Hidden away with only a pair of green eyes watching them was Lobo.

'So, she only wanted advice on tamers, but why didn't she use me?' The canine thought and heard the softer almost nervous pitch in her voice when she said - 'but now I'm not so sure.' This caused him to think, 'It's not possible that they like one another in THAT way.' He shook it off and decided to get serious, 'Anyway, I better get outta here before I time out.' Unknown to the wolf-man was that he left Henry was getting on his bike.

'This was kind of a waste.' He thought and then looked through the corner of his eye and saw a canine figure. 'Is that…nah. Probably just a mirage brought up with the lack of milk.' He thought with lazy logic and decided to stop by the store before going home. As for the Wong house Terriermon caught a lucky break in his torture/playtime.

"She sure a lot cuter when she's asleep." The Digimon said aloud after he fell off the bed from freeing his ear from under Suzie's head, but went back up to tuck her in. Back at the Nonaka house the redhead's visitor stayed in the open area outside her room and gazed at the moon.

'I sure hope she gets happy real soon.' Calumon thought while looking at the white sphere above. Rika on the other hand just stayed under her covers staring at the ceiling.

'I'm just not sure if I'm ready.' She thought and remembered the anger from Takato due to her lack of helping the canine. Eventually she did find a way to fall asleep by letting the gear that Calumon put beside her being the last thing she saw before sleep took over.

'Maybe a Digimon won't show up today.' Henry thought as he stood outside watching all the other students leave after the final bell. "Huh?" He questioned aloud after noticing Takato just staring at the sky. "Hey what are you doing out here? Have you taken up bird watching, or something?" The tamer asked his fellow tamer.

"I was hoping another Digimon would show up. I'm ready for another battle." He proclaimed to the other, but in truth that was a cover story. 'I can't tell him I'm worried about Renamon because then he'll ask how would I know that she is troubled which would cause me to bring up my spying moment.' The tamer thought before rubbing the tip of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"Huh?" Henry questioned aloud after hearing that. 'That sounds like something IceDevimon would say, not Takato. Maybe that thing is finally getting to him.' Henry thought and recalled the wolf creature fleeing the park which caused him to add, 'I know that was Takato, but what was he doing at the park.' He decided to hold off his thought and listen to the newbie talk.

"I want to use that combo on Guilmon." Takato said back to him, trying not to get angry that the vixen chose the fellow dog tamer over him for advice.

"I think you need a vacation." Henry said and decided to ask him a few things that have been bugging him. "On a different subject what have you decided to call the new guy. I mean you and about twelve others were making so much noise I can't seem to recall what you called him." The advice giver said, changing gears so he could take a break from the battlefield.

"I decided to call him 'Ditto' for obvious reasons." The goggle wearer said back with his eyes still on the big blue sky. The orange shirted one spotted Kenta coming so he decided to bring this last part up fast.

"One last thing, what was with a couple of your lines when we met IceDevimon?" He questioned and when the blue shirted boy was drawing a blank he repeated them. "Something like: 'hypothermic Hades', and 'frost bitten fiend.' Where did you get those kind of lines?" That was when he recalled saying those words and confessed about it.

"Not sure. It just came to me." The other tamer explained, but before Henry ask anymore another brown haired boy put the dino tamer into a headlock.

"There you are thinking you could run away from me, huh? Huh?" Kazu said after doing said move.

"What do you want?" Takato questioned through the neck hold.

"Revenge, Takato, for that stupid combination you pulled on me yesterday. I want a rematch." Kazu explained with low level of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, apparently you think your hot stuff, now. Think you could take us again, big shot." Kenta said as he stood a good half a foot away.

"You sound pretty tough from way over there, Kenta." Takato said while breaking free from the hold. He looked at his wrist for an instant and thought, 'I wonder what would happen if I gave these two a face full of Stinkfly goo.' He shelved that experiment and spoke back to them. "I can take you both on with whatever you've got." The boastful boy said to the other duelist.

"I'm ready now." Kazu said back the nanosecond the baker's boy was done talking. "Say your prayers cause your going down." The challenger added since he knew the deck he built will beat him.

"Let's go." Takato said back and was about to use a fictional duelist - Yugi Muto's line, but was pre-interrupted by a couple of girls laughter. The two males looked back and saw that there were from their group.

"Hey, don't you boys ever get tired of Digimon?" Jeri questioned to the three males from her class. "That's all you talk about." She added to her first comment.

"Oh, you know Jeri. Kids will be kids." The other girl, Miki Nakajima, said in good humor.

"Maybe we are just kids, but at least we have a hobby. Now, scram!" Kazu and Kenta shouted at the two mockers. There was some more laughter from the two girls which caused the keeper of the watch to think.

'She wouldn't be laughing if she met up with Diamondhead.' He thought in defense before wondering how exactly she would react in that form.

"Come on, Miki, we have more important things to do." Jeri said and the two girls walked away from the males.

"Silly boys." The other female said as the walked away.

"Girls. I don't think I'll ever understand `em." Kenta Kitagawa said as he and his old friend watched as the two walked off.

"Well, Chumly, you ready?" Kazu Shioda questioned when the two were far enough away.

"You know it." Takato answered back and while his friends left he decided to see if his fellow tamer wanted to come to. "Hey, Henry, are you coming along?" He asked, but after a quick look around he didn't see any sign of him. "Where did he go?" Matsuki questioned aloud before shrugging it off and met with the others.

"Are we going shopping?" Terriermon, who hid in a nearby school grounds tree for his partner, but he was spotter.

"We're not doing nothing." Henry ordered after grabbing his partner and heading out. "You were supposed to wait home, remember?" He questioned after coming to a stop after walking a good distance from the school.

"I may never go home after what she did." The Digimon answered back and tried to suppress the images of her playing baby with him. "Suzie's chamber of horrors is worse than battling any Digimon." He added once the brother to the girl in question started walking again. Back in the playground near the school Takato was dueling against Kazu, and was getting antsy.

"Come on." Takato said in an irritated tone as he waited for the other boy to make a move.

"Patience, grasshopper. Guess what?" Kazu instructed and questioned before completing his plan and added, "I won! Take that Mr. Invincible," The opponent looked at the field one last time before falling to his back.

"I can't believe I didn't see that coming." He shouted while laying there, listening to the sound of his friends laughing at him.

"I hope you enjoyed your little victory yesterday because you'll never have one again." Kazu said in triumph after getting his payback.

"Yeah, all your going to feel is pain once we keep on whooping you." Kenta added to his friend's remark. Saying that got under the tamer's skin.

'Okay, that's it.' Takato thought as he sat back up, but instead of dirtying the hands of his heroes with these clowns he instead decided to confess something.

"Well, It's just a stupid card game, anyways. I have much more important things to do with my time." Takato said to them in anger to the two men in question.

"Huh?" The two said in confusion over what he said to them since he was the one that started this trend between the three of them.

"Winning a REAL Digimon battle is what's separates the boys from the men." Takato said to the two, trying to explain himself to his old friends.

" 'Real Digimon?' Who are you trying to kid here, pal. You're a loser and a liar." Kazu said to the goggle wearer in a know-it-all tone.

"I am not!" Takato shouted back, offended that his allies would say such a thing, but there was a part of him that realized they've never met the others officially.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Yeah, and I got the Loch Ness Monster in my bathtub. You wanna see show me a real Digimon." Kenta said boastfully while raising from his sitting position.

"I will." Takato answered back sternly to the boy in glasses.

"Give it up." Kenta said back, still believing that this was one big ploy for them to fall for.

"I am not lying!" Takato yelled back, getting really cheesed off at them for their tone.

"Okay, then prove it." Kazu said after hearing the back and forth of Kenta and Takato. The one on the spot heard the comment and then suddenly got nervous.

"Well…" He started to say while thinking, 'This might be bad - telling these two fools.' Kenta began laughing that his friend was so suddenly withdrawn from the other two.

"Hey, come on - Neisse's waiting." Kenta said and that is what got the tamer's attention.

"All right. You asked for it, and your going to get it. Follow me." Takato said to the two after putting his stuff up, grabbing his bag, and standing up. The two watched him walk on ahead.

"Okay, sure." The two of them said and followed him. Takato knew that the two would really freak if he transformed so they just went by foot, and eventually the three got to Guilmon's hovel.

"Now, you two better swear that you won't tell ANYONE about this." Takato said after opening the door to the hovel.

"Whatever." Kazu said, still not buying this story one bit.

"I swear." Kenta said to his pal in a nervous fashion since as far as he could remember this small stone building always gave him the creeps.

"Guilmon?" Takato questioned with his two friends looking over both of his shoulders, and into the hole before them.

"Yeah right, doofus." Kazu said after a few moments of silence. The two of them felt a little brave and walked closer to the big hole.

'This would be too easy.' Takato thought while moving the watch up so he could use it, but he waited, watched, and listened.

"Your so full of it." Kazu said when he still saw nothing, but soon they both grew nervous when they heard a growl. The duo got REALLY nervous when there was growling and a pair of blinking, glowing yellow eyes in the hole, but the moment they heard a 'roar' the two ran off crying and screaming.

'MOMMY!" Kenta screamed as the ran past Takato, who relaxed his arm and laughed as the two ran off.

"Takato, did you call me?" Guilmon questioned after walking out of the hole.

"Yeah, were you asleep?" The human said back to him, not wanting to bring up that they had guests.

"Well, it is my nap time." Guilmon answered back, giving him a simple, honest answer. The lizard began sniffing around the young man before him, and the boy went with the first thought that came to mind.

"Sorry, I didn't bring any bread with me, this time." Takato said back to the sniffer since whenever he stopped by he always brought various forms of bread wit him.

"I don't care about that." Guilmon said back, which surprised the boy a bit, but not as much as what he said next. "I smell a Digimon." He said with battle ready eyes, only this time he had control over himself.

"Yeah!" Takato shouted in happiness since there was one form he was planning on using for this battle - regardless of target. Once again over the same location as last time a 'fog' bank rolled in, and just like last time Henry was near the cloud, but the 'purifiers' were also at the scene.

"Tracer is locked and Yuggoth has been deployed." Riley informed after doing those two stunts.

"Say good-bye." Yamaki said in a calm tone while messing with his lighter. Within the boarder between the Digital World and earth the Digimon saw the program coming, but this time he did the impossible.

"Impossible!" Riley said after watching the icon representing - Yuggoth be destroyed.

"What was that?" Her boss said after hearing a bad sound, for his side, on the monitor the girls were viewing.

"The wild one we destroyed earlier just completely destroyed Yuggoth." The red head announced, and as soon as she said that the blonde man released his lighter out of surprise over what he had just heard.

"I'm going to enjoy my revenge on you pathetic humans." The voice of the wild one said to those that were inside the hidden complex. After hearing that the man in charge decided to see what this wild one looked like.

"I need to know where he is now." Yamaki ordered with his anger in check after hearing the laughter at the end of the creature's comment.

"I've lost him. He's just Bio-Emerged." Tally said and began typing on her keyboard so she knew the exact location of the creature. In the area surrounded by the fog were innocent humans.

"Whoa. Sounds like someone needs a tune-up." A driver said after hearing the horrible brakes on the man in front of him. As soon as he said that a bang was heard on the front of his car, but all he could see were a pair of warrior themed legs. "What's going on?" He questioned but got out of his car when it seemed to be splitting down the middle, and out of instinct he leapt into the arms of the motorcyclist behind him.

'Sounds like this one's going to be bad.' Takato thought as he ran past the screaming in fear human, and right into the Digital Field.

"Greetings." The new creature said after seeing a human and a Digimon walk into his field of play. The two of them just stared at the armored Digimon before them, but soon Matsuki came to his senses and consulted his digivice.

"Whoa. It's the samurai master - Musyamon: a Champion level wizard type. He can slice and dice an entire city with his Shogun Sword." Takato said after reading the info that his digivice gave to him.

"Vengeance is mine!" The new guy shouted and ran right at them. The two separated and the enemy's blade only stuck the spot between them.

"Digi-Modify: Hypersonic - Activate." Takato announced after slashing a card. The two different ranker creatures ran in a circle, sizing the other up, and then attacked. The wizard class tried a slash, but Guilmon dodged and kicked where the opponents neck should be.

'Hey, I got him.' Guilmon thought after his successful him, but he knew that the Champion was far from done.

"Digi-Modify: Mega Pyro-Sphere – Activate. Let `im have it." Takato said after he slashed his second card.

"Pyro-Sphere." The red scaled creature shouted and launched, but the target took one step back causing it to his the street instead.

"Taking orders from a human - pathetic." Musyamon said to the Rookie with his sword in stand-by style, but soon charged forward with a battle cry.

"Oh, boy." Guilmon said, feeling that he might be a little outgunned on his own. He was able to dodge the sword, but not the man's right foot.

"Come on, Guilmon. You can't quit now." Takato said to his partner, but he wanted to help in hero form, and yet he knew that it wasn't time.

"Looks like we've got company, Henry." Terriermon said after the two have been standing there for ten minutes or so.

"Don't even think about it." Henry said back to his partner since he, himself was against unnecessary fighting. Back at H.Y.P.N.O.S. the two main females were able to help their boss out.

"I have confirmed the Bio-Emergence point coordinates at the West intersection of the Shinjuku Big Guard Cable." Riley said to her boss, and prayed that he didn't do anything foolish like try to take on the wild one alone.

"Excellent." He said to her and ran off to their private parking lot. Back at that said location there were civilians gathering around the strange 'fog' bank. All wondering what was going on since the signals of safety were also being blocked.

"Dang it, Henry, aren't you curious?" Terriermon questioned after his partner has moved into the crowd closest to the mass. To help answer the Digimon's question the wind started to pick up causing a balloon held by a child to float to the Digital Field.

"Where are you going?" The little girl asked her balloon as it flew away. The tamer saw her and ran after her.

"Hey, stop right there. Come back." He shouted to her while putting on his sunglasses and giving chase. "There you are." He said after spotting the little one squatting down on the street crying.

"Why did you fly away?" She questioned her balloon through sobs; not knowing of the lion's den that she had just walked into.

"Huh?" Henry said aloud after hearing the sound of steel on stone - deeper into the Digital Field.

"Fight me, you human coward." Musyamon shouted with the lizard based Digimon on his right arm.

'Huh? A balloon.' Takato thought as he spotted something red in the battlefield overhead. 'That means some kid must have lost it.' He continued to think and saw that his partner and the Champion had separated allowing him to slash a card. "Digi-Modify: Hyper Wing - Activate." He announced after his card went through the digivice.

"Something doesn't feel right." Guilmon said after feeling the wings on his back. He leapt back from the sword and saw that he was floating up.

"He said he wanted to challenge me, so I want you to stand by." Takato said and walked over to the armored wizard.

"So, you have come to beg for your worthless life, human?" Musyamon questioned as he faced the brown haired youth.

"Beg? Not exactly." He answered back with a smug smile before activating the watch, turned the head, and then slammed it down.

"Let's see how well you stack up against this hero." The voice of the hero Eye Guy said when the green light faded. As soon as he was out the first thing the new tamer did was fire three beams from three different eyes. It did some damage, nothing good.

"Is that all you got?!" Musyamon shouted to the new guy as he stood ready with his sword.

"Takato, I'm here to help." Henry shouted out to the transformed tamer and saw that the transformed tamers eyes on his back saw the new arrival.

"Some cover fire will do." The topless creature said before using the big eye on his chest to see that the enemy has changed targets.

"If I don't help Eye Guy, we'll all be made into sushi." Henry said after hearing the request.

'I think I know who to go for first." The Champion thought and walked over to the civilian in the Digital Field.

"I don't think I can talk us out of this one." Henry said to Terriermon since he really didn't want to get involved.

"Oh man, he wouldn't." The multi-eyed man said to himself as he saw where the swords-mon was heading.

"Good-bye, human." Musyamon said with his sword raised over his head. The girl saw the shadow cover her and began to scream once she saw the monster beside her.

"Eye Guy to the rescue." Takato said with his new voice and raced over to the girl, and was able to save her before the blade touched the ground. The sword swinger saw the act, and had to confess.

"Very commendable, but you can't beat me while holding a human." He shouted and rose his sword, but that was when he saw that several eyes on his back merged into four eyes.

"Why don't you try these beams?" The creature questioned and fired away, but this time it actually caused damage. The beam based hero stood up and with his center eye looked at the girl. "Don't scream, and don't worry." He said to her before leaping up and fired beams from his lower left arm at the armored one.

"We got to back him up." Henry said when he realized the enemy Digimon was distracted.

"Well, it's about time." Terriermon shouted after leaping from the human's head and onto the street. The little guy charged by foot and prayed that his partner would give him an upgrade soon.

"Digi-Modify: Hypersonic - Activate." Henry said while slashing a card and then watched the effects take place.

'Now it's time to show this guy it's not nice to make little girls cry.' The long eared Digimon thought before leaping up and head butting the Champion class. By this time Eye Guy had landed on the ground with the girl safe, so he placed her on the ground and watched the rest of the show.

"Finish the job." Henry commanded as he and the other stood in a defensive style before the girl.

"Okay." The dog fuzor said, liking the confidence in his partner's voice.

'Maybe, this'll help.' Calumon thought and felt the same tingling feeling on his head like all the other times, and wondered what he felt actually helps the humans.

"Digivolution." The digivice said and produced a light around Terriermon.

"Terriermon digivolve to…" The Rookie shouted and then after feeling the power come and the new form was done announced to all, "Gargomon." And they like what they saw.

'I hope you can control yourself.' Henry thought as he watched the fight.

"Boy, you'll never learn." The new Champion said and with a laugh started firing his guns at the target, but with his armor and mastery of his sword the attack didn't do anything. "Uh-Oh." The gun totter said before dodging the opponent as he leapt up by going at his target first.

"Shogun Sword!" The wizard shouted while aiming his weapon at the new Champion on the field.

"Charge!" The evolved Terrier said while running to his attacker after seeing the attack. The partner of the pacifist leapt up and used one of his new attacks, "Gargo Laser!" The attack hit him right on the chest causing him to fall with a 'no' on his lips.

'He did it.' Henry thought with pride as he had just watched as his friend has defeated a powerhouse without loosing himself. This time he did not mind seeing the absorption taking place, but as that was going on the sword the Champion let go during the attack was heading for the balloon but it didn't make it.

"I'll save you." Guilmon shouted and pulled the object away, but he was happy to see that without the wizard around the blade disappeared with him. "Nice going Gargomon." He praised before feeling the Hyper Wing fad away which caused him to fall. The young Rookie's tail felt bad, but he was still kind enough to hand the young one the balloon back when she went over to him. "Here you go." He said with his three fingers toward her.

"Thank you." She said back and the two of them shared a good laugh of their little meeting.

"Oh man. This is bad." Eye Guy said after he and the others watched the Digital Field vanish around them.

"Let's go. Let's go." Henry said to the others while running off to the corner he was the girl from.

"I'm goin. I'm goin." Gargomon said to his partner as he brought up the rear.

"Hold on." Guilmon said to the little girl since he was giving her a lift back to her mother.

"Okay." She said with a laugh since she was really enjoying this.

"Let's drop the kid off before anyone notices." The hero said while keeping his chest eye straight ahead and the others made sure that all the other humans weren't noticing them.

"Bye." Guilmon said after gently taking her off his back and ran off to the others.

"Mom?" The little girl said to an older woman who answered with a 'hmm'. "The Digimon. They saved my life. The real ones, can you see them, mom?" The little one questioned while pointing to the spot she last saw them, but the mother only saw people going to work, or returning from work.

"Oh, yeah, they're beautiful. Now let's go." The older woman said and wanted nothing more than to merge into the crowd of people heading her way. Her daughter tried to argue, but decided against it. Unknown to the rescued one a man saw the creatures and headed in the direction they were heading.

"You okay with all of this, Henry?" Gargomon questioned when they were on a less civilian populated road allowing Guilmon, Gargomon, and Eye Guy to walk around freely.

"Yeah." He said aloud and then thought to himself, 'There really was no other choice. That girl was in danger, and I needed to help my friend.' He recalled the girl and the fact that the hero requested backup. "Terrie-I mean Gargomon, I owe you an apology there are some battles worth fighting." He said to his friend.

"Yep." The long eared marks-mon said plainly.

"Now that we're working together as partners I guess I need to learn more about taming." Henry said sincerely to the now taller partner.

"Momentai." The Digimon said with a smile on his face.

'They do have the right idea.' The hero thought as he watched the sight with his left arm eyes and then looked at his partner with his chest eye. "Guilmon, I owe you an apology too. I really messed up today." He said and then explained, "I kept swiping one card after another and on top of that I aced you out of the action, so I can give this guy a shot." The red skinned one only smiled and said to him a secret of his own.

"No problem I kind of liked flying anyway." He said and then tried his hand at the catch phrase, "Tomemai." Guilmon said aloud which caught the other's attention.

"Momentai." Gargomon corrected causing the dino to feel a little embarrassed that he got it wrong.

"Momentai." Eye Guy said and then added feeling to it, "Momentai!" The group enjoyed a good laugh and then the lizard tried again.

"Moltermai." He told them and they corrected him again.

"No Guilmon, it's momentai." The other three said to him while running while laughing about the 'oops' he gave them.


	9. Chapter 9

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation

Omnitrix and Aliens are owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network

Chapter 9

Divided they stand

The next day after the encounter of Musyamon a black RV with satellites on the roof was driving through for an unknown purpose, or at least unknown to civilians. "Sir, I've detected a disruption in the network data stream." Tally said after receiving feed from the RV.

"Origin?" He questioned her since he wanted it destroyed before the creature made it to earth.

"Um, I'm sorry sir; I'm not sure." The young blonde woman said back with a slight nervousness in her tone since she knew that was not what he liked to hear.

"Hmm?" Yamaki said aloud while recalling the moment with the two wild ones, one little girl, one boy, and one unknown.

"Let's get her back before anyone notices." The unknown creature said as he ran along side them.

"Those kids are a nuicense." He muttered after recalling the fleaing the scene, but then he added, "I may not know what that creature was, but I know it wasn't a wild one." He intended to find out what that creature was. The man behind the eyes on the other hand was racing to his friends who were underneath their usual dinosaur structure.

"Oh, man. You started without me." Takato said after running over their as himself, and saw that the two duelists were dueling each other. The young tamer saw that BOTH of them were eerily quiet so he decided to find out what was up with that. "What's wrong guys? Why did you run away yesterday?" He asked them and wanted a straight answer.

"Um, stuff to do, you know." Kazu said as he and Kenta tried to avoid eye contact, and Shioda thought that he would leave it at that because of the family business and all, but neither could forget that moment in that hovel:

"Your so full of it." Yesterday's Kazu said as he and his friend looked at the hole. Both then saw the eyes and the growling and then bolted out of there fast.

"How did you make him look so real?" Kazu questioned while trying to sound like his old self.

"Well, he looks real because he IS real." Takato said back while emphasizing 'is' to the two non believers.

"Yeah right." Kazu said back while remembering the yellow eyes again, and both gave the other a silent nod and did something Takato did not like.

"Hey, I just got here. Don't put it up." The watchman said to them since the meeting with Musyamon he was able to build a new deck, and he was hoping to use it on the two best targets.

"Your beginning to freak us out dude." Kazu said to the late arrival after putting his cards into the shoe box.

"What do you mean, Kazu?" The bakery's heir questioned since his friend was not making a lick of sense today.

"I mean you made a Digimon out of rubber eyes and a flashlight, and your trying to mess us up with it." Kazu explained with a bit of harshness in his tone. The tamer watched as the two headed off while leaving him behind.

"Funny, Kazu, but seriously why would I want to resort to something like that. Come on guys, I know it's freaky, but he's a real Digimon. Don't blame me because it was your idea to see him, but you two ran with your tails between your legs before my friend could say 'Hi'." Takato shouted to the two that were walking away, trying to convince them one last time.

'Oh, Takato.' Jeri thought. Said female was near the area, and heard most of the conversation. She felt bad that two of his closest friends did not believe him of this secret. Back at the school there was a man fooling with a lighter absently with one hand and staring at the school through his sunglasses.

"I don't think those little fools realize what a dangerous game they're playing. It's time to enlighten them." Yamaki said while staring at the school. He was glad that he was able to describe their personal artist what the boy looked like, and with that they were able to find which school the boy known as Henry Wong used. Unknown to all of the males was that the female tamer was returning home from school.

"Hmm?" Rika said aloud after reaching the front door before turning to look at the front yard adding, "Is she really gone? I knew all that partner stuff was nonsense." The confused girl said before looking at the right corner of her yard. "She didn't really care about me matter what she says." She said before walking to one of the corners of her house to look at another spot the vixen hid at. "If she cared: she'd be here. She was just using me." The redhead said while looking at the area with their own pond, and when she did not see the yellow furred dog she became even more miserable.

"A wild one. It appears erratic. Tracer set to monitor progress." Tally said to Riley since they're boss was still retrieving data about the group he saw at the last wild one location.

'Can't believe those dorks didn't believe me.' Takato thought to himself. A little bit after leaving the playground he decided to take a walk near the baseball field at Shinjuku Park. 'As far back as I can remember when ever I had a bad day being here with all of these trees sooths me.' The boy thought before seeing a familiar sight. "A Digital Field. Perfect, now I can see if my heroes can handle themselves in a fight." He said and headed over there in civilian form.

"So this is the human world, not that impressive." The last of four Digimon by the name Flybeemon said as he looked around. Out of no where a yellow furred Rookie Digimon stood in front of them. "That must be one of the human trained Digimon that others have told us." He said to the others, and at first they stood there and so did Renamon.

"Time for a quick change." Takato said while racing to the fence of the baseball diamond. Unknown to Takato as he sifted through the heroes while heading for the fight there was a man watching him.

"Let's see if this guys any good." The new voice of the new body said after the green flash but before leaping the fence. Unknown to him was that the person watching him shot a picture of him in civilian and in beast mode.

"And…sent." The man said after sending the cell phone picture of the beast/boy to H.Y.P.N.O.S. 'It was nice of Tally to call me of when the latest one would be. I wonder if there's anything I can do for her.' The mystery man thought while walking away, his job fulfilled. Back in the Digital Field the Flybeemon that took point was getting nervous of the look the blue eyed dog was giving them.

'Screw my orders. I'm just going to attack.' The point-mon thought before charging ahead, but as soon as he was about to land a blow she disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Things aren't always what they seem." She said to the Digimon in her usual confident style. Unknown to both her and the new hero was that there were some familiar faces beyond the Digital Field.

"Renamon?" Rika shouted after arriving at the gray dome. She, much like Takato, went to the park to clear her head, but she was not expecting to run into her old profession.

"Rika, what's wrong?" Calumon said to her after hopping over a bush. Instead of clearing the mind the unknown Digimon came to the park to play. Inside the new hero, who has not been seen heard the other three make up a plan.

"You run interferrance by the usual way of our race while you stop him." The leader of the group said to the other two, and as they did as they were told the fourth smiled about his own idea, "Once she's weak I'll give her the option…no, the privilege of being our…pet or doll, I haven't decided on that yet." The transformed being heard that, and got angry, but decided to see what was going to happen.

'Here I go.' The first follower thought while flying straight at her, and as their leader said she turned to him.

'Now's my chance.' The point man thought and decided to attack her when her back is turned, but was slammed by his own brother.

"One down. That was easy enough." She said after scratching her opponent with her claws which cut him into four pieces before turning into data. She saw through the corner of her eye that there was another, but was not fast enough to stop the attack. "Where'd that come from?" She questioned since the attack seemed to have weakened her.

'Thank you hive mind.' The shooter thought as he now knew of his leaders plan but then added, 'She's not weak enough for our leader's liking. After the vixen fell to her knees she looked around for any backup, but saw no one.

"Rika where are you?" She questioned aloud, and that caused the leader to smile.

"So, the little puppy has lost her former owner looks like it's pet after all." This angered the hero almost to the edge, but still held it.

'Rika's not coming. I HAVE to do this alone.' The canine thought as she stared at the two. Unknown to her was that her backup was right outside the fence.

"Rika, why are you outside?" Henry questioned since he was out for a walk, but his partner sensed it, and that led the two there. "Your missing the fight. That's not like you." Henry said after looking over his shoulder, but he went back to looking at her and added, "Where's Renamon? Is she in there?" Calumon heard the questions and added a comment of his own.

"She needs you." He said flatly. Back at the battlefield the two got the word from their leader to attack her with their special attack.

"Lightning Sting!" The two of them shouted together and shot their target with yellow lightning from their wings which hit their target.

"That's it just one more attack will do." The leader said and added, "I wonder if she knows the basic tricks, and even if she doesn't I'm sure a little obedience training will do her good." That was when the latest warrior went to work.

"I don't think so." The creature said to the leader.

"Who are ugh-" The boss of the insectoids said, but was interrupted by a hand around his body. The boss saw a pair of green eyes along with mullet themed black hair as he was forced closer to his attack. "Lightning Sting!" He shouted but the attack didn't phase the new hero at all.

"Try harder next time." The thunder based hero warned before closing his fist, which turned the insect into data. 'This is new.' He thought as he saw sparkles of green electricity from his closed hand.

'I just can't do it.' Rika thought to herself before running from the battlefield.

"Rika!" Calumon exclaimed hopping right behind her. The fleeing badass did not make any sense to the other two there, on the outside.

"Rika?" The passive one questioned as she left.

"What's with her?" The long eared one questioned as he too watched her leave. Back at the battlefield, at the pitchers mound the two were still willing to fight her.

'I may not hear our leader's voice in my head, but I know that he would want the rest of us to have her.' The fighter to the right thought before he and the other dove down at their downed opponent.

'Perfect!' Renamon thought since she was playing possum since their combo attack, and decided to strike right when their guard was dropped. The canine got back to her feet and then leapt in between them.

'We can still take her on.' The one to the left thought, and the hidden hero saw that they were about to attack but he decided to intervene.

'Hope she doesn't mind this.' The creature thought before firing two samples of electricity from his hands which not only hit the both of them, but forced them to take a knee.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted to the two that stood on the pitchers mound. As soon as the attack struck it's targets and turned them into data she absorbed it all, not knowing that she absorbed one Flybeemon too many. "I did it. I destroyed them without Rika's help." Renamon said and then thought about what she said.

'I better beat it before she attacks me.' The new hero thought and leapt up, grabbed the tip of the fence and flipped the rest of the way over. 'Weird, it felt like my body could cling to the metal.' He thought before running into the forest to find a place to power down.

'Huh? What's that?' Henry thought as he spotted a figure in the forest just beyond the diamond when the Digital Field vanished.

"Renamon just wanted me to help her digivolve - I'm not falling for it anymore. I don't need her." Rika said after crossing the street from the diamond. The tagalong felt very sorry for the young human.

"Humans can be so silly. Sometimes they're up, and sometimes they're down; they got to learn to go with the flow." Calumon said before he stopped following her and the doubled back to see the other three. Renamon walked over to the fence and leapt over it with one jump.

"Renamon. Rika was here; I think she was worried about you." Henry said to the vixen after she landed. The female heard that and decided to delve deeper into that comment.

"She is? Are you sure?" Renamon questioned the two that had seen her 'partner'.

"She was all white-faced and jumpy, ya know. She was in a bad way." Terriermon said to his fellow Digimon.

"Rika? I doubt it." Renamon questioned while thinking of the cold human before adding the latter. Henry could tell that they were both still thinking over what had happened with the arctic Champion.

"Renamon, you two fit together. You should be partners, not enemies." The Wong sibling said to her, trying to help change her mind. In the trees across from them was the hero who didn't like where this was going.

'Guess he's going to try to help her.' The tamer thought while still in his new body. The man then decided to leave since the last time he heard them talk it took all he had not to growl in jealousy.

"Partners?" She questioned back to him. All of them unaware that the other tamer was getting some distance from this discussion however Terriermon did see someone when he looked down.

"Ha. Ha. Bout time I wanna play." The rabbit like creature said while jumping from Henry to the ground.

"Me too." Calumon said before he and the other bumped bellies and fell to the backs laughing about what they had just done.

"Partners, you keep using that word. Am I supposed to know what it means?" Renamon questioned after first by looking over her shoulder, but she turned completely around so they saw the other face to face.

"It's like this: Terriermon and I are both friends and equals." He said to her and hoped that she understood that much.

"Equals." She said the last word of the tamer's sentence.

"Exactly, we know each other's strengths and weaknesses." He said to her, going a little deeper.

"Hmm?" She questioned to him, wondering if what the male was saying to her was true of her partner and herself. The two small creatures were ignoring the intelligent conversation.

"Hey. Guess what? Henry taught me Tai Chi. Do you want to learn?" The human tamed Digimon said and questioned to the free spirit.

"How do you do it, huh?" Calumon questioned since he knew that Terriermon was just as much fun as Guilmon he believed that Tai Chi would be fun as well.

"You start - like this." Terriermon instructed and went into a ready pose.

"Like this?" The red forehead one questioned and tried to get into that same pose, but was having trouble with it.

"Both of you must have had something in common or you wouldn't have become partners in the first place." Henry said while also describing one of his theroies of why the three of them had Digimon partners. "It was no coincidense I'm sure of it." He added with certainty in his voice, and as she gave it some thought Terrriermon's pupil was still having problems with the pose.

"This is going to take longer than I thought." The self defense teacher said before the student fell. Renamon decided to leave and think over what the human said to her while the others stayed there for a moment.

"Hey, listen Terriermon, I hate to cut this practice short but I think we should talk to Takato about this." Henry said since he could tell that the Digimon's body wasn't designed for such a thing.

"Sure thing, Henry." The terrier said before climbing back to his partner's shoulder. "How about we play something else next time, Calumon." He offered after his climb.

"Sure." The playful one said before laughing and hopping away.

'I know that was Takato in a new hero form.' Henry thought while leaving the park, and it didn't take them long to find him since he had just gotten out of an alley.

"Oh, hey Henry. What's up?" Takato questioned, trying not to let it on that he had heard his chat with the vixen.

"It was one strange conversation I can tell you that." Henry said since he knew that Takato was there for some of it, and that gave him an idea of what to say next. "What would you have said?" He questioned not only because he believed the tamer was there, but also because he wanted to see how Takato was as an advice giver.

"About Guilmon? I don't know. It's hard to put into words. He's not exactly your average Digimon." He said truthfully and then felt pretty bad when he continued, "He's my friend. I can rely on him no matter what, but Rika and…Renamon they do not understand that. I wish we could help." The tamer prayed that he did not let on that he liked the confused Digimon after he said that.

"Me too." Henry said, surprised that what the other male said was actually good advice.

"It's so weird. I bet that it's just eating Renamon up…uh…at least I guess that it is." Takato said while trying to recover since he did not want the other to know that he was there with the Flybeemon.

"I bet it's hurting Rika too, but with the both of them it's just too hard to tell." Henry said back since he was concerned for the both of them. "Speaking of Renamon she wanted advice a couple of night back, but after I was done talking I saw a WOLF creature leaving the same area. You wouldn't have been that creature, would you?" Henry questioned since he was curious of the figure.

"No, of course not." Takato shouted back in defense, but he knew that the tamer was onto something considering he was falling in and out of sleep during class the following morning.

"I guess not, but then I saw a strange figure leaving the diamond. Anything to say about that?" Henry questioned, bringing up the latest sighting.

'Oh, crud. He did spot me.' Takato thought and then tried to answer his friend, "Well, you see…" He started but when the three turned the corner they met up with an unknown man.

'Who's he?' The three thought the same thought while trying to ignore the cold chill at the back of their necks.

"Are you Takato Matsuki?" Yamaki questioned the youth to his left after getting a phone call about the kid his worker took a picture of earlier.

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, that's me." The youth answered back with a sight stutter.

"That must make you Henry Wong." Yamaki guessed as he looked at the boy to his right.

"What about it?" Henry questioned since he never felt right when anyone that he didn't know knew his name.

"You were hanging around the Shinjuku Guardrail yesterday." The older man said to the two of them. This info caught them off guard, but before Takato could explain that he himself wasn't technicly there the man continued. "You have been observation. This game you are playing is dangerous. I suggest you find a new hobby." The leader of observers said to them, and that got both of the boys attention.

"Just who are you anyway?" Henry questioned since that sort of threat was not something a friend would say. "And what do you care what we do?" He added to his earlier question; wondering the purpose of this little visit.

"Consider this a warning." He said to them before running off. The three of them were confused at first, but it was Wong who found his voice first.

"Hey, wait, what do you mean - warning? This isn't exactly normal adult behavior you know." Henry said before giving chase to the running grown up. Takato shook off his shock too, and saw them running away.

"That guy won't get far with Stinkfly in the air." Takato said before looking down and saw that the watch was still red. 'Come on, you. Charge faster.' He thought, wondering if helping Renamon with his latest hero was a good idea, but before he could answer himself a voice was heard in the road the three of them had just walked down.

"Takato." Jeri said after coming to a stop before the boy in question.

"Hi, Jeri." He said back to her, praying the she did not see him fiddling with the device on his left wrist.

"Hi. I know it's not nice to listen to other peoples conversations, but I just couldn't help myself." The green dressed girl said to the blue shirted boy.

"What?!" He said back to her, praying that she did not hear the conversation with Henry or with that strange man.

"Why were you arguing with Kenta and Kazu?" She questioned and for some unknown reason she saw him sigh in relief over what she had said.

"Arguing?" He questioned back, still wondering how much she heard.

"It sounded like you were arguing about a real Digimon." She said back to him, confirming that she heard pretty much all of it.

"A real Digimon?" He questioned to her since he knew that he kept his voice to where only those two heard him, but apparently he was wrong.

"Would you stop repeating me. Is it true?" She offered and questioned to her classmate.

"If I told you it was real, would you believe me; you wouldn't be scared?" Takato questioned to her since he knew that she screamed when she first met Calumon, so she'd really scream once she got an eye full of Guilmon.

"I believe you! I want to see him! Please!" Jeri said back to him with excitement in her voice which caused the male to laugh since to him she was joking about that.

"Wha!" He exclaimed when he realized that she was serious about this. He saw that her eyes held tears of unshed joy, so he decided that it was worth a shot. The power of the watch was still in charge mode which meant that the two of them had to hoof it. They made it to the hovel without incident, but when they got there Takato could only think, 'This is the dumbest idea in the history of dumb ideas.'

"Does he live here?" She questioned with a hushed tone.

"Huh? Yeah. That's right." He answered back to her casually.

"A real Digimon?" She questioned again, not believing that this was actually true.

"Amazing, huh? Wait until you meet him, I created him, you know." Takato said to her while feeling that this time he could boast without getting a swelled head.

"You did? Wow! What kind of Digimon is he?" She exclaimed for her friend's achievement, but questioned even though a calm boy like Takato would have made a peaceful, playful, and happy creature.

"He's tough, and baby can he fight. His special attack is Pyro-Sphere." He said to her and in the darkness of the building a pair of yellow eyes were seen for an instant frightening the girl. 'Whoops, this could get ugly.' He thought, believing that she may spill the beans once scared, but as he was thinking that his friend was wondering something else.

'Did I just see what I think I just saw.' She wondered and then that was when the creator of this beast stepped between her and the entrance.

"I was just kidding, it's fake. You know - rubber eyes and a flashlight." He said while backing up. "I had you going there, didn't I. You know how us boys are." He added to his first sentence.

"Huh?" Jeri questioned aloud knowing that what she saw was definetly not those things. "But you…" She started to say to him, but he interrupted her.

"I'm sorry if I…" He started to say, but he too was interrupted by a voice from behind.

"Hey, Takato, I'm hungry, Did you bring some bread?" The red scaled one said after appearing from the darkness. The boy in question held a face that could be as 'oh, geeze' after hearing the voice.

'You couldn't have waited a bit longer like last time.' Takato thought with an outer groan after Jeri screamed over what she was seeing.

"Oh, you brought a friend instead." Guilmon said before he was assaulted with a hug by this new friend.

"He's so cute !" She squealed while performing the hug, and that specific 'c' word caught the boy's interest.

"Cute? You meant to say 'cool' didn't you?" He questioned while turning to look at the hugging scene.

"I don't mind cute, but who is she?" Guilmon questioned since outside of the other two humans he has not met any of the others officially.

"Oops, I'm sorry." She said after releasing the hug and stood at full height. "I'm Jeri." She said while holding the creature's hand in a friendly manner.

"I'm Guilmon. Nice to meet ya." The red Digimon said and then looked at his partner. "Is she your girlfriend?" He questioned even though he had only heard that word from Calumon he still felt like asking it.

"Nope, she's just a friend that just happens to be a girl." He answered back, but the girl in question didn't pay any attention to his answer since she had in idea of what to give the other worldly creature in front of her.

"Hey, Guilmon, guess what? I've got a little present for you." She said while digging in her front right pocket. She pulled it out with her fist still closed, and walked up to him. "I'm gonna put it right here." She said as she walked up to the creature and placed it at the to of his face. "Perfect." She said after applying it and then backed away.

"Huh, not bad. What do you think?" Guilmon said and questioned since he liked the opinion of the human that created him the most.

"It's cute alright." He answered with a nervous twitch on his right eyebrow. 'I'm gonna have to drink some toilet water after saying something like that.' He thought and then remembered that Renamon was still undecided about Rika, and he wanted to leave, but he did not want to seem rude before Jeri and Guilmon; thankfully the device on his wrist beeped after it was done charging which the girl heard that sound.

"What was that?" She questioned to the fellow earthling since she knew he heard it too.

"That was my watch, it's time for me to give Guilmon some food. So, how about you guys chat and I'll get the food." He suggested to them.

"Sure thing Takato. Don't forget about the Peanut Butter." Guilmon said before showing the new girl into his home.

"I won't." He answered back even though he knew they didn't hear him. The tamer then went down the stairs, and hid behind a tree. 'Maybe I can give Renamon some pointers of sticking with Rika.' He thought before sifting through the heroes. "XLR8 will help." He said after coming to that icon, but something went wrong after he slammed it.

"Ghostfreak? I didn't choose you, but I guess you'll have to do." The ghost said after the light dimmed. The creature then turned invincible and went searching for her, and after a bit of searching he spotted someone on the corner of a building roof. 'That's got to be her.' He thought and decided to get closer: from behind.

'I won the fight. Why do I feel like I lost? Something doesn't feel right. Something is missing.' She thought, brooding for about thirty minutes from the fight, but then a familiar chill came over her. 'I sensed this back at that shrine Rika was at that day.' She thought and was about to see what it was until a bouncing object caught her eye on the roofs below. "Now, what is he up to?" She questioned aloud and followed after him.

'Who's he?' The specter thought after she leapt off the roof. He floated over to the corner she was standing on and after moving his eye lower he saw what she meant. "Impmon, I better make sure he doesn't actually persuade her of joining his strange cause." The ghost said and followed after the both of them.

'Humans, look at `em, dogs have more sense.' The ownerless Rookie thought after stopping and on a building ledge, and watched two children squabbling over a stuffed animal.

"Come on, it's my turn." The girl said to her brother.

"No way." The brother said back and added, "Momma said he's mine." The sis did not like that remark.

"Well, you got to share…Impmon." The girl said back which caused a flashback in the mind of said dark class Digimon.

"Mako was a bad boy and broke my to, so go ahead and teach him a lesson. Ya hear me." The female child in the flashback said while pointing at her brother.

"Bad Boy?" Past life Impmon questioned since as far as he knew back them both of them were good humans.

"It was broken in the first place. Besides what about the video game you took from me." The brother said and accused to his sibling.

"I did it because you always take my mine without my permission." The girl said back, and prayed back then that her method was a good building block for him.

"Yes, but momma said I could use it and she's the boss, so take that fat face." The brother said back to her, ending with an insult.

"You're a big liar." She shouted back and then focused on the Digimon in between them who was doing his best to only listen and not get involved. "I'm gonna send Impmon after you and you better find out the truth." She shouted which scared the younger devil Rookie.

'Oh, man. Please don't I hate fighting. Nobody wins - everybody just gets hurt.' He thought and prayed that she was bluffing. To his disapproval each of the two kids took an arm and started to pull toward them.

"Impmon, she's a big brat and a big, fat liar." The boy said with his tug.

"Don't believe that weasel. Now, get him before he breaks something else." The girl said with her tug.

"Impmon!" The boy shouted with another pull.

"Impmon!" The girl shouted with another pull, too. The two of them began to argue at each other while keeping the Digimon's feet off the ground. With the arm pulling and the yelling the small Rookie has had it with both of them.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" The younger imp shouted at the top of his lungs, and the sound of cloth ripping brought Impmon out of his flashback.

'Never again.' He thought as he watched the two kids in the next building cry of the destroyed teddy bear. He continued to shiver until he heard a tap on the roof that he stood at. "Well what!?" He shouted to Renamon with a growl in his statement.

"What is wrong with you?" She questioned since she could tell that the Digimon before her has problems.

"Not a blessed thing, toots. Now toodles." He shouted back at her with his back facing her. He leapt away, and the vixen followed after, but not Ghostfreak - who was floating right in between buildings.

'Is it possible that lone wolf poser actually had a partner or two.' The ghost thought as he saw them cry, but for some reason a dark thought came to him:

'He was probably kicked out for being useless on the battlefield; unlike the creature you pine for in your sleep.' Takato shook off the voice's remark then turned invisible and followed the two of them. In truth tailing them did not affect the timing out, one bit.

"Doh, Dee, Doh, Dee, Doh." Impmon hummed while walking on a thin railing; trying not to listen to the toenails behind him. The nails of Renamon who was being tailed by a friendly ghost.

'I've got to change my angle because I am starting to get hypnotized.' Takato thought while still in Ghostfreak's body.

'Don't tell yourself that you don't like the view.' The dark voice thought back at him causing the boy within the gray skin to become a bit flustered.

'I don't like the fox in that way.' Takato thought back before seeing a billboard up ahead. 'That'll do.' He thought before floating past her and onto the sign beside the imp.

"Do, do, do, do, do." Impmon said again, each in a different pitch, while still trying to ignore her.

'I wonder how long he is going to keep this up.' She wondered as she was walking on the top edge of the billboard that Ghostfreak was hiding behind. The dark coated Digimon tried to keep humming but her toes got on her nearves so much that he just had to shout.

"Quit following me!" He shouted up to her since he had been walking on the guardrail in front of the billboard. She ignored his angered comment and went straight up to business.

"I have a question." She said to him calmly.

"And you think I care? Actually I do care. Surprised, because I think it's something stupid." He shouted back to her in an insulting way, but he was slightly surprised that she left her high vantage point to be on the same guardrail as he.

'I gotta see and hear this.' Takato thought as he phased through the billboard wall, but made it so the arcade game display's eye was purple instead of black. Renamon once again felt the same presence that has been following her for a while, but she had been able to ignore it this long, so she knew a little longer won't hurt.

"Hmm! I learned not to expect much from you human loving Digi-Duds, but maybe there's hope for you darling. Coming to yours truly for the answers. So, tell me foxy, what can I do ya for?" Impmon questioned to her while trying to be suave around the vixen.

'Please. If I wanted to go to my truly for answers I would be talking to the shape-shifting stud.' Her lighter side thought to the rest of her. The serious side of the canine's mind knew that was code for her to ditch him and go to Takato for answers.

'Not now.' The rest of her mind thought before saying aloud, "Why don't you have a partner?" This comment was something that he was not expecting. In truth he was expecting the comment to involve the two of them on a personal level - not this. "Why should a Digimon have a partner?" She questioned again to the unbalanced creature before her.

"Ya got me. No self respecting Digimon needs a partner - esspessily a human." He shouted to her after he reclaimed his balance.

"Are you sure?" She questioned back to him. The specter on the sign's eye widened.

'She can't actually be believing this dork.' Takato thought, but decided to stay in position and listen.

"Of course I am. Humans are selfish. I'd stay away far away from them if I were you. They're trouble with a capital 'T'. I'm sorry fox-face, did I go too fast for ya. Ah, forget about it." Impmon said back to her before leaping to the ledge of the guardrail since this subject was bringing back that memory again.

"How can we digivolve or increase our strength unless we have a partner?" She questioned back to him since she wondered how strong the Rookie is before her is. He heard her comment and thought to himself:

'I remember when I thought like that, but that was before those two entered my life. Maybe now when I tell her to forget the human and forget that way of thinking she will, and she'll be by my side.' The imp thought and could picture it, but before that could be a reality first he had to answer her. "Ah, come on. You're not buying that one? The power's inside of you - forget all the rest." He shouted at her with the last part almost sounding like a command.

"How do I find it?" She questioned to the imp.

"Uh…" He started, since coming here and ditching his human shakles he has yet to be in a fight, and the thought of fighting those hourglass crested creatures were one reason, but he soon come up with some more bull for her to believe, "I guess your not very bright. Don't expect me to tell you what to do. You got to figure it out for yourself."

"I see. I think I get what your trying to say." She said back to him even though a part of her mind was not really getting it - the softer side.

'If he knows all this, about relying on one's own power then shouldn't he be an Ultimate or Mega by now.' The thought was heard from the rest of the mind, but ignored just to hear the little one's insults.

"You get what I'm trying to say?! You're just a know it all like all the rest of them: I get it, I get it. Well, you're not Einstine, and frankly you make me sick to my stomach." He shouted at her ending with an accusing finger.

"I'll leave you alone then." She said calmly while turning the other direction and went to the neighboring building, but did not go too far.

"You'll what?" He questioned after hearing her comment and then added, "Hey, I got a lot more to say, don't you wanna hear. Ah! Ba-Boom." When she was gone from sight. 'That didn't go according to plan.' He thought since he thought she would stay past his insults and hear him out ending in this fantasy:

"You are so right, my perfect little powerhouse. I don't need Rika, the others, and especially not Takato. All I really need is you." Dream Renamon said before holding his hand and ran away to cause misfortune to all humans. Outside his head the creature was smiling at the idea, and that smile got the attention of Ghostfreak.

'Looks like he is having a pleasant daydream. Time to make it a nightmare.' The ghost creature thought before floating through the imp, which gave him the willies, just like the stuffed toy from earlier, and he didn't like it. "What's the matter? You act like you've just seen a ghost…freak." The phantom said to the imp, making him translucent, when Impmon turned around.

"What are you?" He shouted and attempted to attack, but that laugh freaked him out, so he was forced to watch the beast fly into the alley way and vanish. "That didn't happen." The persuader said before bouncing off, but neither of them knew that the act was watched from another, and after Renamon saw a bright red light, and Takato walk out into the sidewalk she knew she was right.

'I was right. That dark feeling in that shrine that Rika summoned me was one of Takato's forms - that ghost.' She thought before standing from her crouching pose. 'I hope he's going to be okay?' She honestly thought while watching him leave.

'So, you do like him.' The softer side thought to the level headed side, but did not get a response. She knew that he was probably listening to that conversation, so instead of dealing with his hurt voice she simply ran to another part of town.

'Why do I always get bad vibes when I turn into you?' Takato thought while staring at the watch. 'I better get some bread since they will wonder what happened to the bread he said he was getting. As he was getting bread from the closest shop to him right now not knowing that the man he saw earlier was at his family business.

"Hmm, how quaint." He said to himself while watching the store from the outside. While he was doing that and Takato was returning to the park with Peanut Butter bread in hand, but Renamon has made her way to a construction site crane tip - thinking.

'Do I need Rika to fulfill my destiny?' She thought not knowing that the human was also at a loss of what to do now. The youngest of three Nonaka's was returning from a tiring walk.

"Your back late today. Where have you been?" The grandmother, Seiko Hata, questioned after hearing the front door close and her granddaughter standing in the main hallway to the front door. The elder had a feeling that the child didn't want to answer so she pressed on, "Hey, would you mind running out and getting some potatoes?" She questioned politely while stepping out of their kitchen. "I need them for a special recipe I'm making." She added with a smile.

"Why?" The young one questioned a bit darkly to the older woman. The grandmother knew that her child had an edge to her, and she could live with that so she answered her plainly.

"Well, because, it wouldn't be potato soup without them. Aren't you hungry dear?" The other woman knew that the current cook was only watching out for her, but right now she was still confused.

"I hate potatoes, and I don't want anything to eat." She said back before leaving to her room. Seiko knew that Rika hasn't been herself, or even the version she uses in public, for a couple of days now, and she decided to get to the bottom of it. Rika got to her room and threw the digivce, which for some unknown reason brought with her on her walk, into the trash again, and then rested on her table in her room.

'I just want a normal life.' She thought with a groan. The young one heard the door, that she shut on her way in, open, but she didn't feel like seeing who it was.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Seiko questioned while staying in the doorway. Back in her youth she often felt better after talking to friends or family about any problems that she has been having, and she prayed that the daughter of her daughter would feel the same, but the redhead said nothing so she decided to for her. "You barely ever speak to me. How am I supposed to know what you want?" She questioned.

'Just go away.' Rika thought even tough that most of her liked these kind words.

"I'm trying to understand you, but you always treat me like the enemy." Seiko informed and the tamer could hear the hurt in that sentence, which made her feel worse, but still listened. "I was your age once, you know. If you just give me a chance I might just be able to help." She said to her descendant.

'She really does sound like she cares.' Rika thought after hearing the latest part, and despite shunning her my own grandmother still wants me around.' Rika thought while listening to the older woman.

"Please Rika, tell me what's wrong?" Seiko questioned, and this time got a response.

"Just forget it. You wouldn't understand." She snapped back, but the girl didn't mean it to come out like that; it was all the stress her mind and her heart has been under lately that made her use that tone.

"Maybe your not old enough to understand this, but no one can make it in this world on their own. People are meant to be together. You're expecting way too much of yourself, Rika." Seiko said to her granddaughter, and hoped that she listened to that.

'Maybe she is right, but still what about Takato?' Rika thought while recalling of those creatures he turns into. 'He can be get on by himself because of all that power, but still…' She thought and recalled the moments with the rolling creature and the flaming freak which caused her to add, 'It was never about those two forms or that one with four arms power; it was the purpose behind it - protecting other Digimon, even if they weren't his.' As she thought that her partner was actually caving to the lesser creature's side.

'I hate to admit it, but Impmon could be right.' Renamon thought while still standing on the tip of that crane. Just then she sensed a new presenence of another Digimon. " I must rely on the power within me. I am alone in this world." Renamon said with a shaking left fist.

'But what about…' Her, for the moment, logical side began to say to the rest of the mind, but was interrupted.

'No one, not even Takato can help me now.' The majority of her mind thought, but unknown to her the digivice that was giving to Rika began to warn the user of the new threat.

'I'm not listening. I'm not listening. I'm not listening.' Rika thought after hearing the noise and covered her ears with her hands. The vixen had hopped buildings to get to the location of the latest Digital Field and was standing in the center of a clearing filled with trees.

'Where is this Digimon, but I don't see it.' Renamon thought while hearing some strange bird caw, but she got her answer when a black and red talon came down at her. Thankfully the Rookie jumped out of the way, and yet her opponent followed after her. In another part of the vast park a boy was just finishing up with his friend who had spent all the time while he was Ghostfreak with his creation Guilmon.

"See ya." Jeri said while waving and her classmate and her new friend.

"Bye-bye." Guilmon said back to her, waving as well.

"I'll go visit Guilmon again sometime." The young brown haired girl said while turning to walk away.

"Oh, okay, great." Takato said back while thinking, 'Guess she must really like Guilmon if she said something like that.' His friend was feeling the affects of the gift on his nose despite that he ate eighteen chunks of Peanut Butter bread without a wiggling nose.

'Oh. Oh, man, here it comes.' Guilmon thought as he felt a sneeze coming on. He knew what they felt like since he had one yesterday when Takato came by for a visit.

"Guilmon, do you think a Digimon would find it weird if they saw a human cuddling a plushy version of said Digimon?" He questioned since that thought has been bugging him since he caught her scent on his very small balcony.

"Well…"The dinosaur said at first, but finally let loose a sneeze which startled the human a bit.

"Bwah!" He exclaimed, but resumed watching the civilian human walk off, and as soon as she was gone from sight another came to the hovel.

"Hey, Henry." Takao exclaimed after seeing the fellow tamer at the foot of the hill. Said tamer decided to tell the shape shifter what happened after they parted company.

"He got away from me. Who ever he is he sure is sneaky." Henry said to the one at the top of the hill.

"Yeah, I noticed." Takato said since he was a little weirded out that he knew both of their names without an introduction first.

"He knew way too much about us." The passive one said while rubbing his chin with his left index finger.

'I would ask him about this watch since he seems to know a lot, but that chill I got from him suggest different.' Takato thought while looking at the watch before he and the other three heard what they only assumed to be a Digimon.

"That's either a Digimon or a train wreck." Terriermon said while getting off his partner's shoulder and ran on the ground.

"Considering Guilmon has practically gone into savage mode, I say Digimon," Takato informed since no sooner that the strange call was heard than the dinosaur ran ahead without them. The four ran over there as fast as they could, all of them prayed that there were no civilians like with Musyamon. As the four headed into battle there was one that was going to see what the third digivice wanted.

"Oh, I better see what it wants." Calumon said after walking into her room and seeing the light. The little guy jumped into the basket, and got it out at the cost of the trashcan falling down with him. "It's not saying much, but the light sure is pretty." Calumon said with the device in his hands.

"Give it here." Rika, who watched the whole bit, said while taking from the Digimon. The young girl looked at the screen, knew the message, but was still unwilling to go, so she put it on the floor and resumed clamping her ears with her hands.

"But Rika…" The playful one said after seeing her said expression. "What ever it said didn't go over very well." The creature added after picking the digivice up and looked at the human with an 'ooh' passing his lips. The four on the other hand had gotten to the Digital Field, with their Digimon in the lead.

"Renamon's in a fight." Takato exclaimed, wondering if she was really going for Impmon's advice, but decided to worry about that later. The group watched the canine dodge a swooping motion by the flyer.

"Whoa, it's Harpymon - that's one nasty Digimon with a screech like nails down a chalkboard. Renamon's gonna have a tough time dealing with her Wind Seeker attack." Takato informed after getting the data from his digivice.

"Rika?" Henry questioned while looking around for the redhead.

"I don't see her anywhere." Takato added as he too looked for their fellow Digimon partner. Guilmon, now no longer battle crazed since there was no civilians around, ran to the fight with his friend right beside him.

'Gotta help her.' The two thought while heading into the fray. The harpy saw them coming and didn't want any interferrence with her fun.

"Wind Seeker!" She screeched at the two and shot out a white cresent blade which made a small opening between the two. With the armored one' attention given to something else the yellow Rookie went on the attack.

"Diamond Storm!" She commanded with her attack, but Harpymon dodged that however did not miss the back handed right fist which sent the bird falling down. The two humans saw the brutal blow and were blown but the sound of someone coming pulled their attention away from the fight.

"Rika." Henry exclaimed after seeing a kid outline appearing through the Digital Field.

"Just in time." Takato added when she was fully into the battle zone. The two standby Digimon looked back and saw who it was as well.

"Hey, hey, Renamon, look who finally made an entrance." Terriermon said, making a reference that she didn't bother to go into the Digital Field the last time, but now at this nocturnal nightmare she did.

'Rika.' Renamon thought as she stood on the ground with the harpy once again in the air.

'Renamon.' Rika thought with unshed tears of happiness of seeing her partner after that incident. The vixen did not stop to chat instead she leapt up and gave the bird a: straight left punch and a roundhouse with her left leg. With that combo the winged wonder slammed onto the paved path hard while the attacker gently landed back on her own two feet.

'Impmon WAS right I willed my self strength and it came.' The puppy powerhouse thought after realizing what she had just done not knowing that the sight had a reverse on her human friend.

'Renamon was powerful without my help. I knew she didn't want me.' Rika thought as she watched the instant knockout. On the battlefield the other two tamers saw something that was not quite right.

"Hey, Renamon, not the best time to impersonate Diamondhead." Takato shouted to the fighter.

"I don't get it. Isn't she going to finish off Harpymon and load her data." Henry questioned to the others while Rika was still blown away that her partner could take care of herself.

'I could load the data of every opponent I fight then take them apart one by one, but what's the point after it's all over.' She thought to herself and closed her eyes - letting her mind wander what would be the outcome of that path. The bad thing was by doing that her guard was down, and Harpymon was stirring from being knocked out.

'That smug little…' The bird thought after seeing that the canine was standing over her with her eyes closed. To the untamed Digimon the gesture meant that this fight wasn't worth her efforts, but the harpy-like creature was about to prove her wrong. "Wind Seeker!" She shouted at the now surprised canine, and was able to strike her hard.

"Oh, no!" Takato exclaimed as he and the others watched her fall to the ground and was forced to roll left and right to avoid being struck by the talons. "Going hero…" Takato said since he couldn't see this sight of Renamon rolling as her only defense.

'Why?' Rika questioned at the boy who was looking at the wrist device, which was green, due to powering down at sunset, and had more then a few hours to recharge, and was already looking at his forms.

"It's time to clip that bird's wings perminetely." The goggle-head exclaimed with the icon of Diamondhead on the watch, but after he slammed it and the light faded - Wildmutt stood there.

'Great here comes another comment from Rika.' Henry thought as he looked at the other human, but was surprised that she didn't say anything. Not missing a beat the orange furred dog charged and with the bird's attention on playing with her food she failed to see the other dog until she was body checked.

'Another meddler.' Harpymon thought and then went back to using the trees as cover until she could think of how to deal with both of them. With some relief for the moment Renamon got off the ground and decided to talk to Takato.

"What are you doing?" She questioned with her voice being a mix of anger and relief. The canine snarled and growled at her, and being based off of a similar species herself she could hear what it all meant:

"Don't listen to that idiot Impmon. Despite what he says you and Rika were one fine team." He then let out a whimper which she knew meant, "Why?" She sighed and gave him an answer.

"She and I may be a strong team, but we won't have the same strength as you and Guilmon." Her words were reached by the ones on the sidelines, which confused the redhead even more.

'Not the same strength as Takato and Guilmon?' She wondered and that was when the screeching of Harpymon resumed the fight, but this time she went after Wildmutt instead.

'Oh, crud.' He thought before using the agility that the canine body gave to him. The transformed tamer dodged the disk attacks three times over which only caused limbs to fall from the trees around them. 'Time for some offense.' He thought as he leaped at her from his latest spot, slashed her, and landed on the tree behind her.

'Damn. I can't let this guy beat me.' Harpymon thought and then decided to go after the fox again. "Wind Seeker!" She shouted, and since the other participant was so busy watching the fun she lowered her guard again.

'Not this time.' Takato thought before lunging in between the attack and the attack target, forcing him to take it in the chest. Renamon and the others watched as he tumbled to the ground after the attack.

"Takato, are you…" Renamon was about to questioned while walking over to the fellow dog, but was interrupted when Harpymon slammed her to the ground with her talon, and started to press down.

'Oh-No.' Rika thought with an outer gasp as she saw the downed hero and her partner about to be crushed and absorbed. 'Looks like I'll have to bail him out of this.' Rika thought while getting a bit of her stride back, but reality caught up with her after going for the back of her belt and coming back with nothing. "Oh-No." She said aloud as she recalled that she had left it behind when she and Calumon charged toward the Digital Field.

"This isn't good." Henry exclaimed as he and the others watched as even more pressure was put on the canine and the orange mutt was struggling just to stand up.

'Don't worry. It's almost over.' Harpymon thought as she enjoyed the screams of the helpless Digimon. Rika looked around and saw all the different branches that were on the ground due to all of the attacks avoided by the tree climbing dog, so she picked one up and charged straight ahead.

"Rika, come back!" Henry shouted to the female tamer. With a battle cry of her own Rika jabbed the bird woman's back as hard as she could.

'That was unexpected.' Takato thought after 'seeing' the moment Wildmutt's body, as he still just laid there, but quickly thought, 'Gotta help her out.' When Harpymon let go of Renamon and focused on the human behind her.

'This isn't good.' Calumon thought while 'oohing' in worry as he saw what was about to happen. Unknown to all the triangle symbol on the white furred one's head glowed which caused a bright glow on the slowly standing up Rookie.

"Renamon digivolve to…" She announced before her body began to transform, and finished by saying, "Kyubimon." The nine tailed one quickly moved in between the angered Digimon and her partner.

'Crap! She digivolved, but at least I can take him out.' The winged woman thought as she turned her attention from the nine tailed wonder to the strange mutt, who was now strong enough to stand on all fours. "Wind Seeker!" She announced while charging her attack, as she had done the other times, but this time she was interrupted.

"Fox-tail Inferno!" The Champion shouted and fired off the fireballs, and after all of them touched the latest Digimon was destroyed. As the bits were flying over head Nonaka saw something strange, so strange that she had to ask.

"Your not loading her data?" The young one asked the digital dame.

"No." Kyubimon answered straight out.

"But, why not?" Rika asked since all of the other creatures the two of them met, except for Terriermon and Guilmon their data became hers.

"Because I don't need it anymore." The four legged Digimon answered back to the human.

"I don't understand." The daughter to a model questioned back, still confused.

"I don't need an opponents data…" The evolved Renamon started to say before turning to face her partner to continue, "Because I have you." The statement surprised the girl since that was one thing she was not expecting.

"Because of me?" She questioned with her mind still trying to make sense of that answer. Kyubimon walked up to her partner, and then looked over at the eyeless canine, and knew what to say next.

"I know why Takato stepped in as one of those creatures, but why did you, Rika?" She asked, and had a feeling that would help push this conversation along.

"Someone had to do it. You saved my life once." Rika said while looking away from the fox face of the Champion.

"If you mean the business with Dokugumon I wasn't alone on that Takato helped as that pillbug creature, so I'm guessing you were just repaying a debt." Kyubimon said to her which caused the girl to look at her partner and the drooling mutt beside her.

"No, that's not what I meant. You're my partner." She said, mainly to Kyubimon.

"And that's what partners do - we protect each other." The wise canine said to the still learning human. "Is that what your saying?" She questioned since she wondered if the Nonaka child was still on board with this.

"Yeah, something like that." Rika said back with a laugh at the beginning and then added, "We'll watch each others back." That was when the young woman turned to the other dog, who was still standing there. "And as much as I hate to admit it you and I are friends too, but don't let it go to your head you sorry excuse for a seeing eye dog." Rika said while looking at Wildmutt.

'I'll accept that.' Takato thought, and wanted to apologize to Kyubimon, but he had to distract the pro Digi-Duelist, and he knew how. The orange dog creature stuck out his tongue all the way, and gave the red haired one a big lick.

"EW, GROSS!" She shouted while whipping the dog drool off her face, but as she did that she heard Wildmutt speak with her partner and her partner answering back, in a tongue, similar to Wildmutt.

'I better head before I power down again.' Takato thought and walked over to the other three.

"What just happened with those two, Henry?" Terriermon since even with his ears was unable to hear the conversation between human and partner.

"It's obvious that they were worried about each other, but the problem is both are too proud to admit it. They'll keep playing these silly games until they drop." Henry said to his partner which gave the long eared Digimon room to make another remark.

"I guess being honest with each other is just too hard for them." As they were laughing Wildmutt let out a low growl since he heard their conversation and did not like it. As they were laughing the unknown dog picked them up with one hand, one at a time, and threw them on his back before running off.

"Seriously, Kyubimon, what was that conversation about." Rika questioned when the two were gone.

"He was just giving me some last minute advice as in - to trust the cards you use, that's all." She answered to the human. Rika just shrugged at that before jumping onto the Champion's back and they headed home. 'Sorry, Rika, but it's something of what happened a couple of days ago.' She thought and recalled the short talk:

"This has been bugging me for a bit, but I'm sorry that when you visited my house I was sleeping with a Renamon plushy." Wildmutt said to her.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Kyubimon answered back in a primal fashion sense she knew that he didn't want the others to learn of that secret.

'I knew I saw a pair of eyes in the shadows when I was talking to Henry.' She thought since that was one reason she turned around, to see if the eyes would follow her - which they did. As for the other four, Takato has powered down, and the two were just walking around in the dark.

"Am I always honest with you, aren't I Guilmon?" Takato questioned his dinosaur ally since his Ghostfreak detour.

"Yeah. You said I was cute." The reptile answered back, not bother wondering what took him so long to get bread.

"No way. He must have meant you were cool, right, Takato?" Henry questioned after hearing that remark. As they were enjoying that moment of peace and quiet they had an observer who was fiddling with a silver lighter.

"Can't they see the danger? Data walking around like living, breathing creatures…I can not allow this insanity to continue. There's simply too much at stake." Yamaki said to himself and then looked to the direction of the male tamers, and issued a distant threat, "I'm sorry children, you're time is up." The blonde haired man was also thinking of a way to deal with the shape-shifter somehow as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation

Omnitrix and Aliens are owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network

Chapter 10

Juggernaut

One night after the reunion of Rika and Renamon Guilmon detected a Digimon approaching, but this time it was not in a forest based area, but at a twin layered parking garage, and when the two got over there they met a DarkLizardmon ready for them. The dark dragon Digimon saw the two and charged straight ahead. "Time to test this guy out." Takato said after throwing his digivice and a card into the air and slammed down the head of his watch.

'Let's just hope I know what I'm getting myself into.' The new man thought after catching the digivice and card, which he slipped into a coat pocket, as the two stood ready the new hero saw something in the darkness around them.

'He will help me get stronger.' The creature before the duo thought since she like all Digimon have, or see, images of possible human partners in there world: despite what one of their leaders tell them about earth.

"Ready, Guilmon?" He questioned before charging ahead and fired an magenta colored blasts from his hands, and Guilmon attacked as well.

"Pyro-Sphere, Ha!" The Rookie shouted and launched his red sphere next to the magenta blast. Both attacked the flaming body of the Champion, but even as she climbed out of the debris caused by the tumble she took due to the attacks the both of them could tell that she was still willing to fight.

'Looks like I'll have to prove myself to him by eliminating the competition.' DarkLizardmon thought and attacked them back with:

"Dark Ray!" The taller virus attributed one shouted and fired a beam to Guilmon. Despite the protective properties of his scales he was pushed back. 'Now all I have to do is deactivate him from that form and plead my case.' She thought but suddenly four strange creatures came out of the darkness and attacked her.

'Who the heck are these guys?' The new hero thought before remembering from one of his dreams that those things were a special ability of his current form. "Stop it, all of you." He shouted and the four backed off, back into the shadows. "Hey are you, alright?" He questioned to the just assaulted Digimon.

"Snipe Fang!" The Digimon said in retaliation as the female bit down into the hero's left gloved wrist.

"Aaah!" The dark cloaked man said while holding his wrist and backing away. 'I'm damaged just like with Harpymon, but there's something else, something's different.' He thought and as he looked at the wall clock on the far side of the room stop all together DarkLizardmon attacked again.

"Darkness Ray!" She shouted and fired a stronger beam at the human, but as she was doing that Guilmon had come back to the field only to watch as he disintegrated under the power of the attack. 'No. I didn't mean for that to happen.' She thought in surprise over what had just happened to him.

"Takato!" Guilmon shouted as loud as he could and then charged at her in a blinding rage. "Rock Breaker!" He shouted and scored a blow to the shoulder, but without a card behind it the move did very little, if any damage. 'Oh, man. Without Takato I'm just not strong enough.' He thought and then watched as she just stood there.

'How could he have just disappeared like that?' She questioned, still surprised over what had just happened, but when she looked at the Rookie he had been stuck with along with the strange creatures still hidden in the shadows - waiting for her, she got anger. "Enough of this - DARK FLARE!" She screamed and a wave of fire came rushing out of her body and onto the five before her; not noticing that the clock was moving again, even though she did not see it stop in the first place.

'I'm sorry Takato. I might be with you soon.' Guilmon thought as he saw the unavoidable attack, but an instant after the attack hit the naïve Rookie was still seeing the parking garage and the dragon.

"What?! How are you still alive!" She shouted once the other lizard saw that her attack did nothing to none of them.

"Because of me." A voice answered back while walking out of the darkness. He saw that both Digimon were surprised to see that Takato was still alive, so he explained. "From what I can gather this guy can control time. I got that idea when the clock over there stopped working around the time I got injured, and when the clock started up again I was brought back after you thought you killed me." He explained to them as best as he could since even he was having problems understanding what had happened to him.

"Then how am I still here, Takato?" Guilmon questioned as he still looked around himself to see that everything was here.

"Simple once I was brought back I stayed in the shadows with another affect of this form's creatures called wraiths, and when I saw the wave of flame I used another skill which let me freeze to save you and them." He said since again he had no idea how this hero fought - exactly. "Let's end this." He said after seeing that she was still getting mad that she was unable to delete the Rookie. "Digi-Modify: MetalGarurumon Blaster - Activate!" He shouted and slashed the card.

"Metal Blaster!" Guilmon shouted after feeling the temporary power boost, and then blasted a ray from her mouth. The two watched as she fell before the younger dino.

"DarkLizardmon was one tough cookie. It took all the special surprises, or at least some of them from this form, to take her on an win." The hero said while walking closer to the two.

"Mmm! Did you say cookie?" Guilmon questioned after he felt the Mega level's attack left him.

"I can't believe that you're thinking of food at a time like this. When I have just accessed a creature that seems to have unlimited potential." The hourglass symbol man said with slight surprise over what this guy can do. As the two were relaxing after what had happened to them a light flooded the room - from the outside. "What's going on?" The time manipulator questioned as he let the wind blow his cloak around.

"Target - confirmed. Strike team, stand-by. Initiate retrieval sequence." A man in a helicopter, which was the source of the wind, announced through his head set. This sudden development confused the two - greatly.

"Are we supposed to fight them…Takato?" Guilmon questioned the 'human' for advice.

"Personally I would say no, but maybe we should. As long as neither of us kill them, I guess we-." The hero said until a beeping followed by a bright red flash caught them both off guard.

"On second thought maybe we should scram before we find out." Takato said to his partner, and glanced over his shoulder since he was facing the way into the building , and saw that the wraiths were gone when he timed out. 'Wind's getting stronger, meaning that they're almost here, whoever they are.' Takato thought before hearing the creature he was just fighting speak.

"I want to stay. Make me stronger. Make me digivolve." DarkLizardmon said while getting back on her feet. Guilmon went into a crouching pose, ready to continue the fight, but after a slight clanging sound smoke began to form around the three.

'Great, a smokescreen.' Takato thought while scanning, wondering if his friend was still around, and he knew the friendly lizard was when he heard the red scaled one's voice.

"Takatomon?" Guilmon shouted when his own vision was compromised by the smoke.

"I hear you Guilmon, but where are you?" Takato said back while continuing to look around with his right hand out stretched. Since he saw and felt nothing he took a chance and walked forward, and after taking a few steps his hand felt something. "Guilmon?" He questioned, now looking at what he was feeling, and knew that it wasn't his pal since the outline was taller then him which meant what he was feeling was the Champion's chest. 'Oh man!' He mentally exclaimed while backing away by a couple of steps with his hand withdrawn.

"Please." DarkLizardmon said with the tips of her fingers touching the human. 'He won't be half bad a tamer' She thought, but before she could go on she heard the sounds of gun cocking up to fire, so the lizard pushed him away right when some form of tethers attached to her right side; sending her to the ground.

'Takato?' Guilmon thought once seeing a human figure laying on the ground. "You okay?" He questioned to the goggle-head, who seemed to be out of it.

"Dandy." The human answered back while looking at the man made smoke. As he watched the diversion dissipate his mind was still wondering what just happened to the Champion.

"Well, aren't you going to thank me? After all…I just saved your life." Yamaki said, but Takato didn't know who said that until the smoke cleared, and when it did he was both surprised and a little angered to see the older human. "That deserves something." The blonde haired one added after he knew that he was completely seeable.

'Yeah, like a Diamondhead club up your tailpipe.' Takato thought to himself after that last sentence.

"This is dangerous work, little boy. Shouldn't you be napping?" He informed and then questioned in an insulting manner.

"Don't patronize me. Now who the shell are you?" Takato questioned to the suited man while wishing he didn't use the watch in the fight, so he could use them on him.

"I'll ask the questions. Who do you think you are - attacking Digimon on your own. Do you think this is a game?" Yamaki commanded and then questioned before signing something on a clipboard. "They're lethal creatures who should be contained." He said while jotting. "In fact for your safety I should take you're little red friend there too." He said and then pointed who he meant with his pen.

"Leave him alone." Takato answered back while walking in front of the other Digimon. "He's nothing like DarkLizardmon." The boy added even though he knew he didn't understand the Champion thoroughly enough to say something like that.

"So naïve." Yamaki said, more to himself, but loud enough for the tamer to hear.

"Who are you calling naïve?" He questioned while looking down at the watch. 'Wish you were faster at charging.' His thoughts about hero time were canceled when he heard a groan.

"Human, help me." DarkLizardmon moaned out to Takato with her left arm stretched out as far as she could make it even with the bonds around them.

"No way. She's still alive." Takato said in awe, surprised the group attack from the wraiths, the combo of he and his Rookie, and the Mega level attack didn't ruin her fighting spirit.

"And deadly too. Perhaps I should take your friend. He could be dangerous too" Yamaki said since, at first, he wanted one of the tamer's Digimon to test his latest toy, but he'd rather them be exterminated with it instead; still he couldn't help but ask.

'Damn it.' Takato thought as he glared at the human, and saw that the watch was still in charge mode. He knew that his Digimon partner needed him so he did the only thing that came naturally - he defended. "Look, there's only one way you're getting Guilmon and that's through me." Matsuki said while going into his own fighting stance.

"Well, probably more trouble then he's worth, right?" Yamaki question, not intimidated one bit about the boy before him. "Don't say I didn't warn you, little boy." Yamaki added with an evil laugh as he walked back out to join his team since they had their target.

"Capture complete. Returning to base." The pilot of one of two helicopters said as they flew off. The two walked to the doorway of the concrete building looking up at the once busy sky.

"Who was that, and what is his problem?" Takato questioned, but since they no longer had an enemy to handle there the two decided to go to the park. "We did great today, Guilmon." Takato said after the two got to the hovel. "I better head. My folks will wonder where I am." He told his creation and headed for the door, but when he was about to leave a voice was heard from behind.

"Takato?" Guilmon asked, wanting to talk about something that has been on his mind.

"Yeah?" Takato questioned back, not wanting to be rude, but he didn't want to stay either.

"I'm getting better, aren't I? Soon I'll get stronger and stronger then I can digivolve just like you want me to." Guilmon said since he had a feeling that his human friend wanted him to be as strong as Renamon.

"You know it buddy." Takato said enthusiastically back to the reptile. He heard from Henry that Growlmon showed off some serious fire power, and since hearing that he wanted to know if that Champion could stand up to them.

"Waiting is hard. I want to digivolve now." He informed and then while looking at the roof of his home he added with a sigh, "I wonder when I'll change again." There was one word out of the whole sentence that got his attention.

'Change?' The young human questioned in his mind and then recalled his anger problem, how he kicked or tried to kick some Digimon ass' with his heroes, and how for the exception of the last fight he enjoyed kicking their asses.

'You know you liked it, human.' A voice called out in Takato's mind when said man closed his eyes to clear his head.

"Takato, are you alright?" Guilmon questioned since he noticed that Takato fell silent.

"It's nothing old friend." The tamer said after shaking his head to try to get that voice out of his head. "Even if you do get stronger don't think you can take on my heroes." The human said proudly before adding, "But seriously I got to get going. I'll see you later." That said he went to the foot of the hill, waved to his friend, and then headed out. As he was heading home H.Y.P.N.O.S. was still hard at work of finding and eliminating Digimon.

"Something's appeared on my radar." Riley said in a board tone since she was getting annoyed by this routine of not doing anything about these creatures.

"And I thought we would get a quiet night." Tally said with a sigh since she too was wondering what the point of finding these creatures.

"Hmm? It looks like a wild one, but I…I can't be sure. The signal's almost unreadable." Riley said while trying to track down the source, but to no avail.

"Huh! Maybe it's a glitch in the program. Those technicians are so unreliable." The short haired elevated chair operator said, ending with a sigh. Her red haired friend heard her, but decided to use their first method of finding these creatures.

"Now the tracer's acting erratic." The long haired one announced with a groan. Her friend once again tried to blame someone else since she knew Riley often had a 'blame thyself' attitude.

"I'm telling you it's those darn engineers. They're always going to Karaoke parties instead of checking the equipment like they should." Tally said back with a bit of humor in her voice.

"According to the tracer it's right under us." Riley said before moving her glasses up and added, "But that's impossible." She then thought of one option, 'Is it possible that one of the tamer's Digimon found us and is just looking around.' Not to her knowledge there was a Digimon in there, but it was not tame, and at the same time it was not wild.

"Calumon zoom, zoom. Here - zoom. There - zoom. Calumon zoom, zoom. No underwear zoom." The white furred Digimon said while happily skipping on the floor below them. Tally took off her goggles as well; just to make sure that she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. The Rookie felt someone watching him so he looked to the source of the eyes with a blushing face.

"Oh, so cute." The blonde woman practically with a squeal in her voice as she saw the creature. As she watched the beauty of a Digimon Yamaki took an elevator to the lower level to deal with all Digimon - ugly and beautiful side to them.

'Those clueless tamers and their Digimon, so oblivious to what I'm cooking in my little lab. Well, they'll find out soon enough." Yamaki said as he walked out of the elevator and to a certain spot in his underground lab. "And won't they be surprised." He added with evil glee. Up above since the only Digimon detected tonight were those that had tamers the two decided to call it, and after getting down to ground level of their station Tally started looking around.

"Hello? Where'd you go? You saw it too, right?" The blonde questioned her fellow worker while trying to look under one of their consoles for the creature that she saw.

"I think that leftover enchilada you had is making you see things, come on, give it up." Riley said, who heard from the female of the Digimon she saw earlier on their walk down the small flight of stairs, and of course she did not believe her.

"I'm telling you it walked, talked, and…even rhymed." The other worker said, trying to defend her statement.

"And I'm telling you - it's your lunch. Serves you right for eating four day old food." Riley said back, believing that no Digimon would be foolish enough to walk in here on their own.

"Maybe you're right." Tally said giving up the ghost of finding the Digimon.

"What is this place? Let me out! I don't want to go back!" DarkLizardmon said after coming too from the smokescreen pellets and the Mega level attack, since the wraiths and combo attack did nothing to slow her, and all around the Champion were metal walls. Above her was Yamaki and two workers on a bridge over a man made bridge over a man made chasm: where she was being held.

"Sir, we're ready to initiate the data scan, but the creature may not survive." One of the scientists said to his boss in a worried tone. To the worker he believe that these creatures should be studied not destroyed, but he dare not raise his voice to the blonde man.

"Huh! You say that as if I should care. It's not as if that thing down there is flesh and blood, you know?" The leader said back since he knew, from past experience, that destruction to all was their only hope of survival.

"Excuse me, but it has a real body - it's a life form." The other aid to this 'justified' goal said, trying to help his friend.

"A worm is more of a life form than this thing." Yamaki said while looking a fossil imbedded in the ceiling of his lab before adding, "They're just packets of data. Computer codes: zeroes and ones. Their ability to appear in our world is a fluke, but our monstrous friend here is nothing without its use. By analyzing it's data we can learn how Digimon are created AND how they can be destroyed." He said to the two explaining his plan and his distaste. "Proceed with the scan. I want full power." He ordered and nodded to the one behind a small wheeled cart that controlled the pit.

"Yes sir." He answered while dragging a button down on the machine. In that instant DarkLizardmon saw that her prison had become red, and there was an unknown feeling in her body.

'NO! LET ME OUT OFF HERE!" She shouted above, but her please fell of deaf ears.

"It's particles are disappointing." One of the two workers said while looking at a form of heart monitor that showed the condition of the creature.

"Don't stop until we have all of it's data. We're only steps away from achieving 'our' ultimate goal." Yamaki said while looking down at the suffering beast with glee, and he said 'our' because to him everyone working here wants to eradicate the Digimon menace as much as him.

"NO!" DarkLizardmon shouted out as her physical form dissipated.

"It's gone." The worker closer to Yamaki said as he heard her final word fade away.

"It's data didn't disappear though….just the body." The worker on the controls said and then decided to try asking a question since he knew that his boss had what he wanted. "Should I save the data?" He questioned since he believed in his spare time he would help her of getting her body back.

"I don't see the point. We got all the information we needed from the scanning procedure. Eliminate anything that's left." He said back in his traditionally cold toned style.

"Wha-What?" The worker questioned aloud. 'I don't get it if he has what he wants than why destroy the data?' He questioned himself, but once again fear of his boss made him obey, "Uh…yes sir. Destroying all particles." He said which caused the hole to glow bright blue instead of bright red.

"Get used to it. We'll scan as many as we have to… till they're all gone." Yamaki said and felt proud that his plan to purify will be a reality. In the next morning the most level headed elementary teacher - Nami Asaji, stood at the main entrance to the school, but her focus was on her head: not the students.

"Morning, Miss. Asaji." Takato said to her after walking up to her. 'Surprised that I didn't need to go hero to get to school.' He thought, but he was still concerned of his teacher, and even with her head throbbing she was still able to talk to him.

"Oh, it's you Takato." She said to the student before her, and then saw something in his shirt pocket which caused her to speak again. "Alright, what are you hiding under my shirt, today?" The boy in question knew what she was talking about, but since he didn't want the cat out of the bag about what's been happening to him he decided to make a cover story.

"It's my lunchbox. My mom thinks I'm getting flabby so she made me really cut back." He said to her while stretching out 'really' without raising his voice.

"Oh! It's too early in the morning to start causing trouble. I haven't even had my first cup of coffee yet." She explained with a heavy groan at the beginning.

"Seriously, Miss. Asaji when was the last time I caused trouble?" He questioned to her with a nervous smile.

"I said this before: boys who break the rules grow up to become thugs and zoo keepers." She said back to him even though that he was wanting to head to class, but that last part always confused him, so he decided to ask.

"I've been wondering: what's the harm about being a zoo keeper?" He asked her and knew that she must have had an explanation for that comment.

"Oh, Takato, don't be silly. For one thing - you don't get any respect. You work all days with animals who never do what you tell them to do." She explained to him, and for the most part he was listening but at the same time he was thinking of the names he has thought of so for, and do to his drifted mind he didn't catch what he said back to her:

"That kind of sounds of what you do now." He told her without thinking, and that comment was able to let the teacher forget about the throbbing in her head.

"What!?" She said back in surprise.

'Now I did it, so I better get out of here.' Takato thought to himself after seeing his teacher's eyes widen up after hearing that comment. "Would you listen to that - the bell. Well, I got to run." He said and ran off to the school with a nervous laugh.

"Well, at least animals don't make wisecracks." She said while feeling the throbbing of her headache again.

"Morning, Miss Asaji." Another teacher, Toshiaki Mori, said to her with a grand smile. "And what a lovely morning it is." He added to the yellow bloused woman as she walked toward the school. "Glad to see that your keeping the students in line." He praised her while he stood in place.

"Put a sock in it, Mori." She said back to him in a bitter tone. She could never really raise her voice to Takato - too pure, too kid-like, too lovable, but she had no problem dealing with a person that she knew was trying every compliment in the book on her.

"Huh? What I say? Miss Asaji, hello?" He questioned nervously when his fellow teacher did not answer her. Takato was in the building walking to class, and before he opened the door a thought entered his mind.

'This is going to be fun. Meeting those two dorks.' He thought with an external heavy sigh before opening the door. The first thing that he saw were his friends talking to some other schoolyard chums. "Hey, there." He attempted with a waving left hand.

"Oh, yeah, hey, yourself." Kazu said back, still feeling the strange effects of that one day. Takato could tell by the other males around that the two told around of what they claim they saw. Unknown to him was that Jeri also saw this and didn't like it for Takato's sake.

'Just better get seated.' Matsuki thought before class began.

"Today's topic is vegetables. To most of you vegetables are like homework assignments." Their teacher said to them while drawing a perfect chalk drawings of an eggplant and green pepper.

'That new guy was daringly different then what I'm used to. Able to control time -nice ability, but I wonder if those wraiths are under my power or can they attack on their own.' Takato thought as he was doodling during her lesson as he often always does. 'I don't care what that man says I can handle these threats. As long as I have Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Guilmon, the watch, and Renamon by my side these creatures will be cake.' He thought again since his right hand was idly drawing a detailed picture of Renamon, but that's when a darker thought entered his mind, 'What about that voice I heard when I was chasing Renamon that day - what the deal on that?' That was when a folded piece of paper was gently placed before him.

'I hope this tells you that you still have one friend.' Jeri thought while looking right at him, and ignored her friend's chuckling. With a shrug Takato opened up the paper and smiled over what he saw.

'Cute.' He thought as he saw the child-like drawing of his creation in a white shirt with a smiley face, and blue pants. 'It's great that Jeri doesn't see Guilmon the way that guy sees him, but she would scream louder then Lobo's ultrasonic howl if she caught sight of Growlmon.' He thought, grateful of still having one civilian friend, and then looked over and saw that she was doing her hand puppet motions.

'Good thing my fingers are nice and limber.' Jeri thought while doing both - listening to Nami Asaji and doing her puppet exercises.

'I hope that even with that voice in my head I don't turn into a monster.' Takato thought as he recalled a television character by the name of Ichigo on a show called Bleach who had a voice in his head too, but he drowned that out by focusing on school. As he and Henry were at school one of their Digimon was messing around with something he shouldn't.

"Stand back denizens of the Digital World. Terriermon is back." The long eared creature said while messing with Henry's computer, but after a keystroke a mess of pop ups with Digimon silhouette began popping on the computer. "Wha-oh. Must have hit the wrong button." The creature said while watching, but he had to stop watching when his partner's door slammed shut.

"I wonder what I'll find in here?" Suzie said playfully when she knew that her brother pretty much always had his Terriermon toy stay in his room. "Oh, look it's an orphan." She said after the creature fell on his back. "All alone in the world with no one to love you or change your diaper. Suzie Sunshine will rescue you." The young one said while walking over to the creature and picked him up. "I'll bath you, and dwess you, and use a big powder puff on you. You'll be my little Misses Pwetty Pants. Oh, yes you will." She said while holding Terriermon not noticing the problem behind her.

'Another day at school. Another hour or so working on my homework with Grey Matter, but maybe I should try…Eon, yeah that'll do, since he can command time to his advantage.' Takato thought while walking over to the park to chat with his two cowards of friends to see if he can salvage his friendship with them. "Hey, guys." Takato said with a wave of his right hand as he walked over to the two on the swings.

"Hey." Kenta said sitting down.

"Hi." Kazu remarked while standing beside him.

"So, what's up?' He questioned while focusing on his friends and not on the fact that this was the same swing set that Renamon stood on those nights ago.

"Raff. Raff. Raff." Jeri said while moving her puppets mouth open and closed as she walked around the park, but then she saw the trio, and decided to talk to them.

"Hey, what are you boys doing today - playing Digimon?" She questioned to them.

"No way, Digimon's for kids." Kenta said aloud still shaken over what had happened.

"Yeah, it's all pretend." Kazu added which made the tamer defend the honorable creatures known as Digimon.

"Despite what you may think: Guilmon is real." Takato said back while resisting all temptations to use the watch.

"Oh, not this again. Listen, dude, you're not scaring anyone with that oversized stuffed dinosaur of yours okay." Kazu said while still not looking at his 'friend'.

"Uh…yeah." Kenta stuttered out while thinking, 'That was a little cold; I mean we ran before catching a glimpse of what was in there.' Takato was grateful that there was one civilian that saw the red scaled Rookie, but he was not expecting her to come to his aid.

"But, Guilmon's not a toy." Jeri said to the two boys who were giving him a hard time.

"Whatever. We're just not into playing Digimon anymore. It's lame." Kenta said, still sitting on the swing.

"We don't have to dump on it. If you don't like it then don't play." Takato said calmly. 'I should have known that this would happen if I showed, or tried to show, Guilmon to them.' Takato thought while all three of them were oblivious to how their talk was affecting Jeri.

"Oh-no. What's wrong with those three? I know." Jeri said to herself and had an idea. She turned her back to them and spoke through her puppet:

"Raff. Boys are silly. Sometimes they fight over even when there's nothing to fight about. It's all just pretend, right?" The puppet said and questioned.

"Yeah, that's right." She answered back to her own comment.

"Kenta, let's go hang at my place." Kazu said since the unknown feeling in his gut was getting on his nerves.

"Hooow." Jeri said through her puppet and then saw the two leaving the blue shirted boy.

"Yeah, leave Takato with his kiddie game." Kenta added, also not liking the gut churning feeling in his own stomach, so the two of them walked off.

"I'm sorry of what they said to you, but did I say something to make them leave?" Jeri questioned after the two were gone.

"It wasn't you, and I wouldn't worry about them." He said back to her with a smooth smile coming over his face.

"Why not?" She questioned back, wondering how he could not be mad about what they said about his passion, and of his friend.

"Because I am reminded of a comment from a show I used to watch from a character called Goliath 'Humans fear what they do not understand.'" He explained the source, and the statement to her.

"I get it. They're acting this way because they fear Guilmon even though they never saw him face to face." Miss Katou said back to him, wondering if she got it right.

"Exactly." He said back to her, but then thought of the rest, 'And what they fear they often seek to destroy.' At that thought he recalled of that man, 'I hope DarkLizardmon is okay.' He thought, and was concerned of the fate of ANY Digimon that he captures.

"Takato, is everything is okay?" The female classmate questioned in fear when her friend wasn't saying anything.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just have to go visit Guilmon. See ya." Takato said to her before heading out.

'I hope he's okay.' Jeri questioned with her hand over her puppet hand. Ever since finding out about Guilmon she prated that he didn't do anything stupid. Unknown to any of them Yamaki was having a meeting with his superiors.

"Yamaki, we're very disappointed. We spent millions on H.Y.P.N.O.S., and what do you give us = one Digimon floating in a tank in your lab. If that's all we need I would have hired a dog catcher." A man conversing from his limo commented to the blonde after hearing what he had done, and made a crack of one of the Digimon that was still out.

"Catching them after they Bio-Emerge isn't good enough. Can't you keep them from appearing all together? If the media finds out about these so called 'wild ones' think of the panic it will cause." A female standing in an office with a city view commented to the man.

"Yes, ma`am, but H.Y.P.N.O.S. is the reason why there haven't been any media leaks in the first place." The blonde haired leader said back to the female, trying to defend himself.

"Enough talk; let's just let the army handle this so I can get on with my lunch." A man in the lower right of a four way screen said as he sat at his desk with food in front of him.

"Uh…I lost my briefing. I'm a little lost. What are these Digi-Men, or whatever they're called." A man in the lower left hand of the screen said while he tried to play some Golf.

"It's DigiMON, you twit." The female in the upper right said back emphasizing 'mon' to her fellow employer. "Ugh. I'll explain it again." She informed and then her image faded from the screen and was replaced with a visual aid. "Years ago scientists created Artificial Life programs also known as Digimon." She explained from behind the display.

"Oh, you mean like pets, like my cat - Fluffy." The Golfer said back, not quite getting it.

"No, you dolt. They're advanced forms of intelligence in fact they were so smart the scientists could control them." She said and just like that was cut off again.

"Sometimes I can't control Fluffy, like when she spits hairballs on the couch…" He started only to find himself interrupted.

"Mention Fluffy again, and I will dropkick you to the next time zone." She shouted back and that was when Yamaki stepped in at where she left off.

"The program was shut down and Digimon became a mere children's game, or so we thought. Sometimes they survived and even gained the ability to synthesize as proteins here in the real world." Yamaki said to them, and prayed that they would understand his solution to this.

"So, they're like a pack of freak circus animals; what's the big deal." The lunch eater questioned since he did not understand what the whole commotion was about.

"I agree. I mean who doesn't love the circus." The sports nut commented while mainly hearing the word ' circus'. That statement did not go over very well with the seller.

"Sir, these are not performing monkeys. They have unlimited powers of destruction and indefinite life spans. They're a threat to humanity. You've rejected my proposal before, but the only solution is to completely eliminate in the Digital World and here. I have a plan that uses the Digimon's own data against them. It's quite elegant really, and there's no cause for hesitation it's not like we're destroying living, breathing creatures; they're just faulty programs which should never have been destroyed in the first place. Think of the live we'd save. The chaos we could avert by striking early." He said back to them, launching his proposal for his new toy again.

"This proposal? What's it called?" The limo passenger questioned since this seemed intriguing.

"Juggernaut." Yamaki said back in a simple way. He got the idea from when he looked at Marvel comics for title name, and when he saw a man's unstoppable might in rust red armor he knew he had the perfect name.

"The boundary between the Digital World and ours is thin. How do we what kind of affect 'Juggernaut' will have on the real world." The passenger questioned back since he preferred it if they had all of the facts before they tried a stunt like this.

"Yeah, how will we know that you won't blow up my swimming pool." The laid back man said, grateful that the course was pretty devoid of a lot of golfers.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Juggernaut, will cause some complications online, but hang-ups on the net happens every day; I doubt anyone will ever notice." Yamaki knowing that what he said was true since he was the one that made it.

"These might not be simple complications. You know how I feel about your previous work Yamaki, but the chief's right, it's too risky. The general public is bound to discover something." The eater said to him while bringing up Yuggoth and it's failure.

"Sir, no one knows H.Y.N.O.S. even exists." Yamaki said back to the man that checks up on him every now and again.

"Well, I'm not going to get in trouble because of this. Can't we just test this…ugh…Jugger-whatever, and see what happens, and if Yamaki get's discovered, huh, then we won't be having anything to do with him." The golfer said back since he really didn't care what the others did as long as he had fun.

"Good idea. For once you came up with something that we can actually use. Got it, Yamaki." The chief said to the sportsman and then to the lackey of theirs.

"Yeah, I got it. We'll continue testing." Yamaki said walking beside the screen, and when they came to terms with the problem the lights in his office came back on and the blind to his window opened up. "Bunch of fools." He muttered knowing that his plan will work. 'I think it's best that they don't know about them.' Yamaki thought while looking at his desk which showed pictures of several creatures: each having an hourglass logo somewhere on their body. The holder of the creatures was sitting at a jungle gym with his creation right beside him.

"Go ahead. He doesn't mind, see?" A little girl said to her younger brother who was tapping the dinosaur's tail with his finger, and she knew what she was saying was true since she was one of the children that slid down him when he was bigger.

"Are you still worried?" Guilmon questioned as he playfully waged his tail to the two young ones behind him.

"I'm not worried…exactly." The partner said back.

"Then what is it?" The Rookie Virus questioned since he was concerned with his friend's spacing out lately.

"It's just for the fight with Dokugumon and IceDevimon I felt like I loose myself in those fights." Takato said back to him. "All that power with my high level of anger." Takato said going into deeper explanation.

"But it's still you in there." Guilmon said back; trying to be positive of the beasts he can turn into.

"That may be, but what if for some reason I don't time out and I slowly forget who I was, or who's side I was on." Takato said back with his head hung low.

"I know that you wouldn't forget that, you're a good guy." Guilmon said, once again trying to help, but became discouraged when the human was accepting his words. "Takato, you know that whenever I change I'm still me, but I hope you also know that no matter how many times you change you're still you, okay?" He questioned with an explanation to his tamer.

"Guilmon?" Takato said sort of being blown away by the words from his partner.

"Yeah?" The lizard questioned back.

"You are totally unbelievable. I mean it feels like only yesterday that you were speaking and acting like a baby, but now you see things clearly. Heck, even more clearly then me most times." Takato said back, admitting that he was impressed which caused the Digimon to laugh a bit from that comment.

"I get it all from you." Guilmon said back, admitting where he gets this kind of insight.

"You know…" Takato started to say while looking down at his watch. "I always wanted to try something." He added and finished with, "Takato digivolve into…" The lizard watched his friend activate the watch and then slammed it down.

"Fourarmsmon!" The red skinned creature shouted after the green light dimmed down. Guilmon looked at him in a weird way, but that was soon changed to happy laughing, and that caused the four limbed man to laugh too. The both of them knew that there was a crowd of young ones behind them, but they didn't care. "Listen, I'm sorry for acing spaced out." Fourarms said in an apologetic tone.

"Why? You said you were afraid of losing yourself." The Rookie commented as he looked up at the muscle.

"Yes, but I should know that no matter how much I go battle crazy I am still the same slacking artist, tamer that I've always been." The creature said with a big grin.

"Right." The dinosaur answered back and the two began to howl out of fun. Back at the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building the group within were getting a new invention added to their arsenal of 'purification'.

"Hey, Riley, what do you think that is?" Tally questioned as she and her fellow worker sat on the sidelines while the technicians were installing the new machine.

"Well, whatever it is. It aint pretty." The redhead said back before pulling out a compact mirror.

"We sure didn't get authorization from this." The standing one said while still looking at their new toy.

"Yamaki does what he wants. If I were you I wouldn't ask too many questions." Riley said back while checking on her right eyelashes. She spoke from experience since when he first tried Yuggoth and she said her opinion she got a chewing out because of it. "Just know that all his plans means bad news from somebody." She added while still looking in her mirror. In a quieter part of the city there was another redhead answering her problems with a friend.

"When you beat Harpymon you didn't load her data you didn't load her data that was the first time I saw you do that. Why?" Rika questioned as she was sitting on their wooden porch trying to make sense of the fight.

"I didn't need to." The vixen said back after materializing beside her human while facing their backyard.

"But how will you digivolve?" The Digimon Queen answered back while still looking at her feet. Ever since she started that journey that was how she thought that power could be achieved, so it will take time for her to deal with this.

"I think Digimon with human partners don't need to absorb data. Something special about their tamers makes them digivolve." Renamon answered back to the human. Giving off a theory that has been bugging her for a while.

"I guess the two of us are like that, huh?" Rika questioned back to the canine.

"I guess so." The yellow furred woman said back while looking at her hind paws.

"I never thought I'd feel this way." Rika said since she could feel old emotions, emotions when her family was together, slowly come back to her. "It's kind of weird." The redhead admitted aloud.

"What?" Renamon questioned back with a hint of worry in her tone. Half of her mind was thinking that she was considering to abandon her again while the other half of the canine's mind was fearing that the youngest Nonaka was going to admit that she like Takato.

"It's like…I can't remember what I used to be so angry about." The human clarified. "I don't even feel like poking fun at Takato and Henry's silly Digimon anymore." She added while sitting strait up from her hunched pose.

"Huh. You're right. That is weird." Renamon said back with a mental sigh. 'She doesn't want to get rid of me.' She thought with a mental smile.

'And she doesn't want Takato?' The lighter half of the canine thought since she did not mention Takato in that light.

"But that doesn't mean that I won't talk bad about his other forms because I know that they aren't Digimon." Rika added since she could probably think of several comments for all of his forms. There was another problem at the home of Henry Wong, but it was not the tamer that was having the problem.

'Home again. Home again.' Janyu thought as he approached the door that would lead into his home. As soon as he put his key in the slot there was another footsteps coming in his direction. "Huh?" He questioned and saw a man in a black suit with black hat.

"You are Mister Wong, I presume." The man said to the father figure.

"Thanks for the offer that you are about to make, but I am not interested." The older man said back and went back to concentrating on his door.

"I'm no salesman Mister Wong. Think of me as a ghost from your past from when you and your reckless friends thought that you could do anything like creating digital life forms on the net. They're out of control now Mister Wong. Someone must pay the price." The man said, explaining why he was in the same hallway.

"Why don't you just tell me what you want?" Janyu questioned back with a serious expression.

"I need you to find one of your old playmates. One who refuses to grow up. Who is working on the project right now." The mystery man said back.

"I don't know anything." The parent of a partner said while still staring at his door.

"Don't lie Mister Wong, it's unbecoming." The other said back which pushed the male a bite further.

"Who are you? Huh!" The older Wong questioned and made a motion to where he heard the voice, but only found his son.

"Uh, hi dad." Henry said back while weirded out that his father almost attacked him. He was grateful that he was able to keep hold of the object that he bought.

"Henry?" Janyu questioned while thinking, 'This is awkward.' He stared at his son's blank look, but after a couple of blinks the boy got his voice back.

"Is there something wrong?" The passive tamer questioned while looking at the older man. "Who were you yelling at?" He asked since he had just made it down his hall when he heard his father talk, but when he got there no one was around. Unknown to them was that someone heard voices on the other side of the door and decided who it was.

"Daddy, your home." Suzie exclaimed after opening the door. She walked over to him with a smile on her face and a 'toy' in her arms. The young one looked over her shoulder and decided to talk to her brother too. "Hendwey, say hello to Pwinsess Pwety Pants." She said while presenting a Digimon in baby clothes.

"Okay, hi, there." Henry said aloud to his partner while thinking, 'I am seriously sorry that you had to deal with this today.' As he and his family were getting ready for Supper there was another that was thinking of a location.

"Oh, that building that I was in. I don't like it after all." He said aloud while looking at the setting sky. "There's something strange about it. Something not nice." He added before the arrival of a white and purple face spooked him off his sitting spot. He fell off of the lone guard stand and onto the path below it.

"Aw, did I scare the adorable Calumon. Not so tough when your tumbling like a sack of potatoes, huh, pan-face." Impmon said while standing where the other Digimon was sitting.

"You're a big meanie-weanie. No wonder you don't have any friends." Calumon shouted back while jumping up and down in place.

"Ah, what good are friends? You run around being all cute and friendly, and what's that done for ya? You can't even digivolve. No one wants you as a Digimon they just put up with you because you are…what the word for it…oh yes - PATHETIC!" Impmon said back to the white colored life form in his usual insulting style.

"Impmon, is there anyone you do like?" Calumon questioned since he heard from Terriermon and Guilmon this Digimon is always like this - downsizing others for selfish reasons.

"Nah, you all pretty much make me sick." He answered back in semi-honesty. 'I know that she will be with me.' He thought thinking of the only Digimon worth his time. "What a little Digimon like you need isn't friends, but some good advice, and it's your lucky day cause I'm in the sharing kind of mood. Life my friend is all about the survival of the fittest - that is when the best and the brightest, that's me, wipes the floor with the meek and the weak, that's you, so if I blast you to kingdom come, and absorb your data like I'm planning on doin, so don't take it personally it's just nature taking its course." Impmon said while walking on the glass guardrail by the guard stand and finished with him giving the friendly fighter an evil smirk.

'Oh, crud. Time to run.' Calumon thought, but his body was too busy shaking out of fright. Unknown to Digimon and human alike a machine, a doomsday machine for digital life forms, was powering up.

"Juggernaut, initiate." One of the technicians said while helping to power it up. While that was powering up Riley and Tally, who were on the clock, detected the new toy's activation.

"I'm getting an abnormal reading. Sir, is this all part of this new product we're testing - the Juggernaut?" Riley questioned since there was something in the pit of her stomach telling her that this whole thing was a bad idea.

"Yes, but there's nothing to be concerned about we're just giving it a test run. Using data from the Digimon we captured I constructed a Digimon composite that act as bait. Instead of us hunting them; they'll come to us." Yamaki said to them through a com link since he wanted a view for his achievement.

"You're brilliant, sir." Tally said, thinking that it was only a lure and capture method; she had no clue that it was a deletion plan.

"Well, that's your first accurate observation." He answered sarcastically to Tally since he appreciate Riley's input more that the others. The source of this problem was from the chasm that DarkLizardmon was disposed of. As that was going on Takato and Guilmon have retired from the park and were in his hovel to talk some more.

"Hey, Guilmon, now that I've got my head back in the game I have all these attack cards I've been dying to use. Maybe we should even have a team name like…dynamic duo, oh wait - that's Batman and Robin title. Maybe - Omni-Man and Dino-Dude? Wait…that doesn't work either. Maybe…" Takato, who timed out during his time at the park, said while thinking of a cool name, but was stopped when something shook the ground he was sitting on. "Is that an earthquake?" He questioned while looking at the doorway.

'It's coming.' Guilmon thought since he could sense something coming their way. He was uncertain about the level, but there was something on it's way. The Wong family has just assembled to the table to eat what Henry brought home for them.

"Dinner time, everyone." Janyu said after dumping the instant dishes onto their table. "Who wants takeout?" He asked them with a smile on his face.

"I do. I do. I do." Suzie cheered while getting to her chair at the end of the table. By that time Jaarin Wong entered their kitchen.

"Hey, dad. Smells great. I'm starving." She said after coming into the room before getting a drink. As the daughter was entering the kitchen Mayumi, the mother, was heading for the table.

"Now, no smart comments about how this stuff is better then my cooking." The mother said before sitting down at the table. The father lifted up two containers, and decided to ask what his family wanted.

"So, what do you want: friend frog or marinated mealworms?" The father questioned his daughter who was doing a small step of drinking water before setting down for a meal.

"Oh, dad, give me a break." She said with her back to the family, and then turned around to face them by adding, "I'm not eating marinated mealworms." He just smiled at her answer.

"You don't know. You might like it." He said back to her. That was about the time that Henry decided to say something that has been bugging him for a while now.

"Hey, uh, dad…" He started to say, but was interrupted by the male in question.

"Shh. Don't worry I made that up, but don't tell your sister, okay?" He questioned back to his son.

"Actually, I was wanting to know about that Digimon project that you used to work on." Henry said to his father. They all knew that his father had a hand in the creation of the fad, but he never went into detail about that event.

"Let's talk about that later, okay son?" The father questioned while rubbing his right face cheek with his right index finger as a form of embarrassment or shyness.

"Oh, okay." The tamer said back since he did not want to get into trouble for pressuring the subject. Jaarin was done with her drink and was now sitting down at the table with the other five members of her family.

"So, where are the worms?" She questioned after taking the last seat of the table believing that her father was only pulling her leg. As the family was about to relax and eat a strange noise was BARLEY heard from the others.

"What?" Henry questioned when he heard that strange noise. "Before I eat I better wash my hands in the bathroom." Henry said to his family even though he had done it when he got home. 'I know I can't hear as good as Renamon, Wildmutt, Lobo, or Eye Guy, but I know what I heard.' The passive one thought as he walked over to the door which led to his room.

'What is this strange feeling?' The long eared Digimon thought as he found himself slamming against the glass. He may have gotten out of the baby suit, but now this strangeness was happening.

"Terriermon." Henry said in surprise over what he was seeing, and he could tell that this was not his usual sense of funny.

"Henry, it's got me like a magnet! Can't resist it!" The rabbit-like creature said as he kept hitting the window that overlooked the city.

"What is happening to you?" The human questioned since this was really worrying him. As for the Government building the device that they were powering up was finally ready to be used.

"Juggernaut activated." One of the technicians said as a beam shot up from the double towered building and straight to the sky. When the blue beam hit the sky it sent out several shockwaves for it's own purpose. "Data stream dispatched. Projected response - immediate." The man said, but this time through the portable device held by Yamaki.

"Those Digimon won't know what hit them." The man said aloud after a short laugh and then with pride he thought, 'Let's see the kiddies deal with this.' The action in the heavens could be seen in the park where Takato and Guilmon stood outside of the hovel.

"The sky…" The human shape-shifter said in awe.

"Takato, something's coming. A Digimon, and he's really big." Guilmon said telling his partner of an aura that he had sensed for a little while now.

'If it's a big one then I can only hope that the watch and my friends can take it.' Takato thought before looking down at his wristband.


	11. Chapter 11

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation

Omnitrix and Aliens are owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network

Chapter 11

Grow mon grow

The city, which was still very busy with life, was now suffering a whole new problem: a fire red sky. All noticed this, all except two Rookie class Digimon who were playing an intence game of tag. "Leave me alone!" The white furred digital life form shouted to his pursuer before tripping on his own two feet. "What do you want from me you big bully?" Calumon questioned to Impmon, his attacker who was looming over him.

"Nothing paley, just your data." The purple Digimon said back to his prey before seeing the other's ears open wide, and his sight was pointed some place else. "What a matta?" He questioned before he too joined the gawking group around them to see the sky.

"Must go now." Another Digimon, easily succumbed by the strange pull, said as he scratched at the glass barrier before him. This worried Henry, his partner, who was currently standing at his room's doorway.

"Terriermon? Are you okay." The passive one questioned before walking over to his pal and saw what the sky looked like for himself. In a different spot of the neighborhood there was a girl forcing herself through a big group of gawkers to see what was going on for herself.

"Move! Outta my way!" She shouted as she pushed her way to get a better view, and once she stopped so did her canine partner - on the safe sleeve of a monorail track. Due to her level of experience the canine was unaffected by the force in the sky. The third part of their party was just making his way to a clearing in the park to really see what was going on.

"Whoa, it looks like the sky's on fire!" The goggle wearing hero said as the heavens looked an aweful lot like Heatblast's flames. 'I know who'd do this.' The boy thought as he and Guilmon, his partner, ran further into town. As they were approaching their target the madman responsible for this whole thing was currently watching his own work from outside the building.

"Goodbye." The man said darkly as he removed his sunglasses. "Beasts of mayhem time to go away. The world will soon be free of this hideous pestilence forever." He said in a 'pat myself on the back' sort of way. The leader of H.Y.P.N.O.S. pulled out a hand held piece of tech and watched the progress for himself. "Hmm?" He questioned after an evil chortle, and after recognizing the panting the man added, "Well, look who's come to marvel at my brilliance." Behind him were two pieces of the main problem.

"Hurry!" Takato shouted as he and his red skinned creation were running toward the center of the disturbance.

"I am." The dinosaur commented back, but the two stopped halfway through the bridge they stood on. "Uh-oh." The Rookie stated as he saw the blonde haired man before him, but before he could say anything else his primal mind took over with all the Digimon around them.

'What is this madman's plan?' Takato thought while resisting the urge to use his wrist bound device then and there. "What's going on?" He questioned to the creature before him before adding, "Guilmon, they are all leaving." It was then he was going to force the answers out of the older man until his partner spoke.

"Takato?" Guilmon questioned in a strained tone as he was trying to resist the strange urge to fly away with the rest of his brothers and sisters. The man saw this and got a big smile since he was hopeing that the three of them would be destroyed with the rest of them.

"Are you feeling okay? You don't look so good, buddy." The human stated to the digital life form beside him.

"Thanks a lot, but actually I do feel a bit weird." The red dinosaur said back as he felt another pull from this unknown force. Now seeing the physical pull on his friend Takato triped out of fright.

"Maybe you're just molting pal. I mean Earth reptiles shed their old scales all the time." Takato said to him in a calm tone even though the comment was so that he wouldn't be so worried about what was going on around him.

"This is bad." The Rookie countered with, and it was then the human saw three more Digimon take to a big red circle over a tall building.

"That thing is like some huge Digimon vaccume cleaner." The unofficial leader of the tamers said as he watched them all disintigrate as soon as they touched the hole. "What have you done?" Takato shouted at the adult before him after standing back up on his feet.

"THAT SOUND! MAKE IT STOP!" The short haired worker inside of the building screamed as all that she heard were the Digital creature's screams of pain.

"Hold on! It'll be over in eighty seconds. We have to finish this!" Riley, the long haired worker, countered since she wanted to please her boss Yamaki. Outside the Digimon were still being obliterated.

"I'll ask you again: what have you done?" The tamer before the villain questioned with his hands ready to activate one of the heroes.

"We had no choice. Let's just say we're controlling an infestation. All vermin must go." Yamaki explained so calmly - not denying his intentions in the slightest which only angered the hero.

"You can't destroy all of the Digimon. Guilmon and the others are my friends." Matsuki explained since he knew they must be feeling some sort of affect as well.

"Really? This foul beast…" The suited stranger questioned and was about to pet the eye sore, but the creature in question reeled back his head and hissed out of anger since he knew that this human was not to be trusted. "You naïve little boy. This thing isn't capable of friendship. It's nothing more than a dangerous artificial life form." Yamaki commented while walking away since he wanted a better view to enjoy his work.

"That's not entirely true, mister. Digimon are sentient creatures that deserve our respect, and some of them are friendly and good looking. Hey are you listening to me." Takato shouted out of anger, and even though he meant the 'good looking' part for Renamon he was too angry to blush as the moment.

"Takato." Guilmon warned his partner as he smelled a different scent. Something far different than the scents of the weaklings that were being destroyed. "It's coming." The dino-Digimon commented as he saw that he had his partner's attention.

"What is?" The human questioned before looking at the digital blackhole only to see something going on with the wormhole.

'My plan is guarenteened to succedd. The last thing I need to worry about are those creatures that that kid can turn into.' Yamaki thought as he continued to walk, but his thoughts were interrupted by his phone.

"An anomaly has infiltrated the juggernaut. It's coming through the vortex." Riley informed as the breach was happening.

"What!? But…but that's impossible. I designed it myself. This program is flawless. I designed it myself. Nothing can get through there! This can not be happening! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" The human commented as he saw what she was talking about with the help of his PDA before turning to his building. It was then that he and the other two saw that the sky has been torn asunder.

"Warning: vortex breach immenate. Warning: vortex breach immenate." The computer of the complex commented as the event was happening. It was then a voice came through the breach - explaining to all what was happening as he interfered with anything electrical.

"Bases loaded - this could be it. Ooh, there won't be any stealing today. And here we go again." The sports announcer said before his transmission was interrupted by a new voice.

"Humans created us, but now we are free. The time has come to claim our place in the real world. You have but one purpose - to serve the Digimon." The voice said to all that were listening to them.

'Serve Digimon? Wonder if we humans have our pick, or do they pick for us.' Takato thought as multiple images of waiting on Renamon hand and foot came to mind which the goggle-head didn't mind one bit.

"No, you're wrong. Who are you!" Yamaki shouted out to the now purple sky - demanding the owner of the voice to show himself. As a response the mystery creature only laughed at the human.

"I am only a represetative of those that are to be your masters." The mystery man said back to the madman who went from a fettle position to standing in defiance. As the conversation was going on a Digital Field began to consume the building responsible for this mess.

"I CAN"T LET YOU DO THIS!" The leader of H.Y.P.N.O.S. shouted back before adding, "I WILL NEVER BE A SERVENT TO ANY OF YOU DATA SCUM!" This only enticed the mystery creature to come clean on how this was possible.

"It's because of you that all of this happened. I should thank you. You have opened a portal to the real world for all of us." The hidden creature commented, and it was then the other human got out of his daydream and back to reality.

"If our worlds overlap we could all be destroyed. We've got to find some way to plug up that hole." The watch wearing hero said as the Digital Field consumed the hole building.

"Stupid!" A voice said from behind, and Takato saw that it was the adult. "I never should have allowed children to interact with Digimon! What was I thinking!" Yamaki added before walking away from this mess in a daze.

'So, he's known about the six of us for a while now. I'm going to have to hurt Mr. Crazy after I deal with this.' The heir to a bakery thought as he put on his goggles and walked into the cloud.

'Knowing Takato he's probably already over there. I better back him up.' Henry thought on his way to the consumed building. The passive one was able to convince his partner to get a hold of himself, and with that they were on their way, but something strange happened when the two of them passed a blonde haired man.

"You." The man said in a creepy serious tone after stopping since he knew the name and face of the boy he just passed.

"Yeah, me. What do you want?" Henry questioned calmly to the man he had seen before expecting another verbal warning, but instead received something totally different. Out of no where the business man picked up the tamer by the neck: knocking his partner off his head.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Yamaki shouted to the youth; trying to cover up for his own failure. Terriermon saw this and decided to give this unknown man a warning before an attack.

"Leave him alone." The white/green fighter shouted up at the mean man. The anti-Digimon adult heard him and saw that his motion causing any damage, so he decided to leave after releasing the tamer.

"Your not worth it." Yamaki said as he walked away from the two of them. Unknown to his the third piece of the equation saw this and decided to see if her friend was okay.

"Hey, who's the thug?" The former ice queen questioned as she watched the man walk away in a calm fashion.

"Trouble." The passive one said back to her before thinking, 'So, mystery man doesn't know about Renamon and Rika - odd.' It was at that time the madman spoke again.

"YOU IGNORATE DIGIMON LOVING FREAKS! YOU AND YOUR DISGUSTING PETS! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" The leader of a shady business shouted as loud as he could - still believing that they were to blame for this, and not him.

"Yep, that was definetly rude." The tiny Rookie said after standing up from his fall.

"You ready?" Wong questioned to his comrade since he knew that this Digimon had to go down first.

"Mm-hmm." She answered back with a nod. With that the other four, Renamon appeared soon after Rika gathered with Henry, headed to the building under attack. Within the field the dino-duo were staring at their main obstical: how to get to the top as quickly as possible.

"There's got to be someone that can get up there." The shape-shifter questioned as he sifted through his options before seeing something graze passed his face. "That was Renamon." He muttered before shouting, "Renamon hold on a second!" She heard him and did so.

'Why did Takato say that?" The violent vixen questioned to herself before returning to his side. The other three saw this and were concerned as well.

"What's the deal, goggle-head? Worried that Renamon will show your forms up." Nonaka stated with a cocky smile on her face. He was upset at first, but was able to calm down.

"It's not that. I just think that it would be best for me to go alone." The transformer said to the tamers which seemed to have thrown them for a loop. "It's nothing personal, but since we're dealing with an unknown Digimon I just think it's better this way." He explained to them.

"What about information? What if it's a Digimon we've, and you can't beat it' then what?" Rika argued to him, and he knew that this was a valid comment, but luckily he came prepared.

"During one of the times I was Grey Matter I was able to create this." The tamer said proudly and pulled out a strange device. "From what I can remember this little guy is a recon device that is to function like a Digimon eye, and it can work with both of your Digivices." He informed them as best as he could since the youth could never make heads or tails over what the Galvan was thinking.

"Really?" The two others questioned before pulling out and testing their Digivices and to their surprise it was working.

"Okay, I'm off." The first round warrior commented before going to his roster of forms.

"Alright, Heatblast!" The Pyronite cheered before positioning his palms to the ground and fired his flame straight down to propel himself skyward. The four watched in wander as he flew up to the fight.

'Please, be safe Takato.' The tall fighter thought as she watched him leave; not liking that he wanted to do this alone. On one of the tall towers the flame based man scanned around and saw nothing.

Okay, ugly, where are you?" Heatblast questioned before hearing a deep growl behind him. When the humanoid turned he saw a rather large cat behind him. 'Never seen him before.' The tamer thought as he ignited his fists for a fight.

'So, this is the one that caused so much trouble for those two scouts of ours.' The tiger thought as he continued to scan the creature before him.

"This thing Takato made is a piece of junk. I'm not getting any data about this guy." The daughter to a model shouted in anger before turning to Wong and saw that he was shaking his head 'no' as in he too was not getting anything. On the battlefield the transformed tamer decided to get the ball rolling.

"Here I come." Heatblast shouted before charging at his foe, and gave him a few punches. After the third one the tiger smacked him away with his paw. "Fists won't work. Now what?" The hero questioned before getting slammed with his tail.

'This human isn't so tough. I don't know why all the others are afreaid of this beast.' The representative thought to himself before being smacked in the face with a fireball which did nothing.

'Maybe Heatblast was the wrong call.' Takato thought before using an evading and attacking tactic which was doing some damage, but not enough. "See if you can handle Fire Plume." The flamethrower challenged and leapt into the so his fire tornado move would hit its mark.

'Like I'll stand still for a human.' The cat thought as he used his wings and glided to the other tower for safety. When the flame move was done Matsuki lloked around and saw nothing around him.

"Where did he go?" Takato questioned before glancing at the other barely visible tower. 'Over there?' He thought before firing a flamethrower move over at the other tower, and added a pivot motion to cover the whole roof.

'Fool.' The enemy tiger thought as he growled at his prey again. The young warrior heard this and before he could turn and attack the beast attacked with his tail again. "Armored Tiger Tail." The enemy shouted before hitting just below the ribs. The move was enough to cause him to fall over the edge.

"Takato!" The others shouted in alarm before seeing a bright red flash cover his body causing him to return to normal. They all knew that a human could not survive a fall like that, but before either human could say anything the yellow furred one raced off.

'I've never seen her move that fast.' Rika thought as she watched the event, but then decided to take a page from Takato's book. "Digi-modify: Hyper wing activate." She called out causing the vixen to fly instead of climb.

"Don't worry, Takato, I've got you." The brawler whispered to the unconscious human in her arms. As she glided back down to the ground the warrior close to her cracked open his eyes and saw his savior.

"Thank you, my angel." He muttered in slight pain since his ribs still seemed tender. This caused the canine to blush a bit over what he had called her.

'That was unexpected.' She thought as soon as she heard that while another part of her mind thought:

'But you're not objecting to what he called you.' The wily one shook that thought away and her blush by the time she landed back with the others. Rika and Henry took him from their and angled him against the nearest tree.

"Your turn, Renamon." Thehuman of the duo said to the Digital Monster who merely nodded before climbing back up at the battlefield. Once there she saw that the ceiling was seriously scorched due to the Pyronite and a few spots had his footprints melted into the stone.

'This isn't good.' The second fighter thought before a different thought, one of anger came to mind, 'Where are you?' The fox clad woman wanted payback for Takato for his defeat. Eventually the beast revealed himself, but there was something questionable down below.

"Maybe goggle-head didn't build a hunk of junk since I'm not getting any data from Renamon herself." Rika said to the others as her screen remained blank. Terriermon wanted to say something boastful, but after seeing how it stayed on even ground with Heatblast the long eared one remained quiet. "It doesn't matter. I'll make her Digivolve and then he's going down." The red head said and was on her way to the elevator when a voice called out her name.

"Rika, hold up." The voice said and they saw that it was Takato back on his feet. "Just use this card." He instructed before flinging it to her. The expert card gamer caught it and liked his choice in cards.

"Digi-modify: Digivolution activate." She called out after sliding the card, and it was then her Digivice spoke.

"Digivolution." It said and gave the Digital Monster the power to ascend.

"Renamon digivolve to…" The Rookie called out before transforming to her Champion form, "Kyubimon!" The four legged opponent called out once the transformation was done.

"Oh yeah, now where talking." Rika shouted out, but was praying that mystical flames could graze this guy better then the flames of Heatblast.

"How about a dance, big boy?" The foxy female commented while charging at the winged one who only roared in response. "Tough guy, huh?" The challenger questioned before leaping up with her opponent. The two leapt beside one another, and the spectators saw that he was still bigger than what they had.

'This traitor dares to challenge a chosen one from the Soverign.' The visitor thought while passing her. As soon as the canine landed she went with her strongest move - to end the fight ASAP.

"Dragonwheel!" Kyubimon shouted out as she called forth her blue dragon and charged it right at her foe. The beast wasn't bothered as he powered on through; he even countered with a move of his own.

"Samurai Tiger Tail." He said before swinging the apendage and scored a clean blow, and continued to hit the defeated one until he was able to force her over the edge of the building just like the first.

"Come on!" Nonaka shouted out after her screen went blank, but when she looked up to see what was happening the sight of her friend trying to hold her form while falling was what she, and the others, saw. 'Renamon.' She thought with worry, but relief that the form was only changed to Rookie and not destroyed.

"That's it, I'm going Henry. That tiger's toast." The tiny brave warrior said as he charged straight ahead. The young Wong knew full well that this beast was not going to listen, so instead of stopping his long time friend - he aided the attack.

"Digi-modify: Digivolution activate." The passive one said as he slide his own card by that name.

"Digivolution." The Digivice said before giving the little one the power to transform.

"Terriermon digivolve to…" The rabbit/dog started to say before transforming and finished with, "Gargomon." The new Champion decided to do what Heatblast did, but in his own way.

"Go get him." Henry encouraged before the launch.

'I hope she's going to be okay.' Gargomon thought as he passed the fallen one on his way up. Down on the ground one of the humans heard an unexpected noise. Takato looked and saw that it was his watched.

'This fast, but…' He thought before seeing the falled warrior was running out of sky. 'Discuss later.' He finished before slamming it down.

"Let's hope this one has enough muscle." Fourarms said before leaping straight up with 'saving Renamon' being the only thought in his head. The red skinned man caught her with his lower two arms, and held the side of the building with his upper two arms.

'He's got her. That's a relief.' The partner of the damaged one thought with a sigh of relief. The four limbed man then slowly climbed down.

'What is this?' The wounded warrior thought as she felt a sense of safety. With all she had Renamon cracked her eyes opened and even though it was distorted she could tell that it was Fourarms, and that her head was nestled next to his abs.

'Admit it, you like this feeling.' The inner voice thought to her before adding, 'the only thing you regret is that he's in one of his transformations.' The fighter felt uncomfortable with those thoughts, but luckily she focused on her defeat.

"Renamon." Rika said with a worried tone after the transformed tamer gently placed her on the ground, and knelt down beside her. "Renamon, are you…" The redhead started to question as she gently placed her fingers on her old friend's shoulder.

"So strong…" Renamon strained to say the moment she felt her female friend's fingers on her shoulder. "Ultimate…possibly even Mega." She informed Rika and the other two that were coming up behind her.

"Don't try to talk." Nonaka requested with a strain in her own voice, but one of worry not of pain. Guilmon and Henry that she, like Heatblast, took some damage.

"Is Renamon alright?" The young Digimon questioned in a concerned tone since he wanted his two Digital friends to stay with him.

"Can't move." The vixen strained since her body was in immense pain.

"Do not worry, Renamon, we're here." The four limbed creature said while carefully stroking the spot right in between her ears. 'I know that I should want to pound that guy, but if flames didn't slow him down I doubt fists would.' The creature thought and decided to leave it to Henry and Terriermon.

"Oh man, there's just no data on this guy at all. We're fighting completely blind here." The logical one said to the others since Gargomon was not giving him any data either.

"Oh boy, I understand why I lost the size and atmosphere of the field scared the charcoal out of me, but Renamon is the best fighter I know, and if she can be bested so easily then…we don't stand a chance." Fourarms informed the rest of them over his opinion, and the team could not have agreed more.

'Another annoyance.' The tiger thought as he let out an external growl - letting the rabbit know that someone was behind him. The fighter then walked away, and took a good look at his victim.

'That was scary.' The Champion thought before a sigh of relief escaped his lips. 'Might as well attack first.' The defender of Earth thought before opening fire, "Here kitty-kitty." He shouted while firing.

'This one is the most annoying so far.' Mihiramon thought as the shells touched him, but did not harm him.

"Gargomon!" Henry shouted down below as he looked up and saw small flashes of light. "I've got to help him." He added after racing to another spot to get a better angle and saw that the winged man flew to the other tower just like before. "Without any data on this guy I won't know if I'm using the right cards." Wong informed before seeing the feline fly from one tower back to the first.

"What's the matter, you little fraidy cat." Gargomon shouted while still facing the tower before him until he heard something from behind. 'So, he's behind me.' The gun slinger thought before adjusting weapon tanks and fired only to see that the one he changed to was tapped out as well.

'Now's my chance.' The sevant thought as he used his tail attack again, and just like before Gargomon returned back to Terriermon form. Seeing the near destruction of Heatblast, Kyubimon, and Gargomon sparked a fire in the final Digimon.

"That's enough. My turn." Guilmon shouted and ran off. Duriong Gargomon's fight Takato powered back down to human form, but saw that his partner was on the move.

'They say that the third time's the charm, so here goes.' Matsuki thought and prayed that this would work. "Digi-modify: Digivolution activate." He called out after sliding his card.

"Digivoulution." The third Digivice called out allowing the youngest to transform.

"Guilmon digivolve to…" The young one said but stopped for a moment before finishing with, "Growlmon." In addition Takato used his Hyper wing card causing his white maned friend to take flight.

"I've got him." Henry said as the smallest of the three fell down from the battlefield, but thanks to his stature the passive one was able to catch him on his own.

"I guess it's up to Guilmon and me." The blue shirted boy said since he believed that was the only way to handle this fight.

"Henry." The long eared Rookie strained to say his partner's name.

"What is it?" He questioned back after hearing the whisper. The human lowered his head to hear the whisper better, and his eyes widened after hearing the news. "We might still have a chance!" He exclaimed to the final fighter. "He always circles around, like a shark, right before he attacks. That's when Growlmon can get him." Wong informed, and could see by the surprised face before him the first round opponent did not notice that at all.

"Okay, thanks." The transformer said before activating the view option of his digital device. As soon as the cat passed by the screen he decided to put their plan into affect. "Now, Growlmon, do it!" The special human shouted as loud as he could.

"Dragon Slash!" The Champion of the humans called out as he used his hidden arm blade and scored a clean hit on the beast's side. The blow irritated the cat, but did not destroy; sadly the dinosaur went with an element that has no effect on him, "Pyro Blaster." He called out and fired on the winded one's head.

'Foolish beast.' Mihiramon thought as he ran through the fire and bit down on the red scaled one's right arm. It was then the human felt that same pain on the same arm causing him to drop his Digivice - which finally had the data they seeked.

"I can feel it." Takato said as he held onto his right shoulder while also dropping the cards in his hand. "It's over." He added, finishing his earlier statement.

"What's wrong with him?" Rika said in alarm at the downed human behind her.

"Takato!" Henry shouted in alarm as well since this did not look good. As the battle raged between good and evil at the tower in another part of town two kids were speaking over what they were feeling.

"Hey Kazu?" A glasses wearing kid questioned to his friend.

"What?" He asked back in a rush. Kenta heard the rush, but decided to say what he was thinking.

"About Takato…are you jealous that he's a tamer?" Kenta questioned in an honest tone since by now the two of them admitted that what they almost saw that day was an actual Digimon which was why they decided to play a game or two.

"Ha! Me jealous of him?" The hat wearing duelist questioned and was about to add something else until something caught his eye - something strange. "Whoa! What is that?" He asked his old friend while rising to a standing form.

"Huh?" The curious one questioned as he saw what Kazu was seeing - a blue smog covering one building. There was another that saw this and didn't like it.

"Takato." Jeri gasped and decided to rush over to her friend's side. Back at the battlefield the kid in question awoke in some sort of strange plane with his right shoulder still throbbing.

"Is this a dream?" Takato questioned aloud before feeling the pain in his limb. "Why am I feeling pain if it is Growlmon who got hurt?" The tamer questioned to the clicking clocks around him. "For that matter, where am I?" He questioned since this location did not seem natural.

"Tamer. Tamer, it's not over yet." A voice called out from behind causing the boy to turn in that direction. After completing his twist the mortal saw that it was his Champion friend.

"Hey, Growlmon, your alive." Takato shouted in praise before seeing the right side and entire right arm were gone from his body which caused him to worry. "Wait, you don't even recognize me, do you?" He questioned as he was considering that his friend's memory bin was gone with the right side of his head.

"Of course. It just seemed like such a serious moment." The big hearted dinosaur said back to him with a friendly chuckle to show that he didn't mean to insult his partner.

"Yeah, it was, but don't do that again, okay?" The transformer said back to his partner.

"Okay. Sorry." Growlmon said back to him, but then decided to truly get serious about their situation. "Anyway, like I was saying. We've got to get back in there. So what if I forgot that this guy can take fire attacks. No big deal. I know I can take him, but I'm really going to need your help this time. Are you in? Takato, I need you not the monsters." The Champion explained to his partner.

'Can we do it?' Matsuki thought and recalled how easily this creature defied the three others before this match and was uncertain. "I'm not worthy of you or this device." The mortal said to him and continued with, "I should have been able to beat that guy all by myself, spare the three of you any damage, but if you are willing to go another round then so am I. Let's teach that arrogant allycat that he can't going around knocking our friends down like bowling pins." He cheered out and stretched his hands out to touch the claws of his friend but what he grabbed did not feel right.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk in your sleep." A new voice spoke to him. This caused Takato to leave the plane he was in and return to Earth, and it was then he saw a familiar face.

"Calumon, hi, and no. No one has told me that." The goggle-wearing man commented to his friend. The hero then heard another voice to his right.

"Welcome back, how are you feeling?" Henry said as he was knelt to the warrior's right side. Takato saw that the rabbit was on his shoulder, and Renamon was kneeling behind his feet, but he saw that someone was missing.

"What a wuss. I can't believe you fainted." Rika said to her friend while kneeling to his right side.

"What? I didn't faint…I…decided to take a nap is all." He countered to her even though all of them knew that he was making a feeble cover story for why he was on the ground. Their pleasant mood was cut short due to Earth based gun fire from above.

"Guns won't stop him. It'll take something a lot stronger then that." Wong said as he stood up from kneeling and was still trying to think of a way to end this fight. Rika knew he was right, but she had to be the realist of the group for the moment.

"Brilliant, Einstein. What do you suggest? Even Growlmon crumpled like a stupid rag doll." She said out to the outspoken man, and it was then the lying tamer stood up with a scence of duty coursing through him.

"I haven't finished that." He said while struggling to get back to his feet. "We haven't finished yet." He corrected himself before continuing with, "Growlmon is still willing to fight and as long as I'm still breathing I'll be right there by his side. It's time to use the power that brought us here in the first place." As he spoke a bright blue shine began to come from the discarded cards, a blue shine that the others knew too well. "Are you guys ready? Cause we're going to do this even if you're not." He questioned and stated to the four others.

"He's got the card." Henry said in astonishment while also wondering, 'Did Takato will the card to come to him, or is it something else.' Rika saw the light, and a piece of her had faith in Takato, but she had to let the goggle-head know what she was thinking.

"Okay, I'm with ya." She admitted as she and Renamon were watching the sight before them.

"That's more like it. This battle has only just begun." He said while raising the card over his head. Despite it being his right hand holding it the watch reacted to the glow and gave off shadows around them of forms he has been and ones that he will be which freaked them out a bit. "Digi-modify: Matrix Digivolution." He called out after sliding the blue card.

"Crystal Matrix activate!" Calumon shouted thoughout his mind. This caused the red gem on his forehead to glow brighter, and on the battlefield the dissipating dino suddenly became whole and then some.

"Matrix Digivolution." The Digivice said as it, and one other gave the last Digimon even greater power.

"Growlmon digivolve to…" The Champion said before letting the new power flow through his body and when the upgrade was complete he shouted, "Wargrowlmon."

"What's going on?" Mihiramon shouted as he was blown back from a mysterious shockwave. Down below the others were also concerned over what was going on.

"Our little boy's grown up." Henry said as he did feel something stronger above them; even though he wasn't a Digimon he did pick up on a vibe from his digital friend.

"I'll give you that one." Rika admitted since she too felt that strange shift. None of them notice the energetic creature collapse to his butt since the only thing on their mind was the fight.

"Yeah! Wargrowlmon - cyborg type: Ultimate level." Takato informed the without looking at his device; as if the information flowed instantly into his mind. Above them the monster in question cleared the smoke by activating, but not using his jets on his back.

"Nice presentation, but no one beats Mihiramon. Samurai Tiger Tail." The big cat shouted and began his assult with his three part weapon. With that the opponent defended with his new metallic arms. "How were you able to digivolve? Don't tell me that human had something to do with it." He asked and then ordered during his attack.

"What's wrong?" The passive one questioned as he saw Takato twist his body this way and that while giving off grunts of pain, but he saw no ground attackers.

"Um, you don't look so good." Rika said as well. Since she was not so good at opening up she had to at least make an attempt to the men around her. The third continued to grunt in pain as he felt his arms be struck in the same spots as his friend.

"I feel every hit." He informed the others before standing his ground; just like his other self was as well. "All right, that's enough." The human shouted in aggrivation.

"Oh, so you want to play with the kitty, huh?" The servant to a higher power questioned casually before activating a new move, "Armored Tiger Tail." This was a sleeker version of Samurai mode.

"All right, time to take the tiger by the tail." Takato instructed before adding, "Let's do this together." He and the Ultimate took a step closer and caught the attack with the new hands. "As your tamer, I say: finish it." He ordered to his old friend.

"Well, if you say so, tamer." The mechanical dino said calmly before pulling the feline downward and activated his new weapon. "You've been a very naughty kitty. Atomic…" Wargrowlmon said, but waited for the human to finish his statement.

"Blaster!" The goggle-wearing youth shouted, and with that he fired a twin red laser move through his chest. The move hit it's mark, but the servant had something to say before his body was destroyed.

"Fool! You and your humans! Digimon could have had supreme power over both worlds, but you had to ruin everything." Mihiramon shouted before his body was completely destroyed.

"I can't believe it. Those kids were actually able to defeat him." Yamaki, who was sitting in one of the aircrafts that were attacking the representative with normal bullets: saw the whole thing. "And all this time I thought they were playing that stupid game." He commented while taking off his glasses and finished with, "This is going to take some additional research." By that time the field was gone and the sky returned to a normal night sky.

"Awesome!" The tall haired youth shouted in awe after he and his friends got closer to the building and saw the savior slowly fly down to the others.

"That is one big Digimon." Kenta shouted out as he too was amazed at the size of the beast. Behind them Jeri, who finally made it to the building in danger, was shocked at the beast before them.

"Is that giant thing really Guilmon?" The young girl questioned in her quiet tone since the creature did not seem like the child she met in that small stone home.

"Hmm! Amateur. He digivolved twice - that's his Ultimate form: Wargrowlmon." Kazu explained even though, to him, he was mainly guessing on appearance and on what he believed his old friend would call that creature.

"Uh, did Takato leave?" The classmate questioned as she looked left and right, and wondered if the hidden hero would have fled by now.

"No way. A real tamer never leaves his Digimon." Kenta explained to the girl behind them as he was pointing to the scene before them. Closer to the building Renamon and Terriermon were fully aware over what had happened to their now kneeling friend. "Takato rocks." He added in praise, and meant what he said.

"You were pretty cool out there, Chumley." The other admitted, and felt proud that he knew (and was hopefully still friends) with a Digimon Tamer.

"And cute." Jeri added her own comment, and got negative response to the two before her, but she did not care. With the Tamers Matsuki was hugging his friend's left claw.

"Takatomon." The new Guilmon said causing the man in question to look up at him. "You are worthy Tamer of me and that thing on your wrist." The red scaled beast meant what he said and the mortal could tell.

"I guess I'm still a bit blown over what a little faith can do, but on a lighter note we're going to need a lot more Peanut Butter." The transformer said back up at his friends with tears of joy wanting to flow, but he kept them at bay. By then the tamers, and Digimon knew of the three civilians behind them, but they were okay with that.


	12. Chapter 12

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation

Omnitrix and Aliens are owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network

Chapter 12:

Snakes, trains, and Digimon

The heroes stood in the park with their partners to discuss the gist over what had happened with that tiger. "Well, guys, looks like it's gonna be up to the six of us to save the world from any evil Digimon from now on." Henry said to the others as his partner tried to do a handstand on one of the play domes.

'He means the 25 of us.' Takato thought as he looked down at his device, but before he could say what he was thinking the hard-core female spoke out.

"And that suits me just fine. I can't wait to mix it up again. Renamon and I are ready." The red haired human said and it was then the last of the humans decided to speak.

"Yeah…oh wait. Guilmon and I have a surprise." Takato said to them, and turned to his own partner who was just standing there - looking back at him. "Uh, Guilmon that's your cue." He said in whisper form.

"Okay." The child answered back before rummaging around the play-dome he was closest to. The reptile found his lunch, but pushed it aside for the moment since his partner needed his help. "Ah, here it is!" Guilmon exclaimed as he pulled out the item in question.

"Well, what do you think? Pretty cool if you ask me." The heir to the bakery said with a smile of pride over his feat. "You see there's: Calumon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Rika, Henry, Myself, and the hourglass logo of my watch. It's our official Digimon Tamers flag!" The human explained to them with his big smile staying on his face.

"Uh, what are we supposed to do with it?" The Wong questioned to artist over this strange accomplishment.

"Come on, all teams have a flag or banner to let everyone know who they are." The maker of said item said with a joyful tone. The others were a bit touched by all the effort he had put into all of their busts, but there was one thing off with it.

"This is pretty cool Takato, but I got to ask - why does Renamon's picture look so much better than the rest of ours." Rika questioned as the tamer could swear that he had drawn every piece of fur on her face.

"That's an easy one. You see…" Takato started to speak, but couldn't because he prayed that no one would notice that little piece of effort. Thankfully his partner's arms were getting tired causing him to trip over his own tail, and break the item.

"Oh, Guilmon you broke it." Takato said to his free spirited friend. He may have said that in alarm, but in truth Matuski was very happy it happened.

"I owe you one, Guilmon." The female human said to the lizard as she was grateful of not being seen with that flag. The Digimon Queen did feel something wrong inside of her that the human put so much effort into the fox, but only did slightly better than stick person for the rest of them.

"Like I said - humans can be so silly." Calumon, who was sitting on top of a street light, said as he watched and heard what they had to say. Unknown to the heroes as they hurried to their homes was that their new challenger was already in town.

"I don't feel so good." A civilian said to a subway worker with a groan.

"Aw man, I can't believe you ate one of the sandwiches from the vending machine." The worker stated as he tried to keep the human on his feet.

"I didn't think ham was supposed to be yellow, but I thought it might be gourmet." The queezy man said back as he tried to hold in his lunch.

"That vending machine needs to be in the Museum of Natural History." The worker joked to his new friend. The upset stomach man was looking over the man's shoulder, and thought he saw fog coming from the tunnel until he saw something with the fog.

"Hey! There's something in the tunnel!" The civilian shouted once he saw red eyes in the fog. His cry fell on deaf ears so he added, "I'm not kidding! It's got red eyes! Look out!" The worker humored the human by looking back, but saw nothing except a dark tunnel. The next morning the Wong household heard an unwelcome noise at an unreasonable hour.

"Answer the phone!" Mayumi shouted from the Living Room to the rest of the family since the item in question had been ringing for nearly ten minutes. One of the family members decided to wake-up a responsible Wong.

"Wakey-wakey, Henwy." The voice said to said boy. The family member in question heard the voice, and felt the feet bounching on his chest, so he knew who it was.

"Terriermon, knock it off." The logical one of the three said as all he wanted to do at the moment was to sleep.

"Good Mowning!" The voice said again, but this time in a much higher tone. "Rise and shine. Henwy that angwy kid is on the phone again." Suzie said as she was the one to answer, and knew Henry was the only on the 'angry kid' wants to speak to.

'Angry, huh? I'll give him angry.' Henry said while walking over to the phone. "Takato, this had better be important. It's 6:30 in the morning." The reasonable one said with his voice showing how tire he was.

"Hey, Henry! Rise and shine! I was thinking as Tamers we should always do our best to get the jump on any potential threats." Takato said back on his end with a joyful, wide-awake voice.

"Great." The receiver answered back in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"Anyway, I thought we could all patrol around the city today. You know you guys on the ground, and me building hopping as Fourarms!" The changeling said back on his end with a big grin on his face.

"Uh…I'd like to, but I've got other plans. Sorry." Henry answered back before hanging up. Takato was a little deflated, but not defeated. To be on the safe side the multi talented man decided to wait two and a half hours before calling his second option.

"What do you say, Rika?! Are you in for a patrol around the city?" Takato questioned the rebellious one with eagerness still in his voice.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm supposed to go to the theater with my grandmother." Rika answered back in an honest tone.

"Yikes! Well, good luck." The happy one said before hanging up the phone. "Wow, I guess I'm the only one that takes taming seriously. Oh well, hero time." Takato said and was about to transform since his parents weren't near him. The keeper of the watch was just about to activate it until a voice called out.

"Takato, there are some friends here to see you." Mie called out to her son who seemed a little concern by this news. "They're at the front door." She added before going back to making bread.

"Huh? It couldn't be." The tamer thought before leaving his room to go see who it was. Sadly it was exactly who he thought it was.

"Hey, Takato. We were just in the neighborhood." Kenta started to speak, but couldn't come up with a follow-up.

"Um…They want to meet Guilmon. Is that okay?" Jeri finished her friend's comment for him, and prayed that they were not interrupting anything.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." The human answered back in defeat since he really had nothing else better to do. After their walk Takato asked Guilmon to come out of the hole - which he did, and the others saw the red creature face to face. "Everyone this is Guilmon. Guilmon this is everyone." Takato said to the two sides.

"I told you so, and you didn't believe me. See, a real Digimon. He's pretty cool, huh." Kazu said to the others even though the first time around he and Kenta bolted before the lizard could say 'hi'.

"That's cool, Jeri, not cute." Takato said since there was still that matter to adress the first time she met the Rookie. The happy-go-lucky girl waved his complaint off with ease.

"They can call me anything they want as long as they give me Peanut Butter." Guilmon said as he was being petted on the nose by Kenta. The Digital Monster showed them that he meant no harm as he barked back at Jeri's puppet.

" If you guys like Guilmon then you're really going to like…" Takato called out since he did not want to be left out of the fun. The kids watched as their friend went for his watch, and activated it.

"Stinkfly!" The bug shouted out before looking at his hands. "Oh man, I wanted Diamondhead." The transformed tamer explained as he ended it with a defeated sigh. Kazu was a little shocked at this at first, but got over it to say:

"Listen up! Guilmon, and whatever just happened to Chumly is our secret. Anyone who blabs has to answer to me. Now that that's said - let's have some fun with them." The gamble of the Digimon game said to the others, and after a moment of cheering they got down to work.

'Did wild-gogglehead write this stupid play?' Rika thought as she tried to stomach this play that her grandmother was happily enjoying it. Back at the Wong residence Henry was getting ready to leave.

"Okay, Terriermon, it's time for your nap now. You go night-night." Suzy said as she played with her brother's 'doll' in the Living Room. The tamer saw that Jaarin and Janyu were with her - doing their own thing.

"I'm taking off for a little while. I have a bunch of errands to run. Be back around Dinner time." Henry said with his back to his tearful partner.

"Aw, aren't you feeling well. It looks like you got a fever. We better take your temperature right away." Suzie said back as she was not paying any attention to what her older brother was talking.

"Come on!" The tamer shouted as he raced over to his Digimon, picked him up, and headed for the door. Rika saw a moment of the play involving a dog returning to his owner causing the tamer to recall her dog coming back to her.

'She came back. Renamon came back for me. She risked her life to save mine even after all I've said to her. All she cared about was saving me from that frozen freak, and I still didn't get it until Harpymon nearly stomped her out of existence. I don't think I've ever felt that strongly about anything in my life. I've even surprised myself. It was amazing working together for the first time - like a real team.' Rika thought as she recalled the Icedevimon and Harpymon moments while neglecting Heatblast and Wildmutt's involvement. "When Mihiramon attacked I thought she left me for good, but she didn't. She came back! How could I have ever thought she was just data?' She thought while picturing Fourarms saving her from a painful fall.

"Hey, guys, look what I've found. Let's put Guilmon around and wheel him around." Kenta said to the others as he found a discarded shopping cart near the edge of the park. Without a discussion the guys did as he offered, and had a blast.

"As team Stink/Guil they round the turn to win the race." The insect said as he was flying and pushing his partner at the same time, but when the flyer did the act rounded the turn he lost control the dino went one way and the fly went the opposite.

'That wasn't so bad.' Guilmon thought after hitting the tree, and started to laugh at what just happened - to reassure the others that he was just fine. The tamer and children heard this and laughed as well until a voice called out…

"You are pathetic. You should be ashamed of yourself, pineapple head. I bet your real cute: playing with all these kiddies, don't cha? Your nothing but a trained monkey. Ba-boom!" The visitor stated and shouted the others saw that it was another Digimon - a lot shorter than their friend.

"Takato, do you know this guy?" Jeri questioned as she and Kazu helped the bug get back on his pointy legs.

"Yeah…unfortunately, this is Impmon. Do your guys a favor and try to ignore him." Their transformed friend said back as he looked at the intruder with all four eyes.

"How can you ignore someone dressed like that?" The duelist of Digimon questioned his friend with hands on his hips since this man didn't look cool in the least.

"Oh please. You've hurt me precious little feelings. Like I really care about what some knuckle headed toddler, and his -Aaah!" Impmon was about to insult, but was stopped by the insect spewing something from his eye stocks.

"Now, where were we?" The hero questioned to his friends who all seemed confused over what just happened. Across town another Digi-combo were having their own conversation:

"Gesundheit." Henry said to his partner who had just sneezed for some reason.

"If you make one comment about Nurse Suzie being right I'm leaving." Terriermon said back to him in a meaningful tone. Back at the park Kenta had decided to use what he saw with Stinkfly to his advantage.

"Stand-by, here comes Guilmon's newest attack. The snot blaster!" The glasses wearing man called out. This cuased the Digimon in question to take a deep breath and blow out the two paper wads in his nostrils.

"Guilmon, what a marron. I can't believe he would let them treat him like some carnival side-show. I wouldn't be caught dead with those losers." Impmon stated after wiping off the bug snot and watched the spitball launcher at work.

"It looks to me you are with them." Another familiar voice called out to him. This caused the imp and two of the insect's eyes to turn and face the owner of the voice.

"How dare you sneak up on me like that?!" He shouted out to the agile one in the branch behind him.

"I was just in the neighborhood, and I saw your talk with the kiddies down there and it made me think." The fox stated back to the novice of a fighter in her usual calm tone.

"Tch, what are you blabbing about?" The purple one questioned in an irritated tone since he didn't want to mince words with a tamer follower.

"I think your jealous of him. Why else would someone so disgusted by those kids spend such a beautiful afternoon watching them. I don't know. Food for thought. Hmm, see you later." Renamon said back before leaping out of the park: tree branch by tree branch.

"Wait! Where are you going! I'm not through with you! Hey, Fox-Face, come back and fight with me!" Impmon shouted into the sky: knowing that she could hear him. Annoyed by this the insect fired his goo, on the tree branch causing the Digimon to slide and crash into the brush below.

'That felt good.' Takato thought as he returned his eyes to the event before him. The Rookie grumbled something back at the hero before walking off, but back at the subway Rika and Seiko were getting ready to head for home.

"Oh, the play? It was…interesting, I think. Rika and I are taking the subway. We'll be home soon." The grandmother said to her daughter on her cellphone as the two of them waited for their ride.

"My D-Power is going crazy. There must be a Digimon somewhere near here." The redhead said as she pulled out the device in question and saw that the compass was pointing behind her.

'Hey, Rika.' Calumon thought as two strangers were gushing at his cuteness. The Digimon Queen saw no harm in the creature behind her at all.

"Oh, It's just Calumon." Naoko stated before hearing her device reset itself, 'Wait a second: it's picking up another signal, and it's big. There's another Digimon here.' She thought with a grim tone as a part of her knew that it was someone like Mihiramon.

"Hey, who's smoking?" Seiko questioned as a strange fog came rolling into the terminal.

"Get out of here." Rika stated to her grandmother after putting on her sunglasses since she had a feeling that this was going to get messy. "Renamon!" The tamer shouted in alarm after hearing what sounded like a hiss coming into her direction.

"I'm coming Rika!" The fox in question shouted out before thinking, 'I knew I shouldn't have left her alone.' As she kept building leaping to get to her friend, but back in the tunnel the challenger was scaring the humans.

"Alright, I'm going!" Seiko shouted as her grandchild pushed her over to the steps, but personally backstepped to grab her loose phone.

"Come on, we have to evacuate!" A subway worker shouted to the one in kimono with his hands on her shoulders since he wanted all passengers safe from what ever is going on.

"But, my granddaughter." Seiko stated with a worried tone, but the man gently yet forcefully pulled her out with a:

"Let's go. Let's go." Unknown to them the subway was about to be saved by a humanoid fox creature.

"Everyone's out of the subway. Now, let's get to work." Rika said to her partner who had arrived shortly after the loose cell phone. "Time to make ourselves a new pair of cowboy boots." The tamer commented once the smoke cleared and she saw that they were facing a snake creature.

"And a purse to match." The fighter added in her own style of comedy.

"Walk all over him." The human half said as she pulled out her D-Power and one of her best cards.

"Diamond Storm!" The Rookie announced as she leapt into the air to fire her attack. The opponent knocked it away with just his tail. "Huh?!" The proud fighter stated in alarm at this sight.

"It didn't even faze him? Who is this guy?" Rika questioned as she went for information from her digivice. "Why won't this piece of junk tell me anything?! Renamon the D-Power isn't giving me any data on him!" The human informed as she put it aside for the moment.

"Whatever we're going to do we better do it fast." The female fighter stated as the leather skinned creature opened his mouth up all the way. The Digimon Queen tried this again, but this second time got something:

"Wait, I've got something. Sandiramon - a virus type: he's an Ultimate Digimon. I've got to make Renamon digivolve otherwise we don't stand a chance." Rika explained after reading the information. The two ran from the beast, and was able to find some cover just in time.

"Come on, Rika. It's time to charm this snake." Renamon stated since she was ready to fight this creature before innocents were harmed.

"Let's do it then." The tamer said back as she pulled out her card from earlier. "Digi-modify: Digivolution activate!" The youngest Nonaka called out after slashing the card.

"Digivolution." The device called out and did as it was told.

"Renamon digivolve to…" The Rookie called out and after her body was done she finished with, "Kyubimon." Rika climbed on board and gave chase while her new found friend along with his partner were in a train of their own.

"Come on, you wanna piece a me!" Terriermon called out before making karate noises while sitting on his partner's lap.

"Please stop that." Henry issued to his partner with a gentle bop on the head. Terriermon groaned in defeat, but neither of them were anticipating that there was going to be an attack.

"He's heading straight for that train. We have to stop him." Rika said to her partner as they tried to keep after him.

"Exit though the doors, watch your step. Please take your personal belongings." The driver said once he made his stop. Once they left the smaller creature decided to register his complaint.

"I'm bored. I wish something exciting will happen." The long-eared one said as he was being carried off. "I got my wish." Henry's partner stated after sensing his latest opponent. The driver saw the snake and scrambled away as did the others. All but one that is…

"My baby!" A mother shouted while looking down on the ground and saw said child on the subway floor. Henry saw this, the dissolving vehicle, and an attack known as:

"Venom Axe!" Sandiramon shouted as he fired a weapon at the dissolved vessel.

"Digi-Modify: Wargreymon brave shield activate!" Henry shouted out causing his partner to hold said item, and defend against the attack. "Let's get out of here." Wong said with child in hand from behind the shield.

"Oh, right behind you." Terriermon replyed back while holding the shield. The human watched the happy reunion after placing the shield in a way so the civilains nor the two fighters will be seen by this new comer. "Henry, look we can't let that thing get away!" The Digital Monster said once the snake slithered past them.

"Coming through. Watch your toes." Kyubimon called out once she saw the other tamer near the edge of the terminal.

"Rika!" The logical one shouted as he saw the two coming up to them. He wanted an explaination as to what was going on, but before he could saw a word she tossed him a phone, and said:

"Call goggle-head we need his help." He looked at the cell in confusion, but saw that she was long gone before he could saw anything.

"He's getting away." The Champion said to her partner once she noticed the invader was picking up steam.

"Not for long." Daughter to a fashion model informed before slashing another card. "Digi-modify: hyper speed activate!" She called out and her partner could already feel it at work.

"Now that's more like it." The determined one said as she took a few speed steps and then launched forward with her tails flaming; Kyubimon appreciated the praise before her launch into danger.

"Matsuki residence." Mother of the bakery stated to the phone after hearing it go off. Henry was grateful for an answer, but not at the voice, so he decided to try something.

"Ta-Takato?" The wise Wong questioned to the mother.

"Is this about me changing my long distance carrier?" The mother of the tamer questioned as she feared her phone company would be going after her boy if she did not comply.

"I'm sorry. This is Henry." The tamer called out to show that he wasn't calling for anything like that.

"Oh, hi Henry. Takato's at the park with some classmates. I can take a messege for him if you want." Mie answered back in an honest manner.

"Uh, no thank you. I got to go. Merry Christmas." Henry answered back before abruptly hanging up which left a very confused mother what that was all about. "Takato was the one who was all fired up to patrol today and now I can't even find him." Henry said while running to the closest subway entrance to aid his friend. Back at the park Takato, now back in human form, was still playing with his friends. "Knowing Takato, he's probably off looking for Godzilla tracks somewhere." The human said as he ran.

"Finding Godzilla not gonna be much help for Rika and Kyubimon." Terriermon said back while hanging onto his partner's head for dear life.

"Gee, no kidding." Henry said with a strange tone. "That's sarcasm, Terriermon. It's used when someone restates the obvious." The human explained when he heard a 'huh' come from over his head.

"Oh! Sarcasm. So, that's what you call it. You don't have to teach me that Henry." The rabbit-like creature answered back as he enjoyed the ride . In a terminal near H.Y.P.N.O.S. headquarters there were people fleeing and a rematch about to start.

"Now that you don't have any innocent people to terrorize maybe you'd like to pick on me." Kyubimon challenged once her partner dismounted and got to safety. "Fox-tail Inferno." She called out and fired the nine fireballs.

'Now, it's by turn.' The snake thought with the attack doing zero damage to himself. He saw her try to gain some distance so he wrapped his tail around her waist and squeezed.

"Kyubimon!" Rika called out once she heard her partner shout out in pain.

"Digivolution." A different digivice called out to a different creature.

"Terriermon digivolve to…" The Rookie felt himself change and added, "Gargomon!" Once his transformation was complete.

"Gargomon, stop him!" The human girl requested as she was grateful for the backup.

"Gun-bunnies hate snakes. Gargo lasers. Put her down." The long eared champion challenged to the Ultimate. He obeyed, but before the asker could do anything he was slammed down with his friend.

"Where's Takato?" The Digimon Queen questioned as she also wanted to see the boy in blue and the vest tamer.

"I couldn't find him." Henry stated since he looked high and low on his way to the battlefield.

"Yeah right. Some team." Impmon said with a sarcastic tone after overhearing the conversation. The Rookie followed Henry for the off chance for a fight, but not when an Ultimate is around, so now he had a new plan.

"Fire away, Guilmon." Matsuki shouted as he gave his friends chase. Guilmon did his play attack and nailed one of his friends. 'I thought they would all freak, but I think I'm in the clear.' The human thought with a smile before hearing his partner speak.

"I smell a Digimon near by." The red scaled one commented once his nostrils were free. As the human scanned around and saw nothing out of the ordinary until a voice was heard.

"Well, I was wondering when you buffoons would figure out there was something going on. They're down fightin for their dear lives while you're here playing baby in stroller." Impmon said to the last duo which peaked their interest.

"No way!" Takato challenged him since if there was fight - he would know about it.

"Way!" The purple punk answered back. Wanting to find this out for himself Guilmon got out of the cart and sniffed at the ground.

"I can smell them! They're right - beneath us: in the tunnels down below." The Rookie informed after a few sniffs and caught the scent of four familiars and one strange.

"Whoa, below us. Then they must be down in the subway." Matsuki stated only to be insulted by the nonfighter.

"You just moved to the head of the class, Genius. Now that you've wasted enough time on working your pathetic brains your friends are about to become snake food. Bravo. Nice work." The fiend said to the human and wandered if this one's failure will turn the others.

"Are you telling me there's a real Digimon fight going on in the subway system? I don't know about you dweebs but this I got to see." Kazu stated to his classmates which ended in all questioning if they can join in on the sight below them.

"Absolutely not! This isn't a game. This is for real and it's dangerous. You guys could get killed." Takato said to his friends before getting his war face on. "What do you say, Guilmon, are you ready?" The human questioned and after reciving a nod he went to work. "Digi-modify - Digmon drill: activate." Everyone soon saw the dino's hands become drills.

"Guilmon…" Jeri started to speak as she saw the creature starting to dig, but finished with her puppet, "That's deep." Once they could no longer see the Digimon Takato thought it best to follow, and transform once he could see what he was fighting.

"Okay, my turn." Takato informed the others, and headed for the hole until a friend of his spoke out.

"Takato, wait a minute." Kazu stated and waited till the man in question turned to face the speaker before continuing. "Here take this power modify card. You might need it." He said while offering the card in question.

"Thanks, I owe you one." The tamer said back before sliding down the Earth slide. His friends offered words of concern and support along with protectiveness, but the informant was a little insulted.

"Ungrateful little lab rats. Why don't I ever get any credit, huh? Ba-boom." The Rookie said as he looked at the hole and the kids surrounding it.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon shouted as she used her secondary attack on the Ultimate before her. He laughed at her little attack since it did nothing.

"Bunny pummel!" Gargomon shouted while giving the reptile his best uppercut attack. "Funny, that didn't have quit the effect I thought it would." The Champion commented as he listened to the snake laugh at his attack.

"He's smiling. I have a really bad feeling about this." Calumon, who followed the others to this battlefield, said as he saw the sadistic smirk and Sandiramon's face.

"What are we gonna do, guys?" Wong questioned to the creature behind him - expecting to get a good answer from the frightened friend.

"Gargomon, do you have any bright ideas?" The yellow furred one questioned to the gun slinger to the right of her.

"Just one - lets not do that again." Gargomon answered his friend calmly. In truth the rabbit did not know what they could do to this guy if their attacks weren't doing a thing.

"Come on! We got to do something! He's powering up!" The reasonable one said as they watched a huge amount of energy was being gathered in the challengers mouth. Right when he was about to attack a section of the roof above Sandiramon gave way.

'What hit me?' The snake thought as he felt a bump and then saw that two more fighters were on the battlefield.

"Sorry, I'm late." Takato said to Rika in a bashful tone.

"Look who finally decided to show up." The red-head said back while feeling grateful for the back-up.

"Better late then never." The long eared Champion commented; not minding their tardiness.

"We don't have much time we need you two to transform." Kyubimon informed the latest heroes.

"What ever you say. We're ready." The lizard said back to his friend as the two of them neared the edge of the platform. Takato did as the others had and pulled the card that Henry and Rika used.

"Digimodify: Digivolution activate." The goggle wearing hero called out as he slashed the needed card.

"Guilmon digivolve to…" The Rookie called out before transforming, and finished with. "Growlmon." When the latest Champion was there Takato pulled out the card his friend gave him along with his D-Power and threw them in the air before transforming himself.

"At least this time Kazu didn't give me a crummy card." The wolf said after catching both items in his new hands. "Dig modify - Power activate!" The canine called out and the lizard felt the power boost.

"Okay! Here come the fireworks!" Henry said feeling a lot more confident with one of Takato's transformations and Growlmon on the field.

"Bunny Pummel!" The smallest Champion called out as he gave the challenger another uppercut.

"Dragon Wheel!" The nine tailed fighter unleashed her attack soon after. Lobo saw that their turn was up so he peeled open his mouth when his partner said:

"Pyro Blaster!" The sound wave attack and flame attack joined together and slammed the snake for double the damage. Despite those invigorated attacks the Ultimate was still laughing about the whole thing.

"Wait a minute. He's still laughing at us. Who are you?" The four-legged one stated and questioned to the defeated one.

"I am one of the twelve Devas sent by the Sovereign One. You may have defeated me, but my bretherin will avenge me." The serpent said to them with some of this dying breath.

"Huh? You mean there will be even more of you whackos coming our way?" Gargomon questioned since with worry in his voice since they barely survived this one.

"Prepare yourselves to be conquered. We are the Digimon who refuse to be tamed by mere humans. We will rule your realm, and there's nothing you can do to stop us. The twelve Devas will destroy you all." Sandiramon before his body shattered into data bits. His comment confused and concerned the six on the battlefield.

"Guys what's a Deva?" Nonaka questioned since she had never heard any of her other victims use that word before.

"I have no idea. All I know is that that creature was different than any Digimon we've ever fought before. We're lucky we're not street pizza." Henry said back to her with a tone that made her believe that he was just as worried as she was.

"Why don't we talk about this later. What do you say we take the elevator out of here." Lobo said to them while pointing to the hole that the two made on their way down.

"Very subtle Takato." The Digimon Queen commented back with her usual sarcastic tone. Growlmon got under the hole so the others could reach it easier.

"Amazing! You guys are all real!" Kazu shouted out as the others muttered something similar once they all made it to the surface through that small hole.

"Yep. That's Gargomon, Kyubimon." The wolf said to them as he tried to forget that strange gut feeling he had as he climbed the hole after Kyubimon. Rika saw this and decided to finish up for him.

"You already know Goggle-wolf and Dino-Boy." She said while pointing to the large Champion and sitting canine.

"Real Digimon Tamers. This is so cool!" The friend of the dino shouted out with great joy. At that time a strange noise caught Henry's ear.

"Uh, hello?" Henry said into the phone Rika leant him.

"This isn't Rika! You're a kidnapper, aren't you? I'll give you whatever you want." Seiko said on her end with great worry. Henry saw Rika walk up to him, and passed the phone to her since he trusted that she could defuse this problem.

"Grandma, It's really me. Calm down, okay?" The former Ice Queen said in a calm tone, and she heard her grandmothers breathing slow down to a normal pace - showing that she was doing as the young one requested.

"I don't think we should be out in the open with three Digimon and a strange wolf like this. Don't you think, Takato." Kenta stated as reality slowly sunk in on him over what was going on.

"He's right. Come on, guys, lets head back to the hide out." The transformed Tamer said to the others.

"Are you for real?" Rika asked even though hanging out with them might be better than answering her mother's questions about the play.

"Last one there has to hang out with Impmon." Kazu said to them causing the students to groan in disgust. As soon as they ran off Lobo caught up with Kyubimon and kept that pace since he really enjoyed the company; unknown to Takato the feeling was mutual.


	13. Chapter 13

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation

Omnitrix and Aliens are owned by Man of Action and Cartoon Network

Chapter 13

Back to nature, back to battle

It was a bright and beautiful morning in Japan, and there was a person looking at a hole in the park. "Guess I should deal with this." The person said aloud before activating the item on his left wrist.

"This form will do nicely." The creature, Wildvine, said after activating the device, and chose the plant form. It was then the Florauna extended his arms down into the hole: feeling until he reached the end, and once there the creature shot several spikes out of his arms.

"Hey, Chumley, are you done yet?" A voice questioned the creature ten minutes into his work. The cyclopean creature turned his head to see four of his friends, and his partner standing there.

"Almost…" Wildvine answered back before adding, "Done." The hole that they used was now completely covered. The humanoid plant decided to let nature take it from here, but it was at that moment that the tamer saw a problem. "I was so focused on fixing this hole that I forgot how to get my arms free." He said to the others which none of them seemed surprised.

"I know Takato." The lizard said as he walked over to his partner. Once he was close enough the Rookie unleashed his new attack, "Rock breaker!" He shouted which the moved snapped his both arms in half.

"Thank you Guilmon." Wildvine commented before growing a pair of new arms. "Now, let's head off to school." The plant said to them and walked off with his five legs. As Takato and his friends were heading to school there was another tamer that was taking a pit stop of her own. One that some passersby took notice of.

"Morning, Barb. One more day in the trenches, huh?" A man asked a woman as they waited on a bus.

"Yeah. What I wouldn't give to be that girl by the lake." The woman answered back while pointing to a red-head across the street.

"I know: no deadlines. No worries. Must be nice to be so carefree." The man answered back as the bus pulled up. The girl by the lake decided to get this over with since she did not wish to be late for class.

"Uh, Renamon?" Rika called out to her partner in a slightly nervous tone while watching a duck swim around. On cue the creature appeared on a branch in the tree next to her.

"Your up awfully early today Rika." The fox fighter pointed out while looking down at her partner.

"Yeah…well…you know. I just thought that you'd been fighting a lot lately, and you might be tired, so…um…here." The independent woman said with a slight stuttering before tossing a bottle of sorts up to the Digimon.

"An energy drink?" The fuzzy one asked after catching the bottle quite easily.

"Yeah, so see ya." Rika said back before heading off to school. 'That was slightly less painful then I thought it was going to be.' The human thought since she rarely, if ever, gave gifts to anyone - family included, so she was a little new at it.

"My first gift." The fighter said with a gasp, and added, "Thank you, Rika." As she watched the woman in question walk away. After a few moments the creature was able to get it open. "OH! This stuff packs almost as much of a punch as I do, but the packaging isn't quite as nice." She said after having a taste of it. She left somewhere else to enjoy it better while a nice of her presented an image to her subconscious.

'I have a feeling you would prefer something like that even more.' The lighter side thought as the image contained herself and Takato sitting across from each other - sharing a single beverage with two straws.

'I'm only going to enjoy this drink, and then meditate. We do have this threat to deal with, so I have no time for…that sort of nonsense.' Her logical side thought while taking another gulp from her gift. Back at another school Takato had de-powered just in time, and was now jogging about in human form. By the time they got there his class, and others, were already loading up.

"No pushing there's plenty of room for everyone." Mr. Morey said to the students before him.

"But sir." A student started to speak, but the older man answered his question early.

"And plenty of room for your stuffed animals." He said before seeing that everyone was carrying stuffed animals on their backs. "At least I think there is? Do all of you have stuffed animals?" He stated and questioned while looking about.

"Not me." One child said with a sly smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's good." The teacher answered back with a smile of his own.

"Mine's a real animal. See?" The child said and let the older man take a closer look at his raccoon.

"Aah! Get it off of me!" Morey shouted in alarm when the fuzzy one jumped on him. As that was going on there was one student looking at another bus with great worry.

"Looks like the teachers think you're just another stuffed animal, but how's Takato going to sneak Guilmon into the bus I wonder?" Henry whispered to his friend on his back.

"If Guilmon keeps eating the way he's been eating he won't even fit on the bus." The 'stuffed animal' answered back in his usual blunt fashion. As if on cue the boy in question came over to the female chaperon.

"Wait, here he comes." Henry stated while adjusting his back so that Terriermon could see as well. The two also heard Ms. Nami address her students as she double checked the count on her clipboard.

"Everybody get on the bus, okay." She said after making sure her board was full of check marks.

"Ms. Nami, can you help me?" Takato questioned after reaching her.

"Well, what is it now, Takato?" The teacher asked in a polite tone. It was then the human decided to put his plan into action.

"I think my camera's broken." He said to her while having her back face the door to the bus. Takato even pulled the item in question and presented it to her.

"Well, what's wrong with it?" The female teacher questioned since she was always willing to help her students when ever they ask for it.

"I can't get the shudder open." He said back to her in an honest tone.

"Alright, let me take a look at it." She said and gently took the item away from him. The tamer feared saying anything would tip her off so he gave his friends a small thumbs up. "That's the flash button, and that's where the film goes, so that must be the shudder controls. No, no, it's the battery compartment." She said while looking the device over.

'I'm almost there.' Guilmon thought as he walked behind Kazu and Kenta. The two boys along with two others made a make-shift wall so the teacher would not see the Digimon.

"Oh, can't you get one of the art students to make you a sketch of whatever you want to photograph?" Nami questioned to the student after realizing that she had no idea what she was doing.

'Yay! Takato's plan worked.' The Digimon thought before rushing into the bus, and into the backseat.

"Oh, look, your young. You'll probably remember everything about camp anyway." The teacher said to him as a closing statement.

'I can't believe that worked.' Takato thought as he was interested to see if his plan would work over listening to the teacher figure out a camera not knowing he let out a sigh of relief.

"And what was that for, Takato?" Nami questioned while looking at her student in a questionable manner.

"Oh, just like to keep breathing." He answered back after realizing what she was talking about.

"Okay. You're a weird kid, Takato." Asaji stated with a slight laugh at the young man's answer to her question.

"I know." He answered back while taking the camera back from her.

"Any rate I can't figure that out." The teacher of the tamer explained while pointing at the item in question.

"That's okay, I didn't have any film, anyway." The baker's son explained in a casual tone. She groaned in slight aggravation over going through that whole bit for nothing.

"He's clever." Henry said with a smile about his friend's plan.

"She's easily distracted." The Digital Monster answered back since he knew that he would never hlp out with someone's camera.

"Hey. Be a nice stuffed animal." Wong said to his partner with a somewhat firm tone in his voice. Eventually the two of them were able to climb aboard to find their spot on the bus.

"Hey!" The rabbit/dog said with joy in his tone while pointing forward.

"What are you so excited about?" The passive one questioned to his partner since that rarely happened when it came to school activities.

"Look, I think Calumon's going to come with us, see?" The partner informed which caused the human to look at all the hanging stuffed animals, but eventually saw the target.

"I just hope he doesn't cause too much trouble." Henry said with worry since that small Digimon had a nasty habbit of attracting trouble.

"Momentai." The small creature said in reassurance. Since there was nothing else to do Wong took his window seat, and looked out his window.

"Okay, settle down. Now everyone's put their bags away, and gone to the bathroom, right? Good." Nami said to her group while thinking the red thing Takato, and his friends were sitting on was a spare sleeping bag of sorts.

"How much longer? I'm turning into a pancake." Guilmon whispered up to his partner while trying to deal with four humans sitting on top of him.

"Sorry about this Guilmon. Once Ms. Nami goes to sleep you won't have to hide anymore, I promise." The shape-shifter said back since he did not wish any harm to come to his closest friend.

"Is everything okay? You sure this was a good idea?" Jeri questioned since she saw the Digimon get on board, but was wondering if this was Takato's wisest move.

"Well, most of them seem good at the planning stage." The blue shirted boy said with a slightly defeated tone back to her. He could see her point, and even he was doubting this plan was well, but he recalled his talk with Henry a couple of sunsets ago.

"Nice to see them having fun?" Henry of earlier commented as their two Digimon were playing.

"Come on, it's all they know how to do." Earlier Takato replied back to his friend as the both of them were at the corners of Guilmon's home.

"Hey, Takato, I've been thinking about that school camping trip that's coming up." The logical tamer stated to his friend.

"Yeah." The multi-talented man answered back since he was curious as to why he brought that up.

"And I think I'm gonna take Terriermon with me." He explained back, and received a confused look from his friend. "Maybe you can bring Guilmon along too?" Henry added which added to the young man's confusion.

"Well I guess I could do that." Takato of old said back with hesitation in his voice. "Do you think it's a good idea?" The baker questioned the tech-head since he knew that they were going to stick out during a school outing.

"I just thought they've been fighting a lot lately, and this trip would give them…and you a chance to get away, and just have some fun." Wong explained while also explaining that he also knew the watch-man was planning on skipping it, and protect the city from the Devas by himself.

"Your right. Let's do it." Old Takato said back to his friend, not alarmed that his friend knew of his plan since the blue tamer could never keep anything from his fellow tamers or their partners.

"All we wanted to do is give them a kind of vacation." Current Takato explained to her after recalling the conversation from earlier.

"What a nice idea. You know you're a really nice guy, Takato." Jeri said to her friend after hearing his reason for this stunt. The young man appreciated the compliment greatly.

"Thank you." Takato said to her with a hint of a blush on his face, but hardly noticeable to the naked eye. When everyone was on board their watcher walked in to explain something to them.

"Okay, everyone, we're finally ready." Asaji said to them through a microphone. All of the students enjoyed that sound and cheered in praise because of it. "Why do I do this every year? Thank goodness for asprin. Hey, hey, sit down. Don't throw that! Stop touching him!" She shouted to several of the rowdy ones.

"Sure took that teacher lady long enough to go to sleep." The Rookie said several miles into the trip.

"Ugh! Guilmon, just because you don't have to hide anymore doesn't mean you get to sit on me." Takato said as his partner sat on his lap like a youngster sitting on Santa's knee.

"Sorry." The sitter said and moved on.

"Or on me." Kazu said as he was the next chair.

"Sorry." The reptile said as he moved over again.

"Ooh! Or on me!" Kenta said as he was the only one left. With no other option the Digimon just decided to stand throughout the trip.

"Hey, where's that microphone? Nothing like a song to make a trip more pleasant." The book smart boy stated as he looked around for said item. Once he found it the boy began to sing, and even though his voice wasn't that good for singing Kazu, Takato, and Guilmon still cheered him on.

'I've got to stop watching that 1990's Godzilla cartoon everyday. I'm starting to see lizards everywhere.' The bus driver thought as he looked through his rearview mirror and saw a red lizard, but because he watches Godzilla day after day he paid no head. Eventually the group made it to their destination which caused Nami to wake up from her nap.

"Got any aspirin, Morey. I'm all out." Asaji asked her fellow teacher once they got out of their busses.

"No, but have some franks and beans, they're good to what ailes ya." The teacher said back to his secret crush with a smile on his face.

"Well, there goes my headache." She said back to him in a sarcastic tone. As that was going on the children spread out in different parts of the woods and decided to have lunch.

"Terriermon, you better slow down. If you get sick I'll call Nurse Suzie." Henry joked to his friend as the Digimon in question and Calumon ate rice balls in a hollowed out fallen tree. Hearing that name caused the creature to start choking on what little bit he was eating.

"Uh-oh." Calumon called out in alarm causing the human to look down at what was happening.

"Hey, I was just kidding." The logical one commented before letting his partner take a sip of the drink he was holding. As that problem was being handled Takato and his friends have chosen a small clearing with a tall grass barrier.

"Here, I make the best rice balls around." Kazu said as he held out the item in question to Guilmon.

"You can have one my mine too if you want." Kenta added as he held out the same item to the creature.

"Then you can have one of my sandwiches." Jeri stated as she held out the object as well. The others in the group did the same causing the creature in question to smile out of happiness.

"I don't know where to start." Guilmon said to them with his happiness evident in his voice. Takato realized that eating all these things was a bad thing for man or beast.

"Hey, wait a minute. Guilmon can't eat all of that. He'll make himself sick or as big as a house." The boy pointed out to the others. All of his friends knew that he was right, but there was one that had to disagree.

"You're mean, Takato." The Digimon itself said to his partner with a hurt tone.

"And you're a glutton, Guilmon." Matsuki said to his creation. Right after that the too growled at one another causing his friends to laugh at that squabble.

"Listen up, kids. It's time to break up into groups and set up your tents. If you have any questions just ask Mr. Morey." Asaji said to the class while walking through the woods. Takato's team heard that, but one of them realized something.

"You know, we don't need everyone to set up the tent. So, why don't you go on out and play with Guilmon." Kazu offered to the deifier of the tiger.

"That'd be awesome." Takato said back to his friend before walking off. The two gathered Henry, Calumon, and Terriermon before wandering off.

"That was nice of Kazu." Henry stated as the five of them were walking on an old fashioned rope bridge.

"I know that's weird. Kazu being nice." Takato replied back with a chuckle. The two of them watched as the three Digimon before them were looking down at the rushing river at the base of the gorge they were in.

"Wow! Now look at the view." Calumon shouted out with glee as they looked at the river. Back at the camp site their friends were doing as they said they were going to do - set up their tents.

"Ms. Nami, my tent doesn't look right." A student said as he was trying to set up his temporary home.

"That's because that's your sleeping bag." She replied with a gentle voice since she did not want to seem uncaring or short tempered to these young ones.

"I knew that." The student answered back and wondered how the friends of the dinosaur were fairing.

"That should do it!" Kazu shouted out happily once they were done with their tent.

"So, it's you, me, Takato, and Guilmon?" Kenta, who was double checking one of the tent stakes, questioned once the analysis was complete.

"Mm-hmm." The 'reliability' shirted one said back and wondered how will it be to sleep with a dino like creature.

"There's no way that's going to hold all of us." The glasses wearing youth answered back since he now knew how big their new lizard friend was.

"Okay, Takato sleeps outside." They both said in agreement before hearing some strange 'caw' sound out in the forest.

"What was that?" Kazu questioned as they watched a flock of birds fly over head.

"I don't know, but I know it wasn't the first robin of Spring." Kenta answered back since there was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he had no idea why it was there. Back to the heroes their Digivices reacted to something.

"Uh-oh. What's up?" Takato questioned since he saw Henry's device blink a few times which was never a good sign.

"There's a Digimon near by." The passive one answered back and did not like that there was a wild one this far from the city.

"What? Hey Guilmon…" The blue shirted one called out since they were going to need back-up on this one.

"No. Wait." Henry quickly said as he cut his friend off before saying anything to the others. "From the signal the Digimon looks small. And you don't want to break up that happy little totem poll; do you?" Henry informed before the hero could question his decision.

"Ha! Your ear is tickling my foot." The red one said as he held onto one of the railing rods on the side of the bridge.

"Your foot is tickling my ear." Terriermon said back as he was balancing himself on the lizard's foot with his ear.

"I want to tickle something." Calumon complained as he stood on Terriermon's foot. The watch warrior knew that his new friend had a point about this.

"I think we can investigate this new Digimon without their help. What do you say?" Henry offered to his fellow tamer with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, let's do it. Besides if there is trouble this thing can more than cover for us." Takato said as he gestured to his device. The two left their friends to laugh and talk amongst themselves as they went exploring. "They do seem that their having to much fun to bother them." He said once they were closing in on the signal.

"And it is just one small Digimon." Henry said since he belived that it was the size of the dog in the fight not the size of the fight in the dog.

"You're right. I mean how much harm can one little Digimon be." Takato answered back since he felt pretty confident that his new device could handle anything. The passive one nodded with a smile since he liked that his fellow tamer was agreeing with him. Back in town HYPNOS was still hard at work with their mission.

"This system is starting to get overloaded tracking all of these wild ones." The blonde haired worker said as they were trying to track all these potental wild ones.

"And look - one more." Riley said back as she caught the activation of another creature. "Getting a lock on it." She informed while trying to locate the beast.

"Do you think we should alert Yamaki about it." Her partner commented as she recalled the tiger and snake that caused a lot of panic and damage when they appeared.

"Why don't we just keep an eye on it for now? Looks too small to give us any trouble." The red head answered back since she knew what her friend was getting at, but with the low reading she just decided to ignore it. With zero success of finding the villain of the day Henry, Takato, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Calumon (who were unaware that a brother of theirs were here) headed back to camp where the male chaperon was telling them a not so scary story.

"Oh give me a break." Nanami was just sitting in the back: bored of this story while a few of the others were a wrapped attention. He continued with his tale and one part caught the attention of Kazu and Kenta, but they continued to listen. They grew nervous when he stopped speaking and stared past them and into the woods.

"Takato, I'm still hungry." Guilmon said while sitting in the tent not knowing that the story teller saw him and Terriermon. This caused him to scream which caused most of the other students to scream, but not the teacher.

"There's that headach again." She informed with the same unamused facial expression since the story started. "Okay, kids, bed time." She announced which all but two students followed her words. She spent most of the night making sure all were asleep, and comforting her fellow teacher that there was no monster around them.

"We're the monster." Kazu and Kenta said after Ms. Nami questioned as to why they were still up, and to make it more fun the two shined flashlights under their chins.

"Very funny." She answered back not knowing that her fellow teacher fell to the ground after seeing the 'monster'. "Hey, where's Takato?" She questioned since the three of them were often joined at the hip.

"He's asleep. The party pooper." Kazu said while looking at the lump in the blanket.

"Yeah. Seeing that monster must have tired him out." Kenta added which caused the two of them to start laughing loudly since they knew that was a bold faced lie.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Just don't stay up too late." She answered back since she wanted all of her students bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning. The two said their good-byes to the teacher that was walking away and the one that was being dragged not belived that she fell for their cover story.

"Guilmon, wait up. You think having those two on his head would slow him down." Takato said as he and Henry followed after the three as they ran through the forest.

"They're having so much fun I think they forgot about wanting to eat." Henry pointed out since he was the one to persuade them to play instead of eat. The five of them made it to a cliff side that over looked the woods and in the distance their city. As the rabbit/dog was captivated by the light before them the two others were worried about their appetites.

"Hey, let's go exploring." Takato offered and got a nod from his fellow tamer. "Sure is peaceful out here." He added before the upper trees started shaking. "Or not." He added after a caw was heard after the rustling trees.

"I bet it's that Digimon. Let's check it out before these guys sense it." Henry instructed to the other. Since the other two were now looking at the city and wondering where their homes were in all that brightness the two decided to check out the potental threat.

"Whoa! Is that it?" Takato questioned after a few moments of looking deep into the woods, and saw his friend gawk at something so he followed it to a strange bird Digimon he's never seen before.

"Well, It's sure not the first robin of Spring." Henry stated as he did not know that that references was already used.

"I hope he's friendly." The multi talented hero commented while keeping his eye on the bird.

"Me too, but they never seem to be." Wong pointed out and wondered why these latest creature were only animal class, but decied to shelf that thought for later.

"You know something…for a small Digimon he sure looks menacing. Like some freaked out vulture." Takato commented, and was curious as to what he is doing up there. "So, what should we do: get the guys, or you get the guys while I stall him in hero mode?" The shape-shifter questioned since he was good with both.

"Let's get out of here." Henry answered back which the watch wielder did not like, but decided to obey since he trusted his fellow tamer's judgment. "They decided to get their friends first. "Let's go back." He said to the three of them which caught them off guard.

"What? Why?" The three questioned as one.

"We're leaving already?" The dog-like creature questioned since it felt as though they just got here.

"We still haven't found our houses." Calumon stated as he sat on Terriermon's head.

"Ms. Asagi may have started to look for us." Takato stated and had a feeling that may be possible. "Oh, just come on!" He shouted when his creation refused to come along peacefully, and dragged him away.

'Now that they are gone it is time for my feeding.' The creature thought and absorbed the energy that gave the city before him light. Most of the city went into blackout mode, but HYPNOS kicked up their back up generators and went about their business. This caused him to grow, which they noticed and notified their boss.

'All these digital parasites flooding into our world. What do they want? Is it some kind of invasion.' He thought while racing to his girls. "What's the situation?" He asked once he reached them.

"That wild one is growing out of control." Riley informed while pointing to the ever growing red dot.

"But now it stopped. Interesting." Yamaki commented not knowing that the kids were near the beast.

"Just a little while longer guys." Henry said after they went from running away with their tails between their legs to walking back to camp. The two were discussing that it was a good idea that they fled when they did, but Takato still thought that he should have stayed and fought; still he went with his friend's idea. Early the next day the group went with swim wear.

"How about I rub suntan lotion on your back?" Morey questioned to his crush as he knelt beside her.

"How about you don't." She said back with her eyes closed as she tried to enjoy the sun on her skin.

"But look it's extra greasy…I mean it's not extra greasy." The male teacher explained while stuttering. The tamers decided to go deeper, closer to the source of the stream, for some quiet time of their own.

"Hey! Do we still have to be quiet!" Guilmon shouted out at his creator and friend.

"Nope. You can be as loud as you want to out here." Henry said with a smile on his face since he did like his and Takato's Digimon enthusiasm.

"Yeah. Even as loud as you just were." Takato informed them as he looked at the three that stood on a high branch. Without missing a beat the three of them leaped into the water, and decided to enjoy themselves.

"This is turning out to be a nice, restful vacation. For us and the Digimon." Henry said since he did enjoy being a pacifist and this was one of the perks of that type of thought pattern.

"Can you imagine if Rika were here? She'd have fight trees just to stay prepared." The goggle wearer commented since Rika did strike him as the hardcore fighters that cartoons are meant to have.

"Stupid trees. She'd have us fighting stupid trees." Wong corrected his fellow tamer by using one of Rika's favorite words. They chuckled at them even though Takato would feel bad because to him Renamon's fists were probably so tough she could knock down a tree over with a single punch.

"This place is great, Takato. Can we come here every year?" Guilmon stated and questioned once the three of them surfaced from their dive.

"Can we come here every year? Look at you beggin like a dog. You don't need your permission to do anything." The fiend of Rookies stated to the three while lying on a branch.

"Hey, It's Impmon." The Digimon of good stated back since none of them knew why a city dweller like him was doing out in nature. "Yous so called tamers keep your Digimon on a real short leash, doncha? Telling them what they can do? And who they can do it with? It's enough to make me puke." He explained to the humans which did not really add up to them.

"That's not true. They can do anything just as long as they don't get into trouble." The son of the baker informed back while trying so hard not to use the watch to teach him some respect.

"We don't tell them who to play with." Henry added since he did not understand that part of his argument since he knew that if the fighter of the three were here their partners would want her to play with them as well.

"Oh yeah! Then why didn't you invite me to play?!" The Rookie shouted out at them as he was now standing up in anger.

"Why don't you come play with us now?" Takato offered to him in an honest tone.

"I don't want to play with you now. I don't even know where you got the idea from. It's ridiculous for me to-." Impmon said back after realizing that he admitted that he wants to have some honest fun, but when he tried to correct himself he got splashed in the face. The three splashed and taunted him to join their merriment so he did by jumping into the water and chase swam after them.

"What a weird little guy. If he wanted to play then why didn't he just say so in the first place." Takato questioned and wondered what was up with that free agent anyways.

"Some people, even Digimon I guess, just can't be honest about their feelings." Wong said back since these Digital Monsters did have the same traits as humans and he had dealt with a few people just like Impmon.

'Time for Ripjaws to show them how it's done.' Takato thought as he was about to join the fun until seeing his partner and the others slam into the stone wall beside them. "What happened?" He asked even though the human already knew the answer.

"What was it Terriermon?" Henry questioned while fearing the answer.

"Careful you guys. There's a Digimon over there." The rabbit/dog shouted out in alarm. This caused the two to look on the other side of the stream and saw a familiar face.

"It's that Digimon we saw last night." The watch warrior commented.

"Yeah, but how did it get so big." The other tamer questioned since that part did not make any sense at all.

"Let's find out who this guy is." Takato informed after seeing that his creation's eyes became slitted, and pulled out his digivice. "What's the matter? I'm not receiving any data? Oh geez, what if it's broken. It's not like I can fix this with tape and super glue. Oh, hang on - it's working now. Sinduramon…uh-oh he's an ultimate." The human said after looking at the states.

"Terriermon, Guilmon hang on. Don't attack." Henry informed the two that seemed too eager to throw down with the higher level. At that moment a hypnotized owl informed the human of their opponent, and what he feeds on which none of it sounded good.

'Time for me to fly.' The latest deva thought before taking to the air. Down below the land Digimon followed after him despite the passive one's statement.

"That's typical - a chicken ruins my fun." The demon stated while lying on the branch he was slammed into. About that time the two headed back to the tent for a quick change.

"Geez, can't we just pluck it's feathers or something?" Kazu offered to them since he was enjoying no monsters to deal with.

"It's twenty feet tall." Takato informed from inside the tent.

"Ms. Nami said that there were black-outs all over Tokyo last night. Do you think that big Digimon chicken had anything to do with it?" Kenta informed and guessed to them which caught their attention.

"What is it Henry?" Takato asked when he saw that his fellow tamer seemed to be thinking about something.

"I think I got it - electricity! It gets larger by eating electricity." Henry informed after cross checking what Terriermon said earlier and what that hypno owl informed them along with what Kenta said about Tokyo. "Takato, we've got to go now." He instructed before racing away with the other tamer tagging along behind him.

"Henry, how is it that you know where Guilmon and Terriermon went?" Takato questioned his friend as he was checking out a bus system map.

"Elementary, my dear Takato. Just follow the sign." Henry said as he parphrased Sherlock Holmes' trademark line as he pointed to an on coming bus. On the ride there he explained where they were going along with sharing the blame if this creature goes on a Tokyo spread rampage.

"That sure looks like Guilmon's work." The tamer of the creature in question commented as they saw a small explosion in the distance.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shouted as he shot again.

"Terrier Tornardo!" The other shouted, but as predicted neither attack did any damage.

"Positron Pulse!" The rooster shouted out since he has had enough of their meddling. About this time the guys arrived on the scene and decided to rally their partners for another go.

"Terriermon, get up." Henry shouted to the green/cream one.

"Guilmon, up and at `em." Takato instructed to the black/red one. The two were happy that they were able to see their partners again, and Calumon was happy that they got to ride the bus again. "Are you ready, Guilmon?" he questioned and recied a nod from his partner.

"You, Terriermon?" The passive one asked to make sure that he was ready for another go.

"I'm just waiting on you." He replied back and this caused the tamers to get to work with a card that might help them beat this guy.

"Dig modify - Digivolution activate!" They shouted out causing the digivices to do just that: take their partners to their next form. As that was going on Takato decided to get to work with a transformation of his own.

"Thunderstein can take care of this guy." The goggle-head shouted out, but when he found the icon and slammed on it something else came from it.

"This guys new." The new creature said with his black and white body, three tails, and single green eye. "Still, I think I can make this work." He muttered before seeing that Terriermon and Guilmon were now in their Champion forms.

"Gargomon/Growlmon!" They shouted once their Champion forms were complete. Seeing this the bird got off of his perch and dove down at them.

"Take this - Gargo Laser!" The gun slinger shouted, but his pellets still did nothing to his opponent. "Oh, come on!" The marks-bunny shouted out of anger. Growlmon blocked the headlong dive with his own claws, but the Ultimate was ready for that.

"Positron pulse!" The high voltage vulture shouted out which did harm the Champion before him. There was something else though: as the energy was flying all around Takato saw and felt some electricity enter his own body.

'Interesting. The new guy thought as he felt the energy enter his body, and that gave him an idea. The bird soared back up for another go, and it was then the third creature stepped in by sticking his hands in the air, and began to suck in all the electricity that Sinduramon had in his body.

'This is new.' Henry thought as he saw this and watched as their opponent was slowly shrinking down to how they first saw him.

"Now, Growlmon - attack!" The creature shouted out to his partner who did just that.

"Dragon Slash!" The beast shouted out once he was behind the bird, and slammed him hard with his blue arm blade. Once in the water he began splashing about - trying to get out of it, but was having zero luck.

"You know you're a good outlet to my frustrations." The new guy shouted out before using all the energy he absorbed into a concentrated beam attack at the floundering fowl. Once that light show was done Sinduramon was finally destroyed.

"That fight was shocking." Henry said up to the new hero on the scene. As a response his friend face palmed himself for such a weak statement.

"At least I know what to nickname this guy - Feedback." The black and white creature said before motioning for the others to follow him since there was one last thing that they needed to do.

"The wild one has been exterminated." Riley informed once the blip that belonged to the rooster faded away.

"Yes, but what was strong enough…dangerous enough to destroy it?" Yamaki shouted out as he put his lighter into a death grip. Back in the forest the guys were doing the handstand to devolve routine.

"Takato, the blood is rushing to my head." Growlmon informed as he was trying desperately to stay upside down.

"Who knows: maybe that will help you find a way to de-digivolve." The creature instructed, and wondered if there really was an alternative way.

"Why is thinking so painful?" He asked them in a strained voice since he really was trying to remain upside down. They all stayed there until their partners were back to Rookies and Takato was human again, and once that was done they enjoyed what little field trip they had left.


End file.
